You Broke Him, You Fix Him
by teacherbev
Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disasterous consequences, Dumbledore insists that Snape fix Harry and take his place at the Dursleys. Rated for language and abuse.
1. Chapter 1: I am Not my Father!

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: This is not my usual Harry/Severus father son bonding story, this story starts out much darker and a more broody and snarky Snape so be warned!

Chapter 1: I am not my father!

The day had been going splendidly for one Professor Severus Snape, greasy git of the dungeons, bastard potions professor and all around evil git. He was fully aware of all the names the students, (and lets face it some of the staff members, too) called him under their breaths, when they thought he couldn't hear them. But he did hear them, and the more evil and despicable they thought him, the more he smiled inside. If no one loved him, hell, very few people tolerated his presence, let alone liked him, the better he was doing his job.

Severus Snape had been an unloved and abused boy and grew up to be an unloved and unlikable man. That was fact and nothing he had ever tried had ever made a difference. He had realized early on in his miserable life that the only people who acted nice towards you were those who wanted something from you or those who were afraid of you. Since he didn't want anything from any one else, that left only making everyone fear you. And that had become his mission in life at an early age. And it was a mission that he excelled at.

He swept down the corridors to his dungeons, his own private fiefdom, where he ruled with an iron fist and an evil glare, his black robes billowing behind him in a very practiced and deliberate movement. The scowl upon his face and the ramrod stiff posture of his stalking walk guaranteed that no one would disturb his progress. And that's just the way he liked it!

Despite the glare upon his face and his apparent black mood he was actually looking forward to his evening. He could indulge himself in one of his favorite pastimes, tormenting Harry bloody Potter. And there was nothing Potter could do about it, for unlike his worthless father, Potter was a student and therefore powerless to retaliate in any meaningful manner. After all, Severus Snape was a Professor and as such he had all the power in their relationship, something he relished as he retaliated against his childhood tormenter each and every opportunity that arose. And Harry bloody Potter was too much of a Gryffindor to go running to Albus Dumbledore to complain about it. Sure there were rumors that reached the Headmaster's ears, but without any proof, all he could do was look disappointed and disapproving towards his Potion's Master. But since Severus Snape had never been approved of and had always been a disappointment to those around him, the mild distress of the Headmaster would never be enough to deter him from his revenge. Of course, it would have been much sweeter if the brat was actually his father and not just the spitting image of him, but he would use the target that was available. He wasn't that picky, after all, revenge against the Potter name was enough.

He reached the portrait of the evil hunchback that was the guardian of his personal office and glared at the misshaped form, snarling "Revenge is sweet." It was his personal favorite for a password. He had just thirty minutes to prepare for the evil scheme he had planned for tonight. He would crush the boy, rub his face into the mud and destroy all the belief in the wonderful father the boy clung like a strange shellfish to. He sat down in his deceptively comfortable office chair, summoned up all of his skills as a Master Occlumens that he had honed through the years of spying for both the Dark Lord and Albus Dumbledore and carefully reconstructed a particularly prominent memory from his fifth year at Hogwarts. One that particular afternoon, shortly after finishing their O.W.L.'s testing, he had managed to catch James Potter alone without his constant companions and hit him with a pick pocket jinx that had him hanging upside down, his white boxers showing for all the people on the grounds to see. He carefully melded that with the very common memory of the Gryffindors sitting on a blanket, James ruffling his hair while trying to impress Lily Evans. He blended in another memory of Lily being angry about some senseless prank and then viewed the entire new 'memory' checking for errors or spots where they didn't blend properly.

He viewed the 'memory' several more times, tweaking it and making it flawless before drawing his wand. He placed the tip to his temple and carefully extracted the strand and placed it into the pensieve he had borrowed from Dumbledore for this express purpose. He smiled evilly and gave a bow to himself at his own cleverness. Now to summon the Bloody Baron so that he could set up his departure from his office in a contrived 'emergency'. He knew from Dumbledore that the brat had invaded his pensieve before and that he had received no punishment for doing so. He also knew from overhearing many frustrated conversations between the 'Golden Trio' that Potter was frustrated about some big secret that Dumbledore was supposedly keeping from him. With an evil smile that would send the most hardened Death Eater running, Severus Snape sat back and contemplated the perfect revenge on the whole bloody Potter family. And he would win, finally.

Right on time, a timid knock on the door announced the arrival of Potter. He slunk in, stowing his backpack on an empty chair and shuffling toward the deliberately uncomfortable chair that sat in front of Snape's desk. He kept his head down, refusing to make eye contact before he had to.

Snape took in the slump of the shoulders, the resigned set to the boy's body and inwardly chortled, 'Just one more time; one more night and I will have the ultimate revenge. I will break that boy into a mass of quivering flesh only suitable to stay at St. Mungo's with that worthless Longbottom's parents! I will be the one to completely stamp out the arrogance and self-righteousness of the last of the Potters!'

Snape snarled, "Potter, have you managed to wrap your little mind around anything I have taught you? Just like your arrogant father, too spoiled and above working for a goal! Well, answer me, boy!"

Harry tremulously raised his head, fearing to meet Snape's black eyes. He mumbled, "I've tried but I don't know how."

"And it's beneath you to find out how, isn't it. Your arrogance got Cedric Diggory killed, a boy worth ten of your miserable, worthless hide! You're just too spoiled by those Muggle relatives of yours to even begin to know how to work. A useless, worthless waste of space, ignorant, arrogant, you should have died with your worthless parents and saved us all the trouble of trying to teach you anything."

Snape could not have known but his diatribe of blisteringly harsh words were making Harry flash back to his Uncle Vernon superimposed upon his recurrent nightmares of Cedric's death and feeding his overwhelming feelings of guilt and worthlessness. Harry shuddered at the wash of hatred flowing over his shoulders and tried to push his fears and guilt away. But it was no use, because Snape never let up, his scathing vitriol just gaining speed until Draco Malfoy ran into the room without knocking and announced that Snape was needed at once in the Slytherin common room as Peeves, the poltergeist was tearing up everyone's homework.

Glaring at Potter for good measure, he snarled, "Touch nothing of mine, Potter. I expect you can at least follow enough directions to remain in your seat until I return!" He couldn't resist a small upturning of one side of his lip as he noticed Potter had seen the open cupboard with the pensieve displayed so enticingly inside. He strode behind Malfoy, his robes billowing as he relished his ultimate triumph tonight.

* * *

Harry looked at his hands, his shoes, the dried on goo on the ceiling, every where he could think of that was not the open cupboard with its enticing prize inside. He waited, and he waited, and he waited until he could resist no more. Perhaps it was the secret of what the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore had been keeping from him all year. It really hurt that Dumbledore had distanced himself from Harry so much this year that he would no longer even look the boy in the eyes. It only fed the deadly loop of verbal abuse that Vernon and Petunia had heaped upon the boy his entire life. Over and over again, they had claimed he was useless, unworthy of any decency, unlovable and utterly without any redeeming qualities. They had claimed his parents were worthless, unemployed drunks who had died in a car accident while evading the police and he was just exactly like them.

As Harry had sat in his chair, listening to Snape's diatribe, his words had unleashed Uncle Vernon's diatribe and combined with the Headmaster's unwillingness to even look at Harry, let alone carry on a conversation with him, Harry had begun to feel that perhaps his Uncle and Aunt had been right all these years. Perhaps they had seen something in him that others were just now beginning to see. After all, Hermoine and Ron had been angry with him all summer, Professor Dumbledore had cut him off completely and kept insisting that he return each summer to the Dursley's, the Daily Prophet proclaimed loudly and often that he was an 'attention seeking liar and unbalanced mentally', Professor Umbridge made him write 'I will not tell lies' in his own blood on the back of his hand, and even Professor McGonagall had refused to help him when he went to her about his detentions with Umbridge. Perhaps Snape was just saying what they were all thinking and it was all an act towards him.

His thoughts growing increasingly black, Harry could resist no longer and plunged into the pensieve, hoping to find out what everyone seemed to be keeping from him. He smiled to discover it was his father, James with his friends Sirius and Remus on a sunny spring afternoon. He walked closer, watching intently as his father swept his hand through his hair, ruffling it as if he had just left a broom. He marveled at how quickly his father could catch a snitch, so that's where his talent in catching the elusive golden ball came from. His smile faltered as he watched him taunt Severus Snape and then his expression turned to horror as he watched his father turn Snape upside down, exposing his graying underpants for the entire world to see. He was stunned as Lily yelled at James for being such a big prat. All he could think of was his father was just like Dudley, his father was a bully and everyone said he was just like his father!

With an abrupt yank Harry felt himself being drug bodily out of the pensieve while a livid Severus Snape bent down, nose to nose and began screaming at him about his invasion of his privacy and how he was just like his father.

'No, I can't be, I'm not a bully, I just can't be…' Harry's face went blank, his eyes staring at a point somewhere through Snape's head. Snape stopped for a moment, unsure about what to do now. He wanted to ruin the boy's idealized vision of his father, but he hadn't meant to push the boy into shock. Had he?

Snape pushed Potter down into the chair and left him to go fetch a calming potion from his private stores. He leaned the boy's unresisting head back and dribbled the potion into the open mouth. The potion just filled up Potter's mouth and began running down his chin. Snape shut Potter's mouth with a finger and whipped out his wand to incant a swallowing charm so the boy didn't aspirate the thick potion. 'What do I do now, Dumbledore is going to kill me. Hmm, perhaps he'll be fine in the morning. Now, how do I get him somewhere besides my quarters without anyone seeing me?'

Snape shook his head and forced the rest of the potion down his student's slack mouth, making sure he actually swallowed it without choking on the sludge. Snape was beginning to panic, something he never did and he wouldn't allow himself to panic now. 'Ah, the boy's eyes are open; I can just slip into his head and block whatever it is that's making him react this way. Yes, that should work!'

He pointed his wand at Potter's forehead and said quietly, "Legilimens!" He felt no resistance to entering Potter's mind but the flashes and bits of words made no sense. There was no thought or memory long enough for him to latch onto. It wasn't Occlumency; Potter's mind was wide open, except there wasn't any conscious mind for him to read.

Snape sat down heavily in his chair, "Oh, shit. I am so screwed; Albus is going to kill me. Or maybe he'll just hold me down and Minerva and Poppy will skin me alive."

Well, there was nothing to be done, Potter was well beyond anything he could do to fix him; he would have to take him to Poppy in the infirmary. Perhaps he could just say he found him wandering the halls in this state?

With a shuddering sigh, Severus Snape admitted defeat and waving his wand, he levitated the unresponsive and yet seemingly fully conscious Harry Potter and set off through the dungeons on the way to the infirmary.

000000000000000000000

AN: This weird plot bunny just jumped up and bit me on my 2,600 mile road trip and wouldn't leave me alone. I don't usually write two stories at once but I promise to continue with the Shaun Snape series. My question is: Should I continue with this one also? Is anyone interested in reading about Snape having to fix Harry and eventually take his place at the Dursley's in disguise?


	2. Chapter 2: Finding Out the Truth

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 2: Finding Out the Truth

Severus Snape strode rapidly down the corridors and up the staircases towards the infirmary on the fourth floor. Luckily it was close to curfew and he met no one as he wasn't sure how he would explain Harry Potter levitating by his side, apparently awake and yet virtually comatose.

Out of the corner of his eye he could see portrait after portrait noticing him and his strange companion and then disappearing into the next picture frame. He was certain that the Headmaster had been informed shortly after he had passed the first portrait and that all of the others were just following them out of morbid curiosity. He snorted at the gullibility of the students; how could Dumbledore not know everything that went on in the castle, after all he had hundreds of spies everywhere, all the portraits, house elves, and ghosts reported directly to the man.

The doors to the infirmary crashed back into the walls as the two neared; perhaps sensing he had no time to waste in opening them himself. He dropped Potter down on the nearest bed; glancing around he noticed that the large ward was thankfully empty. Potter still lay still, unnaturally silent and staring at nothing. Snape shuddered once, dreading the confrontation that was sure to come any minute now. Stiffening his posture in unconscious battle readiness, he bellowed for the obnoxious Matron. "Poppy, you're needed at once!" He went to the potions cabinet and started to look over the prepared potions it contained, searching for anything that might help.

Poppy shuffled out of her office, still dressed in her medi-witch's uniform and glanced around the ward. She immediately spotted the unnerving sight of a completely still student laying on one of her beds and hurried toward them. "What happened and have you treated him in any way?"

"It's Potter and he just froze during an Occlumency lesson. I gave him a calming draught but it appears to have had no effect. I have no other knowledge about what has happened."

She glared at the dark and brooding man; certainly she hadn't just seen a flash of worry cross his impassive face. "Now why don't I believe you, Severus Snape?" She muttered under her breath as she waved her wand trying to find out what was wrong with Mr. Potter this time. She hadn't even completed half of the diagnostic tests before the Headmaster was rushing into the room.

"How is he Poppy? What exactly happened, Severus?" There was real worry on the old man's face as he looked from the grim expression on Poppy's face to Severus' impassive one and then down on the unblinking, slack jawed face of the boy.

Poppy just waved his inquiry away with one hand as she continued to run test after test with her wand, too busy to stop now. Snape gave a half-hearted shrug and drawled, diffidently. "I don't know, Albus. One minute I was trying to give the useless whelp an Occlumency lesson, the next it was just as if he had completely shut down. I administered a calming draught, thinking he was just having some sort of panic attack; after all he hasn't managed to even begin to block anything no matter how hard I try to instruct him. I've told you before; it's impossible to teach something so complex to someone of such _limited_ intelligence. That and I don't think the impudent brat has even tired to clear his mind a single time!"

Dumbledore gazed piercingly and intently at the younger man, "Are you sure this was just a simple lesson, you did nothing to precipitate Mr. Potter's reaction?" The old man raised an eyebrow in a knowing fashion and looked down his crooked nose through his half moon spectacles at Snape. "I have heard many rumors about your treatment of young Harry during class, and I hesitate to believe that your treatment of him behind closed doors without an audience is any better, and in fact may be much, much worse."

Snape felt like he was being neatly trapped and yet he didn't see a way out of it. "Well, I may have been yelling at the brat about his lack of effort and studying, but I did not touch him and in fact was not even doing Legilimency on him when he broke down."

Poppy turned to the two men then. Snape looked almost grateful to have the conversation interrupted but she was sure he wouldn't be when she gave the two the results of her tests. "I'm sorry, Albus, but Mr. Potter has completely shut down and retreated into his unconscious mind. There is nothing physically wrong with him, pulse, blood pressure, everything is working normally. It's as if he is in a deep coma with his eyes open. In fact his eyes don't even react to light or movement. There's nothing that I can do for him, perhaps a mind healer from St. Mungo's?"

"Do what you can for him, Poppy, but it is impossible to have him transferred to St. Mungo's. He would be too vulnerable to attack from the Death Eaters as it would be simple to slip into his room and administer a poison or even spell him. We cannot afford to have Mr. Potter lost, for without him Riddle will win." He looked sadly down at the still form; Harry looked so tiny just lying on the bed, his face almost as white as the crisp bed linens.

"Oh come now, I know you are a charter member of the _Harry Potter fan club_, but he is after all one useless boy, a mediocre student among hundreds of other students, many more much more capable than he is!" Snape snarled waspishly.

Albus said not one word, just walked around the end of the bed and looked deeply into the tormented eyes of the boy on the bed and whispered 'legilimens'. It was several long moments before he wearily stood up and leaned against the bed behind him. He pushed up his glasses on his nose and rubbed his eyes tiredly with one hand while he sighed deeply. Without looking at the two others in the room he softly said, "Take care of him, Poppy. Severus, follow me. There are some things you need to learn tonight."

* * *

Dumbledore and Snape had said not one word as the two walked quickly and quietly to the Headmaster's office. At their approach, the Gargoyle simply moved out of the way and allowed the two to enter the circular room. Dumbledore walked purposely over and opened the cabinet containing his pensieve. At Snape's look, Dumbledore simply said, "I had a house elf fetch it for me, I was curious as to what you had thought necessary to hide from Harry."

Snape felt as if he was eleven years old again and sent to the Headmaster's office. There was no way he would be able to deny culpability in Potter's breakdown now. Snape knew that the Headmaster had witnessed the public humiliation of Potter and in fact, Snape had been given a week's detention with Filch for that particular hexing.

At the look on Snape's face, Albus nodded slowly and answered the unspoken question. "Yes I have viewed the fabricated 'memory' contained within. I assume that Harry did as well?"

Snape looked down as he barely nodded. Dumbledore sighed again even more heavily. "There is something that you must watch, Severus. And then we will have to decide how you are going to fix this mess." Snape almost wished Dumbledore was yelling; this calm demeanor was beginning to make him more nervous than before.

Dumbledore thought for a moment before using his wand to pull a long silvery strand of memory out of his temple and flick it into the substance of the pensieve. He swirled it with his wand and then without a word grabbed Snape's hand and pulled him into the memory with him.

Snape recognized the cheap room as one rented out at the Hogs Head tavern in Hogsmeade and a younger Dumbledore with a much less affected Sybil Trelawney. He startled when a voice he did not recognize issued from the fraud's mouth and spoke in a deep tone that he instantly identified as a true prophecy.

'_The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches… born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies… and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not… and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives… the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies…_'

Snape almost crashed to the floor as he was pulled from the pensieve by Dumbledore, his knees didn't feel capable of supporting his weight. Dumbledore maneuvered him over to a chair and pushed him down into it.

Snape looked up in shock at the powerful old wizard. "But that can't be, Potter's nothing special, it can't…but that would mean…no, I refuse to believe…no…no…Shit, what do we do now?"

"Exactly! Your petty, obsessive and childish need for revenge on a **dead man** has endangered our entire world. By being unwilling to grow up and act like an **adult **you have condemned an innocent child who doesn't _even remember_ his father to a depth of **_hell_** that would have driven a saint into insanity. Single handedly, you have done more to hurt the side of the light than any other person, living or dead. Was your **revenge** worth it, Severus, **_do you feel proud of what you have done_**?"

Snape looked up in shock. Dumbledore was glowing with power, his anger made his magic visible and caused Snape to literally quake in his presence. No wonder the Dark Lord feared this wizard, Snape feared for his own life at that moment.

"Get out of my sight before I do something we will both regret. I expect you here before breakfast to discuss what we can do to get out of this mess your childish pettiness has made. Oh and Severus, I hope you take tonight to come up with some reason, some explanation of why I shouldn't just turn Molly, Minerva and Poppy loose on you. Perhaps we should just let you be the one to explain to Sirius and Remus exactly why Harry is lying comatose in the hospital wing?" With a visible shudder, Albus managed to get his anger under control and flopped down into his desk chair, dropping his head into his hands as silent tears made their way down his weathered cheeks.

Snape hung his head in shame as he left the suddenly much older wizard to return to his quarters for a long and sleepless night.

* * *

Poppy spent a long, tiring night looking up anything she thought might help the poor boy. She checked on him frequently, but other than finally closing his eyes, nothing had changed. If it weren't for the slight rise and fall of his chest, she would have assumed that the child was dead. Her head had finally slumped down to touch the book she had been trying to read when she heard a gasp and a small scream coming from the infirmary. Hoping it was Harry regaining consciousness, she rushed from the room only to find Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley on either side of their best friend, patting his hands trying to wake him up.

"I knew that greasy git was finally going to go too far, I just knew it!"

"Hush, Ron, you don't know that Professor Snape had anything to do with Harry being in here. Don't jump to conclusions without the facts!" It sounded like a phrase that she had repeated often to her red headed friend.

"Ah, well, it was actually during a lesson with Professor Snape that Mr. Potter collapsed and had to be brought down here. We don't know exactly what happened to your friend and actually, I don't know what to do with him." Her tiredness had perhaps made her a little too loose with her tongue but she wasn't feeling particularly charitable towards the bitter Potion's Master at the moment.

Hermione gasped, tears beginning to well up in her eyes as Ron came around the end of the bed and put a gangly arm awkwardly around her shoulders. "It'll be all right, Hermione, Harry always manages to snap back you know." But the tone of his voice didn't match the encouragement in his words and Poppy doubted that Ron believed what he was saying.

Hermione turned to the comfort being offered and buried her head in his shoulder, openly sobbing now as his jumper turned wet with her tears. Poppy had come over with a calming potion and insisted Hermione drink half and then gave the other half to Ron. "Now, go on to breakfast with you. There's nothing you can do here. Just don't let anyone know what's wrong with Harry. If you must, just say he had one of his visions and needs to sleep it off. His classmates will understand what you're talking about. You can come back after classes are over for the day and I'm sure we will have a better idea of what's wrong and how to make Harry better by then. Go on, shoo now." She gently pushed them out of the infirmary and went back to her office, intent upon reading every book in the Hogwarts library if that's what it took to make Harry better.

* * *

AN: Next chapter, planning goes on in the Headmaster's office and Snape learns that all actions have consequences. Please read and review. The next chapter to be updated will probably be Shaun Snape but I don't know exactly how my muse will take me so I don't promise anything. 


	3. Chapter 3: What Now?

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 3: What Now?

Severus Snape had spent a long night, alternately ranting long and hard at the unfairness of fate and sitting, depressed, his head cradled in his hands as he contemplated his impending death at the hands of the _Harry Potter Fan Club_.

"I met her first, she was _my_ friend! I tutored her in potions, it was _my _shoulder she cried on when people called her a know-it-all or James bloody Potter wouldn't leave her alone. She was _mine_; she should have never gone with that git. I loved her, he didn't! She was just another **trophy** to him, but she was the only one who ever listened to _me_, she was the light of my life, she was the only one to _love me_ and he had to ruin it! It's _his _fault, if he hadn't stolen her from me, I could have kept her safe. _I'm _the only one who knew she wasn't a dirty mudblood; _I_ knew she was _adopted_, not those filthy Griffindors. She was mine."

He ranted, pacing back and forth, as he slugged back one fire whiskey after another, his rants getting louder and more disjointed as the fire whiskey broke through his normal controls on his thoughts and emotions. "It's the bastard _boy's_ fault she died. Without **_him_** and his thrice dammed **_father_**, she would have been _mine_. My love, my wife, it would have been my children she bore! Mine, not a bloody bastard like Potter. He could have any girl; they threw themselves at him, but no-o-o he had to take the only good thing in my life!"

His last conscious thought as he slipped to the floor in a drunken stupor was, "Why did you leave me Lily? **_Why you, not that bastard boy_**?"

* * *

Harry didn't know where he was but he really liked it. It was peaceful; there was no one there to bother him, no worries, no yelling, and no responsibilities. He was sitting in a glorious green meadow, surrounded on all sides by a healthy and peaceful forest. The thick plaid blanket he was sitting on also held a large picnic basket, his beloved firebolt and several soft pillows to lay his head on if he felt like it. He had found out very quickly that anything he wanted was in the wonderful basket. It had to be a magical basket because he only had to think of any food or drink, reach into its dark depths and pull out that item. He had spent quite a lot of time thinking up his favorite foods and treats until he was literally stuffed. He looked sideways at the now melting remains of the huge hot fudge sundae that he had been enjoying and thought that it looked lots less appetizing than it did just moments before.

His stomach full, the warm summer sun bathing him in soft warmth, he pulled a couple of pillows over and stuffed them behind his head before stretching out, ready for a long peaceful nap. He thought for a moment how wonderful it was, his scar didn't hurt, he had no classes, no Umbridge or Snape yelling at him or making his life a living hell, no Dumbledore ignoring him, no pressure from anyone. There was a brief pang of regret that Hermione and Ron might be missing him, but that passed as quickly as a thought as he laid back and just watched the clouds drift by, his eyes closing of their own accord as he relished the first truly totally peaceful day of his existence since his parents were killed so many years ago.

* * *

Snape opened one bleary and bloodshot eye to see who the fool was that was trying to shake him apart only to realize it was a house elf. He was too hung over to appreciate the looks of abject fear on its small expressive face as he tried to understand what it was telling him through the shaking of his shoulder.

"Professor Snape, sir, the Headmaster is saying you must be in his office now, sir!" Snape could see its lips moving but the sounds he was making weren't penetrating through the pounding in his head. Snape groaned and crawled over to the nearest armchair, grabbed hold of both arms and dragged himself to his feet. As he swayed unsteadily upon his traitorous feet, he thought his head would explode with each beat of his heart. He tried to speak, to tell the little monster to 'go away' but his mouth was too dry to produce enough spit for him to pry his tongue from the roof of his mouth. He shook his head to clear it, 'Oh bad idea, Severus' he moaned and then staggered to his bathroom to retch into the toilet. Unfortunately he had eaten nothing with the massive amount of fire whiskey he had consumed so his body just convulsed in dry heaves until he felt ready to throw himself under the Night Bus just to end his misery.

He turned his blood shot eyes at the little beast that had followed him into his bathroom and snarled at it. "Go fetch me a hangover potion, a headache potion and a stomach calming potion and be quick about it before I use your innards for potions!"

The loud crack of its disappearance was painful, but he had no time to recover before it returned once more with an even louder crack, three vials of blissful relief clutched in its long fingers.

Without a word, Snape grabbed the vials out of its hands and swigged them, one after another without bothering to even take a breath between them. He shuddered as the potions hit his empty stomach and sighed as the instantaneous relief spread throughout his tormented body. He took several minutes to recover before turning to the still patiently waiting elf and sneered, "Why are you still here?"

The little elf was trembling as it bowed so low its ears touched the cold floor of the bathroom, "Professor Snape's, sir, the Headmaster is sending me to tells you that you must be in his office now, sir!" Having finally given his message, the house elf disappeared, his relief clearly showing on his now happy face.

'Bloody hell! What else do I need this morning?" Snape snarled to himself as he threw his filthy clothes from the previous day into the hamper and showered and dressed as quickly as he could before almost running from the dungeons to the headmaster's office.

* * *

Ron and Hermione clung to each other for comfort as they tried to act as if nothing out of the ordinary had occurred the previous evening. To anyone who asked, they gave the same answer. "Harry had one of his visions and he's recovering in the hospital wing. Madame Pomfrey won't allow any visitors until he's better."

They didn't even notice that they continued to hold hands as they made their way down to the Great Hall for breakfast, their fellow Gryffindors clumped around them to support the two obviously upset teens.

* * *

Snape realized he no longer knew the password to Dumbledore's office and felt like a first year once more. He would not stand there like a Hufflepuff and guess inane candy names, he would not! Severus Snape had an image to maintain and standing like some penitent in an empty hall spouting increasingly bizarre candy names did not fit that image. He was about to turn around and head back to the dungeons when he saw something coming towards him that made his heart drop into his boots. Minerva McGonagall was leading Remus Lupin and a large, hatefully recognizable black dog directly towards him. It was too late to hide and Snape forced himself to continue to watch them approach, even though every fiber of his being shouted at him to run, hide while you can!

"Ah, Severus, you look a little peaky? Are you all right?" Minerva asked.

Snape nodded, relieved that she obviously didn't know what he had done to one of her precious Gryffindors yet. She was fiercely protective of each of the little dunderheads and could be particularly vindictive to anyone she thought had harmed any one of the little buggers. And deep down, Snape _knew_ he had harmed one of her little lions and he didn't think he would be able to convince her, or anyone else for that matter, that he _didn't_ do it on purpose.

Minerva just turned to the Gargoyle and calmly said, "Mars bars." As the stone guardian turned, the staircase appeared and the four rode up the circular stairs, Snape standing a good way behind them. After all, you never wanted one of those idiotic 'Marauders' behind you if you could help it, particularly if you were a Slytherin.

"Come in please and have a seat." Sirius Black had changed back from being a grim like dog and Snape absently noticed that he looked a lot better than he had the last time he had seen him. He looked healthier and seemed to have regained quite a bit of weight and muscle mass. Snape gulped, that didn't bode well for him; the man's temper was notoriously short, particularly where his godson was concerned.

Three quizzical and one guilty expression looked at the Headmaster, whose eyes held no twinkle and who had not offered as much as a 'sherbet lemon' to the others.

"I have called you here today because we have a grave situation upon our hands; one I am not sure how to fix." The old wizard began as Snape tried to make himself inconspicuous in his seat. Minerva noticed him slumping out of the corner of her eye and turned a quizzical expression towards her colleague. "Severus, what is wrong with you? Are you ill?"

A thunderous look of anger passed over Dumbledore's face as he glared at the Professor in question. "No, he is not ill, at least not in the manner in which you are referring. Let me begin to try to explain what your _esteemed colleague_ has done." Remus and Sirius looked at the old man bewildered, no one had every heard such sarcasm and bitterness spew forth from Dumbledore's mouth. If Remus hadn't been watching he would have assumed that it had been Snape speaking.

* * *

Halfway through the tale of Harry's current state, Dumbledore had had to disarm all four of the others in his office. Now he stood, leaning against his desk, his wand still out and pointed at the bound and silenced four sitting in front of him. Sirius had gone straight for Snape's throat when he had heard about the 'Occlumency lessons' and the rumors that had reached Dumbledore's ears about what transpired during them. He had been the first to be disarmed, silenced and bound to his chair. It was a toss-up as to whether Minerva or Remus would have killed the now cowering man when the false memory in the pensieve had been shown to the group, if he hadn't acted first. Dumbledore rubbed his tired eyes and looked at the four bound figures.

"We need a solution, and as much as I am tempted to leave my office and just let the three of you figure out what to do with Severus, I am afraid I could not explain that to the Ministry. And as he is the only one who knows exactly _what_ he did, he is the one who must fix it." His voice rose in pitch until the most powerful wizard in the last century was clearly visible and all traces of his kindly grandfather act were gone. "Can you all manage to be civil enough to help me fix this mess, not for Severus, but for **_Harry_**?"

At the reluctant nods, he sighed deeply and released everyone but Snape. He was afraid that Snape couldn't resist saying something sarcastic or derogatory about Harry and then he wasn't sure he would be able to contain Sirius, Minerva and Remus once again. And to be totally truthful, he wasn't sure he would want to.

He walked around his desk and sat down heavily, the four confiscated wands laid out on the desk in front of him like pick up sticks. "We cannot let anyone know how vulnerable Harry is right now. I don't know who would attack first, Voldemort to kill him or Fudge to lock him away so he can't be questioned about Voldemort's return. And under no circumstances can Umbridge suspect anything is amiss. I have information that she is the one to send the Dementors to Harry's house last summer, but not enough to prove it in court. She wants to totally destroy him, and if she can't do that she wants to totally discredit anything he has said. The information that he has had a mental breakdown would be splashed across every newspaper in the entire wizarding world within moments!"

The four facing him looked lost in thought as they tried to come up with viable solutions for their quandary. Minerva looked thoughtful and made the first suggestion. "Can we perhaps borrow Tonks to attend school disguised as Harry? With the help of Hermione and Ron, who already know the truth about Harry, she could masquerade as him I'm sure. Particularly if the teachers knew not to call upon him because of ….I don't know…something to do with his voice…maybe?" Dumbledore looked thoughtful. "I suppose we could ask her to take leave from the ministry for a short time. It isn't a long term solution but it might work."

Remus looked heartbroken as he asked, "How long will Harry be like he is? Is there nothing we can do for him?"

Dumbledore's eyes blazed with fury as he turned to the still bound and silenced Severus Snape. "I am afraid no one knows the answers to your questions, Remus. But Severus will be spending every free moment trying to break through the wall the boy has put up around his mind. I cannot reach him, not even a surface thought, not one emotion, nothing. He has mastered Occlumency so well it is as if I am trying to cast Legilimens upon the Gargoyle guarding my office."

Snape startled and looked pleadingly at his boss, who finally relented and released the spells holding him captive. "That cannot be, I could sense his thoughts last night. They were disjointed and I couldn't make any sense of them, but they were easily readable, Albus; he has no barriers at all."

The first faint look of hope crossed the old man's face as he thought over this new information. "Perhaps there is some hope then for us yet."

* * *

That night a very tired Albus Dumbledore made a quick floo trip to the Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix accompanied by Ron and Hermione. He had Harry clutched to his chest wrapped in his invisibility cloak and lightened with a feather light charm so no one would suspect him of carrying anything from the infirmary to his office. He laid Harry down in the library on a couch he had Remus hastily transfigure from one of the moldy old sofas and motioned Hermione and Ron to stay with their friend while he talked to Tonks and Kingsley Shacklebolt in the kitchen with Remus and Sirius.

It was no easier to explain their current plight to the two Aurors than it had been to speak about it that morning but at least Snape wasn't present so he didn't have to save him again. Tonks was more than willing to help out in any way that she could. She didn't know Harry very well but he had seemed a nice kid when she had met him as part of the guard that brought him to Headquarters last summer. And she was more than happy to assist in anything that got back at that miserable toad Umbridge! She might be the Minister's personal assistant, but she had very few colleagues at the Ministry who could stand her or her prejudiced ways. And Tonks was particularly fond of one werewolf that was having a horrible time coping with the increasingly stifling laws she was continually foisting off on the public.

"So tell me Hermione, do I have a girlfriend, do I flirt a lot, tell me all you can about Harry." Tonks began as the three began a long talk at the kitchen table. Kingsley had left to put in a request to have Tonks assigned indefinitely to his team to search for the 'escaped mass murderer' Sirius Black. His paperwork said that they needed the services of the versatile metamorphmagus as her unique qualifications would assist greatly in their surveillance activities. He had no doubt that Madame Bones would grant his request. She was not a member of the Order, preferring to maintain her neutrality or her 'believable deniability' as he had heard her put it, but she was sympathetic, believed the truth about Voldemort's return and actually knew the truth about the 'guilt' of Sirius Black.

The two teens talked for over two hours about their best friend as they watched him 'sleep' in the living room, Tonks studying him from every angle possible. She had done a male before, but never a teenage male and the proportions of his limbs to his torso was giving her a hard time. She was afraid she would be even more awkward and gangly than her usual clumsy self, but Ron told her not to worry, he and all of his other roommates were gangly, awkward and uncoordinated as they tried to keep up with the normal sporadic growth rates that went with being a teenaged male.

It was decided that 'Harry' would have a restriction on speaking due to a 'potion's mishap' during his first potions class with Professor Snape so that he would be forbidden to speak for a least a week by Madame Pomfrey. They felt they could manage that length without suspicion and that would get them to the two week break for Easter. They hoped to have their friend back and well again by that time. Hermione felt very odd telling Ron, "I hope that we can count on Professor Snape." Ron only nodded before the three, Hermione, Ron and 'Harry' met up with the Headmaster to floo back to Hogwarts just before curfew.

* * *

Harry had spent an enjoyable afternoon after his nap just flying in the crisp summer sky, chasing a myriad horde of flittering butterflies. He landed and explored a small lake that he had found while flying and wished, not for the first time, that he knew how to swim without the artificial help of gillyweed.

He sat watching the sunset as he munched on pepperoni pizza, fried chicken and a huge chocolate cake, all washed down with ice cold coke. Ah, this was the life, why would he ever want to return to the misery that was his life. He pulled a side of the warm blanket over him, settled his head comfortably into the squashy pillows and went to sleep, a brief thought of how his friends were doing furrowed his brow before he pushed that thought away and slept, content and dreamless for the first time in months.

* * *

Severus Snape sat with his head in his hands as he was surrounded by the chaos that he had created. Books, parchments and ancient scrolls were scattered in no particular order around the floor, the sofas, the chairs, and his desk. He had searched everywhere he could think of and not one mention of the problem, let alone any suggestion on how to cure it. He could not fathom how _that memory_ could have caused the boy to react like that. The boy led a pampered existence, he was arrogant, his ego knew no bounds, and one small false memory should not have affected him that way. Severus Snape _knew_; he just **_knew_** that Potter's problems were not his fault. He had done nothing wrong, well not that bad anyway, and it was just another case of everyone picking on him for something that was not his fault! He knew that someone else _must_ be to blame.

He summoned a house elf, snarled at it, "Clean this mess, and everything had better be put away in its proper place with no damage or you will wish you didn't exist!" He grabbed a dreamless sleep potion from his bathroom cabinet and swallowed it after lying down on his bed. Tomorrow he would find the root of Potter's problems and prove to everyone that **_it wasn't his fault!_**

* * *

AN: Next chapter, Tonks returns to Hogwarts; let the games begin! 


	4. Chapter 4: Hurricane Tonks

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Tonks/Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Tonks/Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

**AN: I had several requests from reviewers to change the way I originally posted this chapter using Tonks/Harry's name alone when speaking of Tonks/Tonks/Harry so I have reposted this chapter correcting that problem. I will still have the original Tonks/Harry in his mind in _italics._ Thank you for all of the reviews!**

Chapter 4: Hurricane Tonks

It was past curfew by the time that Hermoine, Ron and Tonks had returned to Hogwarts. They had made it back to the common room without incident but when Ron had started to automatically lead Tonks to their room he stopped, blushing as bright red as his hair. "So Tonks, how do we do this? I know you're really a woman, and I could dress in the bathroom, but my roommates sometimes walk around in the…uh…you know! And we're not supposed to let anyone know that you aren't really Harry!"

Hermione stopped short, looking at her two best friends, "How could we not have thought about this, it's too late to go back to the Headmaster's office. I suppose you could pretend to have fallen asleep on the couch while studying, it has happened before." She couldn't believe she hadn't foreseen this complication, she was supposed to be the brains in their trio.

Tonks/Harry just gave his characteristic lopsided grin and answered, "Not to worry, Dumbledore gave me the password to the unused Head boy's quarters. It's at the top of the turret and has a sitting room and its own bathroom. He said for us to just tell the others that because of my 'visions' that they needed to have me somewhere that I could contact the headmaster through the floo and that they could put monitoring spells on so if I needed Madame Pomfrey in the middle of the night, it wouldn't disturb everyone else. I think they already know about the nightmares, right Ron?"

Ron nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah and it actually makes a lot of sense to have a spell to monitor Harry's health. It makes more sense then us always having to run to the hospital wing and getting caught by Snape or Filch. Okay, I think we can sell this to the others. It will give us a place to study and help you with being Harry too without anyone else finding out."

Hermione looked excited and eager to go find the new space but Tonks/Harry held up a hand. "It's late, Hermione, let's just go to bed now and we can explore it tomorrow. I understand from talking to you two that Harry is really a private guy and you are his only really close friends so we should be okay in the morning until I have my 'accident' in potions, then we can plan more out tomorrow."

The two looked worried at the auror, "Are you sure you can carry off making an 'accident' believable in potions without doing too much damage?" Hermione asked somewhat hesitantly, after all the Auror's clumsiness was well known.

"Don't worry; most of the clumsy is an act, so that people don't take me seriously. And I did get a NEWT in potions, despite Snape being my teacher. I also have three more years of potions study after Hogwarts. I may not be a potion's mistress, but I am well above anything that Professor Snape has had in a class! And I am looking forward to letting him know it too!"

Hermione gave each of the boys a hug before reluctantly heading up the girl's staircase towards her own bed. All three had a hard time going to sleep that night, but for different reasons. Hermione was worried about being found out and Harry's vulnerability being exposed, Ron was worried about how Tonks was going to fly like Harry during Quidditch practice, and Tonks was wide awake thinking of revenge on both Professor Snape and Professor Umbridge for all that they had done to make such a sweet boy's life a living hell. That and she couldn't wait for a little Slytherin payback for her own school years!

* * *

_Harry woke to the warmth of the sun shining on his face; he stretched and felt his back pop. He grinned at the clear blue sky overhead and sat up; throwing back the plaid blanket he had covered himself with. He decided to go exploring after breakfast. He automatically turned to ask Hermione if she wanted to go with him, but there was no one there. He frowned and then pushed his disappointment aside. He was happy and it wasn't any lonelier than he had always been at the Dursley's, right?"_

* * *

Severus Snape woke up, the unmistakable fuzzy mouth and disgusting taste of Dreamless Sleep potion coating his tongue. He hated having to take that stuff! He blearily found his way towards the hottest shower he could manage, dressed with less than his usual meticulous care, swiped a comb through his wet, but still greasy hair and stalked off towards the Great Hall for a few cups of strong tea. About half way there, he realized that his second class of the morning was 5th year Griffindors and Slytherins. His normal sneer disappeared as a hint of uneasiness with a short flash of trepidation showed on his usually impassive face. He firmly pushed all of his negative thoughts behind his Occlumency shields, glared at a couple of Ravenclaw second years and resumed his confident stride toward the Great Hall and caffeine.

* * *

Tonks/Harry woke up in an unfamiliar bed and looked for the clock that was yelling at him. Now why would she…Oh shit! She was taking Harry Potter's place, she was at Hogwarts and she had to meet Ron and Hermione in ten minutes to go to breakfast together!

* * *

Albus Dumbledore woke up, his eyes full of sorrow and pain as he contemplated the boy he loved so much; who was now lying comatose in the living room of Grimmald Place. His thoughts were dark as he punished himself. 'If I had not ignored the boy perhaps this would not have happened. I could have found someone else to teach him! I know Severus is the strongest Occlumens but someone else could have taught him the basics. Oh, Harry, my boy, please wake up and come back to me. I have so many things to share with you and to teach you.' He mentally shook himself, climbed out of his large four poster bed and gathered his clothing for the day. 'It will be alright, he will recover and I will take him under my wing and keep him by my side if that's what it takes to safeguard him and I promise you, my son, that I will do all I can to prepare you for the terrible fate that lies ahead of you!' He felt better after making that vow to himself and left for the Great Hall, Fawkes riding comfortable and comforting on his shoulder, nuzzling his ear as he softly trilled a song of support to his wizard.

* * *

After picking up the duo in the common room, the trio hurriedly made their way down to breakfast. Unfortunately the first test of Tonk's abilities to believably portray Harry came as they turned the last corner to the entrance hall and came face to face with Umbridge.

"Hem, hem, Potter get over here!" She looked absolutely gleeful at catching the boy. "Empty out your pock…." She stopped speaking and starred speechless at the boy's face. The hair in his eyebrows was growing longer, threatening to hide his guileless, innocent baby face. As she watched, fascinated despite her horror, his eyebrows reached a length of almost an inch before they slowly, inexorably grew together, finally meeting in one long, hairy stripe across his face. His slightly quizzical expression had not changed one millimeter. She reached up one puffy hand to cover her tightly scrunched shut eyes. Each fat, pudgy finger displayed a gaudy ring and glaringly bright pink fingernail polish, which clashed horribly with the pumpkin orange fuzzy sweater and headband she wore over her robes.

With her hand still covering her face, she spread her fingers and hesitantly opened one eye. His face was perfectly normal, the same disgustingly cute baby face that haunted her thoughts. She repressed the urge to smash her fist into the little menace. With a somewhat hesitant trademark "Hem, hem." she brushed past him, her flabby shoulder hitting him in the chest as she almost ran into the Great Hall, in desperate search for some strong tea.

Ron and Hermione stood still for only a moment before rushing up to their friend. Hermione grabbed him by one arm, dragging him into an alcove before hastily casting a privacy charm to prevent anyone from hearing what was said. "What did she want? And what happened to her? She demanded.

Tonks/Harry looked down at her feet, unsure if what she had done was all right. "I sort of made my eyebrows grow really long and then grew them together so I only had one long eyebrow straight across my whole face." She looked up through Harry's fringe, wondering how the two would react.

Ron only managed a somewhat choked, "Wicked!" before his laughter made him incapable of coherent speech.

They both looked towards Hermione, wondering what her reaction would be. She smiled, looking thoughtful for only a moment before declaring, "That's brilliant. She can't complain about it without everyone thinking she's gone mental, well, even more mental than she already is! And if you keep doing stuff like that, she'll think she's going mental, but she won't be able to tell anyone." Hermione was getting on a roll as her mind processed the possibilities. "And she won't want to single you out or give you detention, because she won't want to be alone with you!" She hugged Tonks/Harry, reached up and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before grabbing both friends by a hand, leading them towards breakfast, Ron still smiling with an occasional chuckle breaking through as he enjoyed the mental picture once more. 'That's even better than the amazing bouncing ferret!"

* * *

Hermione was nervous as she sat beside Tonks/Harry waiting for Professor Snape to enter potion's class. She had had to keep nudging her to stay awake for their very boring History of Magic class as Professor Binns droned on about some long forgotten battle between goblins and wizards. Even she had finally given up to the inevitable and entered a semi conscious state as the period progressed. But now she was wide awake and apparently much more nervous about the upcoming class and it's 'explosion' than Tonks/Harry was.

Snape banged the door open, as usual hard enough for it to bounce back after hitting the dungeon wall. His walk to the front of his class lacked some of its trademark arrogance and confidence, but Hermione doubted anyone but the three of them even noticed.

Snape turned and faced the classroom, scowling at each of the dunderheads, though less at his little snakes than those dratted imbeciles that made up Gryffindor. His eyes stopped and he faltered slightly at the sight of intelligent and aware green eyes meeting his own. He pulled himself together, banishing the memory of those same eyes, dead and unresponsive from his mind and hissed, "Open your books to page 156 and brew the potion you find there." No one moved for a moment until his snarled, "Move before I start taking house points and giving detentions!"

Tonks/Harry forced herself to remain impassive, after all Snape really couldn't do anything to her, she had survived him before, and she would do so again. Besides, she was now an adult and an Auror. Her pensieve memories would be enough to take to the Board of Governors' and get the incompetent moron fired when this was all over. A small smile flickered across Tonks/Harry's face as she glanced at the potion's book and then started setting up the ingredients for the very familiar potion. Less than fifteen minutes later, Tonks/Harry's cauldron started to bubble, noxious clouds of bright pink smoke billowing through the classroom in a very threatening manner.

Of course, Snape, Hermione, Ron and Tonks/Harry all knew it was perfectly harmless and would have absolutely no effect on anyone who breathed it in, besides leaving a horrid taste in their mouth, that is. Snape reacted as he was expected to though. "Potter, you imbecilic dolt, how even someone of your decidedly limited intelligence has managed to create a toxic substance out of a perfectly harmless potion it beyond me. Well, did you dunderheads not hear me say 'toxic' leave now! I want a three foot essay on what this potion is supposed to do and how your idiotic classmate has managed to be even dumber than his father!"

With a wave of his wand, the entire mess was banished and the students scrambled, rushing out the door as they were still cramming their belongings into their bags. The Slytherins laughing heartily and making rude and snide remarks about Potter and his friends the entire way, pushing any Gryffindors unlucky enough to be anywhere near them into the walls as they headed for their common room. As they left they heard Snape still berating Potter until finally he roared, "Granger, Weasley take your idiotic 'friend' to the hospital wing. With luck he'll be there a week and unable to create any more disasters!"

* * *

The three managed to contain their laughter until they entered the Room of Requirement but then the three broke out in peals of uncontrollable giggles and guffaws. Tonks/Harry and Ron were unable to form coherent speech, but Hermione was slightly more composed. "Did you see his face when your cauldron smoked bright pink? And how he almost lost it when he first made eye contact? I don't ever remember him looking so…flustered!"

The three waited for over an hour before finally getting themselves under control and heading to the Great Hall for lunch. Tonks/Harry had worked at it and now had a voice that sounded so sore that both Ron and Hermione cringed whenever he said anything.

* * *

_Harry was enjoying a piece of Sheppard's pie, wistfully noting that it wasn't as good as Mrs. Weasleys. 'Merlin, that woman was a good cook!" and daydreaming about his afternoon. He wished Ron or even the twins or Ginny were there to go flying with him and maybe play a game of aerial tag. He sighed, it was rather lonely without anyone there to talk to or share things with. He couldn't even look forward to an owl from them. He put his now tasteless lunch down and just laid back on the squishy pillows, lost in his own lonely thoughts._

* * *

Albus noticed the three friends at the Gryffindor table kept throwing surreptitious glances at the head table, apparently equally spread between glaring at Professor Snape and trying not to laugh at Delores Umbridge. He would have to talk to Tonks later about what exactly was going on, even though he had some suspicions about what Tonks might do to her. Severus had informed him earlier that the planned 'explosion' in potions class had gone without a mishap and that now 'Potter' had been forbidden to speak for the next week at least.

He pulled his speculations under control and turned to Minerva, finally aware that she had called his name several times without him even noticing. "What's going on with Harry and his friends, Albus? They seem to be very upset with Severus for some reason. What has he done now?" She of course knew, but she had to keep up appearances for the rest of the staff who had also noticed the glares being directed towards the seemingly oblivious Potions Professor.

"Ah, a little mishap in class this morning, something about an accident and an accidental poisoning that resulted from it. I believe Poppy has restricted young Mr. Potter from using his voice for at least a week, something about strained and damaged vocal cords I believe. Is that correct, Poppy?" He turned and looked questioningly at the Matron. She nodded and swallowed the bite of lunch in her mouth before verifying his information. She knew the real Harry was safely at Grimmald Place under the watchful and very protective eyes of Sirius and Remus. She had also placed a few monitoring spells on the boy as well as sending that demented house elf, Dobby, to help the men in any way they needed.

"Yes, please don't call upon him to talk for at least the next week. His vocal cords took the brunt of the fumes and have been chemically burned. I was able to heal most of the damage, he will recover fully, but he should avoid talking as much as possible. Also, I am giving him potions that might make his slightly woozy and tired, so if he acts a little out of it, please just let it pass."

Snape snarled from his end of the table, "How will we notice any difference from his normally vacant expression and anything that gets bloody Potter to shut up is imminently wonderful!" Most of the teachers noticed nothing different from the man's normal vitriol on the subject of Harry Potter, but the three in the know all noticed a small lack of hatred in the man's tone of voice.

* * *

Ron reached past Tonks/Harry to pick up the plate of French Dip sandwiches while whispering, "We have DADA right after lunch, a double period. What are you going to do to the Umbitch?"

Tonks/Harry rolled her eyes and pointed to his throat as she croaked, "I don't know, Ron." Everyone at their end of the table winced in sympathy for the very painful sounding croak that issued from Tonks/Harry's mouth. Ginny leaned across the table, silently handing her brother one of the small bowls of Au Jus sauce for his sandwich. "That sounds painful Harry! Have you been to see Pomfrey yet?"

Tonks/Harry just pointed past Seamus towards the serving bowl of sautéed mushrooms and grilled onions. She looked at Ginny and nodded, a small grin appeared as she pointed toward Hermione to answer her question. Hermione stopped in making her own sandwich. "Yes, and Madame Pomfrey says he isn't to talk for at least a week and has to take a potion before eating or drinking anything. You have taken it haven't you Harry?"

Tonks/Harry rolled her eyes as she placed a generous handful of chips next to her overfilled roll. She mouthed, "Yes, Mother!" before reaching into her robes and pulling out a vial of watery blue fluid. She opened the cork, tipped her head back and swallowed with a grimace of 'pain'. It was simply colored water but she had to make it look believable. Tonks/Harry waited a moment for the 'numbing effects' of the potion to start and then with a much bigger smile, dug into the wonderful lunch on her plate. She had really missed the Hogwarts food since she had graduated five years ago.

* * *

The three arrived early in the DADA classroom and took the table in the center row, right in front. It was a table normally left empty as no one wanted to be that close to the woman, but now the closer the better. They spread out their textbooks, parchment, quills and ink in preparation for the upcoming class and grinned at each other until they heard their classmates entering the room. A full minute after everyone had seated themselves, the door in the front of the room that lead to Umbridge's office opened and the toad women clumped in and sat at her desk. "Good afternoon, class." She said.

The class answered in unison, "Good afternoon, Professor Umbridge" without any real emotion or warmth in it.

"There will be no need for talking in this class. Open your books to Chapter 15 and continue reading. As usual I will expect a three foot essay on the theories within the chapter by next class time."

Tonks/Harry let her alone for almost forty-five minutes before he began his stealthy campaign of Umbridge torment once more. She looked up and made sure that she was watching Potter as usual. She had been told that she watched him constantly, looking for any opening to torment him. Tonks/Harry felt the corners of her mouth twitch as she thought about what she had planned. Slowly, imperceptibly, her face began to change. It got more rounded and flabbier. Her lips thinned and her nose shrunk, until Umbridge was looking at a mirror image of herself. Her mouth opened and her eyes widened as she realized what she was seeing. She swallowed convulsively and blinked several times, never saying a word.

Tonks/Harry carefully kept the back of her head from changing. There was no one sitting in the tables to either side of the trio so no one should be able to see anything except Umbridge; and of course Ron and Hermione, who were busy pretending to be absorbed in their texts as they watched Tonks/Harry's face out of the corner of their eyes. As they each glanced up and realized that the witch in front of them was paying absolutely no attention to them, they gave up all pretenses and stared at her, reveling in the horror and upset plainly written on her toad-like face.

Tonks/Harry then deliberately began aging her face, her jowls drooping, wrinkles appearing and eyes bagging dreadfully. Then ever so slowly, her face began to melt in a horrifying slow motion.

Umbridge gasped, drawing the rest of the classes' attention as she watched horrified and yet fascinated at the nightmare unfolding in front of her very eyes. She was unable to look away, her mind unable to comprehend what she was seeing. With a desperation fueled with all of her will power, she managed to break eye contact and blinked rapidly, her sight firmly fixed upon the chandelier in the ceiling. Less than a minute passed before she felt calm enough to look at the wretched menace sitting directly in front of her desk. She looked at him, her mouth open, a small trickle of drool escaping unnoticed as she beheld his perfectly normal, perfectly hateful face, busily reading his text.

Tonks/Harry was extremely grateful that her metamorph abilities allowed her to keep a rock solid hold on her facial expressions. She allowed absolutely nothing unusual to show on her face as she waited for the bell to ring signifying class was over. Tonks/Harry could feel the tremors of her two friends as they had much less luck suppressing their own emotions, but luckily the rest of the class was also having the same difficulty after having witnessed the strange emotions and expressions that showed on their most hated teacher. Umbridge didn't wait for the bell. With a hasty, "Class dismissed" she literally fled up the stairs and into the refuge of her office.

* * *

AN: Coming up, Snape's first attempt to help Tonks/Harry and more fun with Umbridge. Any suggestions on pranks are always welcome. Thank you for reading and special thanks for all of you who have taken the time and effort to leave a review! 


	5. Chapter 5: Love In All The Wrong Places

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I have had a couple of suggestions about making the Tonks as Harry less confusing so I will try something different in this chapter. I will write Tonks as Tonks and you will know that she is impersonating Harry at all times. I will keep the real Harry's episodes in La-La Land in _italics_. Thank you for your kind support.

Chapter 5: Finding Harry

_Somewhere in England, location unknown:_

Voldemort was in a towering rage. Somehow the brat was now blocking the visions that he had been sending him through their link. He had been taking advantage of the link that had apparently been forged the night that the brat had stripped him of his body and sent him into the hell of being a bodiless spirit, not dead and yet not fully alive.

He needed the boy to see the visions so that he would go to the Ministry and demand to see the prophecy, it would then be a simple matter of extracting the knowledge from the boy's pathetic mind and he would know once and for ever if he should simply kill the worthless child or if he should perhaps hold him in stasis somewhere. After the disastrous results of that long ago Halloween night he was loathe to face the child without knowing the full prophecy. What if the bloody thing said he would disappear without a trace if he tried to kill the child a second time?

He hissed his frustration and growing anger at Nagini, venting his spleen and worries where his followers could not hear them and lose faith in his invincibility. At least with that idiot Fudge denying his existence every day, no one was really looking for him and therefore he was getting the time he needed to return to full strength. Of course it was much more difficult to recruit followers, but that could come later.

He bellowed for the useless excuse for a human being that was unfortunately tied to his rebirth and continuing existence. He would not be able to rid himself of the pathetic animagus until he had returned to full strength and all of his studies and tests hinted that it might not be for several more months, perhaps as long as eighteen months. And then the first thing he would do would be to feed the sniveling coward to Nagini.

"Wormtail, come here and give me your arm!" He almost hissed; it was a shame that he had been unable to return in a body that looked like his original one. He admitted to himself that it was a lot harder to be charismatic and charming to recruit people when he looked more like a snake demon than a human. And he could certainly never show his face in public without causing a panic. No more incognito strolls down Diagon Alley. And no more beautiful women throwing themselves at him wanting to share in his charismatic power, he told himself that his old body had been weak, this new body was much more suited to the extraordinarily powerful wizard that he now was.

He pulled his wand and touched the tip to the dark mark on Wormtail's left forearm, relishing the screams of pain from the pathetically quivering man. With a series of pops, his loyal followers appeared and, to a man, dropped to their knees and kissed the hem of his robes. He felt a surge of enjoyment go through him as he realized the total power he held over these scions of pureblood wizarding society. His face smiled cruelly as his thoughts relished the revenge upon all those who had tormented him for so many years for being a half blood and unworthy to be a Slytherin.

"S-s-s-everus-s-s, tell me, what news-s-s of Potter?" He schooled his face so that his anger at not being able to send visions to the brat was masked.

Snape allowed his hatred of the annoyingly arrogant git to surface as he carefully formulated his reply. "He had an _accident_ in my class yesterday, Master. He is totally incompetent and your little snakes are doing a good job of sabotaging him at every turn. The nurse had to heal him and is still feeding him potions."

"Would thes-s-se potions-s-s block his-s-s mind from me?" The question was said deceptively calmly, as if Voldemort wasn't very interested in the answer, but Snape knew that killing Potter was almost an obsession with the increasingly insane Dark Lord.

"Unknown, Master, the nurse did not inform me, only his Head of House." Snape looked down respectfully, all too aware of the punishment he would once again be experiencing all because of the Potter brat.

"Find out!" was the last thing he heard before "Crucio" and his world exploded in indescribable pain followed by blessed darkness.

He was only half conscious of being held semi-upright when he felt the familiar pulling of a portkey and being held up by the two death eaters who had been tasked with returning him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest before he was dropped unceremoniously onto the wet ground and left to find his own way back to the castle. Snape searched blindly in his robes for the emergency potions he always carried, muttering imprecations about the punishments he would like to inflict upon the boy's body for all the punishment that had been inflicted upon him because of the brat's existence. He found the healing potions he needed and swallowed them; thankfully they began to work almost instantaneously. He waited a few minutes for them to work their way through his system, pulled himself up using the trunk of the nearest tree and began the long trudge back to the castle, cursing Potter's name at every miss-step that shot a sharp twinge of pain that echoed though his body.

* * *

Tonks checked the map as she huddled under Harry's invisibility cloak and waited for the two Ravenclaws to walk further down the corridor. She finally made it to her destination, directly opposite to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom and took a deep breath to center herself. She scrunched her face in concentration as she felt her hair grow longer, limper and greasier. Her nose grew big and hooked. She felt the awkward feel of the crooked yellow teeth in her mouth and couldn't help grimacing at the feel. Perhaps that's why Snape was always snarling? It took only a minute for a perfect replica of Severus Snape to be standing under Harry's cloak. A swiftly murmured incantation and Harry's school robes transformed into Snape's trademark white shirt, black waistcoat, trousers and robes.

The invisibility cloak was quickly folded and shrunk, hidden along with the map into a hidden pocket on the inside of the transfigured robes and Tonks/Snape was ready. A stealthy walk across the corridor, an almost silent Alohomora and she snuck into the classroom where she could see her target, head down, disgusting tongue licking the thin lips in concentration as she graded papers.

Tonks cast a sticking charm on the toad woman so she couldn't leave her seat and began. She lowered Snape's already silky baritone and trying to sound as sexy as she could she spoke softly but loud enough for the Umbitch to clearly hear.

"Dolores, I couldn't let another night go by without telling you that your mere presence in the castle is tormenting me. I have to sit quietly and watch you eat, wishing it was my lips touching yours and not your goblet. I watch how you play with the sausages on your plate and wish it was me beneath your fingers."

Umbridge had looked up at the first word, her face beginning to show shock, followed by understanding as the silky words penetrated her thick mind. Her cheeks flushed pink, her tongue played with her thin lips and her eyes got slightly glassy.

Tonks/Snape continued, letting her voice start to pant a little. "I watch you in the halls, when you take points it is all I can do to stop myself from grabbing you and throwing you against the nearest wall and having my wicked ways with you. I don't know how much longer I can resist, you are trying my very patience, and my very soul yearns to mesh with yours."

Umbridge was definitely breathing very hard by now and struggling to stand up out of her seat. Tonks/Snape had rushed to her side and placed a long finger across her lips. "Don't speak, my love, your voice can only bring me more torment, knowing that I can never have you, that you will forever be unreachable and untouchable. I must go and spend another sleepless night, pining for what can never be mine. Good-bye my love."

With that, Tonks/Snape twirled, her robe billowing out behind her as Umbridge made incoherent gasping and choking noises, fighting against the sticking charm holding her to her office chair. She managed to finally yell out, "Wait, Severus, my love don't go!" just as the door shut firmly behind Tonks.

Tonks rushed to hide behind the nearest suit of armor and swirled the invisibility cloak over her head, thankful the cloak automatically adjusted to completely cover her in her much taller Snape form. She allowed herself to morph back into Harry but didn't dare speak the spell to change her clothing yet.

Umbridge had finally managed to release herself from her chair and slammed open the DADA door, looking wildly down the corridors, searching for Snape. "Severus, oh Severus where have you disappeared to, my love?"

Tonks bit her fist to keep from making a sound as the toad woman rushed down the corridor and disappeared down the stairs, heading for the dungeons. She took out her wand and turned her clothes back into Harry's uniform, activated the map once again and stealthily made her way back to the Gryffindor tower.

Tonks had only a single close call; she had to flatten herself against a wall as Mrs. Norris started to head toward her hiding place only to be called back by Mr. Filch. "Norrie, sweetheart, there's no one there, come I hear a student." Mrs. Norris looked once in Tonk's direction before following Mr. Filch down the stairs in search of students out after curfew.

By the time Tonks had climbed the stairs clear up to the top and entered the Head boy's quarters she could no longer keep the laughter under control. Ron and Hermione were waiting for her and looked at her funny. "Where were you, Harry?" Said Hermione, "I looked for you in the library like you said, but I couldn't find you anywhere."

Tonks motioned for the two to sit on the couch while she flopped down on the squashy armchair, her feet over on arm as she leaned against the other one. "Well, I had this great idea to get back at both Snape and Umbridge, so I snuck down to the DADA classroom. Then I morphed into Snape, went into the classroom and…"

By the time she had done retelling her story, Ron had fallen off the front of the couch and was lying on the floor, laughing so hard he was hiccoughing. Hermione had tears running down her cheeks, her breath catching as she tried to keep some semblance of control. Tonk's hair had cycled through every color possible, and some that should have been impossible as she tried to stop laughing to finish her tale.

"And the best part is; we get to watch them both at breakfast tomorrow!" Tonks could hold it in no longer and joined Ron on the floor, laughing madly.

* * *

Snape had managed to make it back to his quarters, slugged down several healing potions including his own secret concoction to reduce the effects of the cruciatis curse and fell into his bed to sleep fitfully until morning. He awoke at his usual hour and threw back the duvet, swinging his feet down and into the pair of heavy wool lined slippers he kept by his bed and opened his eyes. He looked around blearily, blinking to clear his vision and he noticed he had a huge block of Honeyduke's finest dark chocolate on his nightstand. A small piece of parchment had been attached to it and read.

**_My Dearest Severus,_**

_**Until my lips can touch yours, let this chocolate show my love.**_

_**Your Love**_

Snape smirked. At least once, and usually several times, a year; some imbecilic moron of a student fell in 'love' with him, believing that they would be the one to finally break the wall around his heart and make him fall madly in love with them. It was usually a girl, but it had occasionally been a boy. Oh well, it was always fun to completely disillusion the hyper hormonal dunderhead. He pulled his wand and checked the chocolate for any spells, hexes or potions, before opening the slab and breaking off a large chunk.

He enjoyed the deep dark chocolate melting in his mouth as he headed for his morning shower, mentally going over who the likely lovesick fool was this time. Last year he remembered fondly, it had been a seventh year Hufflepuff. It had taken only three days to completely disabuse her of the notion that he even had a heart, let alone one he would be willing to share. He smiled evilly as he remembered the three weeks of detentions with Filch she had earned and how upset her house mates were about the 100 points she had managed to lose in just three days.

As he toweled himself off and meticulously began to dress, he contemplated this years likely candidates, 'ah well, at least they have good taste in chocolates!' he thought as he broke off another large chunk before heading down to the Great Hall and breakfast.

* * *

Albus just sat in his chair at the staff table and widened his eyes in disbelief. Dolores Umbridge had just entered through the large double doors and was even more indescribable than usual. She was wearing a very dressy day robe in a bright green hue, which was covered by a fuzzy, loud orange jumper. It looked like she had applied her make-up with one of Professor Sprout's trowels. Her cheeks had round red spots of rouge, her lipstick glared bright red and she had green and orange eye shadow in a striped pattern accenting her already bulging eyes. She was smiling broadly, her white teeth making the lipstick even more prominent and he could have sworn she was bouncing as she walked.

He shuddered; he hated to think what new outrage she had gotten that imbecile Fudge to pass as an Educational Decree.

Umbridge smiled ingratiatingly at her colleagues, simpering girlishly as she greeted them almost jovially. She looked up and down the table, as if looking for someone before flouncing down into the chair right beside the one that Severus Snape routinely took. She patted the huge floppy hair bow that was perched upon her head and poured herself a cup of tea before placing a large number of sausages on her plate, moving them around experimentally with her fork until they were positioned to her satisfaction.

Minerva looked over at Albus and raised an eyebrow in silent communication. Albus shrugged his shoulders and raised both eyebrows back at her in the universal symbol for, "I haven't a clue what's going on!"

Albus looked around the Great Hall, noticing that almost all of the students had already arrived for the morning meal and that Tonks/Harry was whispering excitedly to Hermione and Ron and then all three would look at the head table and giggle. He would have to check with them about what was going on, he was sure they had done something but there was no telling yet what it could be.

Albus' attention was drawn back to Umbridge when he heard her heave a huge theatrical sigh at the appearance of Severus Snape in the doorway. Snape swept down behind the Slytherin table, his robes billowing out in his usual menacing fashion. He had a deep scowl on his face as he raked his eyes up and down every one of the house tables, looking for something or perhaps some one. His eyebrows furrowed, he twisted his mouth in distaste and took his normal seat, only now noticing that he was sitting next to the Umbridge woman. Someone he actually detested more than Trelawney, if that was possible.

Umbridge reached over and patted his arm playfully, as she blinked her eyes in what she thought was a flirtatious manner, but actually looked like she was trying to imitate Mad Eye Moody.

"Don't touch me, Madame!" Snape whispered in a hiss, "Is there something wrong with your eye?" He couldn't help it; she looked so strange he had to keep looking at her. She smiled, showing her teeth with a smear of bright red lipstick where she had missed when she applied it.

"Oh Severus, don't be coy with me. Look, I'll share my sausages with you." She tried to lean her head down on his shoulder but he pushed her off with an abrupt shove.

He stood up suddenly and Umbridge almost fell on the floor. Snape looked down the table toward Madame Pomfrey and crooked one long finger, calling the Matron to him. Poppy stood up and made her way down the long table, pursing her lips together to keep from snickering at the sight of Umbridge running her hands up and down Snape's legs as he squirmed trying to keep his privates private and escape the clinging woman's steely grasp. He managed to gasp out, "Check her for love and lust potions, Madame!" before finally wrenching himself from the mad woman's claws, He stumbled over his own chair in his haste to escape, literally fleeing down the Great Hall, the students all laughing and pointing at the usually evil git's obvious distress. Umbridge had stood up, her arms reaching for the escaping man calling to him, "Severus why are you leaving, you know you love me!", while Hagrid and Professor Sinistra held her for Poppy to check her. It was too much, the entire Great Hall broke out in peals of laughter, students and staff alike as Poppy stunned the now hysterical woman, conjured a stretcher and floated her out of the hall and down the corridor to the infirmary.

* * *

_Harry admitted it, he was lonely. He had tried to convince himself that it wasn't as bad as at the Dursley's, but it was no use. Even in the days they had locked him in the closet, there had been conversations he could overhear, the noise of Dudley's television, the normal sounds of a household going on all around him, even if they never made him a part of it. And he had nothing to do, no school work, no chores, nothing! Even the picnic basket had lost it's appeal and there was just so much flying he could do without wishing he had someone to share it with, any one, well maybe not anyone, but close._

_He had tried to find out where he was but he had had no luck so far. He didn't think it was a real place anymore. As he laid back and watched the never ending fluffy clouds drift back he began to remember things. Lots of things, many of them terrible things that had happened to him. He started to get angry but it was too much of an effort and besides, what was done was done; he couldn't change it by getting angry._

_He reached into the picnic basket beside him and pulled out a ham sandwich and a butter beer. He would eat something and then he would sort through everything he could remember until he figured out exactly what had happened to send him here and how he could escape._

* * *

Sirius and Remus had given up and just transfigured another chair into a second bed in the living room. Each had insisted that the other go and rest and let them watch Harry, but neither was willing to leave the room. With the second bed at least one of them would lie down while the other watched. Dobby had begun bringing them food and drink, he had given up waiting for them to ask for anything as neither man ever thought about eating unless something was placed directly in front of them.

It had been over forty eight hours and nothing had changed. Harry would occasionally twitch, sometimes a small smile would flit across his face, but he showed no signs of waking up.

Albus had fire called them this morning to warn them that Snape would be coming right after his last class that afternoon to begin trying to reach Harry's mind. Dumbledore had warned them that he was sending Poppy with him and that she had orders to ban anyone who interfered with Snape's attempts to reach Harry. Both men grumbled and spent the next hour sharing insults about Snape and devising ever more creative means to torment the git if he hurt Harry ever again.

* * *

Snape looked out of his office door, hesitantly searching before ducking his head back in and summoning a house elf.

"How can Twinkle help sir?"

"Go outside and make sure there is no one between my office door and my classroom, elf." The man's voice held the barest hint of a tremble that the elf had never heard before.

"Yes, sir, Twinkle is doing that right now, sir." A pop, a minute or two passed and a second pop sounded. "There is no one in the corridors sir." Twinkle bowed and popped away.

Snape opened his door cautiously and slunk down the short distance to his classroom; he opened the door, slipped inside and closed the door, leaning against it as he shut it firmly. He breathed a deep sigh and opened his eyes. He screamed, a high pitched girly sound never heard from the throat of Severus Snape even when being tortured by the Dark Lord. Draped across his desk, wearing only a thin almost see through sleeping robe in lurid pink with a feather boa of the same shade wrapped around her short neck was Dolores Umbridge! Snape reached behind him, fumbling for the doorknob as he shook in terror. He slammed the door open, ran for his quarters and shut the portrait guardian behind him. He yelled over his shoulder as he headed for the fireplace, "Let no one through that door unless I tell you to!" He spelled the fire even before he reached it, almost dropped the container of floo powder as he flung a huge handful into the flame and disappeared, reappearing in the Headmaster's office, startling the old man sitting behind his desk.

"Hide me, Albus, you must hide me from that…that…maniac" Snape stood trembling in shock, desperately trying to forget what he had seen.

Albus' eyes twinkled in mirth; he had a good idea who Severus wanted to hide from. He was a little surprised at Dolores' actions; Poppy had found no trace of any potion or spell that could account for the woman's unusual and erratic behavior. Poppy had fed the woman a calming potion and dismissed her to go and teach her classes.

"Whom do you wish to hide from, dear boy?" Albus wasn't above tormenting Snape just a little, he was still very angry about how the man had abused his position as a Professor to torment and abuse a student.

"Umbridge, of course!" Snape practically screamed at the Headmaster. "I…I…my classes are cancelled for the day. I need to go and begin working with Potter…yes…you said that was my first priority…yes…I must go now!" Without another word, he grabbed floo powder and stepped through to Grimmald Place.

* * *

Snape had walked up and down in the kitchen, finally accepting a calming cup of hot tea from the strange elf. He used every Occlumency trick he could think of to get his mind and emotions under control and his mask back into place before having to deal with the mangy werewolf and the flea bitten mutt. Finally, deciding he could delay no more, he put down his cup and gathered his robe around him like a shield, he left the kitchen to go and save the ungrateful brat once again.

* * *

_Harry had sorted through his memories until he had found the most recent ones. His emotions in this place were dampened somehow, so even though he felt some of the hurt of Dumbledore ignoring him and Ron and Hermione being mad at him and pestering him all the time, they didn't hurt nearly as much as they used to. He rolled over on his stomach, putting a blade of grass between his teeth to chew it when he heard a sound he hadn't heard here before. 'Was that a footstep? Could someone else be here?' He hoped whoever it was would be able to help him; he missed his friends and even his teachers. He tossed down the well chewed blade of grass, rolled over and stood up to greet his visitor. His jaw dropped and his brow furrowed as he mentally railed against the cruel vagaries of fate. 'Why him, of all the wizards, all the people in the world, why him?'_

* * *

AN: I am not used to living in an apartment. It has been many years since I had people living above me, so when my upstairs neighbor kept me awake walking up and down overhead I lay in bed trying to go back to sleep when this scenario popped into my sleep deprived brain. I had to jump up and type this at two in the morning before I forgot it. I hope you appreciate the sacrifices I make to my evil muse for you, my dear readers. And let's hope the neighbors baby gets over it's colic soon! 


	6. Chapter 6: In The Shadows of My Mind

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I have had a couple of suggestions about making the Tonks as Harry less confusing so I will try something different in this chapter. I will write Tonks as Tonks and you will know that she is impersonating Harry at all times. I will keep the real Harry's episodes in La-La Land in _italics_. Thank you for your kind support

AN: Thank you to all the reviewers who pointed out that it is spelled Dolores, not Delores. I usually check the Harry Potter Lexicon for spelling, but I have an aunt who spells her name Delores so I didn't even check.

From Chapter 5:

_Harry had sorted through his memories until he had found the most recent ones. His emotions in this place were dampened somehow, so even though he felt some of the hurt of Dumbledore ignoring him and Ron and Hermione being mad at him and pestering him all the time, they didn't hurt nearly as much as they used to. He rolled over on his stomach, putting a blade of grass between his teeth to chew it when he heard a sound he hadn't heard here before. 'Was that a footstep? Could someone else be here?' He hoped whoever it was would be able to help him; he missed his friends and even his teachers. He tossed down the well chewed blade of grass, rolled over and stood up to greet his visitor. His jaw dropped and his brow furrowed as he mentally railed against the cruel vagaries of fate. 'Why him, of all the wizards, all the people in the world, why him?'_

Chapter 6: In The Shadows of My Mind

Snape swirled into the living room of 12 Grimmald Place like he owned the world and pushed Sirius out of the way as he sat on the edge of Harry's conjured bed and contemplated the still comatose form of the boy. His lips snarled in an expression of supreme distaste as he recalled all of the torment and punishments he had suffered through the years just because of the Potter men. He took a deep breath, looked to one side where the werewolf was trying to restrain and calm down the over excited refugee from the dog pound and grabbed Potter's head with both hands. He used his thumbs to pry open the boy's eyelids, involuntarily shuddering at how much the normally bright green eyes looked like a lifeless corpse or someone who had been kissed by a Dementor. He gathered his mind and focused on his task completely, saying 'Legilimens' before plunging into the swirling cesspit of Potter's disjointed thoughts and memories.

As it had been on the night of the 'accident'; Potter's thoughts and memories were disjointed and brief, seemingly random bits of meaningless language and small fragments of memories that had no relevance to the ones immediately before or after them. He tried to force his way through them to find something, anything he could latch onto but they were too short and too slippery for him to catch.

He calmed himself and decided to just wait and float along wherever the currents of Potter's mind took him. As he floated deeper and deeper into the maelstrom of debris he began to see snatches of a peaceful landscape peeking through the flood. As he let the current continue to carry his unresisting consciousness he eventually came to a forest of tall trees standing peacefully under a clear blue sky, marred only by wispy high clouds. He finally stood up and pulled his wand. "Point me, Harry Potter" his wand twirled on his open palm several times before settling down and pointing steadily to the left.

Snape turned and followed its direction through the forest until he eventually came to a broad open meadow covered in lush green spring grass and scattered patches of colorful wildflowers. He stalked after his prey, heedless of the beauty of his surroundings, the glories of the birds singing or the warmth of the late spring sun bathing him in its warmth. Snape had spotted his quarry and nothing would deter him from once again saving the day and rescuing the spoiled brat from a mess Potter's own arrogance and foolishness had made.

_

* * *

__Harry stood defiantly glaring at the black robed figure stalking out of the woods. His dark hair glistening as the oil in it picked up the sunlight. As Snape drew closer, Harry could see the man's face almost rivaled Uncle Vernon's when he was at his most dangerous. Harry involuntarily twitched and forced himself to not cringe away. At least Snape had never hit him like his Uncle Vernon had, even though Harry suspected that if Snape had not been afraid of what Dumbledore would do to him if he did hit him, the evil git probably would have. And he would have enjoyed doing it just as much as his bastard of an Uncle always had, knowing there was no way for Harry to fight back._

_Harry stood, waiting for the evil man to speak first, at least the strange calmness of wherever this was helped him keep his temper under control better. Somehow this place had muted all of his emotions, filling him with a strange lethargy and peaceful calmness._

"_Sit down, Potter. We need to talk!" Snape was just as abrasive and obnoxious as always, Harry noted. Apparently this place hadn't improved the evil git's mood any!_

_Harry held his tongue and just sat back on the plaid blanket, using the pile of squashy pillows as a backrest and not offering any to his unwelcome intruder._

_Snape just glared at him, his black eyes narrowed and his face screwed up as if the boy sitting in front of him was a decaying corpse and not a child._

_Harry screwed up his courage and asked, "Where are we, sir?"_

_Snape plopped down on the grass; carefully avoiding sitting anywhere he would be close enough to have to share Potter's blanket. "As stupid as always aren't you, Potter? Can't even recognize the royal mess your arrogance has put us all into, just thinking about your own worthless carcass, boy?"_

_Harry gritted his teeth, forcing himself to remain calm. He knew that answering back to Snape would be just as bad as talking back to Uncle Vernon; something he had learned at a very early age not to do. Snape continued with his rant, unaware and totally ignorant of Harry's increasing rage._

"_We are in what passes for the little vacuum that you call your mind. I can see that there really isn't anything in here between your ears but open space. Why the Headmaster thinks it is worth anyone's time or effort to try to teach you anything is beyond my comprehension."_

_Harry tuned the man's rants out; he had plenty of practice at doing that, especially as this place seemed to calm him down. He idly wondered why he had always managed to keep his temper under control when Vernon ranted at him but this man just made his blood boil. Harry thought harder, as the diatribe continued unheeded by its recipient. 'If this is my mind then I can force him out, just like he's always telling me to do. Now how can I do that?" After a few more minutes of intense concentration, Harry imagined a whirlwind of power and lightening swirling around the arrogant git. In the blink of an eye, Snape was twisting and turning like a cow picked up by an Oklahoma tornado. Harry grinned evilly and pushed the base of the tornado over the woods and forced the funnel down and into the lake._

_Harry pushed and pushed with his mind until every last vestige of Snape and the tornado had disappeared. The peaceful blue sky shone above once more as Harry straightened his blanket and sat down once more. 'If this is my mind then I can control what's here. I wonder…' He reached into the ever present picnic basket, pulled out the book on defensive spells that Moony had given him for Christmas, reached in again and pulled out his wand. A familiar burst of warmth and a feeling of power and contentment welled deep in Harry's chest as he opened the book to the first page and began practicing magic to his hearts content._

_Less than an hour later, Harry had conjured several targets to practice hitting with his new spells. He couldn't tell whether it was more satisfying to blast the target that looked like Snape into small pieces or if setting the target shaped like Umbridge on fire was more gratifying. He would just have to keep doing it until he decided wouldn't he?_

* * *

Remus had finally managed to calm Sirius enough to get him to sit down in an armchair and just watch what Snape was doing instead of trying to tear the hated git to pieces. They had watched, growing increasingly alarmed as Snape remained completely still, his hands cradling Harry's head, his thumbs still forcing Harry's eyelids open and the potions masters gaze locked deeply into Harry's unblinking and unmoving eyes.

Almost half an hour had passed before Snape's body gave a shudder and then with a twisting motion, he flew across the room and crashed with a crunch of breaking bone into the marble fireplace. A deep gash across his forehead was pouring blood down his unnaturally pale face and his breathing was shallow and erratic. Sirius and Remus stood as one and just looked at the incapacitated and unconscious man; speechless and too surprised to move or even to speak.

Remus recovered first, "Go call for Albus and Poppy while I get him up on the other bed, Padfoot. Go, hurry!" He shooed the stunned man out and into the hall. He levitated Snape onto the other bed in the corner of the living room and wiped away the blood that covered the man's face with a conjured rag. He sat next to him on the bed and folded the rag before using it to apply pressure to the long gash on Snape's forehead, hoping it would stop the bleeding and that Sirius would hurry up.

The sound of rushing footsteps heralded the arrival of Poppy Pomfrey, followed immediately by Albus and Sirius. She motioned for Remus to continue to apply pressure to the still oozing wound while Albus and Sirius stopped by Harry's bed to check on the boy's status. Albus opened Harry's eyes just as Snape had done and whispered the same incantation before entering the boy's mind. He stood up after only a moment and shook his head sadly at Sirius. "I'm sorry; I still cannot penetrate Harry's shielding. I am afraid only Severus will be able to help him. If he can ever let go of the past enough to see another's pain, otherwise I am not sure what we can do besides wait."

Sirius sat down in the spot that Albus had just left and grabbed Harry's hand; stroking it as he talked softly to the child he loved like a son. He told him about Harry's parents and how they had loved him, how he would decorate Harry's room once his name was cleared and Harry could live with him, and how much he loved and missed Harry. He hoped that Harry could hear him somewhere and just kept talking, ignoring the activity occurring on the other side of the room.

Poppy had finished her diagnosis and motioned for Albus to pick up Snape's head and shoulders so that she could feed the semi-conscious man several potions. "He has a concussion, though it's luckily a mild one, a broken collarbone and a severe case of magical backlash. I've repaired the collarbone; this potion will take care of the concussion, though he will have a whopper of a headache when he wakes up. But the backlash he is just going to have to sleep off. I suspect he will be asleep until late this evening, perhaps tomorrow morning. He should be fine, Albus." She went about repacking her medical bag after leaving a couple more potions with Remus. "See he drinks those when he wakes up. His headache should convince him to drink them, but if he doesn't you have my permission to petrify him and force them down his stubborn throat." She stopped to check over Harry, clucking sadly at his continued comatose state before leaving the room to floo back to Hogwarts.

Albus pulled up an armchair and sat down to watch the dark haired man sleep, noticing how much younger he looked without his trademark scowl. He turned to Remus and asked softly, not wanting to disturb Sirius where he continued to gently talk to Harry while still rubbing his hand.

"What happened to him Remus, do you know?"

Remus shook his head. "I don't know much more than you do, Albus. Snape came in, pushed Sirius and me out of the way and cast legilimens on Harry after opening his eyes with his thumbs. He remained locked with Harry for almost half an hour, until suddenly he was spinning off the ground and hit the fireplace with a loud crack. I suppose that was his collarbone breaking, it sounded awful. He was bleeding from his forehead so I applied pressure and had Sirius fire call for you and Poppy. That's all that happened that I witnessed. Do you know what happened?"

Albus looked almost hopeful for the first time in the three days since Harry had retreated from reality. "Half an hour, you say? Are you sure?" At Remus' nod, he continued. "I hope that he managed to penetrate far enough to actually find Harry within his mind. I was unable to remain for more than a minute without being ejected. If Severus actually reached Harry, I suspect that young Mr. Potter took exception to Severus being in his mind and forcibly ejected him as unwelcome. But at least he was able to reach him, which I have been unable to accomplish, I am afraid. Now we will just have to find some way for Harry to accept Severus' help and some way for Severus' to be willing to offer to help him."

Remus just shook his head in wonder at the old man. "I would be more willing to offer to give belly dancing lessons to a dragon than expect the two of them to help each other." He had said it very softly, but Albus still heard it and wondered if he was perhaps correct in his assumption of the difficulty of the task ahead of them.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was frustrated. She had searched the castle, high and low, without finding any trace of her quarry. Wherever Severus Snape was hiding, she hadn't been able to find him! And the blasted students kept interfering with her search, too bad the little buggers couldn't all be sent away so she could have time alone with her wonderful Severus. 'Ah, Sevvie poo, where are you?' she murmured to herself.

Her eyes lit up as she had a wonderful thought. Next week began the two week Easter holiday and if she could just clear the castle, she would have all the freedom to explore her new relationship without any prying eyes glaring at her and keeping her wonderful Sevvie from having his wicked ways with her. She turned and almost ran back to her office as she was mentally composing the newest educational decree that idiot Fudge would sign for her. She couldn't wait until the odious man was ejected, as his special assistant; she stood next in line to take over as Minister! She rubbed her hands together in glee, what else could she do to get the man removed from office?

* * *

It had taken her several hours, but she looked at the parchment clasped in her short stubby fingers and smiled at her own cleverness. 'Yes, this should work very well on both of my goals.' She giggled an obnoxiously girly giggle and set about putting her plans into motion.

* * *

That night both the staff and the students were groaning at the newest edict signed by the Minister for Magic, Cornelius Fudge. Minerva was pacing back and forth in front of Albus' desk, clenching and unclenching her fists as if she wanted to have her hands around a certain witch's short stubby neck. "Oooh, she makes me so mad. Isn't there anything we can do to remove her, Albus?"

Albus sat with his hands steepled on his desk, his face buried deep between them. "I'm afraid not, Minerva, not as long as she has the ear of Cornelius. And I can't do anything overtly as long as Malfoy has half of the Board of Governor's firmly in his pocket."

Minerva flopped down. "But Albus, she can't do this!"

Albus finally lifted his aged head and looked at her resignedly. "I'm afraid she can, and has. We will have to just make the best of it and hope we can keep Harry's condition secret until Severus can cure him."

He thought he heard Minerva mumble something like 'hell will have ice skating parties before that happens!' but he wasn't sure so he ignored it for the moment. He sighed deeply and pulled the parchment to him to read over it once more.

* * *

Tonks, Ron and Hermione had escaped up the head boy's quarters just as soon as dinner was concluded to discuss what was going to happen now.

"But Harry always stays in the castle during holidays!" Hermione was agitatedly pacing up and down in front of the fireplace. "He doesn't ever talk very much about what happens at the Dursleys but we know it's not very nice. We send him food every summer because they don't feed him enough. And he always has to do lots and lots of chores."

Ron piped up, "Before second year, George and Fred and I had to rescue him, they put bars on his window and only fed him a can of soup through a cat flap. They had about a dozen locks on his door that Fred had to pick to open. They keep all of his school stuff locked up so he never has his assignments done before school. He always has to stay up all night when he first gets here to do them."

Tonks had switched into full auror mode as she made notes of the things being said about Harry's care at his guardian's house. "Anything else, you two? Has he ever _said _anything _specific_ to either of you? It's very important, even if you don't think it might be, just tell me." She had pulled out a small muggle notebook and was writing down everything they had told her.

Ron shook his head. "He won't talk about it and if you push he just gets really angry and runs off. I don't know how he got them, but he has lots of thin scars across his back and shoulders, they look like he was whipped but he just won't say anything. He's really embarrassed about them too. And after first year, I noticed that you can't see them any more. I dunno, maybe he keeps them under a glamour or something?" he speculated.

Hermione nodded in agreement. "He tries to hide it, but he flinches when you touch him and he startles really badly. He won't let me touch him very much, but sometimes when he lets me hug him, I can feel him tremble but he never me hugs back or begins the hug; I'm not sure he even knows how!"

Tonks was getting angry as the stories about Harry continued. Her face red, she was muttering, "And then those bastards Snape, Umbridge and Fudge abuse him even more!" The three continued to talk for a while, never solving the problem of the newest decree from Professor Umbridge.

* * *

The very next morning, Tonks received an urgent owl from Kingsley Shacklebolt.

_**Tonks:**_

**_This is charmed so only you and Dumbledore can read it. Fudge is recalling all aurors tomorrow so that the entire castle and all the ministry buildings can be searched for weaknesses and the wards can be renewed. I have a friend who gave me a heads up so that Albus can be warned. _**

**_Also be aware that Harry is to be escorted onto and off of the train and that there will be two aurors stationed in his neighborhood at all times to keep him from contacting any undesirables, read media people. I know you would be missed if you didn't report so figure something out. _**

_**Sorry,**_

_**Kingsley**_

* * *

Tonks/Harry caught Dumbledore's eye and discreetly motioned to the parchment she had in her hand. She fed a piece of bacon to Hedwig and retied the missive to her leg, telling her to deliver it to Dumbledore after he returned to his office and then only if he was alone. Hedwig bobbed her head and hooted before taking off, lost immediately in the swarming mass of post owls still flying around the Great Hall. Hermione looked at her puzzled but Tonks/Harry just mouthed at her, 'after classes'.

* * *

Snape had awoken very early the next morning, grudgingly accepted the two vials from Remus, but only because his head was pounding with each heartbeat so badly that he couldn't even see through the pain. He pushed aside the hand offering to help him up, marched with all the dignity he could muster while he was still slightly dizzy and had an annoying need to grab onto things like furniture and walls to keep upright. He cleaned his robes of dried blood and wrinkles, ran a comb through his hair and muttered a shaving spell before stalking back out and into the kitchen without saying a word to either of the occupants sitting there calmly drinking tea and eating pancakes before he floo-ed back to Hogwarts.

Albus looked up as Snape appeared in his office looking much better than he did the night before. "Just the man I was hoping to see this morning." The headmaster said overly cheerful.

Snape was immediately suspicious, "What do you want now, Headmaster?" His voice could freeze water as he sat down gingerly, refusing to sit all the way back into the chair.

"Now, now, this isn't so bad. I know you are always complaining about how Mr. Potter is spoiled rotten at his guardian's home. I am afraid that Dolores has managed to find a way to empty the castle for the holidays just coming up."

Snape shuddered involuntarily at the mention of the wretched witch's name before carefully placing his mask over his face once more. "I fail to see how this impacts me, Headmaster."

Albus knew that Severus was still mad at him, he became very formal and only referred to him by his title when he was angry with him. "Well, we have received word that the Minister is recalling all of the aurors to search out weaknesses in the wards around Hogwarts and the all of the Ministry buildings and so Miss Tonks won't be able to continue her excellent masquerade of Harry." He waved his hand at Snape's automatic very vocal complaint. "Let me finish, please Severus. Our informant has also found out that Harry is to be escorted both on and off the train and that his home will be monitored to make sure he is unable to contact anyone while he is there."

Snape snarled at the dotty old man, "I still fail to see how this affects me, Headmaster."

"Ah but you see, I will need someone to take Harry's place and spend the two weeks of Easter holiday at his home, and since he is still in a coma, I cannot let that fact be found out by anyone, particularly Cornelius or Voldemort. The consequences of either finding out could deal a death blow to our resistance against the dark forces."

Snape's eyes widened in shock. "Surely you're joking, Albus! You cannot expect me to take his place! What about the werewolf …or the mutt… or one of his …cohorts. Surely any of them would be a better choice!"

"Well, it is a full moon next week, so Remus is out. Sirius refuses to leave Harry's side and I can't say I blame him. Unfortunately, the Ministry's suspicious nature makes it probable that they will be keeping a very close eye on both Ron and Hermione as well to make sure that they don't contact any reporters either. Besides, do you really want to stay in the castle alone with Dolores Umbridge for two weeks?" Albus' eyes twinkled as he played his trump card.

Snape jumped to his feet and looked around in terror. "I'll do it, when do I leave?"

Albus just chuckled, came around his desk and led the younger man over to the comfortable chairs situated by his fireplace. "First just sit down and tell me what happened when you entered Mr. Potter's mind yesterday. I fear you made much more progress than I was able to."

Severus sat down and accepted the cup of tea that Albus had conjured. He finally sat back into his chair and told his old friend exactly what had happened, though he might have edited what he had said to the brat, just to make the story shorter he told himself. As Albus contemplated what he had told him, Severus leaned back and enjoyed his tea. 'Two weeks of being pampered and spoiled, it might not be too bad after all. At least the old hag won't be able to find me!'

* * *

Snape thought the last two days before Easter break began would try the patience of a saint, and he was the first to admit that _he_ was _not_ a saint. Between little packages with flowery cards proclaiming her undying love for him to her ambushing him anytime he ventured out of his quarters, the stay at Potter's house was looking more and more appealing.

* * *

At least Umbridge was so busy stalking Snape that she never noticed the absence of Harry Potter. But it had been getting harder and harder to find her love alone. Dolores wondered why he seemed so shy around her. She had been happy to find little presents on her desk each morning as she opened her classroom door. Of course she had responded in kind.

* * *

Hermione and Ron had almost been caught this morning, they were still under the invisibility cloak as Umbridge entered her office and found the small leather bound book of poetry that they had left on her desk, supposedly from her love, Severus Snape. Hermione was a little upset that the birthday present from her father had gone to the ugly toad, but she supposed it was in a good cause and she could easily replace it next week. At least the charm to remake her father's inscription had worked; they had changed the names but left the sentiment of love for always intact. Luckily the toad woman had immediately left the classroom to hide the book in her office so they had been able to escape while she was gone. Ron complained all the way to the Great Hall about the look on her face haunting his dreams forever and Hermione noticed that he only ate half his normally huge breakfast.

The next day, Ron had refused to accompany Hermione to her office before breakfast but he had happily contributed his stash of Honeydukes' milk chocolates to the cause, particularly when Hermione promised to double the amount when she replaced them!

* * *

Snape had blackmailed Albus into walking him from his quarters to his classroom before his first class and then returning to escort him back at the end of the day to shield him on the long walk up to the Headmasters office where he would floo to Grimmald Place for another unsuccessful attempt to stay in Harry's mind.

Snape would never admit it, but Potter's sheer power and knowledge of offensive spells was getting more impressive each day. As soon as the first sign of him appeared, Harry would start throwing spells one after another, watching in glee as the potion's master ducked and shielded madly, while trying desperately to talk to his furiously attacking student. The amount of time he managed to stay in Harry's mind was getting shorter every day despite his best attempts to reason with the arrogant spoiled wretch.

So every night he spent in an unsuccessful and frequently painful attempt at convincing Potter to return to reality. Then after a restless and nightmare filled sleep he would awaken to find little presents that Umbridge had the elves bring him. Albus forbid him from simply hexing the stupid woman, something about not aggravating the Ministry even further, and then something about not wanting to see him in Azkaban for assault or some other such foolishness.

He locked his classroom between each class and only allowed the students in after the bell had already rung. He had breakfast and dinner in his quarters with the door firmly warded and refused to have a lit fire anywhere in the rooms. He didn't care if he had to bundle up against the cold and cast warming charms, he wasn't going to take a chance with someone floo-ing in uninvited. Since his office had an adjoining door to his classroom, he managed to escape to eat lunch there while keeping both doors sealed with every locking and warding charm he knew and several he had begged Flitwick to teach him.

* * *

It took the combined efforts of Filius, Minerva and Albus casting the disguising charms simultaneously for them to be sure that no one would be able to force Snape/Harry back into his normal form and to have his magical signature mimic Harry's. They had enlisted the help of the retired auror Mad Eye Moody to see if he could discern that it wasn't really Harry, but he declared the duplicate nearly perfect.

Snape/Harry was having a hard time learning to walk, talk and act like the brat. He had never realized how short and skinny the boy was. And when had he started walking with his shoulders slumped rather than arrogantly striding through the castle as if he owned it?

"Now remember, do nothing to attract the attention of the Ministry watchers, I am sure they will have all sorts of monitors on the house to try and catch any sign of magic. Be sure you don't do anything they can use as a chance to expel him! I mean it, Severus; we need him here to protect him from Voldemort!"

Snape reluctantly nodded his head, he remembered the prophecy he had been shown very well, it played out every night in his nightmares. His future, the future of the entire wizarding world rested on the shoulders of an arrogant, ignorant prat and he had to protect him at all costs. Of course that was better than his Umbridge nightmares, particularly after his breakfast tray yesterday had been festooned with a picture of Umbridge posed suggestively, a wizarding picture that _moved_. He hadn't been able to eat all day or sleep at all last night!

* * *

He had flooed from Albus' office to the Gryffindor head boy's quarters and then picked up Harry's already packed trunk before dragging it down the stairs. He was too short and too weak to pick up a bloody trunk! What was the matter with that boy, didn't he ever eat anything or exercise to gain strength. Snape pushed away the thought, 'He's probably too _picky_ to eat much and too _spoiled and pampered_ to work up a sweat in exercise. Ah, I am going to enjoy two weeks of being waited on hand and foot!'

* * *

AN: Next Severus Snape meets Vernon Dursley. What will happen, and will either of them survive? Thank you for everyone who has read this story and an extra big thank you for everyone who has left a review! 


	7. Chapter 7: Going Home?

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I will write Snape as Harry as Snape/Harry and hope it is not too confusing. Remember that any dialogue will call Snape 'Harry' because that is the image everyone sees. The real Harry in his own mind will continue to be in _italics_. I am blown away, 1200 hits in less than 24 hours and 50 count them, 50 of you wonderful readers left reviews! For that you get another update!

Chapter 7: Going Home

_Harry was enjoying himself, even though he continued to miss his friends. His spell casting speed and power had greatly increased and without any distractions and nothing but time on his hands he decided to review all of his lessons up to this point. He found that the more he searched through his memories, the clearer they became and the more he remembered that he hadn't known he had even learned. He shied away from any painful memories, either good or bad and concentrated on neutral memories. He found he could recall every book he had ever read and studied them each more intently, finally actually absorbing and using what he had read. He came to the conclusion that he had always held back in not only his school work but in actually learning for fear of being punished for trying to 'show up our Dudley'._

_Once he got past the barricade he had self imposed on learning, he eagerly drank in knowledge as fast as he could absorb it. He quickly found out that if he could recall the name of the book that he had read, he could draw it out of his wonderful picnic basket. Soon he was avidly reading for most of each day._

_It was late in the afternoon when he realized that Snape had not made an appearance and he wondered if the evil git had finally decided not to return. Shrugging it off, he returned to reading his science book from his last year at Muggle School. 'Hmm, I can combine this with my potions book and my herbology studies and make a potion that…' As he pulled pepperoni pizza and a cold coke out of his basket he decided to try some experiments in making potions the next day. He'd show those stupid Slytherins, particularly Malfoy what a Gryffindor could really do! He might even give Hermione some serious competition when he returned. He thought so softly that he didn't even consciously hear himself, 'if I return.'_

* * *

Snape/Harry managed to maneuver his trunk down the circular stairs to meet up with Hermione and Ron down in the Gryffindor common room. He kept repeating the same mental mantra, 'I am Potter, must be inane and idiotic. Must act like impulsive and imbecilic Gryffindor to all.' He plastered Potter's trademark vapid smile on his face and greeted the two waiting patiently for him to arrive. Luckily the common room was mostly empty as everyone was rushing down stairs to make the train. 

"What took you so long, Harry?" Ron asked placing a little too emphasis on Harry's name.

Hermione nudged him and just told the two boys to get a move on. "Come on, you two. We can't be late and miss the carriages to the train. No telling what Professor Snape would do to us. Or Professor Umbridge, they might take a thousand points or give us detention for the rest of our lives!"

Snape muttered to himself, 'Damn right I would, and it would be deserved, bloody old coot and his ideas!'

The three rushed down the stairs as quickly as it was safe to do and managed to slide into one of the last carriages heading for the train. Luckily they had managed to avoid Professor Umbridge but as soon as they had entered the entrance hall, a pair of red robed aurors had flanked them and climbed up into the carriage with them, forcing the three students to sit squashed together on one side, Hermione squeezed between the two boys. It was a very uncomfortable and totally silent ride down the lawns, through the massive iron gates and then into the Hogsmeade station.

The platform was swarming with red robed aurors, keeping anyone but the students from getting near the train. Most of the students were pleased with the extra protection; at least they thought that was what the aurors were there for. Regardless of what the Daily Prophet was still writing about Harry Potter being a liar and a psychotic, the majority of the school had believed what he had told to the Quibbler and most of them felt a little ashamed for having doubted him last year. Many of the Slytherins knew the truth of Voldemort's return from their parents and dorm mates and most of them weren't smart enough to keep that information to themselves. Besides it was too much fun terrorizing the first and second years from the other houses with the information to keep it quiet.

Snape/Harry, Hermione and Ron managed to climb onto the train and then tried to turn down the narrow corridor to their usual compartment only to be forced by aurors both in front and behind them to an isolated compartment where they were locked in after their trunks were taken from them. Ron heaved a sigh of relief that anything incriminating or that Harry wouldn't want found or taken had been left in the Headmaster's office. Dumbledore had emptied out a cabinet and promised him it would be not only safe but promised not to look at anything either.

* * *

Umbridge looked gleeful as the aurors swept through the castle, making sure that all of the students were gone. Most of the staff left shortly after the students, they simply shrunk their belongings so that everything fit in their robes, walked down to the apparition point and vanished with a pop. Dolores had been watching like a hawk, noting who had left already and who must still be in the castle. She knew that Dumbledore would not be leaving, nor Filch or that disgusting brute, Hagrid. And she hadn't seen her Sevie Poo leave yet, maybe he was hoping to remain and stay with her. She smiled in a manner that would give Snape a heart attack if he had witnessed it and began her own search of the dungeons for 'her love'.

* * *

Dumbledore had managed to lock down the castle; the portraits of the former Headmasters and Headmistresses had been most helpful in telling him ways to have the castle herself hide rooms and even whole corridors that they didn't want to give the Ministry access too. Apparently Dumbledore wasn't the first Headmaster to have to deal with an overzealous and interfering Ministry. And Hogwarts was the center of so much concentrated magic that her self awareness and intelligence had grown over the years. The four founders had imbued her with some rudimentary sentience, and it had grown more awake and aware over the years. It was not possible to directly communicate with the castle in words, but by placing the sorting hat on the Headmaster's head, he had been able to share images and feelings. 

It had taken several long and grueling sessions, but Albus was certain now that he had gotten enough across to the castle to protect her most important secrets and the privacy of her staff and students. It wouldn't do to have the Ministry know all of her secrets after all. With a small sigh and a silent thank you to the Founders for their forethought, Albus sat back, sucking on an ever present lemon drop and watched the boy he thought of as a grandson through the scrying spell he had placed at Grimmald Place.

* * *

Poppy had taught both Remus and Sirius how to feed and care for the comatose Harry and they took turns feeding the specially prepared gruel to the boy. Luckily he still swallowed anything dribbled into his mouth, if they managed not to feed him too fast or too much at a time. Poppy had taken the opportunity to give nutrient and growth potions to Dobby to add to his gruel. Normally she was unable to get Harry to swallow the foul tasting potions, even after explaining to him countless times that they would help him catch up with his age mates in both height and weight. 

She suspected that his relatives had never allowed him much food, or even particularly healthy meals, but he refused to even talk about the matter. She knew from his friends that they had sent him regular packages of food over every summer and she had witnessed that each fall when he returned to school that it was several weeks before he could manage to eat a normal portion of food for a typical teenage boy. And he probably never would manage to shovel away as much as Weasley could! So now she was taking full advantage of being able to plump the boy up and hopefully help him grow a bit taller and broader.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge was in his element. His brilliant idea to place his personal assistant, Dolores Umbridge at Hogwarts as his personal spy had worked out even better than he had hoped. He was still upset at how she had allowed that menace Potter to give an interview to that annoyance, the Quibbler, but who believed any rubbish that was printed in that rag anyway. No one he knew even looked at that joke of a tabloid! 

It was costing him a pretty sickle in bribes to keep the Daily Prophet under his complete control but he considered it galleons well spent. Soon he would have Potter locked up in either St. Mungo's or Azkaban; personally he didn't care which one as long as it shut the blasted boy up. And that interfering old manipulative Headmaster either locked up with the boy or so discredited he would be ashamed to show his face anywhere!

Personally, he knew that Voldemort had returned, the circumstances and the testimony of Crouch, Jr. were just too compelling, but as long as he denied it and the dark menace remained quiet through the next election he was set! Bags of galleons were being donated to his private coffers each and every day, the public adored him and life was good. His own fortune was being converted into Muggle money and invested in their world and soon it would be untraceable.

He sat back in his opulent office, sipping his specially imported tea and reflected on how well his life was going. Re-election next fall would be a snap and he would have another six years of power before he would retire and stop having to please the idiotic buffoons that followed his lead like sheep. He was secure in his combination of blackmail and bribery that no one would ever have the votes in the corrupt Wizengamot to ever pass a vote of no confidence! And in another six years, especially if the contributions kept coming in he could retire and live like a king, never having to deal with anyone else's problems ever again. He chuckled, if he could keep Voldemort's return quiet for even a couple more years, he could resign and leave Britain for his own tropical island. It was already half paid for and just a few more months of generosity from Malfoy and his cronies and it wouldn't matter if Voldemort showed up for the next Wizengamot meeting in a flowered dress wearing high heels, Cornelius Fudge would be set for life and untouchable!

* * *

Snape/Harry was happy for the presence of the red robed auror that had entered into the compartment with them. His stern and forbidding presence made it impossible for either Granger or Weasley to attempt anything but the most inconsequential small talk, so he leaned back in the stiff leather seat and quietly read his newest potions journal. He had carefully spelled it to appear to be a remedial potions book so as not to draw any suspicions from anyone seeing it and smirked inwardly as the two morons tried to play wizard's chess and ignore both the guard and him. 

He tried to ignore the two students but he couldn't help but notice that the redhead would make a very good opponent if he ever allowed him to play chess against him. The Headmaster tried his patience; he was just plain annoying, even though he was a very competent chess player. The only other one in the castle who was decent enough to even consider playing against was Minerva and she could be downright annoying, always complaining about his non-existent prejudice against those students in her house. Really, the nerve of that witch, it was his _innocent Slytherins_ who were penalized simply because of their house!

* * *

_Harry surprised himself the next day when he discovered his intense study of both his previous potions texts and his muggle science texts had combined with his natural cooking skills to make potions making both enjoyable and easy. At least when he wasn't having to defend his cauldron from sabotage from the Slytherins and having an evil git hovering over him casting aspersions on his intelligence and his paternity every second. He had started with the first year's potions and was working his way methodically through each of the years, relishing his newfound knowledge and abilities. Who knew that something good would come from all those years of Aunt Petunia forcing him to do all of the cooking?_

_Of course, it had begun as a way of giving him more chores and he would never disabuse her of that with the knowledge that he actually enjoyed cooking when he was allowed to cook something other than bacon and eggs! He had only been seven or eight when he realized it was no longer a chore and something he had a natural ability for. That and his Aunt Petunia was a rather lousy cook! As he stirred his perfect shrinking potion he wondered what the family ate when he wasn't home to cook for them. He laughed when he thought that they must eat out a lot!_

* * *

When Hermione nudged Ron and pointed out that they were nearing King's Cross station, he heaved a noticeable sigh of thanks and packed his chess set into his bag, stuffed his robes in on top of it and prepared to leave. He hoped that Snape had a good time being Harry, but he couldn't wait to get away from the awkward silence. Hopefully the auror thought it was his dominating and intimidating presence that had kept the three teenagers from talking about anything more than the most trivial subjects on the interminably long train ride. Ron helped Hermione out of her robes, noticing the same look of relief on the girl's face. 

Ron helped Snape/Harry up, gave him a rather awkward handshake and told him, "Don't forget to owl me if you need anything, Harry. I'll see you in two weeks, right mate?"

Snape/Harry wondered how he was supposed to treat his two 'best friends'. Was there anything more than friendship between Granger and Potter? He hadn't noticed anything, but then again, he had strenuously avoided noticing anything about Potter's relationships if he could help it. He had heard some rumors about the boy and Cho Chang last year, but nothing this year.

Hermione solved his dilemma by giving him a brief friendly hug and a small kiss on the cheek before turning and doing the same to Weasley. 'Ah, nothing but friendship then.' Snape/Harry tried to follow the other two out of the compartment but the arm of the auror was blocking his exit and another two aurors had appeared right outside the compartment. Snape/Harry felt a small twinge of fear as he wondered if the Minister was going to kidnap him right there and lock him up, after all, it wouldn't be the first time some of Fudge's opponents simply disappeared!

He let out the breath he hadn't realized he had been holding when the aurors let him leave and simply followed him out. He stepped down onto the now empty platform, grabbed his waiting trunk and headed for the barricade, his silent guards following him.

* * *

Remus laid his head down on the bed beside Harry and idly ran his hand across the boy's chest. He thought he felt at least a small layer of fat beginning to develop where he had been abnormally skeletal before. He smiled gently as he thought of how Poppy was using this time to do something that Molly Weasley was always trying to do. She complained loud and long to anyone who would listen about how those Muggles always starved 'her boy' and how he always needed fatting up after a stay at Privet Drive. 

Reassured by the rhythmic in and out of his cub's steady breathing, he allowed his eyes to close, knowing that he would awake instantly if Harry's breathing changed in any way.

* * *

Molly Weasley had grabbed both Ron and Hermione in a bone crushing, breath stealing hug after they had finally been allowed to leave the train. Ginny and the twins stood to one side, grinning at the red faces of the two as they tried to breathe. 

"Come along now, the Ministry has sent cars for us and we mustn't keep them waiting." She herded her flock of redheads plus one brunette through the barricade and out of the crowded station to the two waiting long black cars. She pursed her lips at the obvious aurors that surrounded them and escorted them out of the station. 'Protecting us, my arse!' she thought to herself, 'More like keeping us from talking to anyone!' She shepherded the children into the big cars, trying to keep an eye out for Snape/Harry to make sure he safely made it to his Uncle who was standing, red faced and angry at the newsstand closest to Platform 9 and ¾. He did not look happy at all and she wondered how he would react to the presence of the auror 'escort' the Minister was insisting that he have.

Albus had quietly informed Arthur and her about what had happened to Harry, but even her other children didn't know and weren't to find out that it was really Professor Snape impersonating their friend. She smiled to herself at the likely rude awakening that the dour man would get about Harry's real life. There wasn't a single order meeting that he attended that they hadn't been subjected to his tirades about how the boy was _'pampered, spoiled and allowed to break any rule just because he felt like it!' _

The twins shuddered and began thinking up excuses for anything they might be in trouble for after witnessing the positively evil grin their mother was sporting as they turned to watch her climb into the car behind them.

* * *

Snape/Harry hefted his trunk once more, wishing he could have left the feather light charm in place. The Headmaster had met them as the three exited the portrait hole and pulled him into an empty room, sending the other two down to breakfast. Albus had then confiscated his wand from him and removed the feather light charm he had placed on his trunk, refusing to even give him Potter's wand as a replacement. Snape knew that Potter's relatives didn't like anything magical, he had heard it often enough from anyone who had come in contact with them but really, that was going too far, surely they would allow small magics like that? It was simply making life easier, after all. 

The Headmaster had then proceeded to lecture him, _actually lecturing him_, on the importance of keeping a low profile and refraining from doing anything, magic or muggle, to bring more of the Minister's attention on the brat! Snape had fumed all the way down to breakfast in the Great Hall; muttering to himself 'I have been a spy for over twenty years after all! I _do_ _know_ how to keep a low profile and fool everyone around me! If I didn't do such a good job of it I surely wouldn't still be alive and the barmy old coot knows it!' He returned his thoughts to the present and followed his escort, forcing his face into one of Potter's imbecilic and vapid expressions.

With his aurors looking even less like Muggles than the crowd at the Quidditch World Cup he pushed his way through the barrier, looking around for his Uncle. He had memorized the picture that Albus had shown him and recognized him standing beside the newsstand just twenty feet away. He dropped his trunk and ran up to him, smiling broadly as he gave the man a hug of welcome as he had seen the Weasleys do to their mother.

"Uncle Vernon, I'm so glad to be home. Where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" Snape/Harry asked innocently, crooked grin splitting his face. Snape/Harry wondered why the man's face was so deep purple and his arms hadn't returned his hug of greeting.

Vernon seemed to notice the auror's escort before he said anything; so without a word he turned and walked as quickly as his fat, stubby legs let him toward the car park, leaving the worthless human debris to follow as best he could.

Snape/Harry quickly grabbed his dropped trunk, thinking his Uncle was upset about the still silent aurors following him and ran to catch up with the rapidly disappearing man. He smiled as he thought of the nice and quiet vacation that lay ahead of him.

* * *

AN: I know, don't kill me but I will update fairly quickly. I am working on the next chapter of Shaun Snape and that will probably be posted before I get the next one of this story up. 


	8. Chapter 8: Homecoming

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I will write Snape as Harry as Snape/Harry and hope it is not too confusing. Remember that any dialogue will call Snape 'Harry' because that is the image everyone sees. The real Harry in his own mind will continue to be in _italics_.

From Chapter 7:

_**With his aurors looking even less like Muggles than the crowd at the Quidditch World Cup he pushed his way through the barrier, looking around for his Uncle. He had memorized the picture that Albus had shown him and recognized him standing beside the newsstand just twenty feet away. He dropped his trunk and ran up to him, smiling broadly as he gave the man a hug of welcome as he had seen the Weasleys do to their mother.**_

"_**Uncle Vernon, I'm so glad to be home. Where are Aunt Petunia and Dudley?" Snape/Harry asked innocently, crooked grin splitting his face. Snape/Harry wondered why the man's face was so deep purple and his arms hadn't returned his hug of greeting.**_

_**Vernon seemed to notice the freaks escort before he said anything; so without a word he turned and walked as quickly as his fat, stubby legs let him toward the car park, leaving the worthless human debris to follow as best he could.**_

_**Snape/Harry quickly grabbed his dropped trunk, thinking his Uncle was upset about the still silent aurors following him and ran to catch up with the rapidly disappearing man. He smiled as he thought of the nice and quiet vacation that lay ahead of him.**_

Chapter 8: Homecoming

Snape/Harry sat in the back seat, watching the back of his Uncle Vernon's neck grow redder and redder as the morbidly obese man kept throwing glances at the rear view mirror and mumbling unintelligible words as the Ministry car continued to follow them conspicuously and blatantly. He thought 'surely he is used to the celebrity status of Harry bloody Potter by now! The moronic brat cannot walk down a corridor without drawing a crowd, all of them pointing and talking about him. Surely he's used to the extra protection that the Ministry must give their little hero?' He sat back and closed his eyes; any thought of conversation had been squelched quickly after he had tried several times to talk about his school year and his uncle had just muttered louder and refused to even speak to him. Perhaps the man was just too upset at the car and the obvious aurors following him and interfering with his loving family to want to talk until they got home.

* * *

Minerva called a meeting of several friends and fellow conspirators to meet in the kitchen at Grimmald Place while everyone else was busy making sure the train got off safely and on time.

Kingsley and Tonks were there as well as Remus and Dobby; Sirius had refused to leave Harry alone and would be briefed by Remus later. Emaline Vance had floo-ed in shortly after Filius Flitwick and Poppy Pomfrey arrived from Hogwarts. They would all be staying at Grimmald Place over the holidays as they had no desire to remain as the Ministry and Dolores Umbridge had full reign through the halls.

After everyone was situated and Dobby had served drinks and snacks, Minerva told them the reason for the meeting. "As you all know, Harry has been incapacitated by …Snape…and we can't let either the ministry or you-know-who find out. So Tonks was taking Harry's place at school for the last week. And a wonderful job you did of it too, my dear. Not only did no one suspect that he was missing, the tricks you have played on…Umbridge…have given me an idea."

She took a deep swallow of her tea and continued. "We can't get rid of that blasted woman through normal channels, but if we can continue to make her seem more and more unbalanced we can perhaps have her removed to St. Mungo's for observation and treatment long enough for the school year to end. Tonks, if you would, please tell us what you have been up to. I don't know everything of course, but I suspect that somehow you are behind our lovely defense teacher roaming the halls and calling for 'Sevvie poo'."

Kingsley and Emaline both choked on their tea, the staff and teachers at Hogwarts had all witnessed the bizarre behavior of Umbridge first hand and so were better prepared for the revelation.

Tonks blushed lightly before beginning. "Well, first I was just messing with my own face, well Harry's face actually. I made my eyebrows grow and then I changed my face into hers and then sort of melted it. But that was only during class time." She looked around at the smiling faces beaming at her creativity and continued. "Then I changed into Snape and showed up in her classroom one evening. I stuck her to her chair so she couldn't move and then I confessed my undying love for her and told her how hard it was seeing her everyday without throwing her against a wall and having my wicked ways with her."

She had to stop now because everyone was laughing so hard, they couldn't hear her speak. Minerva than took up the story of the next morning. "She ambushed him at breakfast and I couldn't hear what exactly she said to him, but he pushed her away and when he stood up to leave, she grabbed his arse and felt him up!"

Minerva was laughing so hard, the tears were running down her face as she stuttered out the rest of the story. "He had Poppy….check her for…lust and love…potions!"

Poppy nodded and added. "Of course I found nothing and let her go."

Tonks had regained some of her composure. "So since then Ron, Hermione and I have been leaving presents where he can find them, proclaiming his everlasting love for her!"

Dobby joined the conversation for the first time. "Winky has been telling mes that toad womans has been having her leave presents for him, including a photo with breakfast. A photo with having _almost no clothes_ on!"

That was too much for the group as howls of laughter pealed through the old dark house. Unseen by anyone, the portrait of Sirius Blacks mother started to crack and separate from the wall were the unbreakable sticking charm started to lose its potency. Sirius smiled in the living room, sad he wasn't enjoying the hilarity, but being peaceful just holding his godson's hand and brushing his free hand through the unruly black mop of hair.

* * *

_Harry felt a wash of love and comfort from somewhere that almost overwhelmed him in its intensity. He smiled deeply, closing his eyes in the wonderful feeling, hoping that the comfort and love he was experiencing would never end. He lay back on the squashy pillows, looked deeply into his memories and began sorting through his earliest ones, the ones he had never before been able to access._

_He looked up, somehow he felt very small and very upset. In fact, he seemed to be crying very hard, so hard his breath was coming in hiccoughs. Strong warm arms picked him up from where he had fallen and cuddled him against a soft robe as a deep baritone voice spoke into the top of his head. "There's my little man, everything's going to be all right now. Did you scare yourself when you fell? Daddy's here now; nothings going to hurt you."_

_He felt himself being carried several feet away and then the man, 'Daddy?', sat down and began to rock him while he sang softly to him. He had stopped crying and was clutching his father's robes tightly. Barely paying any attention to his father's singing, he was startled to discover James was singing about some sexy witch and her outings at a Quidditch match. Only a moment later and he could hear his Mum tear into James for singing that to a baby! He smiled, he had always hoped that his Mum and Dad had loved him, and now he had the proof. He fell into a peaceful sleep, still basking in the deep comforting love and acceptance he was feeling._

* * *

Dobby left the group at the kitchen table and went to fix sandwiches for the meeting which had finally managed to calm down somewhat, though everyone would still get a stupid grin on their face every once in a while. Minerva once again took over the agenda. "Wonderful, Tonks I think we all needed that, I know that I surely did! Now, is there any way that we can continue to play games with the toad until she either cracks up or at least everyone else thinks she has?"

Emaline looked at Tonks, eyeing the metamorphmagus questioningly. "Is there any way for you to return to the castle without being missed from the Ministry? I mean, are you doing anything that requires your morphing capabilities, or are you just doing normal things that any body could do?"

Kingsley and Tonks looked at each other, a growing understanding of what the witch was asking appeared as Tonks turned to face Emaline again. "No, Emma, I am just another body, checking the wards and following orders. What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I know that you put Severus under a glamour so that he could take Harry's place at his guardian's house, is there any reason you couldn't put a glamour on me and I could take Tonk's place, freeing her up to play games with Umbridge?"

Kingsley smiled, his white teeth seeming to glow in his black face. "Excellent idea, Emma, I know you know almost as much about the wards as I do, and you actually have more experience with them than Tonks does. I think I could help hide any discrepancies that might occur. After all, Tonks and I are teamed up to check the wards at St. Mungo's and we won't have close contact with any other team for at least the first week while we go room by room, floor by floor."

Filius was bouncing up and down in his seat in his excitement. The little Charms Professor was bursting with ideas to make the DADA Professors life hell. After all, she had been almost as hard on his Ravenclaws as she had on Minerva's Gryffindors!

"I have several charms that aren't well know that could help, and I'm sure Peeves would be more than happy to help. Dobby, would the elves be able to help any or does their binding to Hogwarts forbid them from acting against a staff member?"

Dobby hung his head in sorrow, "Onlys me and Winky is able to help, Professor, sir. We's is free elves and work for Professor Dumbledore, not bound to Hogwarts. And I is helping here with Master Harry Potter, sir and his Remus and Sirius, sirs."

Remus looked at the sad elf and smiled. "I'm sure that you would be able to do both, Dobby. After all, taking care of us doesn't take up all of your time does it?"

Dobby grinned from ear to ear, jumping for joy. "No sirs, and I's has called a meeting of the elves council to pass judgement on nasty house elf Kreacher for tonight. Council will fix nasty traitor who refuses to serve his master and then house will be free of nasty elf and his dark magic."

The group looked surprised. Only Minerva and Filius had heard rumors of a House Elf Council, but this was the first confirmation of its existence and what it was actually capable of doing. Remus looked stunned. "You mean the council will pass judgment on Kreacher and then they will do… what?"

"If Kreacher is found to be bad house elf, betraying Master's trust and not following his orders or keeping his secrets, than Council will dissolve bond with Master Black and the Black family and bind evil Kreacher's mind and magic so he must live in silence and serve council for the rest of his life. Council will remove evil dark elf's magics that make house so dark and give Master Black new elf for payment."

Remus smiled at the news that would make Sirius' day!

The group ate lunch and planned well into the afternoon before breaking up to implement their plans. Operation _'Drive Umbridge Crazy'_ had begun!

* * *

Snape/Harry climbed out of the back seat, watching his uncle disappear into the house after pushing a button that unlocked the boot. 'Oh well,' he thought, 'he must expect me to be able to handle my trunk alone. He must still be upset about the aurors.'

The ministry car had pulled up into the driveway behind the Dursley's large sedan and one of the aurors reached in and pulled the heavy trunk out of the boot. He waved his wand surreptitiously and passed it to the small teen with a nod before going around to the back of the house, Snape/Harry could see him disillusion himself as he shut the gate behind him. Another auror disillusioned himself before climbing out of the back of the Ministry car and the driver came over and shut the back door, shooing Potter up towards the house before climbing back into the long black car and disappearing down the street.

Snape/Harry opened the door, dragging his trunk behind him, but before he could put the trunk down and turn to shut the door, a massive fist blindsided him right in the temple. Snape/Harry fell like a rock to the floor, his head spinning, his vision growing black at the edges as he tried to comprehend what had just occurred.

"How dare you"…kick…"Touch me with your **_freakishness_**!"…kick, kick. Snape/Harry tried to explain but all he could get out was a loud moan. He tried to sit up but his vision swam so he settled for curling into a tight ball, trying to protect his stomach where the man had kicked him with his massive heavy boots.

"Why are those…" a massive kick hit his back… "**_freaks_**"…another kick into his knee…"Following us?" the worst kick of them all connected with his left arm, just above the elbow. Snape/Harry hoped it wasn't broken, but he was afraid he had felt the bone give with the hit from the steel toed boot.

A ray of hope filled Snape/Harry when he noticed his Aunt came into the hall from the kitchen, wiping her hands on a frilly ruffled apron. Her face showed outrage and anger. "Stop that right now, Vernon!" Snape/Harry let out a sigh, though it hurt his bruised ribs to do so, she would save him! "You're making a mess on my clean floor and your dinner is going to get cold!" She chided her husband as Snape/Harry's hope for rescue faded. He felt a big, meaty fist snatch him off of the floor by the simple expedient of grabbing his hair. As his world turned black he thought to himself 'Perhaps this won't be a nice quiet vacation after all." And he passed out.

* * *

AN: This was short I know, but it was the logical place to stop for now. The next chapter is already outlined and about half typed so it won't be too long a wait. Thank you for reading and a big thank you for anyone who leaves a review! 


	9. Chapter 9: Mind Games

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I will write Snape as Harry as Snape/Harry and hope it is not too confusing. Remember that any dialogue will call Snape 'Harry' because that is the image everyone sees. The real Harry in his own mind will continue to be in _italics_.

Chapter 9: Mind Games

Snape/Harry woke up, groaned and gingerly turned his head to the side, wincing as his muscles protested the movement. He searched his mind for what had happened. He wasn't in the infirmary or his own quarters…oh, right…the Dursleys. With a flood the memory of what had happened rushed back. It was dark in the room, but he could tell it was a small space just by the feel of the stuffy air. He could hear sounds muffled by the closed door so it must still be Saturday night. He pushed up with his good arm, grabbing at his head as the world began to spin. 'urgh, bad idea Severus!' he muttered to himself. He groped for his pockets and groaned again. No robes, stupid muggle clothes, now where were his things? Albus had confiscated his wand and refused to give him Potter's but he still had his emergency potions stocks stashed in his robes. The meddling old coot hadn't asked about those and he certainly hadn't volunteered any information about them.

He waited a few moments until his head cleared a little before taking stock of his surroundings. A little light shone through the bottom of a door off to his left and he could see stripes of moonlight through some sort of bars on the window off to his right. He felt under him and discovered he was sitting on a short, mean bed of some kind with a thin lumpy mattress that stank of mold and mildew. He could see the shadows of shelves full of indiscriminate things across from him and so deduced he was in a bedroom of sorts. He looked around, his eyes adjusting to the darkness and discerned a wardrobe, one door standing open and leaning at a broken angle. He put one hand out for balance on what appeared to be a small student desk that was placed under the window and stood slowly, not wanting the dizziness to reappear.

Keeping one arm outstretched towards the bed in case he had to grab something quickly he slowly shuffled toward the beckoning wardrobe, intent upon finding his healing potions. He reached his goal, bent his knees to squat so he didn't have to lean over and aggravate his already pounding head only to find …nothing. There was nothing but a few hangers full of old muggle clothes in the damned wardrobe. He looked around for his trunk; of course, the damned Muggles wouldn't have unpacked anything now would they. Not after the _warm _greeting he had received at Potter's uncle's hands.

After just five minutes he sat down heavily on the bed, his pounding head held tightly between his aching hands. Nothing, not one blasted thing of use in the room. He hadn't investigated the shelves yet, but he had a sneaking suspicion that they would be the same worthless junk he had found in the rest of the room. The desk chair wobbled, one leg obviously having been poorly re-glued at some point; but it was actually in better shape than the desk which had a pile of dilapidated cardboard boxes as the fourth leg. He had finally figured out how to turn on the simple Muggle lamp but he was sure the bare bulb normally had something to cover its glare. Something called a 'shade' he thought. His bed looked even worse in the light, lumpy and sagging, the sheets only soft because they were so threadbare and the pillow little better than a folded towel would have been. His wardrobe was filled with huge clothes, little better than cleaning rags and the only pair of shoes had so many holes in them he thought he could scratch any itch he might have on either foot without bothering to take them off.

He stumbled to the door, anxious to find the loo only to find the door bolted from the outside. He pounded the door, demanding to be let out but the only answer was his 'family' downstairs turning up the volume on the telly.

Truly miserable and aching all over from the battering the belligerent whale had inflicted upon him, he found an old bucket that smelled suspiciously like it had been used for this purpose many times before, he relieved himself, changed into an old pair of pajama pants he found and climbed under the threadbare blanket, grateful at least that it was spring and not too cold at night.

* * *

Minerva calmly left the Great Hall after breakfast Sunday morning and headed out the front door to enjoy the April sunshine. She walked down to the lake and idly threw chunks of toast at the giant squid. She made no sign that she had been greeted by Tonks hiding under Harry's invisibility cloak and finished tossing the last chunks of toast into the lake before turning and peacefully walking back up to the entrance doors. She paused when she opened them wide, looking back at the idyllic scene before turning once again and walking calmly and purposefully back to her quarters. She greeted the toad woman politely as they passed, expressing her desire to get the end of term grading out of the way as soon as possible.

She smiled to herself as she felt more than heard her silent shadow leave and follow after Umbridge. Let '_Operation: Drive Umbridge Crazy'_ begin. With a lightened step, almost a bounce, she climbed the stairs to her office to begin grading the huge stack of essays and tests that awaited her.

* * *

Dolores Umbridge was frustrated. She had found not one sign, not one trace that her beloved 'Sevvie poo' was anywhere in the castle. She was sure she had not witnessed him leaving the castle from her lookout standing in front of a window on the fourth floor that overlooked the great doors and the entrance steps. She had made notice of each staff member as they walked down the grounds, around the lake and out the massive iron gates to the apparition point before leaving for the two week Easter break. She had not seen the lovely visage or the manly walk of her beloved Severus. She knew the Ministry had blocked all the floos from the castle, in a not so subtle attempt to intimidate the staff into complying more fully with the Ministry's edicts.

With an overloud sigh, her shoulders slumped and she turned to walk down the long echoing corridors to her office. McGonagall's suggestion of completing any needed paperwork quickly to leave the rest of the vacation free for relaxing and perhaps some more _enjoyable_ pastimes was excellent, even if it hadn't been directed at her.

She checked her office door before entering it, no telling what those miserable whelps could leave as a booby trap before leaving on the train. No, her privacy wards and locking charms were still intact and untouched. Of course that meant her love hadn't left her a present on her desk as he had every morning for the last few days either.

She stalked down the aisle of her classroom, straightening an odd desk here, a misplaced chair there before sitting down in her oversized comfortable leather desk chair with the optional lumbar support. She though to herself, 'Muggles aren't useful for much, but they sure do know how to make comfortable furniture.'

As she leaned forward she noticed that she was wobbling. She stood up, looked under each of the five legs and found nothing. Perhaps the floor was a little uneven, after all the stone floor of the castle was over a thousand years old. She moved her chair over slightly and sat down, wiggling experimentally, ahh, much better. But now her desk was tilted down on one side. She grabbed her inkwell as it slid slowly and inexorably toward her lap. She bent down and looked under her desk. Again nothing to see. She sat back up and pushed her entire desk forward about a foot, tested its stability by pushing on it a few times. It was fine. She pulled the stack of student essays towards her and began to grade the pitiful attempts at writing that had been turned in.

All afternoon it seemed like her office was conspiring against her, if it wasn't her desk tilting or the chair wobbling, it was her tea being moved from where she left it or her shoes sticking on something unseen on the floor. The door to her office had slammed shut several times with the wind, causing a loud bang that made her jump each time. She finally propped the miserable thing open with a stack of books, but when she got back to her desk every one of her quills was gone.

Her face turning red she marched down the aisle, flung open her office door and bellowed, "Peeves! Where are you?" It took a minute, but Nearly Headless Nick appeared in front of the irate DADA Professor and inquired politely as to why she wanted Peeves. "He's presently down in the dungeons, writing rude remarks on the blackboards in the potions classrooms. Is there something in particular that I could help you with?"

"No, no, I just thought he had been messing with things in my office this afternoon…" She stopped, hoping he would tell her that the poltergeist had been up here only moments before.

"He's been down tormenting Filch all afternoon since the students left Madame, but I can go and tell him you want to see him. He of course might chose to ignore me, but I can request it?" Nick raised an eyebrow in silent question.

"Oh no, just go on about your business. Wait, have you seen Professor Snape today?"

"No, Madame, I believe he left the castle shortly after breakfast. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Hagrid escorted the Slytherin House to the carriages. Is there anything else?" She waved dismissively at the ghost and turned and locked up her office, never realizing that Tonks had left as she was occupied with Nick.

* * *

_Harry had managed to dredge his way through about half of his memories from before he got his Hogwarts letter, but he frequently had to stop in the middle of one and fire destructive spells at conjured targets, particularly the very large ones of Vernon and Dudley Dursley. Watching them in sequence and from the outside he finally realized that he had done nothing wrong and in actual fact if he had been raised as a wizard he would have been encouraged and taught how to control his burgeoning magical talent. Hell, even a loving Muggle family would have helped him learn to control his magic as he wouldn't have been dealing with all of the repressed baggage caused by years of physical, emotional and psychological abuse he had endured._

_It was very hard, but with the help of releasing long suppressed emotions by spelling the targets, he was able to let go of the strong emotions tied into his memories and place them into huge imaginary file cabinets that he could then figuratively lock away and never have to deal with again. Somehow being in his own mind had allowed a dampening effect that helped him to objectively sort his various traumatic experiences in a way he had never understood before. He finally understood what Snape had been blathering on about all year. 'Clear your mind' indeed; if only the greasy bastard had explained exactly _how_ or even _what_ that meant._

_After an emotionally wrenching morning he stopped for a bowl of vegetable soup with a couple of grilled cheese sandwiches and grabbed his broom to go flying and relax for a bit before studying some. He flew low over the forest in the opposite direction to the direction he had flown before and came to an abrupt end of the greenery. Before him was a deep crevasse with a river; a wide and swift river flowing down the middle, cutting a deeper and deeper channel through the bed rock. He flew down, curious but careful. He gasped as he realized the water was pure black and swirling in riptides and rapids. He could feel anger and hatred misting up from the surface and a feeling of overwhelming evil permeating the gorge. He felt the darkness begin to overwhelm him so he pulled up sharply on his firebolt and shot for the clear and clean sky past the boundary of the wasteland._

_He stopped when he had reached the grass at the edge of the forest and took in deep breaths of the cleaner air, trying to erase the anger and evil that he had sucked in with the very air he had been breathing. He scar was pulsing with a dull ache that he realized had been sharper and more acute the closer he was to the black river. Could that be his link to Voldemort? Could that be what Dumbledore had always told him he would have to sever in some way? But how? _

_Vowing to find a way to dry up that evil within his mind, he jumped on his broom and headed back towards the meadow to begin a new study focus._

* * *

Snape/Harry woke to a dull pounding in his head that was matching the loud pounding on his door. He mumbled "I'm awake" to the screeching voice demanding that he get his lazy arse up and cook breakfast as the 'normal' folk in the house were hungry.

'They think _they_ are normal?' he muttered to himself under his breath as he hurriedly grabbed a set of raggedy Muggle clothes from the broken wardrobe. He grabbed for the now unlocked door and made a mad dash for the open door that showed a pristine and sterile looking pure white bathroom. He looked at his face in the mirror, wincing at the large fist shaped purple and black mottled bruise on the side of his head. He quickly washed with a cloth he found under the sink and carefully cleaned the dried blood off of the deep bruises on his torso and left arm. He flexed his fingers gingerly, not too bad, perhaps only a bone bruise or a hairline fracture. It was painful but he could still use it somewhat. At another shriek from downstairs he shrugged into the disgusting Muggle clothes, not even bothering to undo the buttons and zipper on the jeans as they were wide enough for at least two of him in his current shape. He doubted that even Crabbe would were pants this wide! He wrapped the worn leather belt he had found twice around his waist before pushing the bent hook thought the stretched hole and prayed to whatever deity it would keep his jeans up.

He stumbled down the stairs, careful of his stiff and swollen right knee and followed the sounds of his 'family' to find the kitchen. They were all sitting at a long rectangular wood table, both Vernon and Dudley sitting in reinforced chairs that their fat bottoms overhung on both sides. They all looked up expectantly as he limped through the door and stopped.

"What are you looking at, freak? Forgot about normal folks at that freaky place? Get to cooking!" Vernon's face was deep purple as he bellowed at the worthless waste of space that was his nephew.

Snape/Harry thanked his days as a spy; he at least knew how to live like a Muggle from a couple of times that he had to hide out in the Muggle world to keep from being caught. He went to the fridge and grabbed out a huge butcher's paper that was marked bacon, grabbed a plastic tray that held several dozen eggs and an oversized loaf of pre-sliced bread. He fumbled with the cast iron skillet; it was too heavy for the wimpy form of Potter and his left arm shot with pain when he tried to lift the heavy pan with both hands.

Petunia strode behind him and whacked the back of his head with a rolled up magazine as she reached into the cooler for a gallon jug of orange juice, snarling as she returned to the table. "What's taking you so long? Are you trying to make us starve?"

Snape/Harry thought personally that three months stranded on a desert island would be necessary before those two whales would be in any danger of starvation but said nothing out loud and simply loaded the huge iron skillet with as many slabs of the fatty bacon as would squeeze in. He had a suspicion that either of those two would manage to finish what a house elf considered a meal for two and they were notoriously generous with their portions.

He finally managed to fill a platter with crisp bacon, a dozen fried eggs and over half a loaf of buttered toast while not one of the lazy trio sitting at the table raised a finger in assistance. He sat down; grateful to be away from the hot stove and watched as the food was dished up by Petunia. When the platters were finally placed in front of him at the far end of the table, he had one egg, the end crust of toast and one small strip of bacon. He quickly ate his measly portion, beginning to understand how they could be so large and Potter could be so small. He had always assumed the boy was either too picky to eat what was cooked or that he had contracted some strange Muggle disease.

He waited to be excused from the table, something his mother and father had always insisted upon, but before he could ask permission, a long list written on lined thin paper was thrust into his hands. His uncle leaned down until his nose was almost touching Potters before he growled. "Through the goodness of our hearts, we allowed you to eat this morning, but this laziness will not be tolerated. This list will be done, and everything on this list will be done perfectly before you will eat again! Is that understood, boy?"

Snape/Harry looked up at the huge face looming over him, restraining himself from wiping off the bits of disgusting spit the man had sprayed in his face, grateful the little bits of fried egg and bacon remained firmly stuck in the walrus' mustache. He was unprepared for the sharp backhand across his still tender cheek as the man grew even more livid. "Don't you look at me! Your abnormalities will stop _now_. I will not allow you to infect me or my family. You will show me respect; I don't know why you didn't have the decency to die with your worthless, drunken parents. Should have thrown you out the day we found you. We've given you food, a roof, Dudley's second bedroom and all you do is try to harm us with that nonsense they teach you at that freaky school. I have half a mind not to let you go back."

Snape/Harry dropped his head and occluded his mind, pushing any emotion as deep as he could, hoping the belligerent whale would leave him in peace soon.

Vernon just huffed, "That's better, need to teach you your place more often. Each time you return it's the same thing, better if you don't go back."

Snape/Harry held his breath as the sweating and angry Muggle left the room before glancing down at the list…the _long_…_very long_ list of chores he had been given.

**_Clean the kitchen_**

**_ Mop the floors_**

**_ Clear the flower beds for planting_**

**_ Wash and wax the car_**

**_ Vacuum the entire house_**

**_ Clean the bathrooms_**

He cursed the Headmaster for making him take Potter's place in this hellhole and dragged his stiff and sore body up to begin the first chore. It was less than twenty four hours in this house and he had a whole two long….interminably long weeks here.

* * *

Umbridge greeted the team of two wizards in bright red auror robes as they walked past her, inspecting each room and checking it off on the clipboard one of them carried. She stopped them and asked, simpering girlishly, "Have you seen Professor Snape this morning?"

They stood at attention while the younger one shook his head negatively. "No, Madame Umbridge, but we will tell him you wish to speak with him if we see him."

She waved them away with a negligent flick of her fingers and continued on the way to her office. As she turned the corner she screamed, a high pitched quavering noise that rang through the castle and caused the two she had just passed to come running to her assistance. "Madame Umbridge, what's wrong?" they panted as they reached her.

She waved a trembling hand to send them around the corner she had leaped back from, unable to speak, her body shaking with visible tremors . Pulling their wands, the two cautiously poked their heads around the corner, expecting …death eaters… werewolves… _something _dreadful. They turned back to the still shaking Professor and looked at her bewildered. "There's nothing there, Madame. What did you see?" said the senior Auror.

"Spiders, huge spiders, five or six feet tall; hundreds of them, from wall to wall, hanging from the ceiling…" She shuddered at the memory and grabbed onto the arm of the closest auror. He looked over her head at his partner and pulled the very reluctant woman forward so that she could see around the corner. There was nothing there, not one thing out of place, not even a single spider web in the corner. She dropped the Auror's arm as if it burned her, ran her hands down her robes and over her ridiculous hair bow before turning without a word and heading off in the other direction. The two aurors looked at each other before shrugging and returning to inspecting the classrooms.

* * *

_Harry had searched every book he could think of to find out something about that evil river of hate and despair but he had found nothing. No book had any mention of curse scars, unwilling bonds, or anything that proved useful in any manner. He had given up when the failing light in the meadow made it too hard to continue reading and ate whatever he grabbed out of the basket without even noticing what it was. He rolled himself up in the blanket and forced himself to clear his mind and sleep. Tomorrow he would follow the river on his firebolt and find where it began. Since he knew it came from Voldemort there must be somewhere that it came into his mind. He would just have to figure out a way to keep it from coming in._

* * *

Dobby walked into the living room where Remus and Sirius were sitting on either side of Harry's bed, taking turns feeding him the fortified gruel as the other told him stories from his babyhood and the Marauder's days at Hogwarts. The usually exuberant elf was quiet and dejected as he placed the tray with two generously filled plates on the small table beside the transfigured bed.

Remus stopped telling Harry about Lily's temper tantrum when she had found out that James had bought Harry a broom when he was only six months old and was holding him on it while moving it around his room. "What's wrong Dobby?"

Dobby lifted his head and sighed, "Elf Council voted to strip Kreacher of all magic and send him to work at St. Mungo's cleaning bedpans and used bandages."

Sirius barked a laugh and said, "And what's wrong with that, Dobby?"

Dobby smiled a crooked little smile and an evil look spread across his elfish face as he admitted. "Dobby wanted Kreacher to clean potions classrooms and infirmary at Hogwarts so Dobby could 'help' him punish himself when hes makes mistakes."

Remus looked startled at the usually cheerful and peaceful elf. "But won't Kreacher be able to tell someone about Harry and the Order?"

"No, sirs, without magics, house elves cannot speaks sir. Kreacher is like small elfling nows, simple things hes can do only small things, nos magics, no speaks!"

As the two began eating the delicious meal that Winky had prepared for them, Dobby told them stories of what Tonks had been up to the that day. The three laughed long and hard at her antics as they ate. Unseen, more small cracks appeared in the sticking charm that held Mrs. Blacks portrait to the wall and as she began to lose her grip, the charms holding the shrunken dead house elf heads on the wall of the hallway began to soften and melt.

* * *

Albus knew that something was up in the castle. The portraits had reported some very odd happenings surrounding Madame Umbridge, but he maintained his normal twinkling expression by occluding madly. It wouldn't do to burst out laughing at the evil woman when he saw her at dinner. From the mad gleam in Minerva's eye he was almost positive that she had a lot to do with the strange occurrences, but he had no proof and therefore he was under no obligation to tell her to stop, now was he?

Umbridge was the last to arrive in the Great Hall for dinner that night. The ministry aurors had left for the night so only Albus, Minerva, Filius, Filch and Hagrid were waiting for her arrival at the small round table the elves had set up for them.

Umbridge gave a curt greeting to the others and sat at the only empty chair between Minerva and Filius. 'At least it wasn't near that oaf Hagrid', she thought.

She pulled the platter of succulent rare roast beef towards her, absentmindedly placing several slices on her plate as she wondered why Severus hadn't stayed for the Easter break so that they could 'get to know each other better.' Filius reached his hand under his sleeve and appeared to scratch an itch as he mumbled to himself. Umbridge's meat turned a pale sickening green and flies appeared upon it. Umbridge placed a popover and a large scoop of Yorkshire pudding before grabbing her fork and knife, finally looking down to cut her meat. She stood, screaming, tipped the table over onto Hagrid and Filch before running, still screaming from the hall. Dumbledore pulled his wand and righted the table and cleaning up the spilled food; snapped his fingers for a house elf and requesting a replacement for the food so unceremoniously dumped on the floor and the two men by the screaming witch. The twinkle even brighter than usual he just remarked, "If she had wanted something else, she only had to ask." It was several minutes before the laughing stopped and everyone resumed eating.

Argus Filch had forced himself to laugh half heartedly with the others, but deep down he felt outraged. 'How could they laugh at such a wonderful woman?' He re-dished his supper, resolving to himself to keep an eye on Dolores to make sure she stayed safe in the empty castle.

* * *

Snape/Harry was exhausted by the time the sun was setting. He had cleaned the kitchen and mopped the floors of the kitchen and bathrooms. That disgusting pig of a whale boy had deliberately missed when using the toilet he was sure. No one had _that_ bad of aim, not even a blind four year old!

The car hadn't been very dirty, but the motion of rubbing the wax into the large sedan had made his shoulders ache and his bruised ribs scream in agony with each stretching movement. Vacuuming hadn't been too bad because it appeared that Potter's Aunt was a fanatic about cleanliness so the house really hadn't needed much.

Trying to keep his weight off of his swollen knee, clutching his burning ribs with his stiff and aching left arm, he tiredly worked at pulling a winter's worth of weeds from the extensive decorative flower beds. He knew that he hadn't finished even the front beds that flanked the walkway, let alone the ones across the front of the house and he had a sneaking suspicion there were more beds in the back garden. It was past sunset, but a swiftly disappearing band of pink and yellows still showed on the horizon when Vernon's huge form appeared, blocking the little daylight still showing. Without warning, Snape/Harry was pulled to his feet by his hair and held, his knee threatening to give way in front of Vernon's rapidly purpling face.

"Lazy, worthless excuse for a human being, I'd be doing a favor to 'normal folk' by wringing your neck and dumping you in the river." Vernon hissed in a tone low enough that the neighbors wouldn't notice. He grabbed Snape/Harry by one thin, boney shoulder and frog marched him into the house, shoving him roughly towards the stairs in front of him. As Snape/Harry painfully limped up the stairs, holding on to the railing on the right side for dear life to keep his knee from collapsing, Vernon kept shoving him forward every other step, berating him the entire climb. With a final massive shove between the shoulder blades, Vernon pushed his nephew into the room and slammed the door shut, the sound of multiple locks being shoved home sealing the exhausted and beaten wizard in. "Not a sound from you tonight! No screams in your sleep to disturb decent folks who have to work, no moans, nothing!" And with that, Vernon clomped downstairs heading for the delicious smelling fried chicken and crisps that Petunia was cooking.

Snape/Harry crawled over to the miserable excuse for a bed and pulled himself up, hopping on one foot until he could gingerly lie down, swallowing a moan as he reached to pull the threadbare blanket up over his body. Every muscle ached from the unaccustomed work and his belly rumbled in hunger after the strenuous activities of the very long day. His measly breakfast followed by just water for lunch was leaving his body aching for nourishment.

As he lay awake, too miserable to sleep, he pulled up every one of Potter's memories that he had from their Occlumency lessons and began watching them, analyzing them for the first time to see what Potter's life was _really_ like.

* * *

AN: See, he can be taught! It just takes a little bit. I believe that Vernon is usually too lazy to really hurt Harry, the combination of the aurors following him and the hug just put him over the edge. In my story, the abuse is more psychological and emotional humiliation while the physical tends to be neglect and starvation with massive chores rather that beatings. Dudley does more of the physical but leaves most of that to his gang as he's too fat to be physically fit.

Thanks again for all the wonderful reviews, they keep the updates coming. I am also open to suggestions for Operation: Drive Umbridge Crazy!


	10. Chapter 10: Rude Awakenings

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I will write Snape as Harry as Snape/Harry and hope it is not too confusing. Remember that any dialogue will call Snape 'Harry' because that is the image everyone sees. The real Harry in his own mind will continue to be in _italics_.

Chapter 10: Rude Awakenings

Dolores Umbridge awoke early to the sound of hurried footsteps in her office, so she threw on her fluffy pink bathrobe, shoved her short fat feet into floppy bunny slippers and threw open the adjoining door that connected her quarters to her office. She saw no one, but the door to the corridor was standing slightly ajar and she was positive that she had locked and warded it the night before. Her heart gave an extra beat as she remembered that her 'Sevvie poo' had apparently been able to easily breach her wards to leave her presents. Perhaps he had returned to the castle.

Her breath catching in excitement, she rushed down the stairs to look around her office but she found nothing out of the ordinary. No present from her 'Sevvie', she flopped down into her desk chair in disappointment. She turned her head to glance out the window and stopped short at the sight of her beloved kitten pictures. Her father had given them to her on her sixth birthday, shortly before he had disappeared forever, leaving her mother a short note demanding the she never look for him or contact him in any way. While three of the kittens were frolicking as normal, the fourth one appeared to be choking to death, slowly. Its eyes bugged out, it's little tongue swelling and exploding from its mouth, the whole kitten appeared to be turning purple through its fluffy white fur. With a final shudder and convulsion, it fell over, four legs in the air, stiff and unmoving.

With a gasp of horror, Umbridge stood up, her chair falling over as she rushed up the stairs and back into the safety of her quarters, her flaccid arms quivering as she hugged herself, wishing with all her might her big strong Severus was there to comfort her.

She cautiously peeked out the door and over to the wall only to find all four of the kittens in their usual playful antics. She rubbed her eyes roughly, noticing at once the door she had thought open was securely fastened and warded shut. She went to her bathroom, slugged down a big swig of calming potion before showering and dressing for the day.

* * *

_Harry was frustrated. He had found absolutely nothing that would help with the evil black river that was apparently digging a channel deeper and deeper through his brain. He had barely waited for enough light to fly by before beginning his desperate flight to find the headwaters of the black flow. And he had eventually found where the river entered his mind, spilling through an odd lightening shaped hole in the mysterious smooth white shield he had found. Unfortunately it wasn't a trickle through his skull, it was a virtual flood and it looked to be getting larger all the time. He decided that the smooth white wall was actually the inside of his own skull, which kind of freaked him out if the truth were told, and he had figured out that the jagged lightening bolt was the inside of his curse scar, but he had been unable to find any way of blocking the flow. He had conjured a 'patch' of sorts, but the pressure of the flow was too much and it just blasted it out of the way. He had tried imagining a brick wall, but the bricks wouldn't stay in place long enough for him to finish the wall before being swept away down the rapid current._

_He flew just far enough to the side to be away from the disturbing influence of the evil and hate filled flow and sat on the grass, contemplating what he could do without any help from anyone else. Too tired to think any more, he dropped his head onto his knees and dozed off, troubling dreams disturbing his sleep for the first time since he had entered the refuge of his mind._

* * *

Filius chuckled to himself, he was rather proud of the confundus charm with a mild compulsion to see the image he had planted in Dolores mind work so well. He smiled at the aurors he met randomly on his way to the Great Hall for breakfast, his brain madly thinking up more ways to torment the toad woman, after all he wasn't the head of Ravenclaw for nothing!

* * *

Snape/Harry groaned at the pounding in his head before he realized it was the demented evil that was masquerading as Potter's thrice dammed aunt pounding on the door and demanding that he get his lazy arse up and make Dudley pancakes and sausages for breakfast.

His stomach felt so empty, he wondered if his abdominal skin was actually touching his backbone. He drug himself up, sore muscles protesting the vigorous and unusual exercise of his chores from the day before. He grabbed another set of elephantine clothing and limped slowly to the bathroom before dragging himself down the stairs, holding onto the railing for support as his head swam in dizziness.

Running one hand down the hallway in support, he stopped at the doorway to the kitchen and sighed at the sight that met him. Just like the morning before, his 'family' was all sitting at the table waiting for him to provide them with a home cooked breakfast that he would most likely not be allowed to eat. As he pulled out a huge bag of pancake mix from the cupboard, he mentally apologized to Potter for ever believing he was waited on hand and foot by his doting relatives.

After Dudley managed to drop a pancake on the floor in his haste to stuff his fat chops full, Snape/Potter was allowed to salvage it and eat it. So hungry by now that he thrust aside his revulsion at eating food that had been on the floor he forced himself to eat it, not knowing when his revolting 'Uncle' would allow him to eat again.

After being told to clean the kitchen once more, a new list of chores was thrust into his hand by a hissing, purple faced Vernon.

**Clean the refrigerator**

**Polish the banisters**

**Clean out Dudley's closets**

**Do the laundry**

**Finish weeding the flower beds**

**Change the bed linens**

Sighing to himself, Snape/Harry knew he wouldn't be eating tonight again and gave small grudging thanks for Dudley's carelessness in dropping a fairly large pancake after he had slopped a huge amount of butter and syrup on it. Of course he now had to clean that syrup and butter off the floor, but with the amount of debris under both Dudley and Vernon's chairs, he would have been mopping again today anyway.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge rubbed his hands in anticipation. It would be only one more week and he could publicly humiliate that demented old meddling coot of a Headmaster. Unknown to the old fool, Fudge had a huge press conference scheduled at Hogwarts to highlight all of the weaknesses in the wards and defenses of the castle that his crack team of aurors was sure to find. Of course he had to keep a low profile and had them reporting their findings to Amelia Bones but she had been smiling at him each time she spotted him in the hallways so he knew that she was finding lots of failings he could lay down as evidence of the old wizard's incompetence at keeping their children safe. It would be all the ammunition that Lucius Malfoy would need to have the meddling old goat removed once and for all.

* * *

Amelia Bones sat at her desk and smiled a wicked and evil smile. That incompetent boob that called himself a Minister thought he was so smart. It had taken almost two years, but the list of his flagrant abuses of the power of his office was almost complete. The final nail in his coffin was the reason for her current good mood. She had found the source of the funds he was using to pad his own pockets and purchase his own little island kingdom. Lucius Malfoy's accountant had been caught with his hands in his clients' vaults by a crack team of Gringotts goblins and had spilled all the dirty little secrets he knew in order to be spared Goblin justice and have a reduced sentence in the Ministry holding cells instead of being sent to Azkaban. And he had kept very meticulous records in a second set of books that his clients had never realized existed. The wizard was as slippery as a flobberworm in an ice storm, but he had been very deliberate in covering his own arse if he was ever caught.

Amelia leaned back, her head cupped in her hands behind her neck as she thought of the utter shock that would greet old Cornelius at his own press conference. Not only were there no flaws in the century old wards around Hogwarts, his own pitiful self and half of the Board of Directors at Hogwarts were going to be arrested. Then the heads would begin rolling at the Wizengamot as the chain of greed, corruption and blatant criminal behavior was unwound and rewound around their necks.

She dropped her hands and pulled the auror and Unspeakables schedule to her as she sat forward in concentration. She had been forced to pull in every available trustworthy agent to keep the investigation going. The skeleton crews she had left at very visible locations were the only ones not being used. And of course all of those who were strictly loyal or bought off by Cornelius had been funneled where they could do no harm or notice anything out of the ordinary. She chuckled as she thought of the warehouses and useless buildings she had them scheduled to check.

She made herself a memo to check and make sure that the wards around the Potter boy's house were still secure, the useless guards around his house and that of his two friends had been the first to be pulled back to help hang the Minister in his own rope. She hoped he wasn't attacked again like last summer, at least she finally had proof that the old toad woman Umbridge had definitely sent them and that Fudge had paid her almost a thousand galleons for the job as well as appointing her a Professor at Hogwarts. She laughed out loud as she felt the noose tightening around her prey.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore was happier than he had been in over a week. His staff was tormenting Umbridge somehow, and all he had to do was ignore anything suspicious he might see or hear. He had managed to get the four aurors that were snooping around the castle reassigned and replaced with trustworthy members of the Order of the Phoenix so he was certain that any weaknesses in the wards would be addressed before they became public knowledge and Poppy had reported that Harry was making small movements, he was still comatose but not in as deep a coma as before. Life was beginning to look up. He hoped that Severus wasn't having too hard a time at the Dursleys.

Mrs. Figg had not been able to keep a very close watch on the boy during his childhood and unfortunately the boy never actually said anything that would warrant the tremendous fight that the ministry would put up if he had tried to remove the boy, especially as he had no legal basis to make any decisions about young Harry before he became his student.

There had been powerful wards placed around the Dursley household directly after he had placed the blood wards for protection after leaving the toddler at his aunt's house that made it impossible for anyone with a magical signature to get anywhere near the child and it was only after he had gotten his letter to start school at Hogwarts that they had been able to even approach his home. Albus had done the best he could by placing Arabella Figg in the neighborhood, but even her contact had been severely limited by the Ministry's overbearing need to keep the boy safe and away from magic. If only someone hadn't leaked the beginning of that dratted prophecy to the aurors investigating the death of his parents Albus might have had a much greater role in Harry's upbringing.

Albus sighed deeply. Arabella had complained about the Dursleys treatment of their nephew frequently but no matter how many times she had voiced her suspicions, the ministry forbid any direct intervention, claiming the strength of the blood wards was essential to the boy's very survival and vague complaints about the boy being too small or having odd bruises wasn't enough for them to remove him from his Aunts care. Albus had many suspicions over the years that Harry's mistreatment was a lot worse than even Arabella suspected but without any concrete evidence and the boys own refusal to speak up, there had never been anything he could have done. If only Sirius hadn't gone to Azkaban, though Albus suspected that the Minister and several corrupt members of the Wizengamot would have made sure he was never allowed any close contact with the boy even if he had been allowed a trial that would have cleared him.

Shaking his head over the futility of worrying about what was in the past; he finished dressing and headed down to the Great Hall for breakfast, greeting the others as he sat down at the round table they used when there were no students present. He pretended not to notice the satisfied smirk on Filius' face nor the evil smile that now graced Minerva's normally strict countenance.

He noticed that Argus Filch wasn't at the table. He frequently chose to eat in his own quarters, but two of the four aurors that had been assigned to check the castle were present and sitting between Hagrid and Poppy.

Umbridge came in, looking hesitantly over her shoulder as she stopped to scan the room before entering it. She looked decidedly nervous and he couldn't help but wonder if it had anything to do with the smile on Filius' face.

"Good morning, Madame Umbridge, good of you to join us. I see the elves have made blueberry scones and fresh strawberries with cream that look most delectable. Come, sit and join us." He spoke with a false joviality that fooled no one who actually knew him.

Umbridge hesitantly joined those at the table and sat, dishing herself a modest amount of scramble and spreading a flaky scone with clotted cream. She glanced up and stopped, scone halfway to her mouth. Albus glanced in the direction she was looking in and pretended that he saw nothing. Harry Potter's head was floating off the ground, devilish grin splitting his face in two as everyone at the table except Umbridge pretended that he wasn't there. Umbridge dropped her scone on her plate and pointed a knobby finger adorned with an oversized and tacky ring at Potter's head. "He's here, how can he be here, no…no…I saw the report…he's at his Aunt's…must contact… Cornelius…" She looked around her and looked back only to see nothing there. The others had never skipped a syllable in their conversation or stopped eating for a moment and pretended that they had not seen anything amiss.

Umbridge stood up, sat down, stood up and then finally gathered her robes tightly around her and stalked off, muttering half heard sentences about seeing things and getting to the bottom of what was going on.

Albus drew his wand, closed the doors to the Great Hall and cast strong silencing and privacy wards before finally looking around at his staff. Without a single word, they all began laughing and looking sheepishly at each other. Albus wiped his lip with his napkin, removing all traces of blood from where he had bit the inside of it to keep from reacting while Umbridge was still in the room. He managed to get himself under control enough to speak. "Miss Tonks, I presume? Why don't you join us for breakfast, it seems that Dolores has lost her interest in breakfast and we have an empty seat."

* * *

Dolores Umbridge walked quickly towards her office and her private floo to Cornelius' office. She stopped suddenly and ducked behind a suit of armor. She could have sworn she heard footsteps behind her but they had stopped as soon as she had. She half ran several hundred feet and stopped suddenly again. She wasn't sure but it sounded like two or three footsteps before whoever was following her stopped again. She kept looking behind her, trying to catch a glimpse of her stalker all the way back to her office, but she never caught a single glimpse of anyone.

She slammed the door shut behind her, pulled her wand with a madly shaking fist and sealed the opening with every locking and warding charm she knew. She took several deep breaths and tried to compose herself for her upcoming chat with Fudge. Outside her office, Argus Filch smiled to himself as he rubbed his cat's head right behind the ears. "She's safe, Mrs. Norris, she's safe."

* * *

Sirius woke Remus up and sent him to call Madame Pomfrey to Grimmald Place. Sirius had been dozing, holding tightly to one of Harry's hands when the hand had grasped him back. He had startled awake to find his godson thrashing and twisting in the bed, obviously in distress but still unconscious. Sirius waited, worried, holding Harry's hand while his other hand carded through the long, disheveled black hair that fanned out on the sweaty pillow. He murmured comforting noises until he couldn't stand it any more and picked up the small frame, sat back down in the bed, Harry cradled across his lap like a small child as he hugged the boy to his chest, hoping with all of his might that the feeling of being held and safe would somehow reach his beloved child's absent mind.

Poppy rushed in, satchel full of potions in one hand, Remus right behind her followed by an agitated Dobby. She looked at Harry who was still muttering and turning his head from side to side in clear agitation. She pulled her wand and cast diagnostic spells on the child, noticing as Sirius continued to croon softly, Harry's face and body lost all of its tension and the boy settled down once more into peaceful bliss.

Poppy shook her head in frustration. "He's still not waking up, but he seems to be more and more aware of the world around him. Good job, Sirius, I think he will do better the more you can touch him, talk to him. Let him know that he isn't alone. I know he doesn't tolerate much physical contact when he is awake, but I have noticed on many occasions that he seems to crave human touch when he is asleep or unconscious. I suspect he had very little positive physical touch and perhaps was physically abused as a child, but I cannot prove it without the consent of his guardians for a full medical history scan and the Dursleys are obviously never going to grant that. The only other way I can do one is if Harry alleges abuse and no matter how pointedly or subtly I question him, he refuses to talk about his home life. It's just so frustrating that I can't _prove_ abuse unless the ones I think _abused him_ give me permission."

Sirius looked pensively at the frustrated medi-witch. "You know, I am named as his godfather by James and Lily and that has never been revoked because I was never convicted of anything. Can I give consent to the scan?"

Poppy rubbed her chin in thought. "Let me ask Albus, as head of the Wizengamot he could rule on that and then we could get Harry's complete history. It might help the current situation if we knew what we were dealing with. Thank you, Sirius, I hope that will work." She reached down and flattened the unruly hair and gave a small rueful smile as Harry's head unconsciously moved into the gently touch. "See what I mean? So take turns holding him and talking to him as much as you can and I will let Albus know about this development. Take heart gentlemen, it is an improvement."

She left several more vials of potions for Harry before leaving the room to return to the castle before she was missed, more hopeful for a full recovery than she had been since this whole mess began.

* * *

Snape/Harry was beginning to wish he could perform wandless magic for more than making directions appear on a blackboard or lighting a few torches in the dungeons as his back screamed in agony over being hunched over for the second day in a row, weeding the miserable useless excuse for a garden that belonged to Potter's aunt. Now if it contained plants useful for potions he might not resent having to weed it so much! He had finished every other chore on that dratted list and was madly pulling weeds in the last bed, hoping the Potter's uncle was held up in traffic or had to stop for something on the way home. He breathed a deep sigh of relief as he pulled the last weed just as the fat oaf's car pulled into the driveway and the engine quit. He stood up, ignoring the painful stretch of sore muscles and bruises that had frozen up as he squatted in the bloody yard for hours. He pushed the wheelbarrow of weeds over to the compost heap, dumped it out and then stashed the barrow into the garden shed. He limped to the back door, remembering to remove the dirty and holey trainers before entering the sterile white of the kitchen. The pork roast and yams that Petunia cooked smelled heavenly even if he hadn't been starving.

Vernon looked the boy over carefully, bowed head, contrite posture, ah…excellent. "Did you finish the list, boy?"

Without lifting his head Snape/Harry answered in the voice he had learned was safest long ago from his own harsh father. "Yes, sir, everything."

"Weeds in the compost heap, barrow in the shed?"

"Yes, sir."

With an abrupt grunt and a quick nod, Vernon just told Snape/Harry to wash up quickly and sit down.

Snape/Harry once again had to wait while his relatives took everything they wanted from the platters, piling their own plates high with the succulent roast, steaming hot yams and fresh corn before the platters were grudgingly passed down to his end of the table. There was little left for him, but he accepted everything, scraping the last bits of food off onto his plate where he hungrily devoured them. He was embarrassed to note that it was not enough food for the amount of energy he had expended doing chores all day long with nothing but the one pancake he had salvaged off the floor that morning. He now had positive proof about exactly why Potter was so bloody small and it wasn't because of some bizarre Muggle disease, either.

Later after his family left the kitchen for him to clean up, he swallowed his pride and hungrily ate every scrap the human garbage disposals had left on their plates before rinsing them and placing them in the dishwasher.

As he lay on his lumpy mattress later, too aching and tired to sleep, he reflected upon his own life as compared to Potter's. His father had been a strict disciplinarian, often crossing the line into abuse when administering punishment, but he had never been locked up, forced to do more chores than a house elf or starved for days on end. As his stomach grumbled, complaining about the scanty quantity of food he had managed to eat, he groaned, it had only been two days, how was he going to survive another twelve days without killing the Muggles or being arrested for doing accidental magic to protect himself?

* * *

AN: Next chapter will contain more Umbridge baiting, lots of politics and more eye-opening for Snape. Thank you for reading and a special thank you for all of those who have reviewed, even those who have claimed they feel sorry for Snape. Of course, no one has said yet that they feel sorry for Umbridge, heh, heh! 


	11. Chapter 11: Politics and Romance

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Summary: After a brutal Occlumency lesson has disastrous consequences, Dumbledore forces Snape to live as Harry Potter. Will our Potion's Master finally learn who Harry really is? No Slash, No OC, rated for language and Dursley abuse only.

Disclaimer: Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: I will write Snape as Harry as Snape/Harry and hope it is not too confusing. Remember that any dialogue will call Snape 'Harry' because that is the image everyone sees. The real Harry in his own mind will continue to be in _italics_.

Chapter 11: Politics and Romance

Argus Filch was on a mission. He had watched from afar as that miserable overgrown greasy headed bat had toyed with the affections of the most wonderful woman in the world. And after making her pine for him, the disgusting death eater had up and disappeared without a word, breaking the poor woman's heart. Argus' face twisted up in a diabolically evil smile as he mused, 'That evil git is probably off doing who knows what with his fellow death eaters. He may have fooled the old man, but I see him sneaking in late at night, black robes and mask in hand as he tries to stay hidden. I bet he's off planning how he can kill all of us decent folks right now.'

Argus looked around; making sure the corridor was empty before unlocking the ancient iron padlock that kept his personal storage room secure from meddling headmasters and obnoxious students. He had many items inside that he had collected over the years, some he had managed to salvage before they could be destroyed by overzealous headmasters who believed the old punishments were too harsh; codswollop, kids these days lacked discipline and obedience. If they would just let him bring back the old punishments, he was sure that misbehavior would cease abruptly and proper respect for their elders would be instilled as it rightfully should be.

He pushed the button that was enchanted to light the torches in the small room and smiled, the sight of the piles of handcuffs, whips, chains and other various items intended to keep unruly students from the centuries past in line always gave him goose bumps in anticipation of the day he could implement the old punishments once again. He was sure that wonderful woman, Dolores, would let him use them again. He stopped in his thoughts for a moment, just thinking of how the name sounded like honey falling from his lips as he said it to himself, Dolores Umbridge, it was a heavenly sound. He felt a small quiver of anticipation at her reaction to his loving gift and couldn't help shivering in anticipation. Perhaps that lovely symbol of all that was gloriously feminine would consent to a small kiss in gratitude for his present.

He forced his mind back onto his task and began rummaging through his most prized possessions, looking for the perfect item to express his love.

* * *

Snape/Harry woke again to the pounding of his 'aunt' on the door as she slid the multitude of bars open, allowing her 'nephew' to gratefully run for the bathroom, not even stopping long enough to grab clean clothes. He quickly showered, wrapped a towel around his too thin waist before dashing back to his meager room to grab up more of the disgustingly huge rags and dressing before almost running down the stairs in his eagerness to eat something, anything.

As he had been given no directions on what to make, he threw several thick ham steaks on a couple of baking sheets under the broiler as he cracked handfuls of eggs for a fast scramble. The toaster was going double time as he toasted almost a full loaf of bread and set several jars of jam, jellies and marmalade on the still empty table. He stopped to stir the massive amount of eggs before reaching into the cooler and grabbing a gallon each of milk and juice. The huge tea kettle was whistling as he scooped the fluffy scrambled eggs, onto an oversized platter; covered the humongous steaming mound with grated sharp cheddar cheese and left it on the counter as he used the mitts he found to remove the perfectly cooked ham steaks from under the broiler. The aroma of the sizzling hot meat, the edges just starting to curl crispy brown made his stomach cramp in hunger and his mouth water in anticipation. He had made enough for an army, surely he would be allowed to eat more today.

Food hot and steaming enticingly on the table, he finished brewing the tea just as the three unwelcome additions to the kitchen slid into their accustomed seats. Vernon looked almost satisfied as he reached for the platter of still sizzling ham and remarked. "That's better, no more trying to _starve_ us, you freak." Snape/Harry's heart dropped as he watched huge amounts of food be shoveled onto the plates of his 'relatives', but a small gleam of satisfaction appeared in his mind when it became apparent that even they couldn't put all of the food he had prepared upon their own plates and they were forced to leave an almost adequate amount for him to have.

He quickly scrapped all of the leftover food onto his own plate before Dudley could decide he wanted seconds and almost inhaled his breakfast. Snape/Harry began to understand why Weasley might eat as fast as he did, if he was competing with eight other people, five of them teenage boys, he might eat that fast every meal too. Even though he had been the last one served, he was finished almost as soon as Aunt Petunia, and well before Vernon or Dudley had crammed the last jelly dripping bite of toast into their cavernous maws.

Snape/Harry stood without a word and began clearing the table, knowing before he turned around that there would be a list of long, hot chores waiting for him on the table. He sighed as he scraped the plates before loading the dishwasher. He turned around for another load of dishes, and startled. Vernon was still standing beside the table and glaring at the boy; face purple as his mouth curled up in distaste, his red meaty fists curled up in either anger or anticipation.

"I will be picking up Aunt Marge tonight after work, boy. There will be no _funny business _while she is here, not like last time. And if you so much as _breathe_ a word about your _unnaturalness _or try to hurt any of my family, you won't live to see next week. I don't know how you got away with **blowing her up** last time, but I'll make sure that freak school of yours **_expels_** you for sure." Vernon spitted at the teenager.

Snape/Harry stood there, not sure at all how he was supposed to react, so he looked down at his shoes, utter hopelessness apparent in the way his head hung, shoulders rounded and arms hung abjectly by his sides.

It was apparently the correct response as Vernon merely harrumphed and continued. "You will clean out that bedroom of yours and put everything into your cupboard. She is only here until Thursday morning when she will leave with me on the morning train. You will not make a sound, she will not know you are here, is that _understood_?" As the boy stood silently, head still drooped, Vernon raised a beefy hand and brought it crashing down directly onto the top of the bowed head, staggering Snape/Harry to his very knees as the force of the blow and the pain it caused straight down his spine dropped the thin teen to his knees, unable to do more than gasp in pain. Vernon bent down as far as his huge belly allowed him to and hissed, directly into his nephew's ear. "Is that understood, freak?"

Snape/Harry managed to lift his head, vision blurry, tears of pain streaking his white cheeks as he gasped out, "Yes, Uncle Vernon."

With a satisfied, "Good!" a ruled paper full of chores was dropped at the boy's feet and heavy footsteps clomped down the hall, the front door opened and slammed shut and Snape/Harry was left alone, shaking in pure agony as he knelt on the kitchen floor, unable to move for the pain coursing up and down his spine.

* * *

_Harry had slept better than he ever remembered in his life, the feeling of comfort and love had cradled him all night and kept the dreams and worries at bay. He woke up to the sound of birds singing and the soft kiss of sunlight just touching his cheeks. He was unwilling to fully wake up, luxuriating in the feel of ghost arms holding him and unseen fingers carding through his hair. _

_Just below the level of his conscious mind, he recognized a soft drone of words telling him they would always be there for him and that he was safe and loved. His breath caught in his chest as he registered the words that his brain was hearing over and over again. He was _safe_, and yes, he was _loved_. And after the painful and eye opening process of sorting through all of his memories; he could finally admit to himself that it had _**not **_been his fault, he was not a _freak_ and not only was he _worthy_ of being loved there were in fact, many people who did love him, something he had never been able to recognize or even comprehend before now._

_With a deep sigh, he forced himself awake and back to the problems of being stuck in his mind. He ate breakfast slowly; oblivious to what he was eating, his mind busy with his thoughts as he chewed absentmindedly and contemplated the problems he had to face. _

_First, he was stuck within his own head and no matter how peaceful and calming he found the place, he knew that he couldn't remain here. But he didn't know how to get out and back to reality without outside help._

_Second, he had a huge river of evil and insane rage digging a deeper and deeper trench into his mind and he was very afraid that if he didn't manage to block that river it would eventually split his skull open and probably kill him, or worse turn him as evil as Voldemort._

_Third, as good as it was learning and practicing magic in his own mind, he really needed to have access to trainers and more knowledge than what he now had access to from his memories._

_Fourth, there was no shame in being unable to stand up to the brutality and humiliation his uncle, aunt and cousin had heaped upon him his whole life and if he ever wanted to break free of their control and abuse he was going to have to let go of his feelings of shame and embarrassment and tell Dumbledore and Sirius exactly what had been going on behind the closed doors at Number 4 Privet Drive all these years._

_And fifth, he really was lonely, and now that he had realized that people loved him just for being _**Harry**_, he really wanted to tell them that he loved them too. He felt at long last that he truly was alive, that he had a 'family' even if they weren't related, and that he deserved to find happiness and have a life full of love. If he allowed fear of Voldemort to push everyone away or the brainwashing and abuse the Dursleys had heaped upon him to convince himself he was unloved and unworthy of being loved than they had won without him even putting up a fight and he was determined to not only _fight_ but to _**win**

* * *

Dolores had refused to leave her quarters the entire day yesterday after the shock of seeing Potter's head floating in the air at breakfast. It had been almost three in the afternoon before she had managed to get Cornelius on the floo and he had assured her that Potter was still safely contained at his relatives home and there was no way anyone would be able to either contact the young boy or spirit him away without Cornelius being instantly notified.

She had swallowed a calming potion and spent the rest of the afternoon and evening reflecting on exactly what had been happening and how she had been tricked. She finally managed to brush aside all the strange happenings as either childish pranks set up by the students before they left for Easter break, or her own stress at her 'Sevvie poo' leaving without even saying good-bye. She talked herself into believing that he had been called away suddenly on some 'family emergency' and had not been able to find her to say goodbye, after all she had been watching from the fourth floor window and not in any of her normal places, yes, that had to be it; sometimes the most simple explanation was the best.

So after a long and peaceful sleep, aided by a little vial of Dreamless Sleep, she was awake and ready to face a normal and peaceful day. She chose her outfit with care; her lime green robes covered by a fuzzy pink angora jumper, large pink and lime green headband with a huge fake flower perched atop her carefully combed and styled hair. She mouthed fish kisses at the mirror as she rubbed her lips back and forth, spreading her bright pink lipstick evenly. She turned her head and blinked her mascara clumped eyelashes checking that they were long and perfectly curled. She smiled at her reflection, practicing her girlishly coy smile of flirtation. As she looked down to make sure her sensible black shoes were properly polished she missed the look of pure revulsion and nausea the face in the enchanted mirror gave before becoming blank once more.

'Yes, I will be ready and willing if my Sevvie poo has returned.' With a final check to make sure the thick black lines of her stockings went straight down the back of her short stubby legs she smiled and unlocked the door**_, ready for love_**.

* * *

Cornelius sat behind his ornate desk, fingers steepled together as he leaned back; face smiling as he contemplated the culmination of years of planning and hard work. Thank heavens he had managed to keep that Potter menace ignorant of his rights and responsibilities as the head of at least two of the oldest and wealthiest Wizarding families. From the sheer luck that he had been the one to find out that Lily Evans was the great-granddaughter of Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel to his current manipulations of the press and public in condemning the boy as mentally unstable.

That old Flamel was a powerful alchemist, the only one to have successfully made a sorcerer's stone in centuries was bad enough, but Perenelle was the last magical heir of Rowena Ravenclaw herself through her father, Archimedes Ravenclaw and being over six hundred years old herself that connection was much closer than most. The old couple had found their great-grandson, whom they had raised as their own child, and his wife butchered by werewolves and had assumed that their infant great great-granddaughter, less than six weeks old had been completely eaten by the beasts.

But Cornelius had found old documents buried among boxes of Muggle police reports that were found when the Ministry for Magic bought an old building to house the new Aurors Academy when he had been working as a mere clerk at the Academy. He had immediately recognized the importance of the infant's muggle adoption by Charles Evans, one of the doctors at the muggle hospital the child had been left at after being found stuffed into a locked closet at the site of her parents' murder, which the police had attributed to a pack of wild dogs that had somehow broken into the isolated home. The child had been uninjured except for some scratches and exposure and the muggle doctor had fallen in love with the green eyed, auburn haired beautiful girl and had convinced his wife to adopt the child, even though they already had a two year old daughter of their own.

As the last remaining magical male heir of Ravenclaw and his father's heir on the Potter side, Potter had two automatic seats at the Wizengamot and two at the International Confederation of Wizards; he would have been exempt from any underage magic laws and had sole control of a combined fortune that made Malfoy look like a pauper, even before the Flamels' own massive fortune was added in. That would have been way too much influence and power to be left in Dumbledore's hands to control, and it would have been even worse if the Flamels had claimed him and raised him as the powerful mage he undoubtedly would become at seventeen. So Cornelius had seized the chance when the Potters were killed and placed ward upon ward, law upon law, keeping the boy isolated and ignorant until he could claim the child as his own and adopt him, something he thought would only take a short time to do.

Unfortunately he had not counted upon the ancient blood wards that Dumbledore had managed to place upon the boy's aunt's home before he even knew the Potters were dead. And then the fool of an uncle had refused to even accept or open his letters to him when he had sent multiple owls with offers to adopt the infant, even to pay generous reimbursement for the time, money and effort they had expended towards the child. Well, he hadn't been able to control the boy, but neither had the old headmaster he thought with some satisfaction as his mind turned from ancient history to the current situation. He just had to make sure all of his plans culminated before the dratted boy reached seventeen and came into his magical inheritances. There would be no stopping the boy at that point and Cornelius intended to be long gone and safe from any backlashes.

He shrugged his shoulders in confusion as he thought back to the strange fire call he had received the day before from that arse kissing toad woman, Umbridge. She was absolutely dreadful, but he had to admit she had her uses, and there were many things he had done that he could blame upon her if the time came. But she sounded slightly unbalanced with her ramblings about floating heads and moving furniture yesterday. He rubbed his chin in thought, perhaps it was time to get rid of her, after all there were plenty more idiots he could put into her position that would be much easier to control, perhaps that Weasley boy… no, even he couldn't stomach the boy's constant fawning adoration.

* * *

Remus shook his best friend's shoulder gently, calling softly to him. "Padfoot, wake up old boy. Let me hold Harry while you clean up and move around a bit." Padfoot clutched the warm boy he had cradled all night and groaned softly, unwilling to let his precious godson out of his arms. Remus laughed at his expression and shook his shoulder again. "Padfoot, if you don't move around some, you're going to be unable to move at all. Come on, you old dog, move your mangy carcass and let me have a chance to hold him too."

Sirius opened his eyes and frowned. He had fallen asleep holding Harry while leaning against the wall behind the head of the bed. He couldn't feel his body from the waist down. Harry was draped across his lap cutting off the circulation to his legs. He growled deep in his throat before reluctantly holding the now heavier and taller child up to his friend. Remus chuckled and gingerly wrapped his arms around the boy, lifting him off of his friend and standing back so the stiff man could awkwardly scoot off the bed and try to stand up. Sirius' legs wobbled as he stamped on his numb feet, trying to regain some feeling as he danced a strange jig before he sat back down and winced in agony at the pins and needles stabbing his extremities. "Ow, don't know if it's better to have the feeling back or have them remain numb!" He cursed softly before he managed to stand up once more and staggered away from the bed, holding his arms out to receive his godson so that Moony could stretch out comfortably in the bed. Sirius laid Harry down beside Remus; covering them both up and tucking the blankets in firmly around Harry as Moony drew the boy back against his chest. "I'll be back with some breakfast for all of us after I shower and clean up a bit, all right Moony?"

Moony nodded, his face buried in the soft hair of the teen cuddled close to his chest, drinking in the scent of the boy who smelled a little like James and a little like Lily. He had missed the child he had gotten close to when he taught him during Harry's third year and was relishing the closeness of their contact now.

Sirius reached down, brushing his fingers through the dark hair, unconsciously tracing the famous scar with one long finger before kissing it and then standing up straight and heading out to a hot shower and a warm breakfast.

* * *

_Harry floated on his firebolt high above the crevasse and watched intently, his knees and hands unconsciously gripping the polished wood as he lay on his stomach. He face split in a wide grin as a wash of warmth and love filled him, making him smile in happiness. He enjoyed the feeling of a ghostly warmth pulling him close, turning his head and listening closely he was sure he heard someone else's heartbeat, not his own; the rhythm was off, the beats slower and somehow deeper than his own. He thought about what might be happening in the real world, his eyes still trained on the churning flow far below him. He blinked in surprise and sat up, fully aware and curious as he noticed the flow streaming through his scar seemed dramatically diminished for a brief second before it regained its former volume. _

_As the flow returned, he felt a flash of hot anger through his scar. He observed a misty cloud of black vapor rise above the river churning and roiling, exuding anger and pure evil before it slowly dissipated into nothingness; fading into the very air within his mind as the sharp pain in his head dulled somewhat. 'What was that and what does it mean?' Harry turned his broom towards the green edge of the forest and landed, lying down upon the ever present blanket, deep in thought, the almost unconscious rhythm of the second heartbeat soothing his agitated mind._

* * *

Umbridge was practically skipping down the corridors on her way to breakfast, determined that she would make the most of her break before her beloved Severus would return. She barely noticed when the first suit of armor lifted its metal arms and gave her a rude insult, something she had learned about when she had traveled to Italy for a Ministry conference. She did notice the second, and the third…she blasted the fourth one to individual pieces with great satisfaction before continuing on to the Great Hall. The smaller side door was open as she entered, cheerfully calling out "Good morning" without even glancing up to see who was at the table yet. She sat in a free chair, opened her napkin and spread it upon her lap before looking up and noticing that Filius Flitwick looked very much like a goblin this morning. How had she never noticed his pointed teeth and the tips of his ears? Surely she would have seen he was a half breed like that oaf Hagrid before now. She would have to check into it and see what she could do about getting him fired. It wasn't right that half breeds were allowed to associate with wizards and witches, let alone teach them such important subjects. She already had that Hagrid beast on his way out; Flitwick could just follow him right out the door.

She buttered her pancake and turned to McGonagall to ask her to pass the syrup and noticed a shimmer of a glamour fade for just a second. 'McGonagall was a half hag? How could that be…surely I would have noticed before now?' Umbridge looked again and then turned to glare at the barmy old coot across from her, how she couldn't stand the twinkle in the old goat's eyes and the way he blocked the rightful work of the Ministry at every turn, protecting the filthy mud bloods and disgusting half breeds. Her eyes widened as she found out why, _the man was a high elf_. His long white hair had parted, his hat was slightly tilted and the long pointed ear sticking through the curly white locks was clearly visible. The whole school was being run by a pack of filthy animals!

She stood, her breakfast forgotten in her hurry to go and fire call Cornelius with this earth shattering revelation. She would have the entire incompetent and disgusting staff of Hogwarts cleared before the end of the week. A crafty smile spread across her toad like face as she mused, but not her Severus, he was a pure blood, pure human and worthy of her love.

Umbridge had left the room before Dumbledore turned to his madly laughing staff and raised a single white eyebrow, looking down his long crooked nose through his half moon spectacles; eyes twinkling like mad and his expression full of merriment. "Do I want to know what that was about?" His question was met with stifled snorts and muffled giggles as Flitwick raised an arm that was still shaking with his effort to control his giggles and wiped tears from his shining eyes. "You know how Umbridge hates half breeds, Albus?" At the headmasters nod and circular wave of his hand to continue, the short wizard said. "I found an obscure charm that allows the caster to show physical characteristics on others or himself that they don't actually have, so now Umbridge thinks I'm a half goblin, you're a half High elf, and Minerva…Minerva…" he couldn't finish for the giggles that overcame him.

Minerva let a huge smile cross her usually stern countenance and finished for the madly shaking Charms Professor. "_I, Albus, am a half hag!"_ She joined the rest of the table in peals of laughter before they all settled down to finish their meal.

* * *

Snape/Harry crawled over to Dudley's reinforced chair and dragged himself up by the arms to stand, wobbling and unable to fully straighten his back without shooting stabs of agony. Aunt Petunia swept into the kitchen and looked down her pointed nose at her nephew; a look of utter disgust and revulsion curling her lip as she picked up the list from the floor and glared at the slightly humped posture of her nephew.

"Don't bother with the list, boy. Your trunk is already locked away and I'll clean the kitchen. Mrs. Figg has been pestering me to have you come over and help her drag boxes down from the attic for the neighborhood charity bazaar next week. You can just work over there all day. I don't want to see you here until after we leave to take Marge out to dinner. Just be in your room and quiet by nine o'clock and don't let us hear a noise out of you tomorrow. I'll put your meals into your room and you can just _stay in there_ until she leaves after breakfast on Thursday morning. Well… what are you waiting for, get your lazy arse over there and help that meddling old woman. And if I hear you've told her one thing about us, you'll wish it was _Vernon_ beating you. **_I_** won't get too tired to finish the job!" The menace in the woman's shrill voice was clear and frightening. It reminded Snape/Harry of Bellatrix LeStrange and her creative but invariably cruel ways to torment and torture anyone that crossed her path. He gave an involuntary shudder at the thought of the insane female death eater and nodded his head at his 'aunt'. "Yes, Aunt Petunia."

He waited until he had managed to stumble down the three back stairs, each jar of the step pure agony on his tortured spine and headed off around the back of the house before heaving a huge sigh of relief. 'Where are those bloody aurors that are supposed to be protecting Potter? Don't they notice the boy can barely walk?' Snape/Harry looked around, hoping to find someone who could help him, he wasn't sure he would be able to physically make it to Arabella's house without a lot of assistance and a whole lot of pain. He knew where her house was, after all he had pulled a couple of stints as a 'babysitter' last summer before Potter had that run in with the Dementors when Albus had been unable to find anyone else to take a shift. Finding no sign of the aurors or anyone else that would help, he occluded his mind, blocking as much pain as he could and focused on putting one foot in front of the other, determined to make the two blocks to the squib's house and help or die trying.

* * *

Cornelius Fudge swept into Amelia Bones' office like a king deigning to visit a commoner and asked, his expression haughty and commanding, well, at least he thought so. "Will you be ready if I move up the press conference to tomorrow morning? My wife has made other plans for the rest of the week and we shall be in Italy for the Easter festivities at the Vatican, personal invitation from the Italian Minister for Magic you know." He couldn't help gloating about the last part.

Amelia plastered a smile on her face, trying her best not to break out laughing at the ridiculous buffoon and nodded. "Of course sir, what time… so I can make sure we have enough _responsible _aurors present for the…proceedings." She forced herself to give the idiot a knowing wink, secure in the knowledge he would read it as support of his plans and not as her own anticipation of watching him and his corrupt colleagues being hauled off to Azkaban in magical handcuffs.

"No use taking up the whole day with the…proceedings is there, so let's call it for nine a.m. sharp in the Great Hall. Will you be ready with the formal charges and have all the necessary paper work ready?" She actually grinned at the imbecile as she assured him she would have the arrest warrants signed and ready for the morning. Of course his own name would be on the top one, but the moron didn't realize that and she would make damn sure that he didn't find out before the jaws closed on him at his own press conference. As soon as Fudge swept back out of her office, she cast a silencing charm and laughed until the tears ran down her cheeks and her sides ached before collecting herself, washing her face and began setting up the trap. Her first call went out on the enchanted mirror to Albus Dumbledore himself.

* * *

Poppy had stopped by about lunchtime to make sure Harry was still improving and to run further scans on the boy. She nodded at Sirius and Remus, giving a small smile of satisfaction. "We have managed to add ten kilos (22 pounds) to his weight and almost 15 cm ( 6 inches) in height. Another few days of the fortifying potions and growth potions and he should finally reach the bottom of the scale for a normal wizard of his age. It should help in his physical recovery after he wakes up as well. He is now merely semi-conscious and not in a deep coma. You two have done marvelously with him, keep up the good work." She sat down and joined the two in a peaceful lunch as Dobby took his turn feeding fortified mush to the semi-conscious lad.

Poppy was sitting back, enjoying a peaceful second cup of tea when the head of Arabella Figg appeared in the kitchen, calling out for help. "Anyone there, oh I do hope there is someone there…I couldn't reach anyone in Albus' floo…oh please, I need help…the poor boy…I don't know where else to try…Help…anyone there?"

Poppy ran from the sitting room and knelt down in front of the distraught squib. "Arabella, calm down and tell me what's wrong. Is this about Harry?"

Arabella squealed. "Oh good Poppy, those despicable Muggles have hurt this boy for the last time, I won't let him go back. Poppy, he is covering in bruises and whatever that beast of an Uncle did to him, he can barely move!"

Poppy told the distraught woman that she would be there momentarily before grabbing her bag full of potions that Remus had run to fetch after hearing the first part of the conversation. Poppy grabbed a handful of floo powder and disappeared in a flash of green flame. Sirius grabbed Remus' shoulder and told him. "Good luck and take care of Snape", before Remus followed the Medi-witch to the house on Wisteria Walk.

* * *

AN: I'm not certain, does this count as a cliff hanger?

I thank everyone for reading this and a big thank you to everyone who reviewed. And for those of you who took the time to wish me well; my asthma is much improved. I do apologize for several errors in the last chapter, but as anyone who has the misfortune of having asthma, pneumonia or even a very bad cold knows, if you don't get enough oxygen, your brain doesn't quite work right.


	12. Chapter 12: Strange Bedfellows

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

_AN: Thank you for all those who pointed out the obvious errors in Chapter 11. I am afraid that's what I mean when I say not enough oxygen affects my writing. I learned long ago not to balance my checkbook when I can't breathe. I have fixed the location of the Vatican back to Italy where it always has been and changed Harry's growth from an unbelievable half meter (approx. 19.5 inches) to 6 inches though he still has gained around 20 pounds. My son is 6 foot 9 inches (just over 2 meters) and the most he ever grew over one summer was 7 inches so I figured Poppy could magically induce that much growth. _

AN: This quick update is in gratitude for the almost 100 reviews I received for the last chapter in only 48 hours. I admit it; I am a review junkie, so keep feeding my addiction.

Chapter 12: Strange Bedfellows

Poppy Pomfrey stepped through the fireplace and into Arabella Figg's slightly dilapidated parlor. Arabella was crouched beside a sagging couch, the small figure of Harry Potter curled up beside her. Poppy set her potions bag on the crowded end table, knocking over several pictures and a stack of old magazines. She pulled her wand and ran it up and down the figure curled into a fetal ball before gasping in shock. Before she had completed her scan, Remus Lupin had followed her over and gasped at the sight that greeted them.

"My God, Poppy, what did they do to him?" Remus was horrorstruck at the condition that Harry, no wait, this is Snape; was in. He shook his head; neither Harry nor Severus deserved to have been abused like that. The boy's body was covered in large bruises and the entire left side of his face was black and blue from his cheek well up into his hair.

Poppy knelt beside the couch, calling softly, "Severus, Severus…I need you to straighten out and roll on your back so I can help you drink some potions. Can you do that for me?" She spoke as gently and soothingly as she could to the trembling boy, almost as if to a very small child, hoping to reach him through his immense pain.

A low groan was the only sign that Snape/Harry was even conscious. Poppy looked over her shoulder and spied Remus. "Remus, I need you to get Albus and Minerva here. I need both of them to break the glamour holding Severus to Harry's shape. I can't heal him with spells until the glamour is gone, the magic surrounding him will interfere and make the results unreliable; they might even hurt him worse. Please don't let anyone else know what's going on." He nodded in understanding, his face unusually pale, the amber of his eyes glowing with the battle he was waging with the wolf within to not go and kill the Dursleys for what they had done and what they had probably done throughout Harry's life. With the full moon only two days away, he was having a visibly hard time containing the werewolf within.

She looked up at Arabella where the old woman was wringing her hands in worry and frustration. "In my bag is a camera. I will need to document his injuries. Harry will never return here again no matter what the blasted Ministry wants." Arabella fetched the potions bag and rummaged through it, handing Poppy a small camera and a large bottle of pain potion with an oversized teaspoon attached to the side.

"Thank you, Ara now help me get this into him so we can at least straighten him out. He has two cracked ribs as well as the damage to his spine. How that beast managed to cause compression fractures in three vertebrae and rupture a disk is beyond me, let alone how Severus managed to walk here all by himself."

The two women had slowly dribbled two tablespoons full of pain potion into Snape/Harry's mouth; then worked slowly and patiently to uncurl the nearly unconscious form until he was almost lying on his back. They both looked up at the flare of green fire in the fireplace and breathed a sigh of relief as Albus, Minerva and Remus stepped out of the magically expanded fireplace before it shrunk back down to its regular small size.

Albus rushed over to stand at the foot of the couch wand out and ready, but Minerva stopped and swayed against Remus as he grabbed to catch the shocked witch in front of him. She froze and almost collapsed at the first glimpse of the frail and battered body of her little lion. Remus had told them the boy had been beaten, but the words just didn't prepare her for the brutal reality. Poppy had removed Snape/Harry's clothing, leaving just a pair of frayed boxers covering the transfigured form of Harry Potter. His torso had boot marks, deeply etched and purpling. There were also distinctive marks from those same large boots on his right knee and his left arm, but the most horrifying visible injury was the humongous fist shaped bruise that spread from Harry's left cheek all the way up to disappear into his hair.

"Have you documented the abuse, Poppy? Is it safe to break the enchantment yet?" Albus' face was worried, a single tear slipping down to disappear into the long beard as he muttered almost inaudibly to himself, "Why Harry, why did you not tell us? Did you trust us so little?"

Minerva pulled herself together and walked the three steps over to stand on one side of Poppy, Remus taking up the same space on her other side. Minerva shook her head, "I don't think he would ever have been able to trust an adult, Albus, if this has been going on all of his life and no one did anything to help him. How can you trust someone if you don't know how?"

Albus looked up from the traumatized form on the couch and looked Minerva straight in the eye. "You were right, Minerva I should have listened to you all those years ago, Merlin forbid, you were right."

Poppy looked from the distressed elderly wizard to the still shocked witch and admonished. "I need you to compose yourselves to break the enchantment. The worst injuries are _internal_ and not even _visible_. Somehow that brute managed to break his spine in three places and rupture a disk just below his neck as well as give him a concussion on top of an older concussion. It's a wonder the blow straight down on the top of his head didn't **_kill him_** instantly!"

Albus closed his eyes and prayed a plea for forgiveness to the child for all that he had sentenced him to because of a too hasty decision made so long ago, before drawing himself up to his full height and opening his eyes. "Minerva, Remus together on the count of three…Revealo Glamorous!" Three separate purple beams of light struck the center of Snape/Harry's chest and the figure on the couch seemed to shimmer, fluctuate and elongate into the familiar but still battered form of Severus Snape.

Snape opened his eyes in surprise, his normally intense black eyes dull grey with pain, he opened his mouth, groaned loudly before his eyes rolled up into the back of his head once again, sinking into blissful unconsciousness once more.

Poppy nodded thanks and transfigured the couch into a back board stretcher, then magically strapped the injured professor's head and torso so that he would be unable to move and injure himself further. Minerva fetched the discarded bloody sweatshirt off the floor and transfigured it into a warm blanket which she wrapped around the still form strapped so tightly to the board. Poppy looked at Albus, "We can't apperate him into Hogwarts or use the floo and I'm afraid the ministry would detect a portkey so close to Harry's home but I need more equipment and supplies than I can bring here. He will be bedridden and immobile for at least a week while his spine heals. Any more damage could kill him or leave him paralyzed. Ideally he would be going to St. Mungo's but I understand why that isn't feasible. What can we do?"

Albus ran his long beard through his fingers in thought. He pulled a small pocket mirror out of his robes and called, "Amelia Bones" softly. The cheerful round face of the Head of Magical Law Enforcement appeared momentarily and answered. "Albus Dumbledore, go ahead, I'm alone in my office with the door closed and warded. Is there a problem with the…proceedings for tomorrow?" She appeared a little worried that somehow their plans had leaked out. Albus shook his head and turned his mirror so that Amelia could see the bound and restrained figure of Severus Snape before turning the mirror back to his own face. "As you know, we had Severus impersonating Harry Potter at his aunt's home. We did not anticipate the brutal beating he would receive at the hands of Harry's uncle. He needs more intensive medical care than Poppy can give here, but we are afraid if we return him to Hogwarts someone will see him and it might tip off people that something is amiss."

"I pulled all of the aurors from the Potter house, after all the only reason Fudge had them there was to keep the boy from talking to the Quibbler again. I can grab a couple of aurors that I trust and we can make a portkey inspection of his house to make sure everything is all right. No one will be able to tell that more people leave with the portkey than arrive with it. I really don't want any unusual activity around Hogwarts tonight, and you and Minerva must both be visible and attending to your normal activities to ensure the trap. Do you have someplace secured that you can keep him?"

Albus looked at Poppy, who looked thoughtful before nodding, "I can get enough equipment and supplies to headquarters without anyone noticing anything. If the ones already there could care for Severus as well as their current occupant, I could sneak in and out to check on them frequently without appearing to leave the castle." Everyone turned to look intently at Remus, after all it was well known that Remus disliked Snape, but Black absolutely detested the man, even more so since the unprovoked and appalling attack on the boy's mind. Remus swallowed hard, looking like he had a bad taste in his mouth before nodding. "If there is someone there for the full moon to make sure Padfoot doesn't kill him, I can handle the rest of the time. At least I will do my best, but Snape had better not start pushing Sirius the way he normally does."

Albus laid a weathered hand on the werewolf's shoulder and looked gravely at the upset man. "I suspect that even Severus will understand the necessity of keeping a civil tone when he is strapped helpless to a back board and unable to move." Albus turned back to the mirror still clasped in his hand and completed the coordination of plans to remove Severus from Arabella's house as quickly and quietly as possible. Minerva made a quick call to Filius and had him find and send Tonks to their location as quietly as possible.

* * *

Less than thirty minutes later, Minerva as her tabby cat was accompanying Tonks as Harry back to Privet Drive to retrieve all of Harry's belongings. Amelia had accompanied Kingsley and Hestia Jones as Tonks to Arabella's house to be another witness before she apperated back to the ministry, leaving the two Order aurors to escort Poppy and Severus to headquarters. When she reached her office, she had quickly issued arrest warrants for both Mr. and Mrs. Dursley and set a hand picked agent to finding another placement for Dudley, that is if the investigation proved he hadn't actively and knowingly participated in the abuse since he had been sixteen for several months and could be tried as an adult if he had. They would not be arrested until after the historic press conference had been dealt with, but everyone there had vowed that Harry would never spend another night in that abusive atmosphere, even if they had to change his name and send him to Australia! 

Tonks/Harry reached down and rubbed the top of the oddly marked tabby cat that was winding itself around her legs as she stopped at the end of the walkway leading up to number 4 Privet Drive. Vernon's large car was absent from the driveway and the house looked empty so she walked carefully up the steps. Amelia had asked her to refrain from using magic if she could, but as a fully trained and licensed auror, if she had to use magic to defend herself it could be explained and justified as her being part of the official Ministry guard that Fudge had sent there. So Tonks/Harry had her wand up her sleeve with the end in her palm, ready to slide it down through her fingers and into action in a split second if need be. And after witnessing what the muggles had done to that innocent boy, she sure hoped that she would have that need. Minerva's animagus form was growling softly while she kept pace with Tonks/Harry as they gingerly opened the door and quietly crept into the dark house.

They searched every room upstairs, horrified when they realized which room was grudgingly given to Harry as compared to the ostentatious and overindulged rooms the rest of the family had. Unfortunately they didn't find Harry's belongings, nor any sign that he even lived in the house, not one personal belonging, no toothbrush in the bathroom, not one picture on the wall, nothing. Taking her wand, Tonks/Harry spoke a quiet location spell to find Harry Potter's belongings. The confused witch, the cat still following her growling and glowering, crept down the stairs and stopped in front of the cupboard under the stairs. A quick '_Alohomora'_ and the huge reinforced steel padlock on the cupboard flew open and revealed a small bed, a couple of shelves with some broken toys and a box with old worn out rags that looked surprisingly like the clothing Harry usually wore during summer. Stuffed into the small space at the end of the bed, where the ceiling sloped downward with the steps; was Harry's school trunk, still packed and locked from his arrival days ago.

The cat disappeared to be replaced by a stunned and horrified witch. "Those monsters must have locked him in there, why else would there be a bed and his belongings in there!"

Tonks/Harry pulled a camera out of her jeans pocket and took snapshots from every angle, shuddering and silently pointing an indignant finger at something scribbled on the wall above the bed in a childish hand. Minerva ducked her head in and looked at where Tonks/Harry was pointing. In red crayon were the words, "**_Harry's Room_**".

* * *

Kingsley opened the door to Grimmald Place and moved to the side to let the two floating the stretcher carrying Snape under Harry's invisibility cloak to enter before scanning to make sure no one was paying them any undue attention. He shut the door behind them and followed them into the sitting room where Sirius and Dobby were sitting with the still unconscious Harry. Sirius stood up, ready to object strenuously to Snape being brought to his house but stopped, mouth open in astonishment when Remus pulled the cloak off of Severus and he got his first good look at the battered body. 

"My God, was he hit by a muggle car?" Sirius was finally able to ask.

Remus looked ready to transform at any moment, but Poppy pursed her lips in disgust and answered. "Only if it weighs 35 stone and answers to the name of Vernon Dursley."

Kingsley had to launch himself to catch Sirius before he bolted from the room, intent on doing grievous bodily harm to his godson's abusers. "Stop, Black! Amelia's issuing arrest warrants and we'll serve them after the events tomorrow. It won't do Harry any good to get yourself caught and sent back to Azkaban. Those bloody bastards will be going away for a long time and I've heard that Muggles are affected by the Dementors even worse than wizards. They'll get what's coming to them, just don't do anything rash."

Poppy stopped working on Severus long enough to hand both Remus and Sirius calming potions before directing them back to holding Harry who seemed to have somehow sensed the conflict and anger in the room and was thrashing around on his bed. Sirius scooped Harry back up and lay down with him tucked in beside him, running his hand through the dirty hair and crooning softly to the agitated boy.

Kingsley took out a notebook and jotted down notes as Poppy treated Severus. She had to send Dobby to the hospital wing several times to fetch things she needed and when she had finished and finally plopped down heavily into a nearby chair in exhaustion, Severus' head and feet were bound to the hard stretcher, a strange contraption attached under his chin and up around his head where a rope went over a floating bar and attached to several weights, holding him steady and providing a constant traction to his damaged spine. He was breathing easier, the Skele-gro having repaired his ribs and his cracked left arm. The thick bruise paste had turned his black bruises into sickly greenish purple marks but they actually did look better. His right leg was wrapped in a bandage from thigh to ankle, immobilizing and supporting the damaged cartilage and ligaments that Vernon's heavy boot had started and Snape's continuing walking and going up and down the stairs had exacerbated greatly.

Poppy gratefully accepted one of the steaming mugs of hot chocolate that Dobby was passing around to the tired and still shell shocked group. She looked over at Harry and nodded her approval of the way Sirius was now sitting up, Harry draped face down on his lap, one hand rubbing the boy's back while the other gripped his own mug.

Remus swallowed before asking, "How is he Poppy and what exactly happened to him?"

She took a deep swig and shook her head. "I don't know exactly what happened. Severus was only able to tell Arabella, 'Vernon hit me… Petunia knows…did nothing' before he collapsed and she called for assistance. We should be able to question him when he wakes up, which should be in about two or three hours. I'm afraid he's going to be in considerable pain for several days at least. Vernon must have put his whole immense weight into hitting him directly on the top of his head to cause compression fractures and rupture that disk that way. The other injuries are several days old; I suspect he got them as soon as he arrived on Saturday afternoon."

Kingsley shook his head in disgust, "I've seen that brute when I was guarding Harry last summer, he's about the size of a beached whale. I don't understand how that screaming shrew of a horse faced woman could be related to Lily Potter though. They look _nothing _alike."

Sirius looked up from watching Harry breathe and contributed to the conversation for the first time. "Lily always knew that she was adopted, but her parents refused to talk about anything. She knew it would have had to be a muggle adoption, since both her adoptive parents and Petunia were muggles without a speck of magic amongst them. So she had to wait until she was twenty-one to be able to request her adoption records and we all know what happened by then. They were in hiding, her parents were both already dead, and finding out the truth of her adoption wasn't the first thing on their priority list."

Kingsley looked excited. "Then there is a possibility that Harry could have other blood relatives, ones that would be happy to have such a wonderful boy in their lives. When I am done with this investigation, I will see what we can find. Of course, if her parents were magical a heritage potion would work the best. Perhaps we could talk Severus into brewing one once he's recovered."

Remus laughed, but there was no humor in the sound. "I suspect he will no longer torment Harry about being a spoiled little ponce like Draco Malfoy ever again. I shudder to think about what Harry's life has really been like."

Kingsley looked thoughtfully at Poppy. "Since there is now an open investigation into abuse charges, we will need a full medical history scan done on young Mr. Potter once you have recovered and Severus is out of danger."

Poppy smiled and looked much happier than she had all day. "I can't wait to put those miserable excuses for humans away. And I think that scan will pound the last nail in their coffins." She banished her empty mug back to the kitchen and stood up, wearily holding her much emptier potions bag. "If you will excuse me, gentlemen I must return to the castle before I am missed and cause our favorite toad to become suspicious."

* * *

Umbridge had been unable to convince Minister Fudge of anything and in fact he had begun to hint about a long vacation for the witch at St. Mungo's if she didn't stop her babbling about ridiculous charges of half breeds everywhere. So Dolores now had a mission of her own. She was going to collect evidence against all those filthy beasts and get them all removed and replaced by proper teachers, ones that were trained and approved by the Ministry. 

She slunk up and down the halls, hoping to catch secret conversations or illegal meetings but so far she had found nothing. Several times she had stopped and turned quickly, sure she was being followed but she had never seen anyone and the footsteps stopped abruptly in the middle of the afternoon never to return. She ordered dinner in her quarters, she wasn't about to spoil her appetite by trying to eat food in that disgusting company. She left her tray for the house elves, revolting little buggers, but she had to admit they did have their uses and at least they had the proper respect for their betters. She went down the short flight of steps to her office and stopped at the sight of the large box with a huge red ribbon bow on the top.

Her heart skipped a beat; surely this must be from her Severus. She ran quickly over and snatched the small piece of parchment only to read.

'_**To my Dear One, **_

_**The most beautiful woman in the world. **_

**_Your secret admirer.' _**

She clutched a be-ringed hand tightly to her chest, this couldn't be her 'Sevvie poo'; he always _signed_ his love notes to her. Her eyes lit up and a smile split her toad like face as she contemplated who else still in the castle could be worthy of her love.

* * *

_Harry had awoken from his nap feeling cold and abandoned; the warmth he had so craved and enjoyed was gone. The river was churning and throwing up huge sprays of black liquid, some of them reaching 20 or 30 feet above the agitated surface. He felt the return of anger and hostility in a greater measure than he had felt since his unexpected arrival into the sanctuary of his mind. He wondered what had caused his emotions to increase so dramatically when nothing had happened to upset him at all. He had just been peacefully napping, relishing the comfort of the ghostly arms that encircled his chest and the steady strong heart beat against his back when everything had abruptly changed. Making careful notes about what had happened until he could gather enough information to solve this puzzle; he climbed upon his faithful firebolt and flew back to the peaceful meadow and away from the uncomfortable turmoil and tumult of the madly flowing river._

_By the time he reached the distant meadow, his emotions were once more dampened, the unexplained anger and hatred dispelled as if they never existed. He climbed down and sat, choosing a large lunch from the picnic basket. He smiled widely as he felt the ghost arms once again enfold him in safety and love. Eating his sandwich with his left hand, he picked up a book on advanced potions brewing and turned his attention to studying the subject that was suddenly so fascinating to him._

* * *

Tonks/Harry and Minerva were still standing and gaping at the spectacle that proved not all sadistic bastards were death eaters, when the sound of a key turning in a lock brought their attention to the front door. Vernon Dursley, looking overly pleased, was looking over his massive shoulder at his huge, shapeless sister; the two of them discussing the necessity of drowning substandard pups and the unfortunate inability to do the same to substandard children. Aunt Marge waddled into the front hall, tall horse faced and sour looking Petunia right behind her; watching over her massive son as he dragged a single battered pink leather bag into the house and up the stairs to the frilly, over decorated room the family reserved for the stout tweed suited woman. 

None of the Dursleys had yet noticed the presence of Tonks/Harry and the absolutely livid and definitely frightening presence of Minerva McGonagall in full Deputy Headmistress about to do great bodily harm to miscreants' mode. Marge stopped, Petunia ran into the back of the tree stump like woman, Dudley tripped over his mother and fell full length up the stairs, making a loud thud as the concussion of his landing caused dust to shake loose from the plastered walls. Vernon had been talking; but he turned at his sisters surprised and his wife's suddenly bloodless faces and froze, mouth open, small bits of spit apparent on his walrus mustache.

Minerva pushed Tonks/Harry behind her, her wand drawn and steady as she breathed heavily; fighting the desire to cast a killing curse for the first time in her life. Tonks let her form shift back into her normal shape and moved beside McGonagall in the small and now very overcrowded hallway, her wand pointed firmly at the stunned group of Muggles. She pulled her badge with her left hand, never taking her eyes off of the despicable group in front of her.

Vernon shut his mouth and opened it and shut it again before he seemed to gather his courage and began blasting at the two women…two _freaky_ women who had the audacity to threaten him with those…_unnatural_…sticks in his own home, _his own home_!

"**_This is my house, you freaks will leave now! Its bad enough you deviants foist that worthless excuse for a boy on us without so much as a by your leave whenever it suits you, you think you…your kind…can just show up! This is my house, you will leave now"_** Vernon was spitting his words, spittle dribbling down his chin as he raged at the two unnatural freaks who were just standing there, daring to threaten him and his family.

McGonagall stood ramrod straight, her mouth pinched in anger, eyes flaring with the power of her magic as she said a single spell, "**_aequitas existimationis conscisco_**!" A bright golden light flashed from the end of her wand and encircled the four shocked muggles who were frozen in fright. When there was no immediate repercussion to the light hitting them; Vernon went to step forward, only to find himself frozen to the polished wood planks of the hall, unable to move. He opened his mouth, but found himself unable to speak as the light seemed to sink into his skin. His life flashed before his eyes, a look of horror came over his face, tears of fear splashing down his suddenly white cheeks.Marge managed to raise one trembling hand to her white face, her eyes widening in shock and horror as everything she had ever done, said or even thought played like a movie fast forwarding through her mind. Petunia sank down to her knees, her face buried into her lap, muffled screams sounded around the fist she had crammed into her mouth. Dudley lay whimpering on the stairs, the large smelly puddle spreading underneath him the pungent evidence he had lost control of his bodily functions as he cowered, arms protectively over his own head.

Tonks looked impressed at the witch standing beside her. "Cor, Minerva, I didn't know you had it in you to cast that spell. Takes a real lot of power and righteous anger to pull that one off!"

The look of satisfaction on the usually stern elderly woman was priceless. "I never have been able to before and I doubt that I ever could again. But it felt just right to cast it now."

Tonks looked down disgustedly at the quivering masses of flesh that cowered in various positions on the now decidedly unclean floor and kicked her foot into the side of the blubbering walrus in front of her. "What do we do with them now? I mean, Madame Bones said the arrest warrants wouldn't be filed until after the…events…tomorrow."

Minerva raised one eyebrow and shrugged before pulling out a small mirror almost identical to the one that Albus had used to speak to Amelia with. "Arthur Weasley." She said firmly and calmly. It took only a moment before she was answered. "Minerva, go ahead, I'm alone and warded."

Minerva looked sheepishly at the balding redheaded man showing in her mirror. "Did Albus inform you of the…circumstances…we found out about today?"

"Well, yes, the family is moving over to headquarters as we speak. Albus felt the boy needed the support of his friends and they needed to be able to see him. Plus Molly will be able to help with…uh…the patients…as needed."

Minerva took a deep breath and confessed. "I cast the 'righteous judgment' spell on the Dursley and now we need somewhere we can…keep them safely until after…tomorrow's events…without being found." She dropped her eyes, slightly embarrassed at being unable to contain her anger at the Muggles.

Arthur turned from the mirror, speaking to someone behind him. He looked back at Minerva, nodding his head in impressed awe. "Excellent, Minerva. And you were able to affect all three of them at once? Very impressive, very impressive, indeed."

Minerva raised her eyes again, looking pleased but slightly sheepish. "Four, Harry's despicable Aunt Marge was here too."

"That horrendous woman that Harry blew up after she spouted off about him being a mis-formed runt only worthy of being drowned?" he asked.

The grin spreading across Minerva's face showed the feral traits of her animagus form at its wildest. "Yes, Arthur that very one."

Arthur's smile matched hers as he continued. "Bill and Charlie are here on vacation to see the kids and the twins have volunteered also, so my four boys will be there as soon as they can. They'll floo to Arabella's house and then be over there in less than half an hour. They'll stay and keep those miserable Muggles 'on snow' until tomorrow."

Tonks looked over Minerva's shoulder at the Director of the Misuse of Muggle Artifacts office and rolled her eyes at him. "Arthur, that's 'on ice', '_on ice'_…not '_on snow'_ Sheesh, keep your Muggle phrases straight!

* * *

It was almost nine at night before Severus showed signs of waking up. Molly had sent the three children upstairs to do their holiday assignments while she flitted back and forth between Harry and Severus, straightening blankets, feeding the two semiconscious wizards bowls of warm fortified mush, bringing Sirius snacks and drinks as he continued to hold and murmur to the boy cradled across his lap. Remus had reluctantly left because of the approaching full moon. With everything that had been happening at the castle, Severus had been unable to brew the Wolfsbane potion this month and the commercially available potions were not always of the best quality or even totally reliable, after all who would a werewolf complain to? 

Severus tried to squirm and get more comfortable but came to the conclusion that Potter's vile and loathsome Uncle must have tied him down. He tried to gather up enough magical energy to cause a burst of wandless magic and free himself; but he was too dopey and hurt to do more than cause himself more of a headache than he already had. He vaguely remembered the seemingly miles long torment of placing one foot in front of the other, trudging through hell to reach Arabella's after hours of agony. He had stopped to lean against every tree, fence and sign post on his way, forcing himself to begin walking again and again when he thought he would rather just give up and die. No one had stopped to ask him if he was all right, several people had deliberately crossed the street to avoid coming anywhere close to the boy in such obvious agony. 'Merlin, what had those beasts told the neighborhood about the boy to make them deliberately ignore him and avoid him like that?'

He tried to move his head again, it was throbbing from the pressure of a strap of some kind rubbing across the smoldering bruise on the side of his face but all he managed to do was moan in pain. "Your all right, Severus you're safe at headquarters. Poppy had to strap you down so your back could heal but she left us with pain potions for you and then some dreamless sleep if you want. Severus you need to open your eyes for me, it's Molly and you're at headquarters." The noise kept repeating itself until it finally sorted itself out into understandable words spoken by a recognizable voice. He sighed deeply, aware for the first time that his ribs didn't hurt nearly as much as they had before. He forced one eye open, then the other when Molly thankfully waved the lights down so they didn't glare so.

Molly smiled down on the battered man as she pulled her chair closer to him so she could dribble the pain potion into his mouth without spilling any. "Here you go, just open up and this will get you feeling better in no time."

For once Severus didn't cringe at the woman's mothering tone, in fact, deep down, he actually liked the warm feeling of relief growing in his chest as she continued to talk to him. After swallowing his own special brew of very powerful pain potion, he tried to sit up only to have a gentle hand press down on his shoulder, forcing him to remain prone. Molly leaned over so that Severus could see her face and smiled down at him. "Poppy says that you will fully recover, but she had to strap you down so that your spine could heal right. You managed to say that Vernon Dursley did this to you and that Petunia knew about it and did nothing. Is that right?" She questioned him gently as she ran her hand through his hair, just as if he was one of her own children. Severus closed his eyes, unwilling to have her stop the soothing motion, but not wanting anyone to know he was enjoying it. He tried to nod, his throat dry and sore from his ordeal. When he couldn't move his head, he opened his mouth and croaked, "Yes…where…" Molly removed her hand from his head and placed a muggle plastic bendy straw in his mouth, helping him to swallow the wonderful icy water. She only let him take small sips until he shut his mouth, full for the moment. She turned to put the goblet down and turned back to stroking the long black hair, surprised to find it silky and fine, not particularly greasy at all. "Amelia Bones has signed arrest warrants for Vernon and Petunia. Hers for child abuse and neglect and criminal child endangerment, his for the same plus attempted murder. They will be arrested tomorrow. Now, drink this dreamless sleep, you can talk with Albus tomorrow afternoon. Rest now and heal." She continued to stroke the dark head as Severus fell into a deep sleep, a wide smile of satisfaction on his face.

* * *

AN: Next chapter…the press conference, the Weasley boys as jailers, and the continuing romances of Dolores Umbridge! That plus Harry and Snape continue to recover, what more could you want? Thank you to all who have read this and a big thank you to those of you who take the time and make the effort to review. 

_**Aequitas --**_fair,righteous

_**Existimationis --**_ judgment

_**Conscisco --**_ decree, ruling


	13. Chapter 13: The Press Conference

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: Don't worry fans of Shaun Snape, I haven't abandoned him, I am just on a roll with this story and don't want to interrupt the muse. As always, thank you to all of you who continue to read and support my strange addiction.

Chapter 13: The Press Conference

Dolores Umbridge woke up early. She had slept only fitfully after the events of the past few days, her brain working furiously trying to decipher the odd events that had been occurring. She wrapped her fuzzy pink night robe around her stout figure and entered the luxurious bathroom that was connected to her large bed chamber, undressed and climbed into the huge square bathtub, soft lavender bubbles floating up all around her and hiding her flabby figure. She poured a generous dollop of shampoo into her fat hands and worked her stubby fingers through her graying hair with vigor, imagining her 'secret admirer' rubbing his long silky fingers through her hair instead. As she finished bathing, she pretended her love was drying her gently with the oversized fluffy bath towel.

She stood dressed only in her flimsiest underclothes, the deep crimson lace ones her cousin had given her years ago as a joke that she had kept for reasons she had never paid attention to. Tapping one finger gently against her chin, she searched through her selection of robes for just the perfect one. Spotting the perfect one hanging forgotten clear at the back of her wardrobe she pulled it out, cast a quick cleaning charm followed by a wrinkle free charm and pulled it over her head. The soft folds of bright purple velour were too tight across her chest and belly; perhaps they had shrunk in the years the robe had hung unused in her wardrobe? Muttering about cheap fabric in obviously expensive robes, she muttered a spell to expand the robe, it wasn't permanent, she had neither the power nor the knowledge to cast such permanent charms, but it would do for at least fourteen or fifteen hours she was sure.

Letting her hair dry naturally, it always seemed to frizz more when she tried to wand it dry; she walked over still barefoot to gaze with wonder at the large box her secret admirer had left on her desk yesterday. Her breath caught in her throat as she lovingly reached into the box and pulled out the wonderful token of her new love's favor. The rusted chains clattered across the table and made an odd chiming sound as they hit the floor, she turned the obviously used manacles that dangled from one end of the long chain in her hands, flecks of rust and some substances that were better left unnamed flaking off the metal and onto the floor. Her look of happiness and anticipation became predatory and almost sensual as her daydream intensified and she imagined many of her fellow Hogwarts staff and certain colleagues at the Ministry chained to a tall stone wall with the chains and handcuffs now in her hands, as she marched behind them, whip cracking, bits of skin and blood flying through the air as they begged her for mercy. A particularly evil shudder of delight flooded her body as she imagined Harry Potter chained over her desk as she exacted revenge for the brats very existence upon his screaming bloody and broken body.

Her hands ran up and down the length of massive rusty iron chain, her face took on a dreamy, glazed look as she imagined her 'love' having his wanton way with her as she reclined upon a large, silk sheet draped four poster, chained to the headboard. She pulled the heavy chain up and touched the manacles lightly to her cheek before returning them once more to the large box.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cornelius Fudge stood clad only in his red and purple plaid boxers in the middle of his huge walk in closet, debating with himself over what he should wear on such a momentous occasion. Today was the day he was finally going to completely discredit that meddling old codger and smash the infuriating coot's image in the eyes of the public forever. Of course he would be there to pick up the pieces as the most trusted and wise wizard in the world after Dumbledore fell.

He pulled robe after robe off of the polished wood hangers, throwing the expensive but totally tasteless garments carelessly onto the floor, completely ignoring the distressed admonitions of his personal house elf to stop. Fudge finally spied the perfect blend of power and respect and pulled the robe off the hanger which banged down upon the head of the little elf trying to save itself hours of cleaning and re-pressing the massive sliding pile of discarded robes. The bright red and gold robe had the image of a huge rowan tree emblazoned across the back, the embroidery in the finest glittering metallic threads. Fudge had ignored the fact that he had no right to usurp the symbol of the House of Ravenclaw when he commissioned the robe years ago. At the time he thought he would become the magical guardian of the blasted twit Harry Potter at any moment and therefore be entitled to the symbol as the Ravenclaw regent until the brat reached seventeen, but it had never happened despite his best twisted machinations. But now, he deserved the accolades and the respect that the robe would command, and by Merlin, he would wear it!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Amelia Bones had gathered her specially selected crew of thirty-four hand picked and completely honest and trustworthy Aurors in meeting room six at seven in the morning. She looked them over, each standing proud and ready in their starched red Auror's robes. She calmly gave them a final briefing, handing a properly executed and signed warrant to each of them as well as a magically binding set of handcuffs, each set charmed with anti apparition and portkey nullification charms. They were also spelled to drain a wizard or witches' power and to prevent an animagus from shifting to their animal form to escape. The crafty head of magical law enforcement was taking no chances on any of her primary arrestees escaping their due punishments. With a smile of anticipation, she made sure everyone had hold of the long rope that was serving as a portkey and issued the activating phrase, "Justice today!"

All thirty-five disappeared from the ministry meeting room and reappeared deep inside Hogwarts. Albus Dumbledore stepped out of the shadows of the oversized and dusty deserted classroom and grabbed Amelia's hand in satisfaction and anticipation. With a wave of his wand, the dust cleared and a second wave conjured tables and chairs for everyone. A muttered phrase and a hearty breakfast appeared with the house elves usual exemplary style.

As quiet conversation was interspersed with the sounds of people enjoying an excellent meal, the air of anticipation grew; everyone waiting for eight thirty when they would travel to the Great Hall to set up security for Minister Fudge's last official duty as Minister for Magic. A press conference that he had called for and set up himself!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Harry was lying supine on his bed in the living room, Ginny sitting beside his head on one side, Hermione on the other and Ron sitting beside his waist. The three teens were talking about the everyday occurrences that Harry was missing out on and how much they wanted their friend back so that he could join them. Each of them kept casting surreptitious glances over at the other bed where Snape was strapped into some kind of magical torture device. At least that's what it looked like to them. Molly had floo-ed off to the store to fetch supplies for the now rather large group staying at Grimmald Place for the rest of Easter break and Sirius was showering and then taking a nap in his own bed after being threatened with potions by Madame Pomfrey. Everyone else in the order had been needed at the castle to help pad the audience with planted supporters in case anything went wrong.

Hermione looked over at Snape and noticed that his arms were twitching, his lips moving and his eyes shifting rapidly under his eyelids. She supposed it was the only parts of his body that he could actually move considering the way he was strapped down. She understood the theory and the reason for the traction because of her upbringing in the Muggle world. She had never seen anyone else in traction for spinal injuries, well except on the telly, but she understood what was happening to him. No one had told them anything other than Snape had been injured while impersonating Harry at his relative's home, but she had some very strong suspicions about the abuse that Harry had suffered for years. She had tried over the years to get Harry to open up and talk to someone, if not her than anyone, but Harry had always insisted that nothing was wrong, except that Petunia didn't feed him enough sometimes, his uncle gave him chores to do and Dudley used to play 'Harry hunting' when they were younger, but now Harry was too fast and Dudley too fat to catch him any more.

As she watched, Snape's arms began waving in the air before covering his face with his hands. She could hear muffled groans and whispers of sound and stood up and walked over towards their most feared and hated professor, just as a shrill and piercing scream erupted from between Snape's bruised hands.

Snape had regained consciousness but he couldn't remember where he was or what had happened to him, he only knew he was strapped down and completely helpless, a feeling that had thrown him back into his own childhood when his father had held him down with spells so that he couldn't move or fight back while he was being _disciplined _for some real or imagined infraction of the rules. Unfortunately for Snape, the drunken man would change the rules arbitrarily without giving any indication of the new ones to his son.

Snape was trying to move his head but all he had managed to do was to cover up his face with his arms. Panic was beginning to mount when he realized he would be unable to protect his torso at all, his father's favorite target, since he didn't want any bruises to be visible, must maintain the pretense of aristocratic tranquility outside the house after all.

"No Father, I'll be good, please don't punish me again. Please Father, please don't…" he was muttering over and over again as Hermione came close enough to hear what he was saying. Her startled gasp brought Ginny and Ron over where the two joined their friend, all horrified at what they were hearing. Ron blanched; the freckles on his face the only color as he asked the girls, "What should we do? No one's here but Sirius and he's asleep."

As the three dithered about what to do, a shrill scream blasted the peaceful quiet of the Black house. The sound of thundering footsteps immediately followed the abrupt cessation of the scream. Before the horrible echo of that heart rending sound faded completely from their ringing ears, Sirius slid into the room, one hand firmly grasped onto the doorframe that he had used as a pivot to turn at a full run. His breath catching in deep gasps, he had immediately looked first at Harry and then over to Severus Snape where he was surrounded by the three horrified teenagers; "What happened, who screamed?" Sirius managed to push out past his labored breathing.

The three turned as one and then looked back at Snape before Hermione straightened her shoulders and tried to explain. "Professor Snape, sir, he was thrashing his head and moaning so we came over to see what was wrong. He was crying something over and over about 'Stop Father, don't hurt me. I'll be good, I promise…and then he….screamed in pain…and we didn't know what to do…and then you came in, and…" her voice trailed off as the three moved aside and let Sirius see Snape for the first time since he entered the room. The man's arms were still clutched tightly over his face, his head trembling as he tried to move it within the straps that confined him tightly. His eyes were squeezed tightly shut, but a few silent tears were still visible on the pasty white cheeks, their trails leading down and disappearing into the lank greasy hair.

Sirius motioned the three to return to Harry before crossing the room and looking down on the man. Sirius no longer saw the greasy git who had tormented him and his friends throughout their school days, or the sour, evil bigot who had so traumatized his godson that the poor child had retreated into the safety of his own mind to escape the horrors. No, he saw a man, a fellow human being who had been tortured and grievously injured who was now caught in the hell of his own memories of being abused as a child.

Dumbledore had tried to explain on many occasions to the pranking four that they would do better to befriend or at least avoid tormenting their favorite target while they had still attended Hogwarts. His entreaties and vague hints about their classmate's unfortunate upbringing had always fallen upon deaf ears, but the obscure hints and vague clues that Dumbledore had tried to give the four boys now made perfect and horrible sense to the man standing looking down on the beaten and broken body of his childhood enemy.

Sirius dropped down heavily into the chair that Molly had used earlier. "I don't care if he's so mean to us, particularly Harry. He didn't deserve to be beaten like this, especially if he was taking Harry's place. He obviously doesn't know where he is." Sirius' thoughts were swirling madly through his brain as he tried to come to grips with his new shocking realization about the realities of Snape's life, both childhood and adulthood. He reached out his hand as he had seen Molly do earlier and stroked the black hair hesitantly, his mind in such turmoil that he barely noticed what he was doing. Snape stopped muttering, his cloudy mind taking a moment to realize the hand touching his head wasn't going to hurt him before he sighed and his arms lost their tension.

Sirius absent mindedly reached up and lowered Snape's arms until they were lying on the bed once more, before using his now free hand to hold tightly onto his enemies cold hand. Sirius realized what he was doing only after the freezing hand clutched tightly back. He looked down, surprised to find he was stroking the black hair lying beside him and Snape was actually looking peaceful. In shock, Sirius snatched his hand back, smirking slightly when he noticed that Snape's face screwed up in an expression of disappointment. His own face looked down puzzled until he realized that Snape was trying to turn his head to regain contact with the hand that had been stroking his hair.

Sirius glanced over to where Ron and the girls had regained their seats around Harry's head and shrugged one shoulder sheepishly before turning around toward Snape once more and reaching up his hand to resume stroking the greasy black hair of the injured man who was rapidly growing more distressed at his inability to move.

Ron looked decidedly squeamish as he watched the scene unfolding in front of them. He shuddered at the sight of Sirius stroking Snape's hair and whispering reassurances at the greasy git, his other hand clasped firmly with Snape's. He shook his head, wondering how Sirius could stand to touch that foul man before he turned back to Harry's side and retook his position, grabbing one of Harry's hands as he noticed that Harry seemed to be tossing and turning in agitation too. Ginny looked down at Harry, her thoughts churning madly with what they had heard Professor Snape muttering. She raised an eyebrow at Hermione who had looked up at Ron's expression of distaste, and nodded understanding at her best friend. The two girls studied each other, acknowledging that they would probably never look on their most hated teacher in the same fashion ever again, their natural maternal instincts awakening now for _both _patients.

Ginny gave Hermione a quick hug and returned to sitting up beside Harry's head on the edge of the bed, her fingers carding through his messy mop as she began talking to her friend again, every once in a while looking over to where Sirius was doing the same thing for their most dreaded Professor. She shook her head, somehow he didn't look very terrifying at the moment; he looked just as hurt and vulnerable as Harry was.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

At precisely eight thirty, Amelia Bones stood, waited just a single moment for her crew to stand and form a rank before leading the group out of the classroom, down the stairs and into the empty Great Hall. The house tables had been moved and the entire room was lined with rows of uncomfortable metal folding chairs, neat aisles left between mathematically precise rows and columns of chairs. The staff table was still standing on the podium but it had been moved back to allow room for an ornate carved wood podium, festooned with magical microphones for the Wizarding World Wireless to carry the press conference live. The broadcast was going to be magically beamed across the world, picked up and rebroadcast in every major wizarding conclave. Pairs of highly trained aurors peeled off from the swiftly marching column as they passed assigned checkpoints and guard stations.

By the time Amelia and Albus had reached the head table, only six aurors were left of the original thirty four and those six split, two at each end of the table, and two to stand directly behind the podium where Fudge was scheduled to give his speech. No sooner had the group reached their ready stations then the massive doors leading to Hogwarts carefully manicured grounds creaked open and the first horde of reporters and eager invited guests were being checked for identity and invitation, their wands stowed in individually sealed boxes that would not open for the duration of the press conference before being allowed in where several more aurors were shuffling them off to their assigned seats with rapid and near silent efficiency.

More than two hundred reporters and witnesses had been efficiently checked, wand sealed in a safety box and returned, identities sorted and seated by ten to nine. With a great flourish and overdone panoply of importance, Cornelius Fudge arrived, surrounded by his own personal guard of six hand picked crimson robed aurors. They had their wands drawn at the ready and formed a cordon around the extravagantly overdressed Minister. Fudge stopped and shook hands with several important members of the Wizengamot, playing the crowd for all its worth, like a king deigning to greet his subjects.

Fudge was impressed and, though he would never admit it, awed by the huge audience of very important people already seated waiting for him. He made sure to personally thank all of his most important contributors and those on the Wizengamot whom he could always count upon for support, whether voluntary or purchased. He hid a frown at the large contingent that he classified as the opposition, namely those who could not be bought and those who stood firmly behind Dumbledore and the Potter menace.

As Fudge made his almost condescending greetings to the Headmaster and the few staff members seated at the head table, the last few stragglers were being hurried to the last few empty seats. A barely noticed nod from Amelia alerted all thirty-four of her aurors to confirm and mark the location of the individual named on their arrest warrant. Each auror moved silently and surreptitiously to stand close by their target as the doors of the Great Hall were shut and barricaded.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Each of the Dursleys had spent a miserable night, sticking charms holding them immobile on different spots of the living room floor while the Weasley boys had taken turns watching over them or sleeping on hastily conjured beds in the dining room. None of them wanted to sleep on anything belonging to those miserable excuses for humans, not after they had seen where they made Harry sleep, both the boot closet and the barely adequate room with the miserly furnishings.

Charlie and Fred were taking care of making breakfast while Bill and George sat at chairs in the dining room, sitting where they could easily glance into the lounge and spy on their still bound captives. The first thing Bill and Charlie had done after arriving there the night before was to spell all the windows opaque and unbreakable, and make the inside of the doors disappear from view. Even if the Dursleys managed to break free of their sticking charms, they were not going to be able to leave without the use of magic.

As Charlie hefted a huge platter of pancakes, George asked the question that he had been wondering all night. "What exactly was that spell Dad said McGonagall put on those Muggles? It sure looked painful to me."

Fred carefully set down the hot platter of sizzling sausages on a hot pad before adding his voice. "I didn't think old McGonagall had it in her to cast something that would cause that much pain!"

The four boys were silent until after they had each filled their plate and doctored their pancakes with the melted butter and hot maple syrup. Charlie looked at Bill and spoke first. "It's all yours brother, you're the curse breaker, I just play with dragons. I know vaguely about the spell, it was on the N.E.W.T.'s but that's all I know about it." He shoveled a large bite of pancake in his mouth and began chewing with obvious relish.

Bill swallowed a large swig of icy orange juice, took a deep breath and began to explain. "It's an ancient spell, some call it the 'righteous judgment' spell, some call it 'Merlin's Justice' but it's the same spell. It makes the person it was cast on live their worst actions in the place of their victims. Have you heard about how some Muggles believe that when you die, you go to a place where all of your actions are judged and if you have lived a righteous and good life you go to heaven but if you were evil or cruel, you go to hell?" At the nods from his three brothers, he took another bite of sausage and swallowed before continuing. "Well, that's kind of what this spell does. Except you not only relive your life, you actually feel any pain you have willing and knowingly inflicted upon anyone else. I mean, accidents won't be replayed only things you did deliberately."

"Wow!" said Fred, "How come they don't use this spell on everyone convicted. I mean, talk about the punishment fitting the crime."

Charlie took up the tale, "Because it takes both a powerful witch or wizard and someone who is completely blameless while filled with righteous anger to cast the spell correctly. Most victims aren't powerful enough and only someone who is close enough to the victim to be affected with righteous rage would qualify to use it."

George nodded his understanding, "So McGonagall likes Harry enough and she is his head of house, so she could cast the spell in his stead."

"And she is a very powerful witch, with a really wicked temper if you rile her up, especially if you hurt someone weaker than you." Fred spoke from painful experience.

Bill finished his tea while nodding at their understanding. "Right, so she was able to cast a very powerful judgment spell that lasted almost all night. So either the Dursleys just repeated their memories over and over, which doesn't usually happen, or they had a lot of very bad things to be judged for."

The four boys shared dark looks as they thought over their discussion and it's implications based upon how long the spell had lasted and how much physical evidence they had found supporting the allegations of long term abuse and neglect. As one, they pulled their wands and strode purposefully into the lounge, intent upon a few righteous judgments of their own.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry had been lounging all morning, intent upon studying the raging torrent just visible from where he sat at the edge of the green forest overlooking the deep crevasse. Several times the flood had swirled, obvious agitation making the spray higher and stronger; and with each surge of mist, the feelings of anger and hatred had surged correspondingly in Harry's mind and his scar would flare with pain. There seemed to be a direct correlation between the mist and his emotions, particularly negative emotions. His forehead furrowed, his lips twisted in thought, he didn't notice the appearance of another being at the edge of the greenery; but the low agonized moaning did catch his attention and he twirled, wand at the ready. He stood up from his defensive crouch in sudden shock and lowered his wand, stunned at the sight in front of him._

_Professor Snape lay on the ground, trapped in some kind of strap-y thing with bandages all around his chest and his right leg. He had a large almost healed bruise spreading across his entire cheek that disappeared up into his greasy hair. His eyes were closed and he was moaning softly in pain._

_Harry held his wand in front of him and walked slowly over until he was standing less than two feet away from his apparently gravely injured potions professor. He waited for several moments, realizing that the bound wizard could not voluntarily move and thus was no danger to him, at least not immediately. He stowed his wand in his back pocket and sat down beside the still oblivious man._

"_Professor Snape? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Harry's curiosity was well known to overwhelm his common sense at times._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Umbridge checked her watch, twenty minutes to nine, time to go to the Great Hall for Minister Fudge's historic press conference. A large smile split her toad like face in two as she anticipated the sweeping changes that were sure to follow. She straightened her purple velour robe, patted her matching hair band and went down the three steps from her quarters into her classroom only to find a large flat package sitting upon her desk. She almost ran towards her desk, willing to be late for Fudge's grand speech for another token of her love's affection.

She picked up the flat package, it was almost too wide for her to hold between her outstretched arms and twice as tall as it was wide. She laid it back down to rip off the twisted cotton twine and the plain brown paper that was wrapping it. She sucked in a startled breath that whistled through her clamped teeth as her eyes widened in shock. The package contained a huge, gold gilded picture frame filled to the edges with picture after picture of her; all taken within the last couple of weeks. She shuddered at the photo showing her standing in front of the Potter menace. She remembered that one; somehow the brat had made his eyebrows grow together. There she was at the staff breakfast when she had noticed the half breeds among them. Somehow they had managed to take a photo of her as she was draped over Severus' desk, her scantily clad figure wriggling in anticipation of his arrival. Her eyes opened even more as she found the photo of her sleeping in her own bed, mouth open; a small dribble of drool glistening at the corner of her mouth.

There she was blasting that bloody suit of armor after it had made an obscene gesture at her, there she was half running down the hall, ghostly footsteps dogging her every step. She clamped a hand over her mouth in horror, who could this be? How could they do this to her? She dropped heavily into her chair, all thoughts of the press conference washed away in her horrified contemplation of being stalked.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Promptly at nine, Cornelius Fudge stood up and walked to the podium to begin his speech. "Gentle witches and wizards, honored guests, members of the press, we are here today to gather evidence of great wrongdoing that has placed our children, our very future, in danger. We will first hear about the results of a week long investigation into the deplorable condition that Albus Dumbledore has allowed the wards protecting our children to deteriorate into." He turned and waved at the unknown auror that had been tasked with finding weak spots to come forward.

Auror Reynolds coughed slightly and cleared his throat, "Our investigation found the wards around Hogwarts to be as strong as or stronger than Ministry standards. We found no weak spots, no deterioration, no place where someone could gain access to the school." He nodded and abruptly returned to standing directly behind the Minister who was now sputtering and turning purple with rage. "What…how…that's not possible…"

Amelia had had enough. She stood and pulled her wand. "Cornelius Fudge, I hereby arrest you in the name of the Wizengamot on the charges of embezzlement, fraud, bribery, corruption and endangering the lives of all witches and wizards. I also arrest you on charges of attempted murder of Harry James Potter, willful slander and libel of same wizard and attempted embezzlement of said underage wizard's physical and magical inheritances. Aurors…seize your suspects!"

With a well choreographed movement, each of the thirty-four aurors had a submissive and bound captive, manacled and moved over to stand in front of the fireplace. Silencing charms and full body binds ensured no one could even try to escape. The entire operation had taken less than three minutes from the first arrest to the last. The six aurors supposedly protecting Fudge had fallen to six well placed stunners cast simultaneously by six hand picked aurors standing behind them at the staff table. So far the only one unaccounted for was Madame Umbridge who had inexplicably not shown up for the press conference.

Amelia had taken the podium and was now giving specific charges and proven evidence against each and every one of the thirty-three who where standing silent and bound at the side. She had the six stunned aurors taken to join the arrestees pending formal investigation into their activities.

As the damning evidence piled up against the arrested witches and wizards, no one noticed the scraggly haired face of Argus Filch as he slipped from his place in the shadows and out the small staff door at the back of the large chamber, intent upon finding his love before she could be arrested with her colleagues.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Molly Weasley had returned with her pockets filled with all sorts of shrunken packages from the market which she un-shrunk and left on the kitchen table for Winky and Dobby to put away. She walked across the hall and stopped, one hand resting upon the door jamb in support, unable to believe the sight before her eyes. Sure she could believe her youngest child, her only daughter was sitting with Harry's head cradled in her lap, her fingers idly running through his hair as she read aloud from the charms textbook she held in the other hand. She could understand her son having an arm wrapped comfortingly around Hermione's waist as the girl half dozed on his shoulder as they sat together on a couch pulled up beside Harry's bed.

No, what she couldn't believe was Sirius Black sitting beside Severus Snape's bedside, talking gently to the comatose man as he gently stroked the black hair of the man he hated probably third most behind Voldemort and Peter Pettigrew. She closed her mouth, realizing she had been gaping at the unexpected sight before walking forward to stand beside Severus' bed. "How's he doing, Sirius? Did you give him the pain potion that Poppy left for him? He was due about forty five minutes ago."

Sirius looked up at Molly, shaking his head negatively. "Didn't know when he was due but he started showing pain and crying out so I just sat beside him…and…I…sort…of…" His voice trailed off as he found himself unable to express exactly what he had been doing for his childhood nemesis and a man he would have sworn he would despise and hate until his last dying breath.

Molly nodded in sympathy for the man's awkward embarrassment. "You can't have gotten any sleep, so head on upstairs, Sirius. I'll just feed him his potions and take over, shall I?" Sirius was almost reluctant to leave his seat, but he wouldn't admit that to anyone even under Veritaserum. He looked over at his godson, peacefully lying with his head in Ginny's lap and smiled at the sight. He patted Molly on the shoulder and left the room, pausing at the door to turn and say, "I'll send Dobby in with food for them both, shall I?"

Molly smiled back at the still gaunt figure that might never lose all the taint from his years in Azkaban and nodded, her hand stroking the still head of the figure strapped into the strange contraption. She looked over at the children, pride evident in her glance. Ron had joined Hermione in sleep, the two heads almost touching as they leaned against each other in support, Ginny now singing softly to the boy she hoped someday to be able to tell how much she loved.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Argus only waited until he was clear of the Great Hall before he began running toward his love's quarters. He had to save her; he had read the arrest warrant with her name on it from where he was standing behind the aurors covering the staff table. Everyone had expected her to be sitting up there to support the Minister but she hadn't shown up. He skidded around corners, taking short cuts only his intimate knowledge gained over years of cleaning the castle gave him and arrived breathless and hunched over at the slightly open door to Dolores' classroom.

Dolores looked up, shocked to find a panting Filch shaking with exertion as he clung to her classroom door. "What is the meaning of this?" She half stood, yelling at the squib.

"Aurors…come to arrest…you they have! Charges of sending…dementor…misuse…of power…bribery…" Argus got no further as Umbridge stood so suddenly her chair hit the floor behind her.

She flew up the stairs, grabbed a carpet bag and hurriedly stuffed her most needed possessions into it. A couple changes of clothes thrown in at random, her Gringotts key, her diary and personal papers all made it into the bag. She swept the top of her sink into the bag without stopping to sort anything and she was ready to go. Gripping her wand tightly she turned to find that Argus had followed her into the bathroom. "What are you doing here?" It was hard to appear menacing to someone almost a foot taller that was standing less than six inches away from your face, but she tried.

Argus reached up a knobby gnarled finger and lightly stroked the graying hair of the woman he adored. "Come, love…I know ways out of the castle that even the headmaster doesn't. They'll never find you my precious."

Umbridge stopped only for a few seconds before deciding that leaving with Filch was a much better option for her than staying and hoping that she could beat the charges against her. One single drop of Veritaserum and the correct questions and she knew she would never see the light of day again, that is if she managed to escape receiving the Kiss. She grabbed the skinny arm of the disreputable squib standing looking expectantly at her and leaned forward to kiss the wrinkled, dirty cheek. "Lead on, my love, lead on!"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Are you interested in the trials or just want to assume that Amelia Bones had airtight cases against everyone arrested? And how should Harry treat Snape now that he is at his mercy? Thanks again for all of you who have stuck with me as I play with these characters for my own enjoyment.


	14. Chapter 14: The Truth and Nothing But

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews, I agree with everyone who expressed horror over the mental images of Umbridge and Filch. I promise no graphic amorous scenes between the two. I would have to change the story category to Horror if I did!

AN: Sorry for the lack of a timely update. We had to make an emergency trip to my mother's house. She is 82 and didn't realize that when the computer asks you 'Do you really want to format your hard drive?' the answer should be NO! She had almost 15 years worth of genealogy on that computer. Luckily I had made her a hard data back up only a month ago, but it took time to reload all of her programs and data. I cannot update from there. She lives in Huntubby, OK. A place so small that in 1996 it got a stop sign and in 1997 it got a GAS STATION, woo-who getting big there. So of course nothing but slow and very unreliable dial up. BTW is being a pain, I've been trying for two days to update this before it accepted it.

From Chapter 13:

_Harry had been lounging all morning, intent upon studying the raging torrent just visible from where he sat at the edge of the green forest overlooking the deep crevasse. Several times the flood had swirled, obvious agitation making the spray higher and stronger; and with each surge of mist, the feelings of anger and hatred had surged correspondingly in Harry's mind and his scar would flare with pain. There seemed to be a direct correlation between the mist and his emotions, particularly negative emotions. His forehead furrowed, his lips twisted in thought, he didn't notice the appearance of another being at the edge of the greenery; but the low agonized moaning did catch his attention and he twirled, wand at the ready. He stood up from his defensive crouch in sudden shock and lowered his wand, stunned at the sight in front of him._

_Professor Snape lay on the ground, trapped in some kind of strap-y thing with bandages all around his chest and his right leg. He had a large almost healed bruise spreading across his entire cheek that disappeared up into his greasy hair. His eyes were closed and he was moaning softly in pain._

_Harry held his wand in front of him and walked slowly over until he was standing less than two feet away from his apparently gravely injured potions professor. He waited for several moments, realizing that the bound wizard could not voluntarily move and thus was no danger to him, at least not immediately. He stowed his wand in his back pocket and sat down beside the still oblivious man._

"_Professor Snape? What are you doing here? What happened to you?" Harry's curiosity was well known to overwhelm his common sense at times._

Chapter 14: The Truth and Nothing But the Truth

_Harry sat down beside the comatose body of his most hated tormenter and stared at him. What could have happened to him and why was he here? As Snape remained unconscious, Harry took the time to study him, secure in the knowledge that the man wouldn't know he was being scrutinized so intently. Snape appeared much younger when he didn't have the trademark scowl and he wasn't snarling and insulting him. With his emotions dampened by being in his own mind, Harry could really look at the man who had made what should have been a delightful sojourn at a wonderfully magical school into an almost daily nightmare._

_Snape groaned and his head shuddered, his lips were twitching as he mumbled something over and over. Curious as always, Harry leaned over to listen, his face registering surprise that quickly changed to horror as the man's mumblings became clearer. "No Father, I'll be good…please don't hurt me…please Father…it hurts too much…I promise…no more…please…no more…."_

_A single tear leaked out of the corner of Harry's eye as he realized that Snape sounded remarkably like what he would say to his Uncle every time he was being punished for some real or imagined transgression, or even just for continuing to exist. Almost unconsciously_ _Harry reached down and patted Snape's head while telling him, "You're okay, no one will hurt you here. You are safe." As he repeated the mantra over and over, the distress left Professor Snape's face and he sunk back down into unknowing darkness._

00000000000000

Filch pulled Umbridge close to him as they ducked behind a large statue of troll holding an oversized bunch of flowers. "Hush, my precious, hush, now." After only a moment, the sound of leather soles hitting the age worn stones of the castle sounded, several some ones were coming their way and from the cadence of the synchronized beat of their footsteps, they were well trained aurors. Only the flash of several crimson cloaks and flashes of their shiny patent leather dress shoes were visible as the troop of four aurors passed back toward Umbridge's quarters.

They two crouched behind the large statue for several long minutes, barely breathing wishing they could make their hearts beat softer before Argus was satisfied and pulled Dolores out by one pudgy hand clasped tightly to his calloused sweaty palm. "Come, they will not find us, my love. Just keep silent and follow me."

Dolores thanked Merlin that this squib was infatuated with her. That was too close for comfort. She knew she could use him to get free and then when the heat died down, she could dump the ugly squib and build a new life in some other country, preferably one a long way away from Britain.

She shrugged her knapsack up on her sloping shoulder once more and followed Filch through dark corridors and dank rooms until they reached a very small wooden door that might have been painted red some time many centuries ago. The iron bands that crisscrossed and reinforced the top and bottom were rusted with neglect and the huge iron padlock looked too rusty to even work any more. As she stood in the shadows and watched, Argus pulled out a huge ring of keys and painstakingly turned each one over, looking for something only he could identify.

His face twisted into a grimace that was the closest thing to a smile that had graced those thin lips in years as he held up a key in triumph. He spit on the ornate iron key and inserted it into the oversized rusty lock. With a loud squeal of protest, he turned the key to the right and pulled the hasp down, flakes of dirt and red rust littering the floor below.

0000000000000000

Auror Reynolds called through the floo in Umbridge's office to the floo in the Great Hall. "Madame Bones, Umbridge is no longer in her quarters, there are signs that she packed hastily and the traces of magic tell us it has only been a few minutes ago. My tracking spells indicate she is still in the castle; below and to the north of my location."

Albus snapped his fingers loudly to summon a house elf. "How can Middy help, Headmaster, sir?" the elf said as she bowed low, her ears flapping.

"Madame Umbridge is not to be allowed to leave the castle. She is to be brought here at once, and anyone with her is to be brought with her." Middy nodded her understanding and with a loud pop, she disappeared. Just as Dumbledore was turning to talk to Amelia, the Bloody Baron appeared and bowed, the silvery blood stains on his robes glistening in the morning sun shining from the enchanted ceiling. "Filch and Umbridge are down past Professor Snape's quarters at the north end of the dungeons. Somehow, Filch has possession of Hagrid's keys and is attempting to leave through a door that has not been opened for over five centuries. Do you wish him to leave, Headmaster?"

"No, there is an arrest warrant issued for Dolores Umbridge for crimes against the students of Hogwarts as well as multiple crimes against the magical citizens of Britain. Please detain them for us." Dumbledore spoke emphatically as Madame Bones pulled a blank warrant from her robe pocket and began filling it out in the name of Argus Filch for knowingly helping a criminal to escape, obstruction of the lawful serving of an arrest warrant and theft of Hagrid's keys.

The Baron nodded solemnly and disappeared from view while calling "Peeves!"

000000000000000

The four Weasley boys sat on the two couches in the Dursley's living room and looked down upon the four 'creatures' in smug satisfaction. George had produced a wizarding camera and he and Fred were taking turns snapping pictures as the walrus, the miniature horse, the bull dog and the squealing pink pig tried desperately to escape their cages and attack the four that were munching popcorn and making snide but witty remarks about them. Charlie and Bill were casually flicking a bolt of mild electricity at the rear ends of the four, causing them to leap and jump about trying to escape from the stinging hexes the brothers were expertly casting at them.

0000000000000000

Remus dragged himself into the living room and leaned heavily against the doorframe, the deep weariness and pain of his unrelieved transformation still evident upon his slightly grey face. He looked over at where Sirius was sleeping beside Harry; the boy spooned with his back against Sirius' chest in peaceful sleep. Ginny and Hermione were sitting together, their heads bowed over the morning copy of the Daily Prophet, their whispered conversation showing their barely suppressed glee at the stories they were reading. Ron was slumped in the corner of the old couch; his head slumped sideways on one arm, a soft snore issuing from his slack mouth as he slept.

Remus walked softly over to sit beside Molly as she carefully dribbled spoonfuls of warm fortified mush into Snape's mouth, waiting patiently as he slowly swallowed the small amounts she was feeding him each time. "How are they doing, Molly? Any progress?" Remus leaned back, rubbing his tired and itching eyes; he really hated transformation without Wolfsbane, he supposed he was getting spoiled.

Molly looked up, spoon stopped in mid air as she answered. "About the same, Remus. Severus has woken several times but he started running a fever last night and he doesn't appear to know where he is. Poor man just tries to escape as he begs his father not to beat him anymore. I swear, between what has happened to Harry and what apparently happened to Severus as a boy I am going to be sending a howler to Albus demanding he do something about keeping his students safe from their parents. After all, how much would it take to just cast a screening charm on every new first year for unexplained healed injuries? That man takes on too many duties; he should just stick to being a Headmaster and give up all of his other duties. If he doesn't stop spreading himself so thin I swear I'm going to be taking my wooden spoon to his backside!"

Remus was impressed at how much emotion and venom she could put into a whisper without disturbing the other occupants of the room. He reached over and patted her shoulder, "And I'll help hold him down for you. But I think you might have to stand in line with Sirius, Poppy, and Minerva…and a whole lot of others, me included." He took the now empty bowl from her hand and watched as she stroked the dark hair of the man in the bizarre torture device before leaving the room to tiredly trudge up the stairs to sleep.

00000000000000000000000000

Voldemort looked down at the four quivering death eaters lying in their own vomit and blood. He kicked the fifth body but got no satisfaction, the man that had brought him this morning's Daily Prophet had not survived his Lord's displeasure for very long at all. Voldemort hissed his rage and fury but didn't dare cast any more spells, new recruits were becoming harder and harder to find and the ones that were consenting to be marked were more along the lines of the imbeciles Crabbe and Goyle and less and less like Lucius and Severus; intelligent, resourceful and useful for more than following orders. He ran his skeletal fingers across the glistening pate of his bald head and blasted the offending paper into ashes, watching in satisfaction as the picture of that witch Amelia Bones curled up and disappeared. He reached down and grabbed the still quivering arm of that useless lump of a human he had to tolerate and pushed his wand onto Wormtail's exposed dark mark, calling his remaining loyal death eaters to his side.

00000000000000000000

Albus sat at breakfast between Minerva and Filius, satisfaction making his bright blue eyes twinkle. The Daily Prophet spread out over his used plate, the double size dark black headline making him smile.

**36 Arrested in Massive Clean-Up**

**In a sweeping clean-up of the Ministry for Magic, the Wizengamot and the Hogwarts Board of Governors; 36 wizards and witches were arrested in a well coordinated and orchestrated move yesterday. All 36 were attending a purported press conference called by ex-Minister Cornelius Fudge, who was the first one arrested in a lightening strike led by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement, Amelia Bones. **

**Cornelius Fudge, Dolores Umbridge, seventeen other Ministry employees, eleven high ranking members of the Wizengamot and six of the ten Hogwarts Board of Governors were arrested and taken to the Ministry holding cells while Madame Bones highlighted and detailed a most impressive catalog of well documented atrocities and crimes ranging from the misuse of power, the accepting and giving bribes; to the slander and attempted murder of Harry Potter admitted to by Fudge and Umbridge.**

**Lucius Malfoy was exposed as the major player in most of the bribery both at the Ministry and at Hogwarts, with Fudge channeling bribes to the Wizengamot for him. Under Veritaserum, all of those arrested have confirmed their guilt of all charges and have been scheduled for sentencing trials within the next week. Malfoy and 17 others are also confirmed to have been and continue to be followers of You-Know-Who and confirm not only his return last year but deny their former claims of being under the Imperious Curse, the means by which most escaped imprisonment after He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named was defeated fourteen years ago. They will all receive the Dementors Kiss as well as forfeiture of real properties and their personal wealth as it was gained through criminal activities. **

**Only money from dowries, trust funds for children and some funds that can be proven to have existed before the first rise of the Dark Lord will be exempt from seizure for penalties and fines, as well as personal property of spouses and children. Madame Bones has verified that a large portion of the funds seized will be used to pay restitution and support for victims of the Death Eaters and their Master as well as the hiring and accelerated training of a substantial increase in the auror force.**

**In an unprecedented move late yesterday afternoon by the Goblin nation, all Gringotts vaults and real properties of the 36 were seized and frozen pending individual trial outcomes, thus denying those accused the opportunity to transfer and hide moneys subject to fines and seizures as illegal gain.**

**(See following pages for a complete list of accused and their admitted crimes. More stories to follow as your Daily Prophet continues to investigate and report on these most shocking events.)**

Minerva buttered her muffin and continued to read over Albus' shoulder, noises of great satisfaction her only comment.

00000000000000000

All employees of the Ministry for Magic had been called in early for an important all staff meeting before the early edition of the Daily Prophet had been circulated. The atrium had been expanded and the crack team of 40 hand selected aurors had cast simple truth spells on each and every employee before they were allowed to continue on to their jobs. Another six employees had been found to be followers of Voldemort, two had been found to be embezzling funds, and one had confessed to misuse of power by allowing witches to escape charges in return for sexual favors. Those nine had been whisked down to Ministry holding cells to join the other thirty-six from last night.

The Wizengamot would be meeting after a similar sweep through its members in just two hours; after all, they would need to replace the eleven corrupt members as well as any more that were found during their loyalty sweep. The simple truth spell was cast followed by just a single question, 'Are you currently or have you previously engaged in illegal activities that impede or interfere with your duties as a member of the Ministry of Magic or the Wizengamot?' Any one answering no was released, a positive answer led to more detailed questioning and possible interrogation and charges being filed.

The nineteen arrests had led to a spate of people being promoted and congratulated by their fellows. The security council of the Wizengamot and the uncorrupted heads of the departments at the Ministry had met for many long hours over the previous weeks and then again last night to select those people to be advanced into the positions both of those being arrested and the openings caused by those promotions themselves. There had never been such a massive and yet well coordinated house cleaning but with the threat of Voldemort, a state of emergency had been called that allowed for the appointments rather than the long drawn out turmoil of special elections that would leave many key positions open for too long during their current crisis.

By five p.m. all vacancies in the Wizengamot, the Ministry and the Hogwarts Board of Governors had been filled with new very qualified people and the total shake up and reconfiguration of the British wizarding world had been accomplished in a massive bloodless coup. Hopefully, they had accomplished the house cleaning without creating any weakness that Voldemort would be able to exploit and in fact by replacing those who impeded the fight against the dark lord either through ideology or corruption, the fight had just been made a whole lot easier.

00000000000000000000

_Harry knelt by the side of his injured potions master and contemplated what he would do now. He certainly wouldn't be hexing the helpless man, it would hardly be the Gryffindor thing to do but he wasn't sure how to deal with the changed circumstances between them. He was very curious about several things, number one being how did Snape get so injured…had Voldemort attacked? And why was he strapped into something that Harry vaguely recognized as some sort of traction device? And how had he come to be in Harry's mind since he was obviously unconscious and hadn't performed the 'legilimens' spell to gain access._

_Harry just sat on the grass, contemplating what he was going to do when Snape started to stir, his low moans of pain resonating with Harry's deeply ingrained sense of justice. As much as he hated when Hermione complained about his tendencies toward 'saving people' he had to admit that after the way he had been raised, he couldn't stand to see anyone being bullied, tormented or even in pain without doing everything he could to ameliorate their situation._

_Snape's eyes popped open, their usual glossy black now dulled to a dark gray with pain. He looked around as much as he was able, the blasted straps kept him from moving his head at all, so most of what he could see was clear blue sky directly overhead with just the tips of tall green trees visible peripherally._

_Snape groaned, not particularly with pain but with annoyance as a dark head leaned over him, the face scrunched up in concern. "What happened to you, Professor? Is there anything I can do to help you?" Harry's face showed genuine concern and caring which surprised Snape as he had believed Potter hated him almost as much as the foolish Gryffindor hated the Dark Lord._

_Snape licked his dry, cracked lips and tried to answer but all he managed was a croak. Potter' head disappeared before returning shortly. A plastic straw was placed against his lips and he grudgingly accepted the drink of icy cold and refreshing water that the boy offered. He swallowed convulsively several times, relishing the relief the liquid spread down his dry throat. He closed his lips to let the boy know he was satiated and then began to speak, his voice unusually calm and non-threatening. "The castle had to be emptied because of another blasted edict from Umbridge. The headmaster didn't want anyone to find out about your…absence…so he sent me under a glamour spell to your house to stay for Easter break. Let's just say I didn't…enjoy…the introduction to your Muggle relatives as much as I had anticipated."_

_Harry sat back so that Snape could no longer see his face. He ran his hands through his messy hair before taking a deep breath and leaning forward once more so that Snape could see his face. "I'm sorry sir; it's all my fault that you were injured." His face was white and his distress was plainly visible as he trembled with guilt._

_Snape snarled at the idiot. "Blasted boy, why didn't you tell anyone what was going on? That whale of an oaf almost killed me thinking it was you. How long has he been abusing you?" Unfortunately for Snape, its very hard to be intimidating while lying on your back strapped onto a back board and Harry just stood up and walked away, leaving the upset and frustrated man to debate how he could have handled that confrontation better._

_Harry sat down heavily on the grass, just past Snape's vision and contemplated this new information. He had vowed to himself that he would tell Dumbledore, Poppy and eventually Sirius what his home life was like, but he hadn't anticipated them finding out and Snape being the one to confront him, especially as there would be no denying the severity of the abuse after what Uncle Vernon had apparently done to Snape. But Harry was confused, his Uncle and Aunt hadn't ever injured him so badly, usually a few bruises and the occasional broken bone was the most he suffered, especially since he had started at Hogwarts. It was almost choreographed, his Aunt would swing a frying pan or other object at his head or upper body, but he would just duck and she would be satisfied with denying him meals and locking him in his room or giving endless backbreaking chores. _

_His Uncle could be rather physical especially if he had been drinking, but Harry knew to just hide at those times. Uncle Vernon's great bulk made him running after Harry an exercise in futility and his temper was legendary but if Harry stayed out of his sight long enough Uncle Vernon would be satisfied with just screaming and an endless tirade of verbal and emotional abuse. Now Dudley and his gang of morons were dangerous but Snape had said that Uncle Vernon had done this not Dudley._

_Harry had sat in silence for almost twenty minutes, his thoughts churning and plans and counter-plans that played themselves out in his mind before he decided that his plan of action from before would just have to continue, even if he had to tell Snape first. He stood up, running a hand over the top of his head in a vain attempt at flattening his hair down and strode back to sit beside the still figure of Professor Snape once more._

"_Okay, sir what do you want to know?" Harry's face was resolute and his voice was firm and steady with his strong conviction to take control of his life and his destiny and never again allow anyone to have that much power over him again._

00000000000000000000

Tonks, Kingsley, Minerva, Albus and Amelia Bones had apperated into the kitchen at Number 4 Privet Drive after a very long day of reorganizing the Ministry, the Wizengamot and the Board. They headed for the living room where they could hear the four Weasley boys talking over a strange collection of animal sounds. Tonks was first and stopped abruptly, bending over in laughter so that the ones behind her could see the wonderful spell work that had been used on the Dursley family. Albus pulled his wand and conjured several more chairs before sitting down in an oversized purple flowered monstrosity and congratulating Charlie and Bill on their excellent spell work.

The nine witches and wizards sat comfortably discussing the events of the last few days and the very satisfactory results that had been achieved so quickly for almost an hour and a half; before Amelia insisted that the boys restore the Dursley family so that they could be arrested and processed into Ministry custody. It had been decided that the length and severity of Dudley's reaction to the casting of the 'righteous judgment' spell clearly exposed his culpability in the abuse and torment of his cousin and that he would be charged and tried with the three others.

After all the others had apperated out, Albus flicked his wand to gather all of Harry's belongings, somewhat surprised that they seemed to be all packed and in the cupboard under the stairs. He bent down and forced himself into the small space after the trunk was removed. With a shaking hand he pulled the slanted door shut, sitting hunched over on the small cot and contemplating the hell he had sentenced little Harry to. Silent tears streamed down his face as he let his guilt overwhelm him. As he sat in the oppressive dark, he wondered if he would ever be forgiven for what he had unknowingly done in his arrogance and overconfidence in his own decisions. He hadn't known about the physical and emotional abuse but he could no longer deny that if he had really looked he should have seen it, all the signs were there for anyone to see if they had bothered to look. The boy had always been too small and the reports from Arabella and then Molly should have been enough for him to fight for the boy, especially backed by Poppy's ongoing suspicions.

His heart breaking, he admitted he had been almost as guilty in the ongoing torment and abuse that the Dursleys had committed. He should have removed the boy when Hagrid reported the lengths that they had gone to, to deny the boy any knowledge of his heritage. Every poor decision, every careless action came back to haunt the old man as he sat in the cramped and smelly dark cupboard, his guilt weighing so heavy on his heart that he was having difficulty breathing past it. 'Perhaps I am getting to old, it might be better for everyone if I step down and let younger people take over? But who could I task with my many duties?' Albus sat in the utter stillness of the empty house, feeling the dark presence of the evil that permeated the very walls and thought long into the night before resolving to do everything he could to correct his mistakes as best he could.

He pushed open the small door, banging his head painfully as he didn't duck quite enough while leaving the dark cubby. He rubbed his head before using his wand to cast a history recording spell for evidence. He stretched out his magic to pull down the blood wards he had cast so long ago only to stop, too shocked at what he found to speak. They didn't exist! The only wards he could sense were the layer upon layer of wards cast over the years by the Ministry. 'How could that be? As long as Petunia and Harry resided under the same roof, the blood wards I erected utilizing the remains of the protection spells cast by Lily Potter should still exist.' He sat in the dark living room, sifting through the information he had just found out. Could he have been mistaken all these years? Could there actually have been no blood wards all these years? He had never been allowed inside the anti-magic wards, in fact no one who could actively use magic had been allowed access to the house until after Harry turned eleven and only those denied active magic because they were underage or someone specifically intent upon returning Harry to Hogwarts could enter after that without setting off massive alarms at the Ministry.

The Ministry wards had completely enveloped the older wards he had cast and made his own virtually invisible from the outside so he had never been able to check them. He based the time that Harry had to spend each summer here on the total strength of the wards, not the individual strength of a single ward. Could Harry's own magic be strong enough to unconsciously strengthen the outer wards just by his presence? Could he have been so wrong for so many years…sentencing Harry to a hellish life for absolutely no reason? Had the _knowledge_ that there had been ancient blood wards _cast _been enough to keep anyone from even testing that those wards actually **_existed_**?

Vowing to investigate fully, Albus finally stood up, exhausted and apperated back to his quarters were he spent a long sleepless night tossing and turning, his past decisions weighing heavy upon his guilt ridden ancient mind.

0000000000000000000000000

Ginny, Ron and Hermione were sitting in their usual spots, talking to each other over Harry's head as the adults were discussing politics in the corner over by Snape's bed. Everyone looked up as the rest of the Weasley clan, minus Percy; all trudged in, tired but well satisfied that night.

Molly even let the trio stay up late as the four returning boys regaled the satisfied and laughing group all of their exploits from the last two days of Dursley guarding. Over hot chocolate and biscuits all around, the group's loud peals of laughter sounded through the old dark house. Unseen and unknown to the group enjoying their fellowship and loving companionship in the living room, the dark shadows of the house lightened, the closed drapes hiding the portrait of old Mrs. Black shivered and fell from the wall as the portrait burst into flames, the ashes of the vicious evil matriarch destroyed by the love and laughter radiating from the living room. With the destruction of the portrait the multiple rows of dead house elf heads fell to the floor and a surge of bright light and wind swept through the entire mansion.

Laughter ceasing suddenly at the sudden swirl of powerful white light and magic that was not only visible but palpable, the adults stood, wands ready as they exited the room, spreading out automatically to minimize attack. Everyone stood in the formerly dark and depressing hallway, too shocked to even shut their mouths as the entire huge structure shimmered and glowed. Light penetrated every dark corner, purging centuries of dark magic and evil and leaving behind a clean and light house. Doors that had been hidden reappeared, portraits changed subjects, walls, carpets and woodwork glistened with cleanliness. Dobby and Winky popped into existence, their excitement showing clearly as they literally bounced in joy. "Master Sirius' house is now being light! No more nasty evil! Oh, we's is so happy, dark magics is banished forever!"

With a loud barking laugh, Sirius grabbed Ginny by the waist and swung her through the air as the others paired up and thumped each other on the back, shaking hands, hugging and kissing in happiness. As soon as Sirius let her down, Ginny staggered, somewhat dizzy still from the twirling and ran back to snatch Harry up in a bone crushing hug of happiness. She held him so tightly she failed to notice the crooked grin that spread across his face as he was held tightly against her shoulder.

No one even bothered to go to bed until the early hours of the morning and Molly even let the three teens to stretch out on beds in the living room, reluctant to deny them the joy and happiness that surged through them all at the overwhelming sense of peace and home that now permeated the most noble and ancient house of Black.

00000000000000000000

AN: A nice long chapter to make up for making you wait for a whole week. Now I really must go grocery shopping or we will have to call out for pizza and neither one of us actually like the stuff. Thanks for all of those who continue to read and support my weird addictions. The capture of Filch and Umbridge will be detailed as a flashback in the next chapter, never fear.


	15. Chapter 15:Old Wrongs, New Knowledge

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: For disclaimer, see previous chapters. I appreciate all those loyal readers who continue to read and support my pitiful efforts at entertainment. As always, I really appreciate all of you who take the time and make the effort to leave a review. I always read them over to put myself into the mood to type.

Chapter 15: Old Wrongs and New Knowledge

Filch opened the old cracked wooden door and gasped, his hand grasping his loves for support. What he had thought was a secret way out of the castle was anything but. Narrow stone steps led down into the murky depths but disappeared after only ten or twelve rungs into a sloshing mess of dirty lake water and floating debris that had accumulated over the last ten centuries. The ceiling and walls had originally been grey stone but were now a mass of slimy green growth, tendrils of unmentionable filth hanging from every available surface. The stench made a mountain troll smell pleasant but the sound of several searchers coming ever closer made retreat and the search for another way to escape moot.

Dolores just swallowed hard before turning to Filch and asking, "Do you trust me?"

"Of course, my precious, with my life."

She pulled out her wand, running her stubby fingers down the smooth length of it in a reluctant farewell. She could hear the cackling laughter of Peeves very close now so she made the counterclockwise and push movement straight at Filch's chest. A soft pop and a large croaking toad stood in his stead. She threw the ring of keys that had fallen and her wand back down the corridor and pulled her trusty second emergency wand from within the revoltingly pink plush headband. At only two inches long, she always kept it with her and no one had ever suspected that she had it. The Auror's location spells would track her wand first before searching for her magical signature, and Filch, being a squib and having no magic could not be tracked magically at all. She swept a magical signature hiding charm around her head, feeling the warm sensation wash all over her before she hid the tiny wand once more. She put an arm through each strap of her carpet bag and with a tiny pop she turned into her animagus form. The pair of red throated toads hopped together down the narrow, slimy steps and with a large splash the two disappeared immediately beneath the flotsam and jetsam, safe for the moment. Their long, muscular legs rhythmically pumping as they sought out, and then squeezed through the missing and crumbling stones that no longer kept the lowest most portion of the castle from being inundated with the encroaching lake. The sounds of a frustrated Peeves and a quartet of annoyed Aurors fading as they swam down the lake and across the edge of the wards to freedom.

00000000000000000000

_Harry sat down on a pile of pillows so that Snape could see him without having to lean over him and said, "What do you want to know Professor?"_

"_How long have your relatives been abusing you, Potter?" was the first question and the one that Harry had suspected would be first._

"_Depends upon what you call abuse, sir." Harry shrugged. "They've always hated me for as long as I can remember. I've never once had enough to eat. I've never once been held or even touched unless it was to be punished. I remember, I didn't even know when my birthday was until I started school, but they really haven't hit me that much, just Dudley and his gang of morons."_

"_And you don't consider that abuse, Potter, I certainly do and I'm sure the Headmaster and all the parents of your friends would too." It was hard for Snape to snarl when he was tied down in this infernal contraption but he was trying._

_Harry just looked resigned. "When I told someone at my primary school, they just told Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon who whipped me with his belt and locked me up for a week with no food. I tell the Headmaster each year that I don't want to return there and each year he tells me I have to. I mean where else would I go? Professor Dumbledore says it's unsafe at the Burrow and I don't want to go to an orphanage; people see too much alike between me and Tom Riddle as it is, I don't want any more things in common with that madman!" Harry was adamant with his response. "Besides I learned a long time ago never to turn my back or take my eyes off of my uncle. He swings, I duck, he swings again, I duck and then on the third swing when he's mostly too tired I let him hit me, but I choose where. And then he's too out of breath to do more than just rant and rave. Aunt Petunia is more likely to withhold food and lock me up, but when she hits it's always with something like a frying pan or a rolled magazine. I just duck and she doesn't usually hit a second time."_

_Harry stopped talking to take a drink of butter beer before reaching over and dribbling some from a second bottle into Snape's parched mouth. He swigged a second drink and continued with his tale. "Dudley can be deadly, he's a boxing champ so it's not all flab. When we were younger, he was too fat to catch me, but his gang would and then they would hold me up while he beat on me. So I learned to run and hide, I even managed to apperate to someplace safe a couple of times, but that was too hard to explain so I never did that unless there was no other escape. But he only does it outside the house, never in front of my aunt and uncle; don't know why, they certainly didn't care unless it was someplace the neighbors would notice." Harry shrugged his shoulders and finished his bottle._

_Snape opened his mouth for more cold butter beer before asking once more. "And do you think Mr. and Mrs. Weasley lock Ron up without eating or the Granger's verbally and physically abuse Hermione like your Uncle and Aunt did to me when they thought it was you?" Snape was honestly curious as well as getting more irritated at the boy by the minute._

"_Well, no, at least not…no…no, I guess they don't" Harry was reluctant still; even though he had vowed to himself to tell the truth, he had years of embarrassment and shame to overcome. "I just don't want…everyone to know…"_

"_To know what, Potter? That you are abused and unloved at home?" Snape prodded._

"_To know I'm too weak and pitiful to even stand up to a muggle" it was spoken barely above a whisper, but Snape could hear him clearly nevertheless._

_Snape rolled his eyes at the absurdity of the boy before stopping and realizing how closely the boy's upbringing and shame were to his own. "Potter, when I was little, my father delighted in casting pain spells on me if I misbehaved or even looked like I might be thinking of misbehaving. He used his magic to paralyze my body but not my mouth, he wanted to hear me scream and cry out. I learned so many dark curses because they had been cast upon me so many times I memorized them. Am I pitiful since I have magic and always knew I was a wizard and yet I couldn't hide from him or get him to stop." Snape didn't look at Potter, unwilling to meet his eyes and see pity in them._

"_Oh, no sir, he was much stronger than you and you would have made him angrier and he might have hurt you even worse if you tried to fight back." Harry was indignant at the thought. _

"_And how strong were you against your uncle and cousin? Did they ever fight you fairly? Or would you have just been hurt much worse if you fought back and they still managed to overcome your resistance?"_

_Harry had no answer for that so he just stood up and walked away, deep in thought. Snape sighed, still shocked that he had admitted so much of his own upbringing to his most detested student…but was he still?_

_00000000000000000000000000_

After the swearing in of the eleven new Wizengamot members, the first order of business was the sentencing trials of all thirty-six of the original people arrested followed by the trials of all the others who had failed the security sweep or had been named as accomplices or fellow death eaters during the original Veritaserum interrogations. First and foremost would be the sentencing of Cornelius Fudge so that an interim Minister could be appointed for the duration of the State of Emergency and War that existed after the public and too long delayed acknowledgement of Voldemort's return. Cornelius Fudge looked a lot less imperial and commanding in his prison orange suit, his hands and feet bound in manacles, a resigned and helpless expression upon his once proud and haughty countenance.

He was strapped into the square wooden chair, the manacles reaching up and securing themselves around him. Madame Bones herself administered the three drops of clear, thick Veritaserum onto Fudge's tongue, waiting until the normal characteristically emotionless and vacant expression appeared.

Amelia began the questioning in an efficient and no nonsense manner.

"Name and occupation?"

"Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic."

There were several swallowed chuckles as a muttered, "Not for long," sounded through the quiet and echoing chambers.

"Are you guilty of taking and giving bribes as detailed in the charges?"

"Yes"

"Did you pay Dolores Umbridge to send Dementors to kiss Harry Potter last summer?"

"Yes."

"Did you pay the Daily Prophet to run stories lying about Mr. Potter and Headmaster Dumbledore?"

"Yes"

"Did you know that Lucius Malfoy, a convicted death eater was paying you to suppress the knowledge that You-Know-Who had returned?"

"Yes"

A startled murmur spread amongst the judges and a loud "Why?" rang out.

"Because I needed the time to finish buying a private island and setting up enough money to never return to England again."

Dumbledore gestured towards Amelia and when she came closer he whispered into her ear. She turned, a look of curiosity crossing her face. "I understand why you wanted Albus Dumbledore discredited by why Harry Potter?"

"He is the grandson of Nicholas Flamel and Perenelle Ravenclaw Flamel. I wanted to adopt him and gain control of him by being regent. When that didn't happen I wanted to leave England before he came into his magical inheritances at maturity. He will be too powerful since he has Gryffindor and Hufflepuff ancestry through his father."

His toneless recitation of the facts left the entire chamber in an uproar as everyone stood and began shouting their opinion and questions all at once. Albus placed his wand on his own throat and said, "SILENCE!" Like a bunch of errant schoolchildren, the members of the highest wizarding authority in all of Great Britain sat down and quieted so that they could hear more of this astonishing tale of corruption and intrigue. Amelia Bones turned toward Albus and with a nod turned the questioning over to him as the Head of the Wizengamot.

"How do you know these things?"

"I have a copy of the adoption papers of Lily Flamel Evans after her parents were murdered by werewolves. The muggle authorities took her to a muggle hospital where Dr. Evans requested and was granted permission to adopt the six week old. I found documents showing the ancient heritage of the baby among the papers that were confiscated by the muggle police at the murder scene. When I tried to adopt Potter, his Aunt never answered my owls so I investigated the Potter heritage among forgotten Ministry papers and found out about Gryffindor and Hufflepuff after several years of searching."

Another out roar of outrage had to be stifled before order was once more restored to the huge room. Dumbledore rapped the butt end of his wand three times and called for a motion as to sentences for the multiple crimes admitted to by the former Minister.

When the vote was cast between serving life without parole and receiving the Dementors Kiss, the margin was close but the former Minister barely escaped without his soul being kissed. Of course after a life sentence with the Dementors he might not have his mind intact for very long.

The entire Wizengamot agreed to have the world shattering information about the Potter boy's heritage obliviated and so only Amelia Bones, Albus Dumbledore and newly appointed Minister for Magic Rufus Scrimgeour, still knew of the startling heritage of Harry James Potter.

0000000000000000000000000

It had been a long and stressful night but finally the children had dragged themselves up to bed, leaving Sirius, Remus and Molly to care for the two still comatose wizards. The jubilant celebration and euphoria caused by the sudden removal of the dark and evil that had permeated every corner of Grimmald Place had worn off and Sirius and Molly were running on adrenalin, almost too tired to fully understand what they were doing. Remus had slept much of the day before after his very painful transformation of the night before so he was feeding Severus while Molly just held hands with the thin man. Sirius was trying to stay awake, but he was so comfortable spooned behind Harry that he could only managed to rub his hand across Harry's head once every few minutes. His free arm was wrapped around the slightly heavier child, the peaceful feeling of his rhythmic breathing lulling the tired man deeper and deeper into sleep. His hand stroking the top of Harry's head got lower and lower until with his hand lying directly across Harry's famous scar, he lost his battle and went to sleep.

00000000000000000000000

_Harry had left Snape and went for a ride on his firebolt, his thoughts and emotions churning at what had been revealed and what he had revealed. Professor Dumbledore had always told him he and Snape were a lot alike but he had never believed him. How could Snape be so cruel and vicious when he knew what it felt like? Harry couldn't imagine bullying anyone, after all he knew exactly how helpless it made you feel and how much it damaged you to not be able to fight back. How could Snape know how that felt and still do it to everyone else, particularly little first years. When he had reviewed his memories he had verified for himself that he had never started anything with Malfoy or Snape. He had simply refused to bow down and accept their abuse. But if he stood up to them, how could he not stand up to Vernon and Dudley? Was he being a hypocrite in saying that he wasn't a bully, after all he did answer Malfoy's verbal abuse with hexes didn't he?_

_His thoughts churning so hard; he almost didn't notice when he flew across the edge of the forest and the evil flood far below became visible. His head turned and he idly noticed that the flow seemed much less than normal. He sat up straight on his broomstick and really noticed the river. He was sure of it, it was much slower and the water level was down significantly. He grabbed the stick firmly and pushed it around to speed back, needing to discus his findings with someone, anyone…it would have to be Snape since he was the only one available._

00000000000000000000

Albus sat in his office in the dark, an open bottle of firewhiskey and a single still full glass sitting on his desk. Even Fawkes' trilling didn't make him cheer up. 'How could I have done so much to hurt that boy without even realizing in my own arrogance that I didn't know everything. He could have had a loving set of grandparents who could have kept him very safe all these years but no…in my own arrogance…I sent him to _hell_…I…just…don't know anymore….what…"

His aimless muses were interrupted by the one person who knew him almost better than he knew himself. Minerva opened his office door and tutted in disapproval. She flicked the lights up and removed the glass and bottle with a disapproving glare at the morose old man. "What's got your knickers tied in a knot, Albus?" She reached down and pulled an unresisting hand up before guiding her friend over to sit on a comfortable couch in front of the smoldering firelight.

Albus dropped his head into his hands, too weary and heartbroken to even hold it up. "I took that poor boy and locked him away without even knowing all the facts about him. He lived in a hell when he could have had a loving family. Because I thought the almighty and all knowing _Albus Dumbledore_ was some kind of God, I probably damaged that poor child more than Severus and Voldemort combined!"

Minerva looked surprised. "Isn't that a tall order for just one wizard, Albus? Pray tell me, exactly what did you do to the boy?"

Albus explained all the new information that had come out during Fudge's testimony, his voice cracking with emotion by the time he had finished. Minerva stood and brought back the bottle and two glasses. She poured a stiff drink for both of them before sitting down on the couch beside her friend and rubbing a hand across the stiff muscles in his back. "Instead of sitting here in the dark; beating yourself up over something that can not be changed how about we focus on something that we _can _do. Like make as many positive changes in that boy's life that we can?"

Albus took a drink and coughed slightly at the burn. "Right as always, my dear. Unfortunately the Flamels died after the destruction of the stone that was here at Hogwarts during Harry's first year. In my omnipotence, I took away the child's only living family and destroyed his inheritance."

"I think you are still giving yourself too much power over other's decisions. Are you sure the Flamels are dead? Perhaps they had elixir of life stored up? Have you checked lately or are you just assuming once more that you know everything?"

Albus turned toward his deputy, speechless. "I assumed so, when I talked to Nicholas three years ago, we talked about the danger of keeping the stone and he told me to destroy it so that it couldn't fall into Voldemort's hands. I just assumed they would put their affairs in order and then pass on. I haven't talked to them since, but then again, I haven't received notice of a funeral or memorial for either of them either."

Minerva patted him on the head like a little boy, "Well, then first things first, you need to send them an owl and inform them of the glad tidings. I'm sure they would like to know that they have a great, great…however many grandson, don't you?"

Albus tossed back the last swallow of his whisky and stood up, swaying a little before walking over to his desk to draft a letter to his hopefully still living old friends.

000000000000000000000000

Madame Pomfrey brought a bag with her to just move into Grimmald Place for a few days. She had no patients at Hogwarts and with the castle virtually empty for another ten days, she could see no reason to commute back and forth. With the lightening of the house, a whole new floor had appeared as well as several hidden rooms on each existing floor. The woodwork and walls gleamed with polish, the paint bright, the depressing snake decorations were now simple swirls of decoration, the books in the library were dust free and inviting and the entire house exuded a warmth and hominess previously non existent.

Poppy stood in the middle of the transformed sick room, her lips twisted and pursed as she tried to make sense of her conflicting diagnostic spells. Severus' fever had finally broken, his back was healing, his concussion was gone as were most of his bruises, but he was now almost as deeply comatose as Harry. And Harry was now deeper in unconsciousness than he had been for several days. She furrowed her brow as she pulled out several more potions, debating with herself whether or not to administer them to her two obstinate patients.

Molly was watching the display of dissatisfaction and puzzlement flicker across the medi-witches features but waited until it appeared she had completed her diagnostics before asking what was wrong. "Problems, Poppy?"

"Severus should be awake and he's not and I don't know why." Her voice was tinged with irritation as she continued. "And Harry was much more aware than he appears to be now, and I can't find any reason for it. Though to be truthful, there never was a physical finding for him to be in a coma." Poppy flopped down into an old armchair and accepted a mug of hot tea from Dobby before he handed one to Molly. He stopped by Harry long enough to hand Hermione a bowl full of warm fortified mush and then popped out of the room, his tall stack of knitted hats bouncing in his happiness at the new feelings of the house.

Ginny was sitting with Harry on her lap once more so she just picked up his shoulders and leaned his head over her arm while Hermione spooned small bits of grey mush into his mouth, waiting patiently for him to swallow each one. She giggled at Ginny, "I wouldn't wake up either if this is what I had to eat. It looks like boiled and mashed flobberworms."

Ginny grinned at her friend. "Wonder if he'd wake up for chocolate or treacle tart? I bet my Mum's Sheppard's pie would rouse him. He never can resist that at our house." She brushed the unruly hair out of his eyes and brushed a soft kiss across his forehead. Her cheeks flushed pink at her daring; refusing to look up and meet Hermione's gleefully knowing look.

Hermione stopped feeding Harry for a moment. "When are you going to tell him you like him, Ginny?"

Ginny huffed and then looked slyly at the brown haired girl smirking at her. "Same time you tell Ron you fancy him, 'Mione, same time!" The two girls broke down in girlish giggles, both of their faces bright pink with embarrassment, hoping the two women over by Professor Snape hadn't heard them.

0000000000000000000000000000

"_Professor, Professor I need to talk to you, sir!" Harry was yelling at Snape before he had even landed completely beside the still bound man. Snape forced one sticky eye open and glared at the excited boy._

"_What is it, Potter? Can't you even let me die in peace?"_

"_You're not dying Professor, in fact you look much better than you did. At least you aren't as pale as you were." Harry looked critically at his potion's professor and offered, "I have some pain potion and healing potions if you like, sir."_

"_Where did you get those potions, Potter, in case it has escaped your infinitesimal intellect, we are stuck inside the wide open and empty expanse that passes for your mind." Snape's head was pounding and he was tired of lying on the hard ground without moving. After his childhood and the years of spying with the Dark Lord's penchant for playing 'games' with his followers he hated not having complete control over himself._

_Harry looked almost proud, "I brewed them sir, and I think they turned out very well. But it won't hurt my feelings if you want to check them first sir."_

_Harry stood up and moved out of Snape's limited range of vision. He snarled out, "You better believe I will check anything you have claimed to brew."_

_Harry came back with a handful of multicolored vials and handed them confidently to Snape one after another. A sharply raised eyebrow was the only response before Snape fumbled the tops off of four different potions and tipped them down his throat, swallowing them convulsively and then shivering as the waves of relief passed through him._

"_How did you accomplish such complicated and complex brewings, Potter?"_

"_Harry."_

"_I beg your pardon?"_

"_Please call me Harry, we are in my mind after all and I don't like to be called Mr. Potter. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia always called me Potter or freak or boy, never Harry."_

"_All right, Po…Harry. Answer the question."_

"_Well, you weren't yelling at me and making me angry, Malfoy and the other Slytherins weren't throwing miscellaneous things into my cauldron and I found I…kind of…like to brew potions….It's kind of….relaxing…you know?" _

"_Yes, I do know, I find them relaxing as well. But you have never shown the slightest inclination to talent in my class. Why is that so?"_

"_I reread all of my textbooks since I had so much free time here and found I understood much more. I'm not angry all the time, my scar isn't hurting all the time and I'm not dead on my feet from seeing terrifying dreams every night instead of sleeping. I never could do any homework at my aunt's. You saw how they react to magic so I always started every year behind trying to do all of my summer work in the first two or three days and then I just spent the rest of the year trying to catch up."_

"_What do you mean, your scar hurts and you can't sleep? Why didn't you tell someone about that…oh wait…you don't think it's necessary to tell when someone is breaking your bones and starving you so a little pain and lack of sleep would be beneath bothering anyone wouldn't they?" Snape wasn't as sarcastic as he could have been but Harry didn't notice. Snape noticed though that he almost seemed…concerned somehow…but that couldn't be right; he did not care _anything_ about the Golden Gryffindor._

"_Well, my scar hurts all of the time, but if Voldemort is especially happy or angry I get sharp stabbing pains, sometimes bad enough to pass out. And every night I either dream about the graveyard and Cedric dying; or the basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets; or the snake biting Mr. Weasley or…." Harry stopped, unwilling to continue with the long litany of his nightmares._

"_Or what, Po…Harry" Snape said encouragingly, forgetting to snarl in his curiosity._

"_Or my relatives. And lately I dream about a long dark corridor and a bunch of doors…I don't know what or where that one is…but it seems important." Harry admitted after a long pause._

_Harry stood up, unwilling to continue the conversation. When he returned a long time later he just sat beside Snape and fed him a thick and filling cream of chicken soup without really saying anything to the still strapped up man on the uncomfortable back board. Snape's cheeks had round red spots of embarrassment at having to be fed, but he recognized the necessity and was thankful that Potter just did it without making any comments or even speaking much._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus was curled up behind Harry while Sirius sat in front of them reading the Daily Prophet aloud, chuckling and happy at the transcripts of the trials of the newly captured death eaters and bribed Wizengamot members. He was especially happy that six different death eaters had testified that Peter Pettigrew was indeed alive and well. He hoped it would be enough to grant him a trial with the new Minister.

Ron was reluctantly doing homework under the watchful eyes of both Hermione and Molly while Ginny was reading a book about fashion charms she had found in the now clean library. Not only could she fix up some of her old robes, she would be able to use some of the charms to hex the girls in her year that teased her about her old clothes. She chuckled at she thought about Marissa in madly shrinking robes that didn't stop until her frilly red lace underpants were visible. Perhaps she could cast that one in the Great Hall some lunch. She quickly noted the directions down onto the spare parchment she was using and looked for more useful charms.

Molly was sitting beside Severus, her knitting needles busy on a new jumper for someone, she wouldn't say who yet but the dark blue color looked pretty spilling across her lap. She would lean over every once in a while and run her fingers through Snape's hair, keeping the man quiet in his forced stillness.

Everyone looked up as Dumbledore stood in the hall, waving a hand to show two very old people into the room before him. The old witch and wizard were dressed in very elegant formal robes from centuries ago. The wizard's beard and the witch's hair were both pure white and wispy though obviously styled and neatly trimmed.

The two who had entered made Dumbledore look young and spry but their faces were alight with life and joy as they walked over and stood beside Harry's bed. With a hand on each of their shoulders Albus looked down at the still form of the boy he had so terribly wronged. His eyes twinkling more than they had in weeks he literally beamed down at Harry and introduced his esteemed visitors.

"Nicholas, Perenelle I would like to introduce you to your great-great grandson, Harry James Potter."

00000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I would appreciate some feedback on the ongoing Filch/Umbridge relationship. Do you want the toad and his toadette caught or should they escape into fly eating bliss? Thank you for reading and reviewing, it keeps me typing.


	16. Chapter 16: Meet the Grandparents

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews, 86 in barely 24 hours and the majority of you wish to see Filch and Umbridge be punished in some way, not necessarily by the Ministry. I appreciated all of the wonderful suggestions and laughed over the most inventive ones. I also thank all of you who review even when English is not your native language, I know how much effort that takes so thank you very much.

From Chapter 15:

Everyone looked up as Dumbledore stood in the hall, waving a hand to show two very old people into the room before him. The old witch and wizard were dressed in very elegant formal robes from centuries ago. The wizard's beard and the witch's hair were both pure white and wispy though obviously styled and neatly trimmed.

The two who had entered made Dumbledore look young and spry but their faces were alight with life and joy as they walked over and stood beside Harry's bed. With a hand on each of their shoulders Albus looked down at the still form of the boy he had so terribly wronged. His eyes twinkling more than they had in weeks he literally beamed down at Harry and introduced his esteemed visitors.

"Nicholas, Perenelle I would like to introduce you to your great-great grandson, Harry James Potter."

Chapter 16: The Battle for Harry's Mind

Voldemort was in a spitting, violently hissing mood. Not only had most of his inner circle, all of his ministry spies, his major supporters in the Wizengamot; and even that blithering idiot Fudge had been exposed in a most public and humiliating manner, the public had no doubt that he had returned. But with the crippling blow that the muggle loving fool and his followers had dealt to him, there was little that he could do except lie low and lick his wounds. He couldn't even vent his rage upon some of his less worthy followers. With the loss of his most trusted inner circle and scores of his well placed followers, every mindless zealot that he had bound to him that was still free was necessary for his continued survival.

Hissing anatomically impossible feats unlikely to be accomplished without the very painful death of the one attempting them; he bellowed for the sniveling mass of quivering flesh that was the only servant still remaining in the decrepit and moldering ruin of his once proud father's manor house. "Wormtail, attend me!"

The stooped and almost drooling in eagerness lump barely stood upright long enough to reach his robes before prostrating himself and kissing the filthy hem of his lord and master's robes. "M-m-m-master, how m-m-may I-I-I-I h-h-h-elp you?"

Voldemort looked down on the worthless lump with pure disgust and annoyance. "S-s-s-stop s-s-s-stuttering!" he hissed, in his anger the words almost sounding like parseltongue as he kicked the nearly useless wizard groveling at his feet.

"Yes-s-s m-m-master."

If it hadn't been beneath his dignity, Voldemort would have rolled his eyes like a malignant teenager. Swallowing his urge to see just how long Wormtail would last under the Cruciatus curse he gave up on making the wretch stop stuttering and just issued his orders so the miserable excuse for a wizard would just leave. "Were is S-s-severus-s-s? He was-s-s not lis-s-sted among thos-s-s-se aress-s-s-sted, find him and bring him to me! And find out why I can no longer s-s-sens-s-se the worthless-s-s-s mind of Potter! Now go before I curs-s-se you into S-s-s-saint Mungo's-s-s-!"

Bowing and backing up carefully, the shaking and utterly relieved man left the room, wondering again exactly why he had thought joining this madman had seemed like a good idea so many years ago, let alone why he still continued to follow the increasingly insane megalomaniac.

00000000000000000000

Remus clutched Harry tightly to his chest in astonishment while Sirius just dropped the Daily Prophet to the floor as he stood up and gaped at the two living legends standing with Dumbledore calmly between them.

Hermione shrieked with excitement before Albus turned toward her and raised a hand to stop the barrage of questions he knew the brilliant teenaged witch wanted to ask. His gentle smile took away some of the sting of the unspoken reprimand but she looked almost ready to burst with excitement. Ginny and Ron just looked from the two ancient personages to their comatose friend and back.

Molly was immediately concerned about how her youngest son would take this newest revelation about his friend, he had suffered terribly from jealousy in the past and was unfortunately well know for speaking out in anger before thinking through the consequences of his words. She felt almost a surge of pride at the lack of anger or jealousy on his easily readable face. Instead of the expression she had feared to see, she saw only happiness for his friend and wonder at the presence of the two who were literally legends in the entire wizarding world.

Poppy was the first to recover her ability to speak, "How, how…that's not possible…he's not…" She might have been able to speak, but her mind was still too stunned to form any coherent thoughts yet.

Dumbledore swished his wand and made a couple of comfortable couches appear beside Harry's bed and ushered his distinguished guests to their seats before waving everyone else to come closer and sit down. "Let us explain first without interruption and then you may ask any questions that you like. Nicholas, perhaps you would like to begin the tale, as I am not exactly clear on all of the details myself."

The ancient alchemist put a leathery arm around his wife's shoulders and pulled her over to place a soft kiss on her crown of white hair. "After our many times great grandson and all of his family were wiped out in the fight against a ruthless dark wizard, Perenelle and I decided that we still had much to offer to a child and indeed the entire wizarding world so she bore another child. Of course it was very difficult at our ages and would not have been possible without all of her magic skill in creating a mindless but physically healthy clone to carry the child and my skills as an alchemist and a mage to support it's pregnancy, but we were pleased when our son Nicholas Archimedes Flamel was born healthy as could be. That was in February 1892. He grew strong and happy and married quiet young, his lovely wife Mirabella giving birth to a boy that they named Alexander."

Nicholas continued his saga after a soft pat on the shoulder from Perenelle. "He married the last magical heir of the Mungo Bonham, the founder of St. Mungo's. They had twin boys, Bryan and Bartholomew, and one daughter, Angelina, who was nine years older than the boys. Unfortunately only Bartholomew and Angelina married but she died in childbirth along with her twins. When Alexander was killed by a rouge dragon we took in the three children and raised them as our own. Bryan left to explore China and was caught in the revolution. We never heard from him again. Angelina's husband was killed by one of Grindelwald's followers after his defeat. His death caused her to deliver her twins much too early and the shock killed her too."

"Bartholomew and his wife Morgannia gave birth to a little girl that they named Lilleth Angelina Flamel. She was born in September 1960. Just six weeks later Mira and Bart were killed in a vicious attack planned by the then almost unknown Tom Riddle. He knew that Bart was extremely powerful and wanted no opposition to his rise to power. Somehow they found where Bart and Morgannia were staying in a Muggle area on vacation and several werewolves gained entry before the rise of the full moon. After they transformed, they attacked and killed them both. Since Lilleth's body was never recovered we assumed the beasts had either consumed her or dragged her off and killed her elsewhere."

Perenelle stroked her husband's thinning white hair in support as he gathered his thoughts to continue. Even though it had happened a long time ago, the pain of the tragedy was still clearly affecting the old man. He looked at his wife with love in his eyes before turning to look at his audience and continuing. "We just found out yesterday that the child had been hidden in a locked closet and had escaped to be found by the Muggle authorities. She was taken to a hospital and then adopted by the Muggle doctor that examined her. Apparently he fell in love with her auburn hair and green eyes. The name of the Muggle doctor was Charles Evans. He changed her name to Lily since they already had a daughter named Petunia and his wife's name was Rose."

Stunned expressions were evident all around as everyone tried to assimilate this new and startling information. Dumbledore waited a few minutes until everyone seemed to be focused once again and continued the tale. "You all know about Lilly Evans and how she met and fell in love with James Potter, so I shan't retell that part. When they were killed, not knowing anything about Lilly being adopted, I placed young Harry with Petunia and used the traces of his mother's willing sacrifice of her blood to set wards around the house that I thought would protect him as he grew up. Knowing Lilly as I did it was inconceivable that her sister would be any less loving and kind to a poor orphaned infant so I had no qualms about leaving Harry there."

Nicholas interrupted, "Albus child that was always a failing of yours that I had hoped you would outgrow. This idea that once you have an idea it cannot ever then be wrong. No one man can know everything nor is every decision; even those made with the best information and intentions at the time, incapable of needing revising or downright scrapping. It might have been the best decision but that shouldn't have stopped you from continuing your investigation. At least a simple heritage potion to find unknown relatives that could have trained the child in his magical heritage rather than leaving him with even loving and caring Muggles would have been preferable." His voice was soft and chiding, but his rebuke was clear and pointed.

Molly looked smugly satisfied at witnessing the aged Headmaster being dressed down like a wayward first year. She still wouldn't mind a few well placed swings with her trusty wooden spoon, but she supposed the Flamel's had even more right to discipline Dumbledore than she had.

Sirius snarled, "And they certainly weren't loving or decent folks, in fact most death eater families treat their children better than he was treated."

Perenelle leaned around her husband so that she could see Sirius' face clearly. "Mr. Black, I understand that James and Lily made you Harry's godfather and with the recent revelations it is likely that you will be cleared soon, is it not?"

Sirius smiled at the grandmotherly witch and nodded as he tried to speak to the woman that was as intimidating to the wizarding world as Queen Elizabeth would be to a British born Muggle. "Yes, Ma'am, but I understand your claim has precedence. I just hope you let me…continue to visit…" He gulped, emotion threatening to overwhelm him as the injustice of finally being cleared and able to provide a home for Harry seemed to be snatched away from him once more.

She smiled, an angelic expression with her halo of white hair and sparkling clear baby blue eyes. "You misunderstand us, Mr. Black. We are both over six hundred years old and no longer capable of the day to day caring for fifteen year old boy. We would be honored to have you be granted custody of our grandson."

Nicholas gripped his wife's hand and continued. "We would be most honored if you would come to live with us and become a part of our family. We have outlived any one else and we both miss being surrounded by scores of relatives and friends. Our home is located on an un-plot able island that was once known as Tír na nÓg and has not been found by any stranger in over 500 years. To the Ministry we and it do not exist and never have." He looked around the room and smiled deeply. "In fact we would be honored to have all of you visit us. Perenelle and I are particularly interested in teaching these bright youngsters our long forgotten magic. And since we are not part of England, the futile and disgustingly prejudiced laws against underage magic have no effect upon our home and grounds."

Hermione squealed, Ginny grabbed her mother's hand and Ron looked rather disgusted at the idea of more lessons. The three children were sitting on the floor in front of Molly and Poppy so the two witches just reached down and patted the three sets of shoulders in front of them in a silent command to be still and continue listening to the fantastic tale being told.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Night had passed though considerably more comfortably for Harry than for Snape. Harry had managed to wiggle a soft flat pillow under Snape's head and shoulders before covering him with a thick warm woolen blanket so at least Snape was more comfortable than he had been._

_Harry walked over to Snape just as the sun was rising over the trees and sat down where the older man could see him without straining and asked curiously. "Why are you strapped into that thing, Professor?"_

_Snape rolled his eyes in annoyance before sighing deeply and speaking in a condescending and simplistic manner. "I am still strapped into this torture device because your uncle broke my back in several places while I was simply pretending to be you. If you had not managed to induce a magical coma rather than face reality or if your imbecilic and overly developed sense of your own importance had allowed you to simply tell someone straight out about your relatives…"_

_Harry cut off his professor's tirade with another question. "We're in my mind and not in the physical world right?"_

_Snape twisted his lips in an expression of distaste before answering. "Yes."_

"_So why are you still in that brace if this isn't real?" Harry looked smug at having pointed out a simple fact to the man as he waved his arms around at the scenery._

_Snape opened his mouth and just gaped. His eyes widened as the implications of what the insufferable brat had said worked their way through his own thought processes. He closed his mouth with an audible snap and reached up his fingers to feel for the buckles. "Well, don't just sit there; get this infernal contraption off of me!"_

_Harry couldn't help smirking and chuckling at the gobsmacked wizard before reaching over and waving his wand to remove the leather straps and released Snape from his imprisonment._

000000000000000000000000

Wormtail literally crawled into the overbearing and imposing presence of his Master. He shivered at the expectation of the severe punishment he would soon receive because of the lack of useful information he had been able to gather.

"S-s-s-speak" was the hissed command that caused more trembling to appear up and down Wormtail's spine.

"M-m-master, Severus Snape has not been seen around Hogwarts-s-s for over a week. No on knows w-w-where he has gone to. I overheard two Aurors speaking about him being out of the c-c-c-country gathering rare potions ingredients…but they did not say where."

Voldemort stroked his pasty white hairless chin with one long skeletal finger and his thumb as he considered this information. "Yes-s-s-s, that might put him beyond my calling….but what of Potter…why cannot I s-s-sense his feeble mind any longer?"

Wormtail gulped audibly as he felt relief at not being cursed for the information about Snivellus, but he was certain the information or rather, lack of information, about Potter would not be received nearly as well. Wormtail bowed so low his forehead was touching the cold worn floor and his nose was assailed with the myriad of disagreeable and disgusting odors from years of neglect followed by things much better left unnamed.

"I went to the Burrow and scouted the grounds, but there were no fresh scents of any of the Weasleys to be found. I was unable to find the location of Potter's Muggle relatives but he never went home on any holiday that I was in the castle. M-master…he is most likely still at Hogwarts. The new wards that the m-ministry has cast…." His voice refused to continue as he squeaked the last few words in abject terror.

"Perhaps-s-s-s, perhaps-s-s, let us-s-s then go to Hogwarts-s-s and find out, shall we Wormtail?" It wasn't really a question but Wormtail nodded in eager agreement, hopeful that he had escaped any punishment for the moment.

Voldemort picked up Nagini and let her wrap her long heavy length around his neck before he swirled his cloak around his tall thin body in a purely theatrical motion and disappeared, leaving his cowardly servant to scramble outside the anti-apparition wards and find his own way to rejoin his master deep in the Forbidden Forest, beyond the unbreakable wards that surrounded the millennial old castle.

00000000000000000000000000

"Rib-bit, rib-bit" The big green toad pushed through the last of the shallow lake water and crawled up onto a large flat rock, tired and hungry from the long swim in the chilly lake. The two toads had to swerve, hide and flee from the giant squid and the grindylows that wanted to eat the two tasty morsels, but they had managed to finally escape to the shallows where the larger denizens of the lake couldn't follow them.

"Cro-a-a-a-k" the long pink tongue of the smaller toad flicked out and a dragonfly met its doom. A second flick devoured its fellow flyer. The second toad shoved the first one over, pushing the bigger toad out of the spot of weak April sun as it squatted down to relax and warm up.

The two toads sunned themselves, waking only enough to flick a long tongue at any insects stupid enough to fly within their range. As they dozed in the sun neither noticed the long smooth snake as Nagini slithered her way through the tall weeds surrounding the edge of the lake, oblivious to their peril.

0000000000000000000000000000

_Snape had followed Potter over to the blanket and sat down on one edge of it, unwilling to admit his folly in not immediately recognizing the lack of need for the cumbersome and painful brace here in Potter's mind._

_Luckily Potter refrained from saying anything as the two sat down and Potter began pulling hot food and cold drinks from within the basket, silently passing half to the starving man sitting in a sulking blue funk just barely on the edge of the blanket enough to keep the morning dew from soaking through his long black trousers._

"_So Professor Snape, why exactly are you in my mind if you weren't conscious and casting the legilimens at me? I didn't think that was possible." Harry said around a mouthful of fluffy cheese and ham omelet._

_Snape swallowed his mouthful of pumpkin juice and thought for a moment before answering. He would never admit, not even under Veritaserum questioning that Potter had posed a very intelligent question. "I'm not sure, Pott…er Harry." He took a bite of jelly covered toast before continuing. "We are both being tended in the same room at Grimmald Place and we are both apparently unconscious at the present time. I can only assume the physical proximity combined with the close contact our two minds have had over the last weeks has forged an unconscious link between us. And since my own mind was caught in an endless loop of painful memories that I was unable to break because of the powerful potions being fed to my body, I escaped to somewhere more …pleasant …than my own mind…"_

_Harry nodded as he scooped up the last bite of omelet with a bit of crispy hash browns. "Makes sense Professor. I guess I'd rather be here than trapped in my own bad memories too." As he finished his own juice he leaned back and looked calculatingly over at the dark haired man who was finishing his own breakfast._

"_Can I talk to you about something Professor without you interrupting me?"_

_Snape didn't look happy about having to listen to Harry, but he nodded curtly at the boy to continue._

"_Just past the edge of the forest to the west there is a deep crevasse. At the bottom a huge river is cutting through the rock. It's very turbulent and black as can be. Whenever I get close to it I feel my scar hurt and then I get really angry and full of hate and rage, about nothing, since there's nothing here for me to get angry about."_

_Snape now looked more interested than annoyed so Harry continued with his observations. "I watched it for a long time and sometimes it's really frothy and sometimes it gets smaller, but it's always there. I followed it to the source one day and it comes through a fissure in a white wall. The fissure is the same shape as my scar and I think the wall is the inside of my skull." Harry looked down now, unwilling to bear it if Snape laughed at him for being so stupid._

"_Can we travel to see your river Harry? I would like to observe it for myself if possible." Snape sounded more curious than anything else. Harry chanced a glance and found just intense curiosity about an unsolved and intriguing puzzle on the man's face._

_Harry reached into his marvelous basket and pulled out a second broomstick. Harry felt a surge of nostalgia to realize it was his old Nimbus 2000, the one that had been destroyed by the Whomping Willow after the dementors attacked him during a Quidditch match in his third year._

_He thrust the broomstick at his potions professor who had pulled his wand and changed his clothes into warmer clothing than what he had been wearing. Harry just hid a smile and changed his own clothing without a sound or movement, it was after all just his internal imagination, wasn't it?_

000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy sat at the table, seething as he looked at the disgustingly plain and small potion that was supposed to serve as his breakfast. His father, **_his father_** had received the kiss just the afternoon before. And now he was sitting at a plain wooden table in a disgusting **_hovel _**totally unbecoming someone of his breeding and status. And his mother was just quietly crying, seemingly accepting of the abrupt change in their circumstances.

"I'm sorry; Draco, but we can't get a better house than this. I'm just lucky your father didn't dispose of this house like he did the rest of my dowry. We have enough to live on if we don't splurge _but that's it_! No more buying brooms to get you on the Quidditch team, no more custom made robes, no more hundreds of galleons to spend any way we like. There is enough for you to finish at Hogwarts, luckily your tuition and book funds were put in a trust fund at your birth by your grandparents but that's it. You will have to find a job after you graduate; I can just barely manage to keep a roof over our heads and food on the table until you begin earning galleons to help out." Narcissa hadn't bothered with her normal meticulous grooming since there was no one to see them, only one elderly house elf that used to be Narcissa's nanny that had come as part of her dowry was left to care for them and the small four bedroom two story cottage now.

Narcissa scraped the last of her egg off the plate with her single piece of toast and got a stern and iron look in her eyes that her son had never seen before. "And you better keep your nose _clean_ at Hogwarts. Lucius isn't there to bribe the governors to keep you from being expelled or to fix your grades any more. One foot out of line and the _Headmaster_ will be delighted to throw you out on your _pureblooded arse_!"

Draco looked belligerently at his mother's coarse language. "Mother! That doddering old fool…"

Narcissa almost snorted before remembering her breeding. "That doddering old fool as you call him can still beat the pants off of your father's Lord. He destroyed Grindelwald in a one on one duel and the Dark Lord still _fears_ him. Don't be fooled by his manner. He has forgotten more power than you could even imagine in your wildest dreams."

Draco looked astonished at her words. "Surely you're joking Mother, that doddering old…"

"Mark my words, Draco. Cross Dumbledore and get kicked out and you are _on your own_. I can afford to feed myself and the elf…but you will not be welcome back here."

"The Dark Lord…"

Narcissa cut him off without another word. "The dark lord isn't interested in a penniless spoiled mediocre wizard as a follower. Don't think your _breeding_ will grant you any special privilege by signing your life away to that insane idiot. If I had a pensieve I would show you my memories of healing your father after he returned from his 'meetings' but I don't have one. Let me tell you, it wasn't pleasant and your father was very useful which you will not be."

His stomach churning at the most revealing and disturbing conversation he had ever had with his mother before he took a deep breath and sighed, refusing to give up. "But Mother, the other Slytherins will…"

Narcissa barked a painful harsh laugh. "Surely you have been a Slytherin long enough to know those few still untainted will drop you like a Muggle disease. No one will want to even be seen talking with you, let alone supporting you. Are you really so foolish and idiotic to believe other Slytherins follow you because they _like_ you? Any power you had in that house was directly proportional to the power and prestige your father had, nothing more, nothing less. Now get over it and start studying. **_NOW, BOY_**!"

As he stood up and scooted out of the room to escape his mother's harsh words, she looked around before pulling his untouched breakfast over, salted it before calmly cutting up the single egg and eating it with the now cold toast.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Sorry about leaving so many plots hanging at so many interesting points but…oh heck, no I'm not. This is ten pages and the next portion will be just as long if not longer so I just split it in two. But I will keep typing so don't get your knickers in a twist. Thank you for all those who have continued to read and a big virtual cookie for the wonderful suggestions about Filch and Umbridge.


	17. Chapter 17: Nagini's Indigestion

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: I have received multiple complaints about problems with the ff/net having problems with finding and loading chapters. I have had many problems myself and have found the best solution is to keep hitting the refresh button until the chapter shows up. I have also loaded Chapters 1-16 of this story onto my homepage which can be accessed on my author page. FF is supposed to be changing servers shortly so hopefully that will eliminate the problems we have all been having.

AN: Thank you to Hedwig Edwiges for pointing out the error about the names of Lily's parents. I had originally had one more generation but in figuring out the timelines it wasn't possible or necessary. In deleting them, I missed the later reference. I have gone back and changed that. The Island where the Flamels live is based upon the following entry (BTW the pronunciation guide I found said that Tir na nO'g rhymes with brogue):

Tír na nÓg

**From Wikipedia, the free encyclopedia**

(Redirected from Tir na n-Og)

Jump to: navigation, search

_For other uses, see __Tír na nÓg (disambiguation)_

**Tír na nÓg**, called in English the **Land of Eternal Youth** or the **Land of the Ever-Young**, was the most popular of the Otherworlds in Irish mythology, perhaps best known from the myth of Oisín and Niamh of the Golden Hair. It was where the Tuatha Dé Danann or sídhe settled when they left Ireland's surface, and was visited by some of Ireland's greatest heroes. Tír na nÓg is similar to other mythical Irish lands such as Mag Mell and Ablach.

Tír na nÓg was considered a place beyond the edges of the map, located on an island far to the west. It could be reached by either an arduous voyage or an invitation from one of its fairy residents. The isle is visited by various Irish heroes and monks in the _echtrae_ (Adventure) and _immram_ (Voyage) tales popular during the Middle Ages. This otherworld is a place where sickness and death do not exist. It is a place of eternal youth and beauty. Here, music, strength, life and all pleasurable pursuits come together in a single place. Here happiness lasts forever, no one wants for food or drink. It is the Celtic equivalent of the Greek Elysium or the Valhalla of the Norse.

Tír na nÓg plays a major role in the tale of Oisín and Niamh. To get to Tír na nÓg an adventurer needed a guide, in Oisín's case, Niamh plays the role. They travel together to the Blessed Realm and the hero spends some time there. Eventually homesickness set in and Oisín wants to return to his native land. He is devastated to learn a hundred years have passed in Ireland since he had been with Niamh, though it seemed to him only one. He can see Ireland from the back of Niamh's magical horse, but she warns him not to touch the ground, as the weight of all those years would descend upon him in a moment. Oisín doesn't heed the advice, and he instantly withers away into an old man. It is suggested that Oisín fell from his horse in the area of Elphin, County Roscommon. Oisin was able to tell Saint Patrick his story and be blessed before dying. This story bears a striking similarity to many other tales, including that of Urashima Tarō.

ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Chapter 17: Nagini's Indigestion

The group in the living room at Grimmald Place had shifted somewhat during the time following the tale told by Nicholas Flamel, he was now sitting on the long couch beside his wife, Harry's still comatose body lying on its side; propped up with his arm resting on the padded arm of the couch. The ancient mage held the boy close to his chest as his wife leaned against his shoulder, her hand patting the boy's back, alternating between soft thumps and long strokes. Harry's bed was covered with people, Hermione sat squeezed between Ron and Ginny, Remus and Sirius were lounging on the far end. Albus sat between Minerva and Poppy on the other couch, with Dobby and Winky half sitting, half bouncing with excitement on the floor at their feet. Soft conversations that didn't disturb the touching reunion between the Flamels and their great-grandson whispered all around the room.

Arthur had been called home from the Ministry and Charlie, Bill and the twins had returned from giving testimony about the Dursleys to Amelia Bones just a short while ago. Remus had pulled the newcomers aside and explained the unexpected but thoroughly remarkable story of the Flamels to them while Molly and Poppy had arranged Harry with the help of Albus so that they could hold their newly found great-grandson, even if Harry was unaware of what was happening.

Albus had summoned chairs from all over the newly brightened house so that Molly and Arthur were sharing a small burgundy love seat and their four sons were sitting on ornately carved golden oak chairs from the newly reappeared formal dining room around them. Everyone had been making small talk, allowing the Flamels the time to recover from the emotionally draining ordeal of telling their story following the shock of finding out that the beloved great granddaughter that they had believed lost to a most horrible death had survived only to be murdered before they even knew about her survival.

With a last loving smile at his wife and his grandson, Nicholas raised his head once more and looked around the much larger group. He softly cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention and looking pointedly at Hermione he said, "I suppose now would be the time for your questions, Miss Granger."

She looked like her birthday, Christmas and winning the lottery had all occurred on the same day. "Mr. Flamel, I've read about Tir na nO'g of course, but I didn't know that anyone could return from there?"

Perenelle smiled at the eager young witch. "My child, don't believe everything that's written in books, after all each book is written by a human with their own beliefs and agendas, isn't that so? But to answer your question, many things written about our island are true, most however are not. It is indeed unplotable and most people do not believe it exists at all. It is unique in many ways, its exact location changes with the needs of its inhabitants, people do not age the normal way when there so that you could spend the next two years there and only a short time would have passed here."

Nicholas ran a long, age spotted hand through Harry's messy hair before continuing. "Your summer vacation here would be almost a year there for example. The time is not exact; it also varies upon the age of the individual. Perenelle is over 600 years old here but in physical age she is not more than 200; the total amount of time she has spent off of the island in her life. The very air of the island stops the aging process, well, slows it down considerably, you still age somewhat. The air surrounding the island is imbued with strong amounts of 'mono-atomic gold', the same substance that makes up the Philosopher's Stone. When the stone that was in Albus' possession was destroyed, Perenelle and I simply made another one. At our age it is necessary for us to use the elixir it produces to visit anywhere other than the island."

Sirius was excited as he thought of the possibilities. "So if we bring Harry to the island, not only will we be able to spend much longer with him over the summer months, but the Ministry will never be able to find me? And we can safely train all of the children without worrying about them getting in trouble or being safe to just wander the island and be kids?"

The two nodded at his understanding. "Yes, no evil being can ever find the island so they are perfectly safe to wander to their hearts content. They can fly, practice magic and just be children for a short time before having to return to the real world and the threatening war, though we have been researching ways to put a stop to the madness of Tom Riddle ever since his unfortunate return. We have some ideas on how that might be accomplished, particularly if all of you are willing to help."

There were nods and sounds of agreement all around as Perenelle and Nicholas continued to tell the enthralled group about their home well into the evening.

000000000000000000

Voldemort had apperated deep in the dark forest, striding swiftly forward through the trees without worry or care about any of its natural inhabitants threatening or trying to impede his movements. None of them would dare try to harm him; his vast knowledge of dark magics and his willingness to use those spells against anything without hesitation was well known. He finally reached the area of thinning trees within sight of the edge of the forest, just two hundred meters from the beginning of the lush green lawns of Hogwarts and stopped, his skin tingling from the strong wards that began only a few meters from him. Nagini flicked her tongue in and out rapidly, tasting the magic flowing so strongly in the air in front of them. She curled her long body around Voldemort's neck until she was facing her 'child' and spoke hissingly to him. "I tas-s-s-ste no new magics, though the old ones-s-s-s are much s-s-s-stronger than they were."

Voldemort sent out his own senses, analyzing what they told him. His parseltongue was harsh, frighteningly menacing in the peaceful stillness of the forest around him. "Neither do I, my love, but you are correct about their s-s-s-strength. This-s-s-s is-s-s-s interes-s-sting." He bent down and sent Nagini forward to investigate. She disappeared quickly in the direction of the lake, her flicking tongue smelling prey near by.

Wormtail came crashing through the undergrowth in the direction of his master, his breath coming in sharp gasping pants as he leaned against a nearby tree for support. "I am here, M-m-master."

Voldemort did roll his eyes at the moron. 'Imbecile' was the nicest thought going through Voldemort's mind at his servant's obvious statement. He quickly ordered Wormtail to transform and check out the castle for either Snape or Potter. "And return quickly or I shall not be pleas-s-sed!" Wormtail scampered out of his master's sight, thankful that he had once more escaped punishment.

000000000000000000000000000

_Harry and Snape quickly flew to the crevasse where they hung in midair, investigating the black, angrily swirling flow below them. Snape was shooting quick questions at Harry as his mind churned through multiple possibilities. Harry was unable to answer most of the questions flying at him, but he did his best and didn't lose his temper once. Though the fact that Snape was much too involved with the puzzle before him to remember to insult the boy once did help keep them both civil and calm._

_As they were watching, the flow seemed to decrease dramatically while Harry felt a rush of love and comfort that he didn't recognize the flavor of. Over the days he had come to… 'taste' was the best way to describe the feeling he got; as he 'felt' different people hold him. Snape had told him that the people at Grimmald Place were taking turns holding him and talking to him because it seemed to be bringing him out of his 'coma' so Harry had quickly made the connection between his feelings of ghostly arms holding him and the warmth of love he felt, and the individual 'taste' of those people most likely to be holding him._

"_Professor, I don't recognize who is holding me now. Is there anyone new at Grimmald Place? I feel very strong love and almost a 'bond' with whoever it is. But I know Sirius' and Remus' feel and this is much stronger than that. Do you think the Headmaster might be taking a turn, whoever is holding me is very, very powerful, I think."_

_Snape barely turned his broom in Harry's direction. He answered distractedly, more interested in the effect that the powerful feeling of love was having on the river than on baiting the boy. "He might be now that the mess with Fudge should be over with. I know that he does care for you, though he might not show it to you as much as you would like….hmm…if love makes the flow less…than anger….or HATE…would…." He went silent as his mind whirled with new possibilities._

00000000000000000000

Draco threw the stupid charms book over into the corner of his disgustingly small room and slunk out to the deploringly ancient bathroom that he was force to share…_share_…with his mother. 'How dare she make me go back and study _first year_ books just because I couldn't answer a few stupid questions? I don't need to know this junk…it's all useless. He didn't notice his mother coming up the stairs as he muttered ever increasingly disrespectful epithets at his only still mentally aware parent. The sharp slap of Narcissa's no longer neatly manicured hand striking his pale cheek brought his current surroundings into sharp focus as he bit his tongue. The sharp and unexpected pain produced a short rant of vulgar cursing that was interrupted by another sharp slap from his mother.

"Draco, you are now sixteen. I am no longer _legally_ bound to provide food and shelter to you. Now cease this muttering and cursing and get back to your studies or you shall find yourself looking for gainful employment much _sooner _than you had planned. I will not _coddle_ you like your father did."

"My father wouldn't…:

Whatever his angry outburst would have been was cut short by a harsh barking laugh that was totally without mirth. "Your _father_ didn't see fit to plan ahead enough to keep his family cared for. His devotion to that _insane idiot_ of a dark wizard blinded him to even the possibility that he might be _caught_ and his _fortune confiscated_ by the Ministry! So don't bring that name up to me again if you wish to remain here!" Narcissa's voice had softened as she spoke, her tone more menacing than if she had been shouting like a vulgar commoner.

Draco gulped as his throat suddenly went dry. It was finally registering that the Malfoy name no longer meant anything and his mother was every bit the scheming and self protective Slytherin that he and his father were. He had known there had never been any love between his mother and his father; in fact they barely tolerated each other's presence unless it was at some public function, but he thought his father would have at least provided for _HIM_. While he was thinking, his mother had grabbed him by one shoulder and pushed him none too gently back in the direction of his bedroom and his suddenly much more important books.

000000000000000000000

Amelia Bones sat back in her desk chair, her head cradled in her locked fingers as she smiled with satisfaction at the parchments spread out in orderly piles on her desk. The initial arrests and interrogations had proved most fruitful. The web of corruption kept spreading with each new arrest naming other conspirators. But it finally appeared that they would find no new information after the last round of captures. Finally they had dealt a crippling blow to Voldemort and removed the dark cancer at the very center of the wizarding world. As she picked up the report from the last round of arrests and interrogations, she noted with smug satisfaction that most of these were bit characters, petty criminals but of not much real value. 'Good, now we can rebuild the Ministry and maybe even get rid of Voldemort while his organization is in disarray. He will certainly have more difficulty in recruiting new followers now that they have concrete evidence that money will no longer let them flaunt the laws.'

She picked up the list of new auror applicants and signed her name with a pleased flourish as she approved all forty-five applicants that had passed the screening and aptitude tests. She sent it out to Kingsley Shacklebolt with a note to streamline the training as much as possible. With an emphasis on fighting death eaters and fighting a war rather than the normal police activities, the new class should be ready for field placement with an experienced partner in only nine or ten months. She shook her head as she hoped that was enough time.

The final parchment she read caused her face to split into a wide grin as she read the arrest and interrogation results for all four Dursleys; even though their guilt had been a foregone conclusion, they had still been afforded an opportunity to prove their innocence. Of course all four had failed miserably even before being administered the single drop of Veritaserum that was all that was safe to give to a Muggle.

Vernon would be sent to Azkaban for life after attempting to kill Harry Potter; even if it had been Severus Snape under glamour at the time, plus multiple charges of child abuse, child neglect and physical battery. Petunia would be placed in a Muggle women's prison for the next twenty years for multiple charges of child endangerment, physical battery, and emotional and physical abuse of a minor wizarding child after having her memories modified to remove any knowledge of Harry's magic.

Dudley would be going to somewhere called St. Brutus' Center for Delinquent Boys until he reached twenty two because of his activities as a gang leader, and multiple charges of assault and battery against Harry, as well as many other children in the neighborhood who were more than happy to give depositions against the bully.

Unfortunately they only had charges of aiding and abetting in child abuse and neglect, plus multiple charges of emotional and verbal abuse against Marge. Her sending her dog Ripper against a small child had unfortunately been too long ago to be chargeable. But she would still receive five years in a Muggle women's rehabilitation center and lose all rights to even visit her nephew, Dudley. As she sent a copy of the four's final sentences to Dumbledore she gave a deep sigh of satisfaction.

She looked over the results of Poppy Pomfrey's deep medical history scan and shuddered at the length and severity of the injuries that poor boy had suffered in his short life. Even discounting the numerous Quidditch injuries and some other normal damage it was still much too extensive. She trembled even at reading about him being poisoned by a basilisk at the age of twelve and the multiple curses including the cruciatis that showed.

And how had he turned out to be such a kind and caring boy after being abused, neglected and starved she had no idea, but her niece Susan assured her that he was. She filed the report with the other paperwork, placed the strongest privacy and imperturbability charms she knew on the entire file and then sent it deep into the most secret archive the ministry had. No need for _that_ particular file to ever become public after all.

00000000000000000

Nagini slunk through the tall grass, her tongue tasting toad, lovely delicious warm toad. Silently unhinging her jaws in order to swallow the tasty morsel, she raised her head up, her shadow falling carefully away from her prey's sight. With a lunge almost too quick for the eye to follow, the warm tasty toad was down her throat, the rhythmic squeezing of her neck muscles forcing the toad further down her throat with each passing second. She stopped for a single moment as she met resistance to her constricting muscles. She forced more strength into them and with a sharp crack of wood breaking, all resistance was gone. She had no time to savor her dinner as a mighty surge of magic flared within her throat. With the breaking of Umbridge's tiny wand, the acromantula stinger that made up its core exploded, the traces of all the magic that had ever flowed through it providing the impetus for the massive explosion that ripped a gigantic hole through both sides of the giant snake's neck, her now dead head barely attached to her still convulsing body by only two thin threads of attached and charred snakeskin.

The backlash caused by the traumatic death of his bonded familiar, and the beast that had provided the venom necessary to maintain the spirit of Voldemort while he was disembodied, forced the dark lord to his knees in blinding agonizing pain. The torturous sharp stabbing through his very essence caused him to lose consciousness, falling down just barely past the wards protecting Hogwarts against him.

The sudden explosion followed by the rain of gory snake guts had stunned the second, larger frog into near catatonia. As it clung to the sunny rock it failed to notice the long tentacle reaching out from the murky depths of the lake, snaking towards the rock and its tempting occupant surrounded by still warm snake gore and the finally still snake carcass.

The tentacle swept up dead snake and live toad in a single strong stroke and dropped both into its waiting maw. Un-remarked and unlamented, the final resting place of Argus Filch and Dolores Umbridge was deep within the belly of the giant squid who slumbered, drowsy and full with its large meal, deep beneath the surface of the Hogwarts lake.

In the office of the Headmaster, the organizational charts listing all of the present and former staff and employees of Hogwarts shimmered, the writing on the thick parchments wavered before reforming with the names of Dolores Umbridge and Argus Filch moving from the active list to the deceased list.

00000000000000000000000000000

_The river below the two flyers surged to a flood level, great churning clouds of black mist rising from its molten surface. It looked more like a volcano erupting than a river as the surface boiled and pure rage, hatred and evil were flung into the very air they breathed. An unearthly duet of screams sliced through the stillness as both wizards convulsed in agony. Pain exploding all around him as he fought to stay airborne; Harry's scar split open, blood pouring down his face as he tried to fly with one hand on the broom and the other vainly attempting to keep his eyes clear enough to see through the blinding sharp stabs that threatened to split his head in two. His broom turning and twisting out of control, he only managed to catch short flashes of Snape's own battle to remain airborne. The final stab through his skull was even worse than the feeling of being bitten by the basilisk; his screaming faded in his own ears as Harry lost the battle with consciousness and the world turned black in nothingness as he went limp, the broom no longer holding him up._

_Snape grabbed at his burning arm, the sleeve of his shirt smoldering as the pure agony tore through his consciousness. His throat convulsing in agony as a never ending scream was wrenched from deep within his very soul, the pain worse than any crucio; his very flesh charred and burned. His right hand reflexively grabbed at the material of his left sleeve, trying vainly to tear it from his scorching, blistering left forearm. The pain caused his vision to tunnel in as he lost his grip on the broomstick between his knees, his last conscious sight, the plunging and screaming body of Harry Potter, his hands tight against his face, blood streaming over his fingers as Snape pitched off his own broomstick to fall in tandem with Harry into the dark oblivion as they both fell toward the earth below them._

0000000000000000000000000000

AN: A nice cliffhanger to make you look forward to the next chapter! Have a happy Labor Day weekend and don't forget to review. Remember though, permanently damaging curses sent to the author inhibit her ability to type.

AN: Who wants Draco to wake up and smell the flowers and who thinks his personality is too set to change much?


	18. Chapter 18: Snape Awakes

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Chapter 18: Consequences

AN: See disclaimer in previous chapters. Thank you for everyone who has read this and my other fictions, and a special thank you to everyone who has left a review. All basic information about Tir na nO"g and monoatomic gold are derived from the internet. All other information about the island and the substance has been totally made up in my rather warped imagination.

In honor of the almost **_1,000 reviews_** I have received for this story, another chapter for you in less than a week. But don't get _too_ spoiled.

_From Chapter 17:_

_Snape grabbed at his burning arm, the sleeve of his shirt smoldering as the pure agony tore through his consciousness. His throat convulsing in agony as a never ending scream was wrenched from deep within his very soul, the pain worse than any crucio; his very flesh charred and burned. His right hand reflexively grabbed at the material of his left sleeve, trying vainly to tear it from his scorching, blistering left forearm. The pain caused his vision to tunnel in as he lost his grip on the broomstick between his knees, his last conscious sight, the plunging and screaming body of Harry Potter, his hands tight against his face, blood streaming over his fingers as Snape pitched off his own broomstick to fall in tandem with Harry into the dark oblivion as they both fell toward the earth below them._

Chapter 18: Snape Awakes

0000000000000000000000000000

The dementors in Azkaban flared with the influx of pain and agony surging off of their many death eater prisoners. The simultaneous burst of magical energy associated with that many dark marks igniting and the combined memories of the evil associated with the branding ceremony from all of the confined death eaters was too much in the contained space of the prison. Unholy screams issued from the round mouths of the two hundred dementors inhabiting the gloomy island as they convulsed and shook with the overload of pure evil magical energy.

Jagged beams of light issuing from splits and cracks in their very skin, the dementors burned from the inside out, their robes disintegrating with the heat. In only seconds, the entire force of dementors was reduced to individual piles of smoking grey ashes. Scores of white wisps reappeared around them as the souls of all those who had been kissed were released and flowed outward, finally free from their hell of eternal suffering. Most shimmered brightly before fading with a burst of soothing music, but many turned grey and vanished in howls of agony. The small platoon of aurors that supervised the prison watched in both horror and glee as the most feared dark creatures in the wizarding world disappeared from the face of the earth. The prisoners that bore the dark mark remained unconscious, their dark marks newly burned and bleeding as the rest of the prisoners cheered and banged on their cages, free from the mental torment and deep depression that being near a dementor caused. They might still be imprisoned but they were no longer going insane.

Frantic fire calls to the ministry had two more platoons of aurors stationed at the prison within hours and furious negotiations beginning with the Goblin nation to take over the management of Azkaban were under way. The concessions the Goblins demanded and received made the celebration in the wizarding world over the first vanishing of Voldemort look like a child's birthday party. Even Gringotts was closed for two days as the Goblin nation celebrated their new freedoms and rights as well as the highly lucrative contract that had been signed.

00000000000000000000000000

At Grimmald Place, the atmosphere was subdued and tense. At the same time both Harry and Snape had convulsed and screamed, their bodies writhing in agony as Harry's scar and Snape's dark mark split open and bled profusely. The screams had only lasted for a few moments but they had concerned everyone as the two fell into a deep coma, once again showing no response, not even to being held.

No sooner had the echoes of the screams died down then frantic calls to Albus had begun. He had left to go to the Ministry, Arthur was called back to work only moments later. Somberly, the whole group had waited; afraid of what the screams followed by the abrupt calls could mean, deeply terrified that the war had begun and that people were dying.

Dobby and Winky had provided sandwiches but no one could force themselves to eat as they waited and waited, anxious for any news, even bad news at that point. It was nearly one a.m. by the time a very tired looking but surprisingly happy Albus and Arthur stumbled in through the front door and shooed everyone back into the living room. Arthur picked up Molly and swung her through the air as he hugged her tightly around the waist and kissed her soundly, uncaring that everyone was watching with amusement.

Albus merely sat down wearily beside Minerva and pulled her into a hug, which surprised the prim and proper witch. She quickly hugged him back and then pushed him away, unconsciously sitting up and straightening her mussed robes. "Really, Albus, what has happened?" She raised a thin eyebrow, demanding an explanation.

0000000000000000000000000

As the first battalion of heavily armored goblins stepped out of the boats that had brought them to the island of Azkaban, the auror guards were finishing up their examinations of all the prisoners who had been affected during the destruction of the dementors. Every one had the dark mark, a dark mark that was blistered and bleeding and every one of them remained unconscious and unresponsive. Even the twenty three prisoners who had recently been kissed by the dementors had bleeding and blistered arms, though with no soul and no conscious mind it was hard to check if they were unconscious since they didn't respond to anything under any circumstances. Most victims that had been Kissed died within six to eight months of losing their soul and it was expected that the same would happen with these twenty three.

It appeared that no one without the dark mark had been affected except for the lightening of their moods and the totally explainable feeling of great relief that came from the destruction of the dementors. The aurors finished their written reports and then gratefully turned over the control and running of the prison to the heavily armed and well trained goblin brigade. The original platoon of aurors would still remain behind to provide a ministry presence and act as liaison between the goblins and the wizards, but even they felt the change in the entire island and its inhabitants after the explosive destruction of the dementors and welcomed the change in their working conditions. Working with goblins would be much better than working with dementors any day!

000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry crawled over to the slumped figure of Severus Snape and gently rolled him over onto his back. He felt for any broken bones but didn't find any. Hopefully he was just sore and bruised like he was from the fall. Harry reached up and swiped the blood that was trickling down from his forehead out of his eyes with his sleeve before noticing that Snape's left sleeve was smoldering. He pulled the hot material away from the man's arm and banished it with a spoken spell before gasping at the sight before him. The dark mark was charred and black, the splits in the skin oozing blood slowly. _

_He conjured a bowl of warm water with murtlap essence and a pile of soft clean cloths. He worked as gently as he could but was still thankful his acerbic potions master was unconscious. He took a moment to rub some murtlap over his own bleeding scar, thankful when the pain eased and the skin closed. He finished up on Snape's arm, wrapping it carefully in gauze to protect it._

_Finished, he sat back to catch his breath, wondering what else he could do as long as the man remained unconscious. He knew that Poppy had some way of spelling potions into an unconscious patient with magic; but since _he_ was usually that patient he didn't know what they were. He summoned his potions pouch to his hand and searched for a pain potion for his own splitting headache. As he tossed back his head, grimacing at the bitter taste, his gaze fell upon the dark river below. It was almost gone! It looked like a river in the middle of a harsh summer draught!_

_Excited he reached down and grabbed Snape's shoulder, shaking it as he yelled. "Professor, Professor you have to wake up and see this. Professor!" _

_Snape groaned loudly, his hands going up to cup either side of his throbbing head. The movement caused a sharp stab of pain in his arm and he forced one eye open to see what was wrong with his left arm. His brow furrowed in confusion at the sight of the thick blood stained bandage wrapped around his dark mark;, he forced open the other eye and squinted to make the two Harry Potters he could see blend into a single annoying menace. "Quit shouting! I can hear you just fine." He whispered, his head feeling every vibration of sound. "What are you blithering on about?"_

_Harry reached under Snape's shoulders and with surprising gentleness lifted him up so that he could see down into the crevasse. Snape sat up abruptly at the sight before squeezing his eyes shut at the pain the sharp and totally unwise movement produced. Harry wordlessly pushed a vial of pain potion into Snape's unresisting hand. With a single glance of one eye, Snape forced off the top and swallowed the substance. A look of gratitude that he would never admit to fleetingly crossed his face before he sat up straight and looked at the much diminished river far below them._

"_What happened, Potter?" he looked at the boy sitting on his heels beside him._

"_I don't really know, Professor. And it's Harry, please. We were both on our brooms and my scar almost exploded with pain, I vaguely remember hitting the ground and being thankful I was on the ground and not in….that…" He pointed down at the black flow far below them._

_At the Professor's nod of silent agreement, Harry continued his tale. "I woke up and crawled over to you, my head was pounding so I couldn't stand up if I wanted to. Your sleeve was on fire so I removed it and your….dark mark…was blistering and smoking. I cleaned it up with murtlap essence and bandaged it. I also treated my scar which was bleeding. I then summoned the potions and after I took a pain potion I woke you up. I would have given you a pain potion first, but I don't know how and it's not in any of my books." Harry finished and looked at the man expectantly._

_Snape shrugged his shoulders in annoyance. "I don't know any more than you do. I suspect that Voldemort has been gravely injured in some fashion, I can't imagine what else would cause the burning and bleeding of a dark mark otherwise, especially since your scar apparently split and bled at the exact same time."_

_Harry looked down at his knees, before Snape used a single finger to lift up his chin to look the boy directly in his eyes. "We will find a way to dam up that river and then we will find a way to get rid of that bastard forever. I promise you that, Harry." The look of determination and iron resolve on the wizard's face gave Harry more hope than he had felt in a long time._

00000000000000000000000000

"Master, master…you must wake up…master….it's not safe here…master….master…"

With a slap at the obnoxious thing disrupting his silent peace, Voldemort groaned and grabbed the sides of his head. As his memory of the awful destruction of his beloved familiar and the effect her demise had wrecked upon him, he surged to his feet, his red eyes blazing with anger and hatred. "Wormtail, tell me you found that hell spawn and have captured him for me!"

Wormtail quivered and tried to shrink even smaller as he cowered on the dead leaves at his master's feet, his bloody and burned left arm cradled under his chest to protect it. "No master…the castle is empty except for a few aurors…Snape and Potter are not…"

He never finished before his master's wand was pointed directly at his heart and a curse was on Voldemort's lips. "Crucio!" Voldemort fed all of the anger and pain at losing Nagini and the frustration at the events of the last week at the quivering lump of flesh beneath him.

He lifted the curse but the quivering and convulsing didn't stop. He kicked the man in the ribs but got no further response. Voldemort reached down and grabbed the man's thinning hair and pulled his head up to look at his face. Vacant eyes and a drooling mouth met his sight. With another kick of disgust, Voldemort dropped his head and took several staggering steps away from the now mindless lump before apparating back to his manor, to lick his wounds and formulate a new evil plot to overcome the massive blow he and his followers had been dealt.

0000000000000000000000

After Albus had explained the unexpected happenings of the last few hours to his appreciative and almost giddy audience, Poppy had threatened dreamless sleep to everyone if they didn't leave and get some sleep. She pulled her wand and even shot red sparks at Albus to get everyone out of the room and upstairs into bed.

Once she was alone with her two patients she called Dobby and had him move the two beds side by side so that she could sit between them. She transformed her armchair into a comfy recliner and covered herself with a blanket after making sure that Dobby and Winky would take turns watching over all three of them. After being promised that she would be woken up at the first sign of any change, she closed her eyes and was instantly asleep.

000000000000000000000

Draco staggered downstairs, his feet dragging as he stumbled into the small dining room, greeting his mother just as if they were still in the elegant Malfoy manor house. "Good morning, Mother. Did you sleep well?"

As he slid into his own chair and waited for the old elf to serve breakfast he looked up only to find his mother completely engrossed in a copy of the Daily Prophet. He repeated his greeting and his mother still remained silent. He reached across the small table and patted her hand, finally garnering the woman's attention.

"Oh, Draco, I didn't notice you come in. Did you get that book read yesterday?" She still seemed somewhat distracted as she spoke.

"Yes, I did." Draco had spent time studying but he had spent much more time pondering his mother's last few conversations with him and had reluctantly come to the conclusion that she was unfortunately correct on all counts. He would be a pariah in the Slytherin common room; no one with any power in the Dark Lord's organization had escaped detection, either from the initial arrests or second sweep after the Veritaserum testimonies of the convicted. And anyone who _had_ escaped would be hiding out, not risking their discovery and arrest.

The rest of Slytherin would probably exact revenge, long and mostly painful revenge for the treatment they had received at the hands of the death eater children. He doubted that Crabbe and Goyle would even return after the Easter break, there would be no money in trust for them to return, and truthfully, only his father's influence had secured passing marks for either of them.

Draco had spent a long and sleepless night as he tried to formulate some plan that would keep him safe in Slytherin house and he could not think up a single one. He didn't know that Snape had not been arrested so he didn't even know who his new Head of House would be but it certainly wouldn't be anyone who let Slytherins harass any other students. He supposed he could throw himself on Dumbledore and beg for mercy, but he couldn't manage to swallow his pride for that…at least not yet…

His mother handed him the paper, jarring him out of his depressing reflections about his changed circumstances and how his life would be changing drastically, and certainly not for the better.

_**Dementors of Azkaban Destroyed!**_

_**In a surprising announcement yesterday, the Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour announced the massive destruction of the entire colony of dementors at Azkaban. "We aren't quite sure why they were all destroyed, but it had something to do with every prisoner with a dark mark being attacked and rendered unconscious for several hours. But don't worry, the dementors have already been replaced and I am pleased and happy to announce a formal treaty and agreement between the Goblin nation and the Ministry. Pursuant to this agreement, the Goblins have assigned an entire brigade to Azkaban to take over for the destroyed dementors. The changeover took place without incident last night and the prison is even more secure than before." Scrimgeour stated this morning at an early morning press conference.**_

_**Details of the entire new treaty have not yet been released, but Gringotts spokes goblins have declared the bank will be closed for the next two days to allow all employees to participate in the festivities within the Goblin nation.**_

Neither of the Malfoys noticed the barely two paragraph story buried on the bottom of the fourteenth page right between the notice of a 10 percent off sale on all new household charms books at Flourish and Blott's and an advertisement for owl treats at Magical Menageries.

_**Unidentified Wizard found on Hogwarts Grounds**_

_**An unidentified wizard suffering from the after affects of a prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse was found at the edge of the Forbidden Forest yesterday by Rubeus Hagrid, Professor of Care of Magical Creatures and the head groundskeeper for the last five decades. "Don't know who the poor blighter was…he's at Mungo's now for sure, though." Said Hagrid when questioned.**_

**_Officials from the Ministry said they would be checking to ascertain the wizard's identity as soon as the healers at St. Mungo's allow the man visitors._**

000000000000000000000000000000000

_When a sharp stab of pain nearly knocked Potter off of his already unsteady feet, Severus swept the boy up, his burned arm screaming with pain as it came into contact with the boy's back. Luckily he had used his right arm to grab under the boy's legs as it was bearing much more of the boy's weight. He bit his lower lip to keep from crying out as he staggered back from the edge of the precipice, his weak legs only allowing him a few steps back before he dropped to his own knees in agony._

_He barely glanced at the new stains of bright red blood appearing on the thick bandage before he lay the boy down on the grass, thankfully back far enough from the abrupt edge to ensure their safety even if they were suddenly attacked again and they both passed out._

"_Potter…Potter…wake up, boy!" Snape was reluctant to attempt an enervate spell while still ensconced deep within Potter's unconsciousness. No telling how that might affect the boy. Not that he really…cared…he insisted to himself. No, all he was interested in was getting the boy back and healthy enough for him to kill the Dark Lord, right?_

00000000000000000000000000000000000

The witches and wizards that had spent the night at Grimmald Place staggered back into the living room in an unsteady dribble, some still yawning and stretching, no one actually having slept long enough.

Albus walked over to where Poppy was waving a wand up and down Severus' body, running another of her endless diagnostic spells on the man still strapped in the traction device. She smiled softly in satisfaction. "Help me get him out, Albus; his injuries to his spine are mostly healed. There will be some residual weakness and stiffness, but he should be able to work them all out and be back to his usual unpleasant self by the time the children return next week." She had reached down and started to unbuckle the thick strap across his forehead as she spoke. Albus looked back over his shoulder at the horribly familiar sight of a limp Harry being held tightly in his godfather's arms; his great-grandparents sitting beside him, each holding one cold damp hand as they spoke to their lost child.

Poppy's lips thinned in frustration, "No change yet, the boy's recovery from the last week is totally gone. He is as deeply unconscious as he was in the beginning and I still don't know what to do for the boy. Do the Flamels have any ideas?" Albus just sighed as he undid another tight strap, his expression full of sorrow and guilt. "No, nothing that we haven't tried before."

Poppy flicked her wand to banish the traction harness after they had removed the last strap. She motioned for Albus to stand back and pointed her wand straight at the thin pasty and boney chest on the bed in front of her. "**Enervate**!" A slim beam of light appeared from the end of her wand and hit Snape directly in the center of his breastbone. The beam of magic spread; causing a jolt of magical energy to awaken the comatose wizard and forcing his dark eyes open as he was forcibly awakened.

Snape sat bolt upright in the bed, his head twisting madly as he looked around wildly, his face terrified and his eyes wide and unseeing. "_NO, NO, NO_! I must return, Harry is still unconscious, the river…danger…I must return…" Albus grabbed Severus by the shoulders and gently shook the nearly hysterical man.

Not only the three students but everyone who knew Snape, had expressions of shock on their faces. Had Snape just called Potter, _Harry_? And been _concerned _for him? Albus forced Snape to look at him as he questioned, "Where were you? Do you know what happened? Do you know what's wrong with Harry?"

Snape gulped loudly and tried to get his wildly swinging emotions under control. Pulling up shields from deep within himself he managed to clamp down his worry…no he wouldn't…he couldn't be …worried about Harry…no, Potter…no it just couldn't be!

Forcing his eyes to concentrate on the shocked face of the Headmaster just inches from the end of his nose he collected his thoughts and tried to explain. "I have been inside his mind for several days. I know what is damaging him…I think I know how to save him."

Snape had to shut his eyes to block out Albus' damn twinkle before it blinded him and then stiffened as the old wizard pulled him close and hugged him, actually hugged him…in front of students. Snape shuddered at the close contact and then finally, almost infinitesimally relaxed into the Headmaster's comforting arms.

000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Will they manage to wake Harry up in the next chapter? And what about the river? Also, who do you think would make a good caretaker for the castle? Thank you for the opinions on Draco Malfoy and Narcissa.


	19. Chapter 19: Explanations & Hypothesis

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: See disclaimer in previous chapters. Thank you for everyone who has read this and my other fictions, and a special thank you to everyone who has left a review. All basic information about Tir na nO"g and monoatomic gold are derived from the internet. All other information about the island and the substance has been totally made up in my rather warped imagination.

AN: Sorry, not much action in this chapter, but it is necessary to clear up some confusion and to solidify future plans and schemes all around. Thank you to Cynthia1850 for review number 1000!

Chapter 19: Explanations and Hypothesis

Voldemort staggered as he apperated into his bedroom at his father's old manor house, his knees bending with fatigue, his whole body trembling in aftershock and pain, as he staggered the three steps necessary before collapsing into his bed. His abnormal body was wracked with tremors and quivering as every muscle screamed with agony. His head pounded in time to his rapid heartbeat, his chest burned with each labored breath, his fingers and lips so blue they were almost purple from lack of oxygen.

He had known that much of his life force in this new body was sustained by his bond to Nagini, she was not only his familiar; but because she had supplied the venom used as the base of the potions that fed his disembodied spirit, her venom was inextricably tied to his continuing existence. Because of her loss, his magic would be very weak and it would take much longer for him to regain his former powers, if he ever did.

He berated himself for losing his temper at Wormtail, without the constant presence of the wizard who gave his flesh willingly the very structure of his new body might develop flaws, there might be inherent weaknesses that he would not even know about until it was too late. He shoved the passing thought that if Wormtail had died; his body might literally fall apart from his mind and concentrated on what he needed to do to strengthen his new body. He needed Snape here with his formidable knowledge of potions but without Wormtail there to use his dark mark to summon the man, he was virtually helpless. Voldemort forced his mind away from his depressing and self doubting thoughts and forced his mind to begin plotting his revenge. He knew he had felt his connection with the Potter brat flare briefly as he was torturing Wormtail. Now how had he done that and how could he use it to his advantage?

00000000000000000000

Snape pushed the Headmaster away, his head turned to the side so that no one could witness the emotions flooding his face as he ruthlessly clamped down on them, forcibly willing his face into its familiar and comfortable mask once more. He turned, looking around the room, cataloging the inhabitants and what he would need to do to ensure their silence about his uncharacteristic breakdown. Drat, five of his current students were present as well as the rest of the Weasley clan, Poppy, Minerva, two house elves and two complete, very ancient but extremely powerful, strangers. Snape looked at Dumbledore and raised one elegant eyebrow in question.

"Ah, my child let me introduce to you my old friends, Nicholas Flamel and his lovely wife, Perenelle. The interrogation of Cornelius Fudge led to some…surprising…and totally unexpected…results; I will explain more fully to you later, let it suffice to say that Nicholas and Perenelle are young Mister Potter's great-grandparents."

Snape was too shocked to even form a coherent question as his mouth opened and then shut abruptly without even making a single sound. "Yes, Severus it came as something of a profound shock to everyone here, but apparently Fudge found out about Harry's ancestry and that is the basis for all of his machinations to gain and maintain complete control over young Harry's life."

Severus' mind was churning over the possibilities; but his face reflected none of his agitated thoughts. He finally looked back at the Headmaster who was now sitting beside him on the edge of his bed. "That actually makes sense, Albus; I was …aware that Lilly Evans was adopted, she came to me to brew a familial degree potion after something her 'sister' Petunia let slip during an argument over the summer after her sixth year. It showed no genetic relationship between Lily and Petunia whatsoever. It did not show who her ancestors were, we had planned to brew a _genetica_ potion the next year during the Christmas break, but circumstances changed and…."

He shrugged, and Albus knew he was referring to the shattering of their friendship after Lily found out he had been marked during the Samhain festivities of Halloween just before he turned seventeen. Since her parents had been killed in a death eater raid in late September just the month before; she had not even stayed with him long enough to even hear an explanation.

That incident and its fallout had led after much soul searching and agonized introspection and thinking to him eventually going to Albus during Christmas break, and asking the old wizard to accompany him as he turned himself in to the Ministry for trial. He had only wanted someone to accompany him; he didn't want to be alone when he gave himself up. Instead, Albus had offered him a way to fight back against the dark and he had grasped it as a way to redeem himself and _prove _himself worthy of Lily's friendship…and he hoped; a returning of the love that he felt for her. It had not happened…by the time he had gained enough courage to seek her out, she had turned to her long time friend and hopeful lover James Potter and they had fallen deeply in love with each other, shutting him out completely.

Snape forced his mind away from the morose and totally useless diversion of his depressing thoughts and focused once more on the problems at hand. "Albus, I must return at once to Harry's mind…he was unconscious and his scar was bleeding once again." He threw back the blankets from his legs and tried to push himself up, feeling a sharp stab of pain in his left arm. As he fell back weakly onto the bed, he looked down to find the same injuries present that he had suffered while deep in Harry's subconscious. He looked up at Dumbledore and questioned, "What happened, this wound is identical to the one that I suffered in Harry's mind….did it actually happen here or there…how is it present in both places?" He looked from Albus to Poppy, confusion plainly visible in his dark eyes.

Poppy stepped forward and laid a hand on Severus' shoulder as she explained. "Your dark mark is blistered and burned. The damage was so swift and extensive that the skin around the mark is split and scabbed. I have treated it the best that I can, but because the mark is so infused with evil and mal-intent, I cannot completely heal it. It must heal on its own. I am truly sorry, Severus."

Albus looked deep into Severus' eyes as he explained about the destruction of the dementors and the simultaneous attack and subsequent injuries that all of the death eaters in captivity had suffered at the same time as the initial damages to Severus and Harry occurred. Severus looked over and noticed that Potter's scar was scabbed and a bright angry red, as if the wound had been new only hours ago instead of fourteen years before. As he was pondering where this new information could fit into the puzzle of the river, the group was interrupted by the arrival of a very excited pink haired Tonks.

"Wotcher, folks! The wizard that was found nearly mindless from the Cruciatus curse at the edge of Hogwarts has been identified as…**_Peter Pettigrew_**!" She had paused for dramatic effect as she watched her cousin Sirius Black respond to the news that the one who had betrayed his friends and then framed him for their deaths had been captured, brain damaged, but captured. She was not disappointed as he stood up, nearly dropping Harry from his lap as he responded. Perenelle grabbed the slight child before his head fell off the side of the bed and her husband helped her to slide into Sirius' place, cradling her grandson's head on her own lap, her hands busy stroking the black hair in unconscious but comforting love.

Remus grabbed Sirius and the two did an impromptu dance of happiness before turning when Albus cleared his throat loudly and asked Tonks for any more information. "Is his mind totally gone like the Longbottom's; or is there hope he might recover enough to be questioned?"

Tonks had grabbed Sirius and Remus in an exuberant three way hug, her head turned over her shoulder to look at the old man as she answered his question. "He recovered enough that Madame Bones was able to question him this morning under Veritaserum, though he will never recover his mind totally and his magical core was so damaged that he will forever be little more than a squib. She sent me to tell old Paddy that his formal exoneration of all charges will be in tomorrow's Daily Prophet. She says to lie low for a couple of days, be sure to register your form before anyone catches you and that since you were never convicted of anything, your Gringotts vault is still intact. Your father hadn't yet disinherited you before he died so suddenly and after he died, your Mother _couldn't_ because she wasn't the Head of the House of Black. Seems you became the only one capable of disowning yourself! Also, the guardianship papers for one Harry James Potter only need your signature to become official."

No one could understand a single word said for the next few minutes as everyone loudly celebrated the long awaited freedom for the unjustly imprisoned wizard. Sirius had tears of joy running unashamedly down his cheeks as he hugged everyone in the room, including a very shocked Severus Snape, who fell limply backward after Black released him; lying motionless in disbelief, the hug from Black even more astonishing than the one from Albus.

0000000000000000000000000000

Wormtail became aware once more of his surroundings. A dank, chilly cell with an overpowering smell of rotting seaweed and salt, the stone walls of his small cell wet with the thick humidity and sea spray. His mind supplied the location, Azkaban! He smirked to himself and pushed his magic in a particular and very familiar way only to have no response! He tried again and again with the same lack of results before breaking down into wracking sobs of frustration and eventually… relief. It might be Azkaban, but that insane megalomaniac couldn't reach him in here, he was safe. He let himself slip into a deep sleep, for once the nightmares of his betrayal and subsequent servitude gone.

0000000000000000000000000

Madame Bones was unusually cheerful as she took the thick bundle of parchments up to the new Minister's office herself. These papers were long overdue and both of the men that would be most affected by their signing were long overdue for some good news. The minister's secretary waved her in, saying that the Minister was expecting her.

"Minister Scrimgeour, I have the papers necessary to completely exonerate Sirius Black and grant him full physical custody and guardianship over Harry James Potter ready for your signature. Also the press release about them for you." She smiled down at the man so unlike that blithering idiot Fudge, and felt grim satisfaction at the accomplishments her department had accomplished in such an efficient and lightening quick fashion.

"Ah yes, Madame Bones I have been expecting them ever since I learned the identity of our _mystery man_ last night was confirmed. I assume they include reinstatement of all rights and privileges that had been suspended? For both parties?"

"Yes, Minister; I would also like to discuss the possible relaxation of the rules on underage magic for all students since the threat of Voldemort is very real. I would hate to think some young witch or wizard would hesitate to defend themselves or their family simply because of an archaic law. I deplore the lengths that Fudge was able to use against young Potter last year simply because he defended himself and his Muggle cousin against dementors."

"I agree Amelia, may I call you Amelia?" At her nod of acquiescence, he continued, "I also have young nieces and nephews that I would hate to see go through what that boy went through. If he had been able to defend himself even _once_ with magic, do you suspect the abuse of his relatives would have been so _blatant and outrageous_?" At her surprised look he smiled softly, "Yes, I read the medical scan before it was sealed. I also found a frighteningly large amount of documents that proved that not only did Fudge know what was going on; did nothing to stop it and he actually condoned it thinking it would keep the child malleable and much easier for him to befriend and manipulate later."

Amelia sat back in her chair, her face clearly showing her anger and sheer hatred at all the havoc the man had wracked on his selfish and self centered road to corruption and personal greed. "That sorry excuse for a wizard, if he hadn't already been _Kissed_ I would…" She closed her eyes and cleared her mind, before returning to business. "Let me investigate the situation, I can have a rough draft for a sweeping change in underage magic usage laws on your desk by next week. Will that be acceptable, Minister?" He returned her almost feral grin with one of his own. "Please, when we are alone, call me Rufus. And that will be acceptable, most acceptable."

000000000000000000000000000000

When the exuberant celebration had finally settled down, Albus and Severus had sat together quietly, Albus explaining all that had occurred in the days since Severus had been injured and Severus questioning Albus until he had an exact and very detailed timeline of when certain events had occurred. His lightening intellect and love of solving puzzles had quickly found the correlations between outside events and the often quixotic events that happened with both Harry and the bizarre river of evil that had invaded Harry's mind and slowly destroying it.

It was much later in the afternoon when Severus and Albus were certain enough to call the other occupants of 12 Grimmald Place back together to explain their hypothesis and how they intended to proceed.

Snape felt somewhat exposed; after all he was still sitting in a bed, and propped up with large pillows since he was still too weak to do more than hold his own head up, his students aware he was only dressed in simple pajamas. Without his forbidding and intimidating black teaching robes, he felt somewhat vulnerable, though no sign of this perceived weakness could be found in his taciturn expression and contrary to his own belief, no one else even thought it.

A semi circle of straight backed dining room chairs had been drawn up around Snape and Potter. The two beds had been scooted together until they were almost touching, barely enough room for a single person to sit between them, the single chair now occupied by Poppy Pomfrey as she monitored the condition of her two patients. She knew by Severus' slightly elevated breathing and rapid heartbeat that he was nervous but she also knew better than to say anything, the proud man would never admit to any human frailties and would not thank her for making him the slightest bit human in front of his colleagues, let alone his students.

Snape closed his eyes as he decided exactly what he would be saying and how he could garner the unhesitating support of the group now watching him with such anxiety overlaid with an almost palpable sense of hope. He mentally berated himself, 'Now exactly _how _did I become the savior of the blasted Boy-Who-Lived? I refuse to join the _Harry Potter Fan Club_! Though I have to admit that almost everything I though about Harry was totally wrong and… blast it but Albus was right when he said we had much in common. I guess I just didn't _want _to see…the evidence of abuse…the talking back to keep from crying…the false confidence to cover the deep feelings of loneliness and self-doubt that I labeled arrogance…the fierce independence instead of admitting to anyone…even yourself…of how starved for acceptance…you are…" His conversation with himself was stopped when the Headmaster asked him if he was alright.

"Yes, sir, just gathering my thoughts so as to …better explain…the circumstances…" Ron looked at Snape in astonishment, did the snarky potions master actually just stammer like a guilty first year in one of his own classes?

000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry woke slowly, his head pounding once more as he groaned. 'I have got to stop waking up like this!' he thought. He forced his eyes to open, squinting against the afternoon sun that beat down upon his un-shaded face. He looked around, surprised to find himself unexpectedly alone once more. "Professor, professor, where are you?" he called and called, but there was no answer. Harry finally shrugged his shoulders as he absentmindedly summoned his potions pouch into his hand, unaware his wand was lying in the grass several feet away from him where it had landed when his scar started hurting. He fished out a pain potion, noting he was almost out and would need to brew some more soon. With a practiced motion, he uncapped the vial one handed and tilted the bitter potion into the back of his mouth as rapidly as possible, swallowing quickly to avoid any more contact between the vile potion and his tongue as he could._

_He shut his eyes in bliss as the potion dispelled the pain almost instantaneously. "Muggle medicine will never be able to beat a well brewed potion, ever." He said to the silence of the wide green belt of thick grass he was sitting on. He spotted the two brooms, still lying where they had fallen when he and Snape had taken their spills from mid-air. 'I wonder what that was all about and why Snape wasn't affected by the second attack like I was…hmmm…I wonder where he went?' he walked over nearer to the abrupt drop off that overhung the deep crevasse and looked down upon the swirling, churning rapids far below him. The river was even fuller and more violent than it had been before the mysterious attack that had hurt both Snape and him. 'I wonder where Snape is?' Harry thought again, reluctant to admit how much he was missing the man's acerbic personality. He actually hadn't been _too_ bad, and Harry could admit to himself finally, that he really didn't want to be alone any more. He had always hated being locked up away from people no matter how much he claimed that he didn't need anyone. _

000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of apparition from the next room was music to Voldemort's pounding head. He struggled to push himself up from the black silk sheets on his enormous bed, refusing to show any weakness to whomever had just apperated. He managed to stagger over to a large armchair and flicked his wand to start a fire in the once grand and ornately carved black marble fireplace. He was annoyed and shocked at the small size of the fire, but carefully schooled his face into the familiar expression of haughty superiority he wore like a cloak around his followers. At the hesitant knock upon his bedroom door, he hissed, "Enter…"

A young wizard whose name was unknown to the snake faced tyrant entered humbly, his knees visibly shaking as he entered the exalted presence of his master, probably for the first time except in the great hall of the ruined manor house during large meetings. "Yes-s-s, why have you dis-s-sturbed my thoughts-s-s-s…" Voldemort hissed.

"Mas-s-ster, my father sent me to you…to request your orders, My Lord. Our contact…well, we can't…I am yours to serve, My Lord." The young man apparently knew what usually happened to the bearer of bad news and had no desire to join the ranks of those blessed with the master's displeasure. The shaking wizard bowed low, prostrating himself, wishing with all of his might that his cowardly father had found the balls to come himself rather than sending his newly marked seventeen year old son to ask for orders.

Voldemort felt his anger rise at the audacity of the young man before him, but a quick internal scan of his own available magic reinforced the depth and complexity of the injuries he had received at the explosive destruction of Nagini. He had slightly more magic available than the average first year Hogwarts student. True, he was much better at the control of that magic, but his magical core had been severely damaged and would need a long time before he could send spells with anywhere near the force that he had so easily commanded just a short time ago. He was careful to keep any despair at his reduced circumstances from showing; he knew perfectly well his death eaters would only follow him as long as they thought him strong and capable. The first sign of weakness and they would desert him as quickly as they had when the dratted Potter infant had managed to disembody him so long ago or attack him like sharks smelling blood and destroy him.

"Fetch me the potions-s-s chest from S-s-snape's-s-s lab in the dungeons-s-s and then bring me s-s-some s-s-s-supper. You will take the plac-c-c-ce of the traitor, Wormtail whom I have dis-s-spos-s-sed of…" The look of evil and pleasure that crossed the inhuman face of the monster before him made the young wizard almost lose control of his bowels, but he clamped down the appropriate muscles and vowed to kill his father, slowly and painfully for sending him before he stood up and rushed from the room to complete his Master's orders.

0000000000000000000000000000

Snape shifted uncomfortably under the combined intense stares of all fourteen witches and wizards present and began his explanation into the convoluted workings of Harry Potter's mind.

"I found myself trapped in recurring…memories…in my own mind and was unable to escape because of the potions I had taken. I hypothesize that since I had recently spent a great deal of time in Mister Potter's mind and our close proximity combined with our simultaneous bouts of unconsciousness allowed me to…co-exist with Potter in his subconscious without actually casting a _legilimens _spell." He looked around, daring anyone in the group to say anything, but they all continued to listen raptly to his explanation, everyone willing to hold any questions for the present.

"Potter has created an idyllic refuge deep within his own subconscious, it is quiet, there are no responsibilities, no disagreeable demands upon him, no pain, no strife…" he held up a hand to forestall the objections Potter's friends started to make as he continued as if there had been no objections to his portrayal of their friend as having escaped because of some…cowardice… or… "No, I am not saying anything against Potter. After having lived his life with his 'relatives' for even a short time it is _remarkable_ that he has survived as _mentally intact_ as he has, considering the many _years_ of unmitigated and vile abuse heaped upon an innocent child." Ron and Hermione looked at each other with surprise as Remus and Sirius actually hung their mouths open in surprise. Did Snape actually give Harry a complement and call him an _innocent child_?

Snape continued, ignoring Potter's adoring fans, "I tried many times last week to…_talk_…to the boy but he managed to throw me from his presence faster and faster each time. I suspect the boy has been using his time within his mind to review and become proficient with everything he has ever learned. He has a …'picnic basket'… that apparently allows him to retrieve a physical manifestation of almost anything that already resides within his own memories; any meal, any belonging, any book or parchment that he has read, no matter how much his own conscious memory has forgotten; it is available to him in his inner existence. And he has used this ability to hone and perfect a remarkable amount of magic under a precise and deft control." Everyone looked at each other in amazement, positive now that Snape…_Snape_ was actually complementing Harry on something!

Albus reached forward and patted Severus' hand, encouraging the man to continue with his fascinating tale. "And what happened after you were injured, child? Did he continue to eject you?"

Snape looked gratefully over at his mentor, glad he appeared to have forgotten how angry he had been with him, "No, once I appeared in that infernal contraption that Poppy had strapped me into, Harry began to sit with me and…take care of me…" The last was said very softly as if Snape didn't want to admit it out loud. He cleared his throat, glancing around the room; his glare daring anyone to say anything about his unwilling confession. With another dark look at the group, he continued, his voice gaining strength and animation as he began the part of the story that intrigued him, as a scientific anomaly always puzzled him. He was totally unaware that he had begun to call the child Harry and no one in the group wanted to mention it to the obviously agitated man.

"I recovered quickly as Harry told me of his discovery of a malignant feeling black river that was digging a deeper and deeper crevasse through the very substance of his brain. We flew over the flow, noticing that both his scar and my dark mark surged with increasing pain, the closer we got to the flow. It surged and billowed with a black mist that exuded hate and rage and then would subside as Harry reported feeling ghostly 'arms' holding him and the warmth of love filling him. I explained about the rotation of people holding him and talking to him and he eventually began to report that he knew who was holding him by the 'flavor' of their feelings toward him." Sirius looked over at Remus with a smug expression while Ginny blushed as bright as her red hair, her brother sniggering behind his hand at her expression, while Hermione reached over Ginny and punched him in his shoulder for being such an "insensitive git."

Several people whispered "Hush, let him continue…" at the same time. "By the Headmaster's reckoning, the burning and subsequent unconsciousness of everyone bearing a dark mark coincided with a violent attack upon both Harry and I that not only rendered us unconscious, but caused us both to fall off of our brooms. I awoke to Harry treating my burn, his own scar bearing traces of splitting open and bleeding. We had just managed to recover somewhat and were trying to formulate a hypothesis about what had happened when Harry grabbed his bleeding scar and doubled over, screaming before passing out once again. I was tending to him when Madame Pomfrey _forced_ me awake. I have since learned this second attack occurred precisely when Voldemort was torturing Pettigrew."

000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco Malfoy had spent the last two days sorting through his options and possibilities only to find that they were very limited and none of them were particularly appealing. He could refuse to return to Hogwarts, in which case he would forfeit his trust fund and his mother would probably kick him out of their meager, but better than nothing, abode. Second he could return to school and try to continue to rule Slytherin, but he realized without his father's money and influence that scheme would most likely end with his abrupt demise in much less than a week.

Third, he could throw himself on the mercy of Dumbledore and his other teachers but he suspected his rather dismal past history and his wholehearted support of that witch Umbridge would not encourage them to believe his change of heart was sincere. And since it _wasn't_ particularly sincere, he tossed that idea aside with the previous two.

He swallowed bile as he realized his fourth option was the only one with any hope of any success that he would even be _partially _satisfied with. Just as his mother had _encouraged_, he would return to school, study very hard; keep his head down and his nose clean and hope that the other Slytherins would eventually accept him into the fringes of their group without too much retribution. Since it appeared he would be obliged to earn his own living, it was the only solution that would allow him to earn enough N.E.W.T.'s to procure any kind of meaningful employment in the future.

With a sense of resignation and resolve, he pulled out a stack of parchment, sneering at the poor quality of the paper; sharpened a self-inking quill from his school bag and began to write conciliatory letters to everyone he could think of, starting with Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass in Slytherin and finishing with Hermione Granger and Harry Potter in Gryffindor. The last letters caused the bile to rise up almost to his mouth as he apologized for the insults and taunts he had made over the years, pleading the necessity to please his _overly harsh_ father for their occurrences, broad clues hinting at severe physical abuse if his father was not _pleased_ with his performance. He gritted his teeth as he _denied_ any personal belief in the purity of blood having any bearing on a wizard or witch's worthiness to be integrated fully into wizarding society. He smiled to himself as he realized the stupid Gryffindors would probably accept his 'apologies' much better than those of his own house, after all Gryffindors were noted for giving second chances and believing in the redemption of former enemies after all.

He wrote through lunch and dinner, finally only stopping when his cramping hand refused to clutch the now bedraggled and ink stained quill in his fingers any longer. He smiled with grim satisfaction; phase one of the new life of Draco Malfoy had begun.

00000000000000000000000000

Albus helped Severus sit up while he removed the pillows from behind the still very weak wizard and scooted behind the man to hold him up against his own chest. Snape closed his eyes at the unusual feelings that assaulted his senses. The overwhelming sense of love and comfort that the regular breathing and the warmth of the steady heartbeat of the man cradling him evoked. Feelings he had refused for a very long time to even _admit _to himself that he needed, let alone still craved like an abused and unloved child.

Nicholas was in the same position behind his grandson. The two beds had been moved to touch, Severus and Harry now facing each other, each cradled in the warm arms of one of the strongest two light wizards in centuries. Albus put a hand on Severus' forehead, forcing his head back onto his own shoulder as Nicholas did the same to Harry. With gentle fingers, Perenelle placed a hand on each side of Harry's still head and used her index fingers and thumbs to gently pry Harry's unresisting eyelids open. Severus looked deep into the staring lifeless green eyes of the child opposite him before taking a deep breath, lifting his wand in a strangely weak right hand and whispered "_Legilimens_!"

000000000000000000000000000

Next Chapter: The battle for Harry's mind begins, Draco's machinations bear fruit, more Narcissa and who will Dumbledore find to replace Umbridge and Filch? But for now, I need to go cook dinner and fold laundry, ah the excitement of real life!


	20. Chapter 20: The Battle for Harry's Mind

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

AN: See disclaimer in previous chapters. Thank you for everyone who has read this and my other fictions, and a special thank you to everyone who has left a review. All basic information about Tir na nO"g and monoatomic gold are derived from the internet. All other information about the island and the substance has been totally made up in my rather warped imagination.

AN: **No need to read if you have visited my author's page**, but I have received several reviews asking about myself so here goes: I had four children who are now 32, 30 and 30 (one adopted), the youngest died two years ago at the age of 22. She was born quadriplegic with Cerebral Palsy and had many medical problems throughout her life, but was still the light of my life. I taught off and on for over 30 years; everything from multi-handicapped 3 year olds to high school math, History and sciences. I am medically retired with two displaced vertebra, a fractured kneecap, an almost useless left hand and severe asthma. And in April, my husband decided after 36 years that he no longer wanted to be married so my 30 year old daughter and I moved to Oklahoma in June. I have seven grandchildren, 2 are 15 (One a foster child), one 11, two 10, one 8 and one 7. I love them all dearly. So, since I am pretty housebound and often confined to a chair; I have no real life and plenty of time to read, and write fan fiction. Any more questions you can ask me or read my author's page. Thanks again for reading and reviewing my stories.

From Chapter 19:

_Albus helped Severus sit up while he removed the pillows from behind the still very weak wizard and scooted behind the man to hold him up against his own chest. Snape closed his eyes at the unusual feelings that assaulted his senses. The overwhelming sense of love and comfort that the regular breathing and the warmth of the steady heartbeat of the man cradling him evoked. Feelings he had refused for a very long time to even admit to himself that he missed, let alone still craved like an abused and unloved child._

_Nicholas was in the same position behind his grandson. The two beds had been moved to touch, Severus and Harry now facing each other, each cradled in the warm arms of the strongest two light wizards in centuries. Albus put a hand on Severus' forehead, forcing his head back onto his own shoulder as Nicholas did the same to Harry. With gentle fingers, Perenelle placed a hand on each side of Harry's still head and used her index fingers and thumbs to gently pry Harry's unresisting eyelids open. Severus looked deep into the staring lifeless green eyes of the child opposite him before taking a deep breath, lifting his wand in a strangely weak right hand and whispered "Legilimens!"_

Chapter 20: The Battle for Harry's Mind (Part 1)

_Harry looked up at the sound of footsteps coming across the dried leaves and pine needles of the forest. The surprisingly welcome visage of his formerly most hated professor came into view; Dolores Umbridge now held that title. Harry suspected that the man could have been completely soundless in his approach had he wished to be, he was probably allowing some noise so that Harry would have time to recognize his approach._

"_Where did you go, Professor? I came to and you were gone. It looks like the river is back even stronger and swifter than it was before. And my scar is itching, not quite painful but almost. Do you know what's happening?"_

_Snape smiled at the boy, okay, it was more of a smirk than a smile but it did lack most of the malice it would have contained last week. "Sit down Harry and I will explain what has happened and what the Headmaster and I have decided needs to be done."_

_Harry waved his empty hand and his familiar thick blanket and the ever present basket appeared invitingly beside him. Snape raised one eyebrow at the boy's totally unconscious use of extremely powerful wandless and wordless magic. Harry just sat down, oblivious of what he had so blithely accomplished, seemingly without any effort whatsoever._

_Snape rubbed the bridge of his nose in disbelief, how could the child **not be aware** of just how powerful he was becoming? As the memory of his short but very unpleasant stint in the child's house replayed through his consciousness, he knew exactly why the child was so ignorant of the world around him. How do you develop any understanding of the world when you are either locked up in a small boot cupboard or surrounded and sheltered at every opportunity, never allowed to be free to make your own decisions or learn from your own mistakes? Shape sighed to himself as he sat down on one edge of the ubiquitous blanket and decided where to begin._

"_Harry, I was just pulled away from here by an '_enervate_' from Madame Pomfrey. I am only back here through the use of _Legilimency_. We are still deep within your own mind; you are still in a deep coma. Please let me explain everything before your ask questions, I promise you that I will answer anything to the best of my abilities." Harry looked doubtful but then thought to himself; Snape really had never lied to hi…, berated him, verbally abused him, harassed him… but never outright _lied _to him. At least he didn't think so. He nodded his acceptance and waited impatiently for the man to continue with his explanation._

"_I found out that the attack we experienced coincided with a harsh attack on every bearer of the dark mark and the explosive destruction of every one of the dementors at Azkaban. No one knows exactly why the attack occurred or what it was or even how it targeted only death eaters, but we do know that every mark burned and blistered like mine, and every death eater in captivity was rendered unconscious by a blast of very powerful but incredibly dark magic. The Headmaster believes, and I agree with him, that the massive burst of dark magic overloaded the dementors so much that they could no longer handle to amount of dark memories and torment that they burned up."_

"_I know you are familiar with electricity; imagine a powerful surge of electricity through a power line. It would overload anything plugged into it and cause it to short out and if enough power was involved, burst into flames. The powerful backlash that caused every death eater's mark to burn and blister brought forth the intense feelings of having your very flesh branded and the powerful and very terrifying memories of the dark ceremonies and muggle torture that accompanied each death eater's initiation all at once, overloaded the dementors causing them to burn up."_

"_Your scar seems to tie you to the Dark Lord in many of the same ways that the dark mark ties his death eaters to him." He held up a hand to forestall the boy's objections before continuing. "Yes I know it isn't exactly the same and that it was hardly voluntary, but it does bear many of the same characteristics."_

_He reached into Potter's basket and pulled out two icy bottles of butter beer, opened one for himself while handing the other one across the blanket to Potter. He took a refreshing swig and continued. "The second attack on your scar took place while the Dark Lord was_… punishing_ Wormtail. He has since been captured and forced to confess. Your godfather will be a free man by tomorrow."_

_Harry literally bounded to his feet, his shouts of joy and his exuberant leaps into the air, belying the lingering stiffness and pain he had felt only moments before as his overwhelming joy and happiness pushed any concerns about pain from his mind. Snape waited patiently, sitting calmly on the edge of the blanket, slowly drinking his butter beer as he waited for the boy to calm down enough to listen again._

00000000000000000000000000000000

Sirius was watching the two comatose wizards with ever growing impatience. He supposed that Snape was actually doing something within Harry's mind but watching him perform legilimens on Harry was about as exciting as watching grass grow. He looked up at the 'hoot, hoot' of an unfamiliar owl swooping down to drop a thick parchment into his outstretched hands. As Sirius looked absentmindedly down at the elegant but only vaguely familiar handwriting, Remus reached into his robe pocket and threw the still flying owl a couple of owl treats. The large bird hooted his thanks and flew over to land on the top of a dark bookcase in the corner to wait for a reply.

Remus leaned over his friend's shoulder, curious as to who would send a letter to Sirius and exactly how it had reached him through the extensive mail wards around Grimmald Place. Sirius looked back at his friend and whispered, "Don't recognize the handwriting, do you?"

"Not really, it does look vaguely familiar though. I'd check it for curses before opening it though." His voice was equally soft as their heads almost touched, both men overcome with curiosity at the arrival of the unexpected missive.

"Well, it's already in my hands so I suppose you might as well since I don't have a wand anyway." Sirius was still whispering, unwilling to disturb the drama, well not exactly drama, more like utterly boring stillness of the others.

With a series of quick but efficient moves, Remus checked for curses, hexes, potions, and miscellaneous harmful spells but found nothing on the envelope or its contents. He shrugged, aware he now had the undivided attention of Ginny, Ron and Hermione who, unlike the other adults, had refused to leave the room while the four on the beds remained silently locked in the legilimens spell.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco studied diligently for most of the night and the next morning, hoping to impress his mother enough to allow him to send their own remaining decrepit owl out on multiple deliveries. He sighed missing the flock of eagerly waiting owls that had roosted in the owlery high atop the tallest turret of Malfoy Manor. Well, he missed many things even more, but right now he could use a flock of efficient owls. He trudged down the narrow stairs, carefully brushing the wrinkles out of his favorite dark green summer robes, thankful they had been 'allowed' to bring all of their personal belongings. He had felt humiliated as the Ministry clerks watched him pack each of his items of clothing, his personal books and his many belongings, carefully inventorying every item. Of course, almost anything of value had been swiftly confiscated, but his extensive wardrobe had escaped intact.

As he slid into his seat, his face grimacing at the bowl of porridge that awaited him for his breakfast, he touched his mother's hand as she perused the Daily Prophet. She dropped the top of her paper and looked at her son, one elegantly curved eyebrow raised in unspoken question.

"May I borrow our owl to send some letters out today, Mother?" Draco made sure his voice was appropriately respectful as he made his request.

"To whom are you sending owls, Draco?" Her tone was deceptively calm, but he knew she was far more interested in his answer that her tone of voice reflected.

"I am attempting to follow your advice by sending out a series of apologies for previous behaviors to several of my classmates in the hopes of…re-establishing the Malfoy name…as much as is possible after Father has sullied it." He hoped he had used the proper amount of reconciliation in his tone without seeming to subservient. It was a fine line, but he had learned from a master, Lucius Malfoy.

Narcissa nodded her head regally, her permission granted. "But I will need it by the weekend. It is…wise…of you to reach a proper conclusion about our… changed… circumstances." It was about as close to Narcissa admitting she was pleased or proud of something that Draco had ever heard from his rather impersonal Mother.

She waved her hand at him, imperiously returning his attention to the bowl of now cold unappetizing mush in front of him. She furrowed her brow at his sigh of displeasure before taking pity on her son and, waving a wand, she at least heated the unappetizing glop. He poured a large amount of dark brown sugar on the white mass, plopped a heaping tablespoon of butter on top and stirred it, wishing once again that this summer had never happened.

00000000000000000000000000

Minerva McGonagall stepped out of the tall fireplace into Albus Dumbledore's office and brushed the small amount of soot off of her impeccable tartan robes before striding purposefully and swiftly over to sit herself down at the Headmaster's desk. She sighed at the large amount of parchments that were pilled on the polished oak surface, silently cursing the man for leaving the mess for her to deal with. Her lips thinned as she pursed them, well, no use putting off the paperwork any longer.

Barely glancing at the authorization parchments for routine expenditures she signed them with her well practiced signature, not a line or stroke that was unnecessary. The house elves never made a mistake on their inventories or supply orders; it was just a bother that the Headmaster or Deputy Headmistress had to sign off on them. She picked up the next parchment, glancing curiously at the large scroll peaking out from underneath it. 'Now what is the staff and employee roster doing on Albus' desk?' she pulled it out, curious as her animagus form. She gasped as the significance of the changed names hit her. She swept up the tightly rolled parchment into her hand and barely stopping long enough to grab the special floo powder that would allow her entry into the much protected fireplace of Grimmald Place; she ducked down and disappeared in a flash of bright green flames.

0000000000000000000

_The talk between Snape and Harry had continued for a long time, the two eventually eating a large lunch while they continued to talk, for once all animosity and hostility absent as they focused intently on a common goal. "So, let me get this clear, the river is actually the link between Voldemort and me and it's made up of the hate and evil in his mind and soul. So every time he 'punishes' someone or tortures someone the river swells and grows stronger? And when someone holds me and loves me, the river slows down?"_

_Severus wiped his hands fastidiously on a starched white napkin before answering. "Perhaps phrased too simply; but accurate and precise nonetheless, Potter. So we need to totally interrupt the flow and somehow push it back completely out of your skull for long enough for you to form a barricade inside your mind so he can no longer access your mind and send hate and anger to you."_

"_Is that why I don't get so angry here? I never could understand why I was so terrible at hiding my emotions when I've been doing it all my life at the Dursleys. Why do I always lose my temper around you, Professor? I mean, I know that you hate me, but so does Uncle Vernon and I would never have lived if I lost my temper when he starts in on my parents and how they were worthless drunks and that I am just a freak and not even worth the air I breathe. I mean, they've been saying things like you and some much, much worse all of my life." Harry was honestly curious and totally unaware of how he was insulting the man now sitting calmly in front of him._

_Snape merely rolled his eyes in exasperation before answering. "I believe that my dark mark and your scar make the connection between you and the dark lord and me and the dark lord react negatively. When we are in close proximity to each other, the artificial anger and hatred that we feel from our connections flares up, just as the river flares up when he is angry, and we take it out on each other, not realizing our emotions are being manipulated and intensified from outside ourselves."_

_Harry shrugged in understanding as he stood up to stretch. "That makes sense, Professor. I really don't hate you when we are in here. I suppose it will make it easier to work together to cut off the flow." His back was turned but he could still hear Snape when he said, "I don't hate you, Harry. I loved your mother and hated the fact that she died while you lived. I was unable to separate my feelings at the loss of the only woman I called friend, with seeing her in your face and looking back at me with her eyes every day. Can you forgive me enough to let me help you?"_

_Harry twirled around, startled at what he had heard to find Snape looking down on his hands that were clasped together in his lap. 'Was Snape nervous?' Harry was unsure; but he knew that he _would_ need help to stop the corrosion of his mind and apparently Snape was the only one who could help him since he was the only one able to gain access to Harry's consciousness. He swallowed convulsively and made up his mind. He reached out his hand and spoke decisively. "Hello, my name is Harry Potter and I'm pleased to meet you."_

_Snape took his hand and used it to pull himself up to stand in front of his student. "Hello Harry, my name is Severus Snape. When we are alone you may call me Severus." Harry looked startled as he muttered, "I'll have to get back to you on that… uhh… Severus… Sweet Merlin but that is just too weird." He grinned his lopsided grin, and picked up the two broomsticks off of the ground and offered one to Snape. With a confident motion, they both grabbed the broomsticks tightly and took off once more to fly over the visibly weakened river as they finalized their plans to cut off the flow once and for all._

00000000000000000000000000000000000

Remus watched over Sirius' shoulder as his best friend slipped his finger under the flap and opened the cheap parchment envelope. Identical gasps of surprise sounded as the two read the unexpected missive.

_Dear Sirius,_

_As your are no doubt aware, my husband has been arrested, convicted and Kissed for his crimes as a Death Eater and follower of that insane sociopath. I would like to remind you that my marriage to him was arranged and I was given no choice in the union._

_I am begging you, as the Head of the House of Black, to formally denounce and annul the marriage between Lucius Malfoy and myself, your cousin Narcissa Eugenia Black. I am aware that this will bring both me and my minor son Draconis Anguis Malfoy under the direct control and patronage of you as the Head of our Family._

_Sirius, if you cannot do this for me, please do it for my son. Lucius in his arrogance has left us virtually penniless and I fear the loss of influence and status will send Draco to follow his father's dark path, since he will feel he has no other choice._

_Please help us I beg of you,_

_Narcissa Eugenia Black Malfoy _

Sirius whistled at the letter, "That must have cost Cissa a lot of pride to write! Well, Moony, what do you think I should do?"

Moony scratched his head in confusion, "Can you do what she wants? I mean, can you annul her marriage just like that?"

"Well, sure…as the Heir of the Noble House of Black I am actually Sirius Black, the Baron Blackmoor since I am the only surviving male heir I automatically get the title. As the Head of the House of Black, I get to arrange marriages, annul marriages, and I am responsible for any widows and orphans of the entire Black family. I was never officially declared and recognized since I was in Azkaban and then on the run. Now that I have been cleared, I expect the Wizengamot will be informing me of my inheritance and Gringotts will be releasing all of the Black vaults to me."

Remus mock bowed before his friend, stifling an very unbecoming snort of laughter as he thought of Sirius Black sitting on the Wizengamot in his resplendent purple robes, trying to act wise and pompous.

Sirius smacked the back of Remus' head with the parchment he still had clutched in his hand. "Stop it, Moony, this is serious…oh shut up about that old joke…what should I do about them, her owl is still waiting for an answer."

Remus sat up once again and looked over at the still silent and statue like Snape. "Looks like Albus isn't doing anything but holding Snape upright. Go talk to him, it might be a perfect opportunity to turn Draco…or he might think that it will just make Draco too bitter and he's already lost. I honestly don't know, Paddy."

Sirius stood up and reluctantly approached the bed where Albus was holding Snape's head, one hand steady on his forehead to help keep the weakened man upright as his consciousness remained in Harry's head.

When Albus looked up, Sirius handed him Narcissa's letter without comment. He stood by the elderly wizard, curiously watching as both Harry and Snape sat as still as marble statues.

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Snape landed first, waiting patiently for Harry to gracefully coast down beside him. They sat back down again on the blanket and finalized their plans. "I am sorry, Harry it is patently obvious that no matter how you tried to clear your mind you would have been unable to do so, since the Dark Lord has always been inside your mind. It would be like telling you to ignore your right eye but still look out of your left one. It was an impossible task and I did not adequately instruct you as I wished to see you fail."_

"_Well, I didn't actually work at it either, sir. I mean, I just wondered what everyone was hiding from me. No one would tell me _why_ I needed to learn this and then every time I had a lesson with you, my head felt like it would split open and I had the most horrendous nightmares and migraines. I couldn't sleep at all and I couldn't even manage to eat anything without getting sick."_

_Snape grabbed Harry by the chin and forced the boy's bowed head up. "Why didn't you tell anyone about what happened after Occlumency lessons? I can understand why you didn't want to talk to me but surely Albus or Minerva would have…"_

_Harry jerked his head away from Snape's hand as he vigorously shook his head no. "The Headmaster hasn't talked to me once since the dementors attack last summer. He won't even look me in the eye. And I went to Professor McGonagall to tell her about the quill that uses my own blood to write lines in the back of my hand that Umbridge was using for detentions and she told me to just keep my head down and control my temper before I could even show her my hand."_

_Snape grabbed at Harry's hands and forced them both palm down. He dropped his left hand and pulled his right hand closer to inspect the back where 'I will not tell lies' was permanently scared into the pale skin of his hand. Snape swore, loud and long before dropping Harry's hand. "That was made by a blood quill, which is a proscribed dark object. By using that, especially on a minor child, she will receive a mandatory stay in Azkaban even if she was not guilty of any other crime. But for now, I need you to throw me out of your mind so that we can begin to implement our plan. Remember, I will return to assist you as quickly as I am able. In the meantime, please sit and meditate, calm yourself as much as you are able. Remember Harry, we will succeed; I will not allow this to fail. We will force the dark lord out of your mind and sever the link forever, I promise you."_

_Harry nodded and shoved out his hand once more. Snape took it for a quick handshake before nodding to Harry that he was ready. Harry focused his mind intently, pushing Severus out of his mind without hurting him in the process. Sweat broke out on his forehead, mixing with the dried blood already there to drip an odd pinkish red trickle down the side of his face as he concentrated all his might on his task. With a soft swish of displaced air, Severus disappeared from view and Harry plopped down on the blanket, lying on his back, hands under his head as he concentrated on the fluffy clouds overhead, using them as a focus to clear his mind and meditate._

000000000000000000000000

Minerva rushed into the living room, a very thick scroll of parchment clasped tightly in her clenched fist. She stopped at the sight of Severus Snape lying in bed, his back leaning against Albus Dumbledore's chest, the headmaster holding his head against his shoulder with one hand while the other grasped the younger man around the waist, apparently holding the unnaturally still man upright.

Facing the duo not a meter away was Nicholas Flamel, holding Harry Potter upright in the same fashion, Perenelle holding tight to the boy's hand. Sirius was sitting in a corner of the room, talking quietly to Remus Lupin while Ginny, Hermione and Ron appeared to be quietly working on homework over on a large well lit table in another corner.

She strode forward, every step efficient and purposeful to hand her boss the parchment, unrolled just enough for him to read the last two names that were written in bold red ink. Albus glanced at Minerva and then down at the parchment she was thrusting under his long crooked nose. He tilted his head back to look through his half moon spectacles. He read the names quickly and then looked up at Minerva, startled. "Then they did not escape? I wonder…"

"What do you think happened to them, Albus?"

"When Peeves was unable to reach them in time, I assumed the open door and the keys and wand we found were merely a diversion to throw us off of their real escape route, but now I wonder if they tried to swim through the lake to escape. Hm…I shall have to speak with the giant squid when we return. But for now, we shall need to replace them quickly for we have only a week until the students return. Let me think this over and we shall discuss this later."

Minerva leaned over and spoke softly, looking over at the two wizards talking quietly in the corner. "Do you suppose that Sirius would consent to become the DADA teacher, he did after all complete Auror training and got O's on both his O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s in DADA. And it would be good for Harry to have him close."

"Excellent idea, Minerva and he could give Harry much more extensive training without raising any suspicions about Harry spending time with him. We would have to institute the guidelines about parents not grading or disciplining their own children but it would certainly not be the first time we had a Professor with children attending Hogwarts. Would you ask him Minerva, I am occupied, as you can see?"

"Just what exactly are you doing, Albus? And why are Harry and Severus being held up and facing each other?" Her curiosity was plainly written upon her face as she looked down on the four.

Before he could answer her, Severus sat up suddenly, gasping for breath and shuddering before he slumped back against Albus once more, his eyes shut tightly as he grimaced in obvious pain.

Albus stroked the dark head that trembled against his shoulder as he spoke gently. "Severus … Severus …are you alright? Wake up, my child you are safe here with me." Severus opened his eyes as he turned back and forth, frantic to find out where he was and if he was in danger. Albus stroked his hair several times before leaning down to ask. "Were you able to communicate our plan to Harry successfully? Can it be done?"

Severus shook himself and calmed his breathing before opening his eyes; jerking at the sight of the twinkling Headmaster's face only inches behind his own. "Yes, but we need the help of everyone who knows about him to come here to help. We should do it as soon as possible before the Dark Lord recovers from whatever happened to him. I do not know how, but I suspect that when the dark marks were attacked, the Dark Lord was also attacked rather brutally."

Albus looked with pleasure down at the wizard he loved like a son, a particularly infuriating and often disobedient son, but a son nevertheless. Severus held up one hand, frowning when he noticed the visible trembling. "I don't know who attacked him or how they accomplished it, but the force invading Harry's mind is greatly reduced and even though it has recovered somewhat, it is still nowhere near as forceful as it was just two days ago. Please don't ask me any more as I don't know. But we need to gather everyone together and implement our plans as quickly as possible to insure the greatest possibility of success."

Albus stood up, gently lying Severus down on the bed and covering him gently with the thick blanket. He leaned over and brushed the dark, lanky hair off of Severus' forehead as the dark eyes slowly closed in drowsiness. Albus smiled down at the almost asleep man before placing a single soft kiss on the top of his head. He stood up chuckling at the astonished look he was receiving from the taciturn man whose eyes had sprung open with shock. "It's good to have you back, child. We have been worried about you. I would _never_ have sent you, _either of you_, to the Dursley's had I realized the treatment young Harry has received there." His face turned hard, the powerful magic of his righteous anger making him glow with a bright golden aura. "I have much to ask forgiveness for. It was my ego, my belief in the absolute rightness of my decisions that caused both of you so much pain and anguish in your young lives." The glow faded as a single tear escaped the blue eyed wizard. He spoke softly, his sincere contrition clearly audible in every word. "Can you forgive me, child for mucking about in your life and making such colossal and harmful mistakes?"

Severus reached out and took Albus' hand in his and squeezed it, unable to voice the feelings he had for this uncharacteristically humbled man now standing like a penitent asking for his forgiveness. Severus gave a quick sharp nod and closed his eyes, his face utterly calm and peaceful as he let his consciousness finally fade into healing sleep.

000000000000000000000000000

AN: The Battle for Harry's Mind, part two coming up shortly. And I think Harry will finally wake up by the end of it! Of course, if you don't want him to, I could keep him oblivious and sleeping for a while longer?


	21. Chapter 21: Battle for Harry's Mind 2

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: If I owned this I wouldn't be living where I am and I most certainly wouldn't be writing fan fiction, now would I?

AN: I have discovered a wonderful new use for those annoying spam people. I am now using the most inventive names from my spam mail for the names of unimportant people in my story. Why should I spend time and effort thinking up unusual names when they are just waiting for me in my mailbox? Feel free to share this idea with anyone else who has difficulty coming up with new and inventive names for fictional characters.

Chapter 21: The Battle for Harry's Mind (Part 2)

Albus wasted no time sending out summons for the wizards and witches that had left Grimmald Place while Severus, Nicholas and he had been occupied with sending Severus to Harry who was still ensconced deep within his own subconscious mind.

Molly was just removing the last of the shrunken packages from her robe pockets as her husband, Arthur stepped through the floo, followed shortly by Charlie, Bill, Fred and George. She dropped her wand to the floor in astonishment, causing the packages she was floating to fall to the floor, as the floo fire flared once more and her missing son, Percy stepped through, nervousness exuding from every pore as he stood, his head bowed looking for all the world like an abused puppy; hoping to be petted and loved, but expecting to be beaten and abused. He hadn't looked up even once before he felt the comforting encircling of his mother's arms as she squeezed the breath out of him, sobbing incoherently onto the chest of his robes, too short now to reach his shoulder.

"Oh, Percy it's so good to have you back…I've…we'll we've…all missed you. How are you doing? What's happened…?" Molly was talking through her sobs, not waiting for any response from her third son as she let go of almost a years worth of heartache.

"Mum, Mum…it's okay…Mum…." Percy looked pleadingly at his father and brothers, who were trying, not very successfully, to stifle snorts at his predicament.

Molly stopped sobbing; pushed Percy away from her and with a roundhouse that any street brawler would be proud of, slapped him right across the face, leaving a fiery red imprint of her hand on his right cheek. She looked at him and explained. "And that's for all those…_horrible things_…you said about poor Harry and the rest of your family. And for making me _worry_ so all this last year…and for not listening to your father and me…" She broke down in sobs once more and pulled Percy close, forcing him to bend over and put his head on her shoulder, once again squeezing him as she rubbed her hand gently over the mark she had just left on him.

It was too much for the rest of the Weasley family, their stifled snorts of laughter could no longer be held back, and with whoops of joy, their laughter filled the air of the house, causing the three students to desert their studies, as they came racing through the hall skidding into the kitchen.

Ron's face turned as red as his hair in anger as he stomped toward his traitorous, hurtful perfect prat of a brother. "Do you know how much you hurt _Harry_…hurt **_me_**…you…you…bloody _prat_? He found that letter…and you might as well have stabbed him…you…" Hermione grabbed one arm and held on tightly while Ginny grabbed the other one, both girls afraid of what Ron would do to his brother, he was angry enough to kill him with his bare hands.

Molly let go of Percy and swung on Ron, engulfing him and the two girls into a huge suffocating hug as she cried even harder. "Oh Ron, let it be…let him explain…"

Ron was still steaming but thought he could always kill the git _after_ he explained, and if he waited his other brothers might even help him. So he sat down heavily at the old scarred up kitchen table, folded his hands across his chest, and glared at the tall, gangly wizard, noticing for the first time the flaming red hand print on his cheek.

He looked at his mother whose ears were tinged with red, "I see you waited for an _explanation_, Mum." He looked smugly at his Mum before her glare made him back down quickly. No one, absolutely _no one_ wanted to stand up to his Mum when she was in a full blown fury.

Arthur, always the mediator of the family, smiled around at his whole family and gestured toward the open kitchen door, "Why don't we move this discussion to the living room, after all, Percy will have to explain and apologize to several of the people there too. He might as well get it over with all at once, right?"

Reluctantly agreeing with his father, Percy led the way out and down the narrow hall, feeling like the condemned man on his last walk to the firing squad. He gulped nervously; very aware of the glowering menace of his younger brother behind him and squared his shoulders before entering the cheerful yet suddenly quiet room.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy Pomfrey was busy, very busy. She had just delivered the first of Delpha Leticia's twins but the second one was being stubborn and had presented breech. She deftly and confidently forced the unborn child to turn properly and then instructed Delpha to "Push, _push hard now_…just once more and…ah…he's a boy!" She swished her wand, clearing the newborn's airway, sealing and cutting the umbilicus, and cleaning him with one well practiced yet intricate wand movement. She wrapped the squirming infant in the warm blanket his father was holding out to her and laid the child into his father's waiting arms. She finished cleaning up the new mom, pulling out the standard instruction packet for new parents that she had developed over the years and began to repack her supplies when she felt the Order of the Phoenix medallion on her chest start to warm up.

She quickly raised the medallion to her face, the miniature image of Albus speaking in a squeaky little voice that was specially charmed so that only she could hear. "You are needed at headquarters as soon as you are able. It is time." She tapped the golden phoenix on the engraved circle twice with her wand tip to tell him the message had been received, waited just a moment and then tapped twice quickly followed by another tap after a brief pause, the response signifying she would follow her instructions.

She accepted a warm hug from Delpha; shook Alphas Leticia's hand in congratulations and left their small Hogsmeade cottage, striding down the street to a deserted alleyway were she could apperate out; only to reappear on a run down muggle street in a poor area of London. She walked forward only to disappear between Number 9 Grimmald Place and Number 13.

000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort was feeling a little stronger, the hearty beef stew that his new personal servant, Michael Cornfort had brought from his parents' house just a half hour ago had renewed his energy a great deal. The dark lord had eaten every bite, soaking up the gravy with the warm, freshly sliced and thickly buttered bread that had also been sent. The loss of his familiar in such a precipitous manner had severed the telepathic connection he had spent _years _forging with her. He had spent long, lonely years disembodied and the mental communication with Nagini had been the only thing keeping him sane. For long years, the potions that had been based upon her venom had kept him alive, her magic giving him the strength he needed until they were so tightly bonded that he physically needed her strength to maintain his own, just as he had needed her magical bond to keep his own magical core from destabilizing as he regained his own strength after having been without a physical body for so long.

He made sure that the boy was no where near before he let himself sag back into his favorite chair; the torturous effort needed to disguise his weakness at Nagini's death had used up much of the strength he had regained over the last day. He growled in frustration as he thought over the names of his followers that still might be free and of some use to him. He must find and hold Severus Snape, he was certain that the highly skilled potions master would be able to invent and then brew something new to take the place of his beloved Nagini. Surely there would be revitalizing potions and strengthening solutions that could boost his recovery and make him strong again before any of his other followers found out about his weakened state.

'Where could he be? No one has seen or heard from him in at least a week. Perhaps that muggle loving fool has sent him abroad to keep him safe from that blasted investigation at the Ministry.' He could do nothing further without his most trusted death eater, the only one left from his feared inner circle that had not been captured and kissed. His thoughts still whirling in circles of frustration and anger, the dark lord allowed himself to sleep, hoping his magical reserves would rebuild as he slept.

0000000000000000000000000

Percy followed his parents into the living room with all of the enthusiasm of a muggle going for a double root canal… without anesthetic. He stopped when he felt all the eyes on him, he gulped loudly and then forced himself to keep on walking until he was sitting in a straight backed dining room chair, facing the odd group spread out throughout the room. He looked around at the diverse group, mentally cataloging those who might support him and those who definitely would not, like his brother Ron. He smiled grimly at his mother's encouraging nod and began. His voice cracked with nervousness, but as he spoke, he gained more courage and his voice steadied. "I'm sorry about hurting all of you last year, especially you Ron and Harry." He glanced at Harry who was lying very still and white faced while being held by some really, really ancient wizard. He was curious about whom exactly that witch and wizard were that made Dumbledore and McGonagall look young, but he couldn't veer from the task he had set himself. "I was too caught up in my own importance and I didn't really think through what I was saying or how it might hurt you. I'm sorry and I wish I could take it all back, but I can't. All I can do is ask that you might eventually forgive me."

Ron stood up, his face furrowed in anger, "Yeah you prat, now that everyone you thought was so _wonderful_ is in Azkaban or kissed, you come crawling back here and want us to just forget and forgive you like nothing has happened. Well, it's not going to happen…" Hermione reached up and pulled him to her by simply grabbing the nearest ear and pulling down on it. She whispered something into his ear. He looked startled and then embarrassed before he sat down, white lipped but silent.

Hermione looked at Percy with pity as she rounded on the arrogant git. "I wasn't your target very often, Percy but I saw what you did and how you acted. I hope you figure out someday that _family_ is more important than rules and that sometimes the rules are wrong." She sat down, her arms folded across her chest, her face closed, her emotions unreadable as she glared at him.

Percy looked at his other brothers, making eye contact with them each, one by one. "Charlie, Bill I have always looked up to you, I'm sorry I didn't listen to you when you tried to tell me that family was much more important than any ministry job. I just let…all that…prestige and power…go to my head. Forgive me?" Charlie and Bill looked at each other before reluctantly nodding, Bill speaking for them both. "You went against your family and everything that we were raised to believe. You _broke_ Mum's heart, rubbed Dad's happiness in his '_unglamorous department'_ in his face and devastated both Ron and Harry. But as we _tried _to tell you, family is the most important thing. We haven't forgotten what you did and you will need to _prove_ to us that you have really changed, but for now we will forgive you." Percy looked relieved as he turned further, his face blanching as he next faced the twins who had identical glares upon their faces.

"Percy…"

"You were a big"

"git when you were just"

"a little kid and that didn't"

"change. You just kept getting a"

"bigger and bigger head."

"We tried to get you to"

"lighten up and have some fun"

"but you never did. You just"

"got worse. We saw Harry"

"_crying _after he found your letter."

"And we never saw Harry cry"

"Not after broken bones"

"not after concussions"

"not even after Voldemort"

"killed Cedric and battled him"

"in that graveyard. But your"

"letter… _made him cry_."

"We won't forget easily"

"nor quickly. But you are"

"our brother. Welcome home." The last was said together and sincerely heartfelt by both twins.

Molly and Arthur both beamed at the maturity their boys were showing. Everyone turned to the last Weasley, Ginny. She simply stood up and walked calmly over to her brother, swung back one foot and kicked him in the shin, hard. "Don't do it again, Perce. And you better apologize to Harry as soon as he wakes up."

Percy reached down with both hands and rubbed his aching shin, afraid to say anything that might set off his spitfire of a sister further. He looked around the room, puzzled. "What's going on? Why is Professor Snape in a bed? And why isn't Harry _awake_?"

Molly and Arthur pulled their third son back out into the hall and spent the next ten minutes telling him the basics of what had happened over the last few weeks to him. While they were gone, Ginny leaned over to Hermione and whispered conspiratorially, "What did you whisper to Ron that made him back down? I've never seen him stopped so abruptly once he gets really wound up in true Weasley temper mode. He's like Mum, a full blown terror when he loses his temper." Hermione smiled and whispered back, "I just reminded him of when he didn't believe Harry about not putting his name into the Goblet of Fire and how Harry had treated him when he came back asking for Harry's forgiveness. It hit too close to home for his own comfort." Hermione looked over to where Ron and the twins had their heads together plotting something and gave him a smug smile when he turned to glance at the two girls, feeling their eyes upon him. The two groups continued to talk softly amongst themselves until Molly led Percy back into the room, followed closely by Arthur.

When they led Percy back into the room, his eyes were slightly glazed over with all the information he had just heard, too overwhelmed to really make sense of it yet. He had returned not only because his conscience had been bothering him for a long time, but because this morning Amelia Bones and Kingsley Shacklebolt had dragged him into an empty office and reamed him royally about what he was doing to his family. He had almost lost his job; he had barely been able to talk the Head of Magical Law Enforcement into believing that he really had been as clueless about what was going on all around him as he had seemed. He felt entirely lucky that he had been reassigned to the pool of available clerks rather than fired or even imprisoned as Madame Bones had first planned on doing.

He had swallowed his pride and gone to his father, arriving in his office only moments before his father had been summoned to Grimmald Place for an emergency. Percy had begged his father to allow him to accompany him so that he could ask his family for forgiveness and had been drawn once again into the bizarre events that always seemed to revolve around Harry Potter. But this time he wouldn't shirk his duty, he would support his family in any way that he could, and that family now included both Harry and Hermione.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

Arabella Figg was beside herself. She had sent Severus Snape on with Poppy Pomfrey days ago and no one had contacted her since to let her know if the poor man had even _survived_ the journey. She wrung her hands as she paced back and forth, until she finally made up her mind. Stuffing a few belongings into a carpetbag, she took out her mother's old beloved wand from her dresser drawer, and walked down one block, turned left into the alleyway behind Wisteria Walk and flung her right hand with her mother's wand grasped tightly, hoping it would be enough. With a squeal of tires and a booming cloud of exhaust, the huge purple double decker Night bus appeared, the pimple faced conductor pushed to one side in her haste to board. "Take me to Grimmald Place, London, and it's an emergency!" She thrust a golden galleon into his hand, ignored his gobsmacked expression and settled herself into the nearest empty armchair, wrapping one surprisingly strong arm around the brass post and braced herself for the bus' abrupt entry back into motion.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco studied all day, stopping only to wash down a tasteless and very dry sandwich with a glass of pumpkin juice at lunch. He made himself read and study an entire chapter before stopping to look out the window for any owls approaching, even though he knew it was too soon to expect any responses, he felt a surge of anticipation before looking out the grimy little window, each look was followed with his heart dropping in disappointment as the sky remained clear. He lost count of the times he repeated his fruitless search as each chapter was finished before he began doggedly studying the next one.

When his mother called him down for supper, he took a few minutes to clean up in the tiny bathroom, grimacing at the reddish iron stains on the small enameled sink and the years old grime around the pipes as they disappeared into the warped linoleum, wondering how his father could have been so _arrogant _as to make no accommodations for the comfort, nay even the continued survival of his family. He wiped his face dry on the scratchy, but thankfully clean towel and shrugged his shoulders in acceptance. Like a true Slytherin, he would put what he could not change behind him and try to use what he still had to his best advantage. Feeling slightly more optimistic than he had in days, he re-hung the towel and carefully trudged down the narrow worn steps, determined to rebuild the Malfoy name no matter how hard a job or how long it took.

0000000000000000000000

The living room was getting rather crowed with everyone nervously speaking in small groups while they waited for Poppy to finish delivering twins to the clerk from Honeydukes Candy Shop in Hogsmeade. Albus had reported she was just finishing up and would be there as soon as she could, when everyone froze at the sound of the front door being opened. The excited talking began again as everyone expected the entrance of Poppy would finally set things into motion.

Minerva was the first to realize that the newest visitor to Grimmald Place wasn't the mediwitch but the old and very odd squib that Albus had set to watching the Dursleys so many years ago. Arabella took only a single step into the room before dropping her overstuffed carpet bag and rushing to the bed to scoop up the still limp and lifeless form of Harry Potter. "Oh child, what have they done to you now?" She looked wildly around and found the taciturn potions master as he lay still in the next bed, his expression sour and frustrated as he stared up at the remarkably clean white ceiling. Arabella laid Harry down on his pillow very gently and then rushed over to Severus Snape and scooped the startled man up into an identical hug, squeezing him tightly as tears of relief flowed unchecked down the age withered cheeks. "Oh you poor boy, no one told me how you were and I was just so worried…I saw the aurors take away those miserable… beasts… but no one came back and told me how you were. I'm sorry, it's just that you looked so…terrible…the last time I saw you…and I was afraid that you hadn't…." her voice seized up as her emotions overwhelmed her. Snape looked around wildly for someone to rescue him from the sobbing woman who had him in a death grip as she shook with emotion. His normal mask was completely gone and he looked ready to leap out of bed and flee in total panic.

Molly took pity on the poor man and came over to grasp the sobbing woman by the shoulders and lead her over to sit down. Ginny, understanding her mother's unspoken look ran to the kitchen and came back only a minute or two later with a steaming mug of hot, sweet tea. Minerva must have had a similar idea, for she came back into the room right after Ginny with a familiar bright, clear blue vial of calming potion. Between the tea and the potion, Arabella had soon calmed down. She sat still, only an occasional expression of horror would show fleetingly across her face as the events of the past few days and what was now planned were carefully explained to her. She immediately demanded to take part in the ritual to free Harry from the curse scar, after all she had been looking out for that poor boy a lot longer than anyone else in that room!

000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa Malfoy sat in her small study, the accounts book open on the small, well worn desk in front of her. She let her perfect posture slump into a position of defeat as she tried once more to find a solution from the skimpy figures written so painstakingly into the ledger. She sighed, hoping against hope that her cousin Sirius would find it in his heart to forgive her all the things she had done and said over the years. Without his support and the annulment of her disastrous marriage to Lucius she would have to throw herself on the mercy of her third cousins by marriage that still lived in France; the ones that Lucius had always looked down his long aristocratic nose at, because they worked in the muggle world. She remembered him ranting about how they had sullied and disgraced the Malfoy name by participating in _dirty muggle commerce_. She hoped that wherever his soul was now, that it was in eternal torment.

She carefully added the figures in the long columns again, but the meager totals didn't change, as they hadn't changed the last five or six times she had added them together. She could just manage to survive for two years, but only two years, if she could convince Draco not to get into any trouble. She despaired of what would occur without the small support she would receive from his school trust account each month and what would happen to them once Draco graduated. She knew that she had never been trained for any type of job, in fact without her old nanny house elf; she would be helpless to even feed the two of them.

Hearing the sound of Draco's feet coming carefully down the old stairs she put the ledger into the middle drawer of the desk and locked it. She shut her eyes for just a moment, sending a silent prayer that her once tormented and despised cousin might feel more for her son than his own father had.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

The tension in the living room had escalated to the point that even the house elves were subdued as they waited and waited for the arrival of Poppy Pomfrey so that the ritual could at long last begin. Everyone had been couched and tested on their roles until everyone had no questions left and could recite the long and complex Latin incantation without hesitation or flaws.

Severus Snape was snapping at anyone who came within earshot, unwilling to admit that he was feeling anxious about how long he had left Harry alone after telling the boy he would be back as soon as he could. He knew the boy had expended a great deal of energy in expelling him and he had not yet fully recovered from the dual attacks through his cursed scar. He pulled at the thick bandage that still covered his dark mark, the scabs now itching and pulling as he picked at it in frustration.

Snape startled slightly as he felt his mentor's hand on his shoulder, silently cursing himself for showing that he had not been paying attention to his surroundings, he snarled. "What can I do for you, Albus?"

"Ah, child, it does you no good to fret and worry about the boy…"

"I _am not_ worrying about that brat!" He hastened to correct the old wizard, but Albus just threw back his head and laughed.

"You may have convinced yourself of that, Severus but you will never convince me. I know you much too well for you to lie to me now." Albus pushed on his side gently until Severus scooted over on the bed, making room for Albus to sit down beside him.

Albus reached down and patted his hand, the gesture oddly comforting to Severus as he lost some of his impatience with Poppy over her delay in arriving. "She will be here shortly, child. One cannot hurry along a birthing, particularly twins. They will come when they are ready, and not a moment sooner."

Severus was ready with a harsh and sarcastic retort but he never got to say it as Poppy swept into the room, her uniform disheveled; several strands of grey hair had escaped from her matron's hat, and she was short of breath. "Sorry, folks but those twins were stubborn." At Molly's sharp look she continued, "They're both just fine, stubborn… but fine. Now let's get this ritual started so I can wake Harry up!"

A short cheer erupted from the room as everyone gathered around, looking expectantly at Albus and Severus on one bed and Nicholas and Harry on the other. Nicholas lifted Harry's shoulders up once more as Albus scooted behind Severus. Perenelle opened Harry's eyes gently and Severus once more intoned, "_Legilimens_!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: Sorry for this people, but the chapter was over 7,500 words just to get to the point that Harry is blinking his eyes, so I will split this into two chapters and promise to post again by the weekend. Please don't kill me or I won't finish.


	22. Chapter 22: And the Winner is

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognize, I just borrowed them to play with for a while.

AN: Sorry again for having to split the chapter but it was just getting too long. So as promised, Harry finally wakes up!

Chapter 22: And the Winner Is…

_Harry looked up as Snape walked out of the forest once more, a determined expression on his face. He remained quiet until the dark man was almost to him before asking, "What took you so long, I thought you would have returned before now?"_

_Snape's face twisted as his lips curled with disgust. "Poppy had to deliver twins in Hogsmeade before she could come to headquarters so the ritual was delayed. We will need to be in position and ready as soon as you feel the connection weakening. Grab a broomstick and follow me." Without waiting for an answer, he flung one long leg over the Nimbus and kicked off, flying straight towards the precipice and the black river that flowed far below it._

_Harry followed, his emotions fluctuating wildly between hope that everything went well and anxiety and despair that the ritual would not only… _not _work; but would actually make things much worse. He refused to admit to Snape how worried he actually was, still unsure that the uneasy truce they had would stand up to much stress._

_The two wizards floated on broomsticks high above the river, watching the dark flow intently, hoping to catch the first sign of blockage from the ritual they knew would be starting outside of Harry's mind at any minute._

000000000000000000000000000

Sirius sat on the bed in front of Harry and Nicholas and grasped Harry firmly under the arms with one strong arm around his chest, his lolling head being held steady by Nicholas and Perenelle who each had one hand on his head and the other over the scar on his forehead. Albus let down Severus onto the bed gently and looked pointedly at Minerva before nodding at her to begin. She pulled her wand and transfigured the bed into a strange ottoman type of thing that supported Sirius as he clutched Harry tight to his chest, one hand around his chest holding him upright and the other now placed over the Flamel's warm hands on Harry's forehead. Everyone else scooted in close, chest to back in a full circle around Harry where he was being held upright by his godfather and his new grandparents.

Albus placed his hand next, followed by Ron, Hermione and Ginny; then Remus and the rest of the Weasleys crowded around and placed a hand on Harry's head. By the time Minerva, Arabella, Tonks and then Dobby and Winky had found places to touch Harry's head; there was not a square inch of his head still exposed. The group around him formed a barrier of love so thick that the air in the room was heavy with the feeling of love and anticipation.

The room was absolutely silent except for the sound of twenty beings breathing softly as Albus began to chant, his voice deep and echoing in power.

_**Embrace this child in love, surround him with our protection**_

_**Destroy the evil wizard's link; sever it with our love,**_

_**Unleash the child's mind, destroy the evil and fill him with our love.**_

_**Close the link, obstruct the pain, and sever the connection,**_

_**And send it back upon the evil sorcerer,**_

_**That he may feel the pain of this innocent child.**_

0000000000000000000000000000000

_Harry yelled, "There, Professor, the river is slowing…I can see it!" Severus and Harry swept down on their broomsticks, careful to avoid any splash of the vile black liquid as it churned in agitation below them, the strength of the flow decreasing with each passing second._

_Harry was excited when the flow slowed enough to see the white wall with the lightening shaped hole clearly. He concentrated all his formidable will power on building a brick wall just to one side of the now trickling stream. The inky black substance was still dribbling, but it was almost completely gone._

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Albus repeated the couplet twice, the powerful words almost hung in the air as their purpose and intent became clearer with each repetition; he then incanted the ritual that would forever seal Harry's mind from invasion and fill the crevasse that Voldemort had forged over the years, with love. Everyone in the room chanted with him, the twenty voices echoing with determination, love, affection, and courage. The incantation was repeated twice more, with each repetition, the power in the room grew until all twenty hands, and Harry's entire body was glowing softly with a golden glow.

_**Complexo is parvulus in diligo , redimio him per nostrum tutela Attero malum veneficus link ; discerpo is per nostrum diligo , Nisi parvulus mens , attero malum quod repleo him per nostrum diligo. Propinquus link , retardo poena , quod discerpo iunctio , Quod transporto is tergum super malum sorcerer , Ut is may sentio poena illae insons insontis parvulus.**_

000000000000000000000000000000000

_Snape flew lower and lower, lending his strength to Harry to finally push the evil out of his mind once and for all. He ignored the flaring pain in his own dark mark as he focused all of his own will on the child he had finally admitted was not his father, and was actually someone who might be worth his while to get to really know. He struggled, torn with guilt and wracked in agony as his arm flared with renewed pain. With a last internal struggle, Snape let go of the useless and destructive hatred and anger he had nursed for twenty years and forgave his childhood tormenters, a wash of peace and freedom filling his own mind as he could feel the love surrounding Harry and because of his proximity; himself._

_Severus smiled in spite of himself, joy and happiness were a foreign feeling to the normally bitter man but he opened his own heart and embraced the new flood of warm love that was blocking the black and evil flow._

_As Harry struggled to push the last of the black trickle out of his mind, he looked up, surprised to find Snape shoulder to shoulder with him, his mind joining the younger wizard in finally pushing Voldemort's evil connection out of his mind the last few inches so that the new wall could spring into place and block Voldemort from Harry's mind forever._

000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort screamed in pure agony, his skeletal fingers clutched desperately on either side of his head, his entire being shot through with sharp stabbing pains of pure fire. Sweat poured down his barely human skull, his evil red eyes dulled with the pain he was enduring.

As the mental attack continued without abating, he begged for mercy, he cried out for oblivion, he demanded to the gods that the torment stop, but no one heard his screams, in total solitude he bore the pain of his link with Potter being severed and the agony of the killing curse that was the beginning of the connection rebounded upon him until he could bear no more and slumped, limp and barely breathing as his mind burned with the pain of pure love.

000000000000000000000000

_Harry collapsed, exhausted and drained of both magic and physical energy as the last crack in his skull was forever cemented shut. Only the fact that Severus had been flying with their shoulders almost touching allowed the older wizard to catch the slumped boy and land them both safely on the very edge of the precipice. Snape took just long enough to check Harry to make sure he was just exhausted and not injured in any way before he leaned over, precariously hanging on to the edge of the cliff to watch the dry riverbed below him fill slowly but surely. Layer by layer, the new pure white stones rebuilt the destroyed area of Harry's brain, filling in all the spots that had been eroded away by the evil intrusion of Voldemort._

_Smiling a smile of deep satisfaction and contentment, Severus slumped down beside Harry, pulling his long cape over both of them as he joined Harry in a well deserved and uninterrupted sleep._

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Michael Cornfort had heard the Dark Lord's agonized screams followed by an unnatural stillness and hid in a dark cupboard where he wouldn't be found. He waited for twenty minutes, though it felt more like twenty hours before hesitantly creeping out of the dark cupboard he had squeezed himself into. He slunk, keeping to the dark shadows at the edges of the dank walls and finally reached the Dark Lords private chambers. He hesitantly reached a trembling hand out to touch the doorknob before pulling it back rapidly. Cursing at himself for not having already left while he could, he reached back and pushed the door open just a tiny crack.

He swallowed a gasp at the sight before him. Slumped down where he had slid out of his chair by the fire, was Lord Voldemort. The infinitesimal rise and fall of his robes let Michael know that the thing was still alive but unconscious. Michael gathered up his courage and did something he had wanted to do ever since his blasted father had made him take the dark mark just last month. He shut the door quietly, walked swiftly to the nearest exit and fled, never to return again.

000000000000000000000000000000000

Back in the living room of Grimmald Place it looked like the aftermath of a battle, bodies lay sprawled in every conceivable position as the amount of energy expended to force Voldemort out of Harry's mind and then to rebuild his brain on a strong foundation of pure love had exhausted everyone. Even Dobby was too tired to bounce and was sleeping curled up on a big pillow in the fireplace with Winky curled up with him.

Poppy looked around the room in amused satisfaction. Her scans showed everyone would recover fairly quickly and even Harry was now in normal, albeit exhausted sleep. She wished she had a camera to take a picture of Severus Snape, she was sure she had never seen him smile like that, not ever, even when he was a young boy at Hogwarts. Ah the possibilities of blackmail she was missing. Perenelle was asleep on one side of Harry, his grandfather tight on the other side of the now enlarged bed. Albus was on one end of the couch, his head flopped back, his mouth open as he gently snored, oblivious to the presence of Minerva sleeping with her head on his lap. Ginny, Ron, Hermione and the twins were all tangled together in a mass of arms and legs on the floor in front of the fireplace while the rest of the Weasleys had conjured more comfortable chairs to sleep in; even Percy was sleeping on the floor, his head cradled in his mother's lap as she leaned on her husband's shoulder.

Tonks was draped over Remus while Arabella was curled up almost like one of her beloved cats in a worn but comfortable old armchair. Sirius had transformed to his big black dog and was draped over the legs of Harry, Perenelle and Nicholas, his long pink tongue hanging out in contentment.

Dobby and Winky were the first to awaken and she sent them to Hogwarts to recruit help in providing dinner. The two elves were so tired still, that they forgot to complain that Poppy was questioning their ability to provide supper for their family.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Narcissa sat down across from her son and dished up half of the chicken on his plate along with a small potato and some green beans from the garden. She almost smiled when she noticed he no longer curled up his nose at such simple fare and dug in with obvious appetite.

The two pointedly refrained from mentioning the lack of responses to the owls they had sent out, not wanting to break their fragile peace. The conversation was decidedly impersonal, but pleasant nonetheless and both adjourned for a game of chess in the small study before heading up to their respective bedrooms. Both Narcissa and Draco had been pleasantly surprised at how the simple occupation had been so enjoyable. Draco went to sleep quickly, his last thought about how he was actually enjoying getting to know his mother for the first time in his life.

Narcissa took several minutes to write in her journal, something she had started well before she began her schooling at Hogwarts and had kept up even though it brought ridicule from her husband. As she finished writing about the simple activities that had filled her day she thought to herself that this might not be so bad for Draco after all.

0000000000000000000000000000000

Luckily, the children had all woken up before Molly so she never saw the sprawling mass of arms and legs that had been totally innocent but actually looked rather naughty. Tonks and Remus had woken up together, each turning pink as they discovered who they were sleeping with and on, but Poppy just smiled knowingly, hoping that the blasted Ministry would revoke those discriminatory and totally unnecessary werewolf restriction laws soon. Minerva had sat up suddenly, all prim and proper as she looked anywhere but at Albus, her hands automatically straightening her rumpled robes as her cheeks sported identical pink spots of embarrassment. Albus merely patted the witch's shoulder remarking "I'm always pleased to provide a pillow for you Minerva, anytime you like." Minerva blushed even brighter, but a small smile graced her thin mouth as she looked away.

Everyone had awakened except for Severus and Harry by the time Dobby and Winky returned with a small contingent of Hogwarts elves, each burdened down with invitingly delicious smelling platters and bowls. A wave of Albus' wand and a long buffet table appeared to one side of the room, under the long sparkling clean windows. The view was obviously magical since the real view would have been the side of another large brick building instead of the inviting panoramic view of graceful lawns leading down to a peaceful, clear blue lake, home to flocks of graceful swans and honking ducks.

Everyone stood up, stretching kinks out of abused and still tired muscles, wandering over to fill the large plates provided with a delectable selection of Hogwarts fine food. Perenelle sat eating a plate provided by her husband as he left to fill his own plate. She was talking softly to Albus as he handed a generously filled plate to the now awake and still softly smiling Severus Snape. The children would frequently look over at their potions master and shake their heads in wordless astonishment before returning to their own excellent dinners.

Perenelle leaned over to make room to allow her husband to scoot back into his place holding up Harry's shoulders before looking down at the boy still lying on her lap. She almost dropped her plate at the startling green eyes looking wonderingly up at her. She reached over to pat Nicholas on his shoulder; he turned still chewing a bite to look at his wife. She was too startled to speak but just looked down at the child lying across their laps.

Nicholas swallowed quickly, smiling down at the boy who had stolen his heart without ever being awake and spoke softly. "Hello, Harry how are you feeling? You've been asleep a long time."

Harry's eyes sparkled with astonishment as he croaked; his throat dry and cracked after his long period of unconsciousness interspersed with periods of heartrending screams.

"Excuse me, sir, but who are you?"

Perenelle reached down one age spotted hand; her gnarled fingers lightly brushed the unruly hair off of the boy's forehead and answered gently. "This is Nicholas and I am Perenelle Flamel. We are your great-great-grandparents, Harry."

Harry's eyes rolled up, only the whites showing as he fainted.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Voldemort dragged himself upright, one long skeletal hand clasped firmly to the arm of the old sturdy armchair to steady his shaky body, the other hand clasped to his bleeding forehead where a lightening bolt shaped cut had appeared directly above his right eyebrow. There could be no doubt in his mind that the thrice damned Potter menace had found some way of severing their connection and throwing the bloody curse back on him. He looked around at the bleak and decrepit old manor house and decided there was nothing there worth salvaging.

'Where did it all go wrong, I had my triumphant return planned to the smallest detail and it is now in ruins? How did that blasted '_child_' do this to me, again?' Voldemort grabbed up the potions chest, opening it he downed the strongest headache potion that it contained. He waved his long wand, gathering his belongings together into a once elegant but now decidedly moth eaten satchel, shrank it with a whispered command and placed it into the small potions chest. He wrapped both emaciated arms around the precious chest, took a deep breath and apperated, intent upon his return to the familiar Ural mountains where he had spent his long lonely years while disembodied. He vowed to regain his strength, concentrate on recruiting and rebuilding his decimated inner circle as well as an army of strong warriors before returning to England and completely destroying it, magical and muggle alike. And the first one to be destroyed would be the demon spawned, thrice damned **_Harry Potter_**!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Poppy bustled over to the trio now huddled around the once again unconscious Harry and scanned him quickly with the wand she had automatically pulled out as she walked. She smiled at the worried faces, "It's all right, Mr. and Mrs. Flamel, Sirius; he's just fainted. He should be awake again in just a few moments. Sirius why don't you sit beside him while the Flamels face him, he will probably appreciate being held by someone he knows and he will be much too weak to sit up by himself for a little while." She left him with two potions that she insisted he feed Harry as soon as the young man awoke before going over to the buffet table to fill a small plate with foods suitable for someone just waking up from a long coma.

Just as she had predicted, it was only a few moments before Harry moaned and, blinking slowly, opened his bright green eyes once again. He spied the grinning face of his godfather, Sirius Black hovering over him and smiled weakly up at him. Sirius gently picked up his shoulders and slid behind him in a well practiced motion. He handed Harry the first of the dreaded potions, and helped him remove the top, tipping it up slowly so that Harry could swallow it without choking. "Blech! That tastes bad." Harry exclaimed, his voice hoarse and barely above a whisper. He cleared his throat, wincing at the pain that caused, and grimaced when Sirius laughed softly and held up an almost full goblet of some vile, bright pink concoction for him to drink.

Harry reached up one slightly shaking hand and pinched his nose shut as Sirius placed the goblet against his parched lips and tipped it up. He chugged it down, swallowing again and again without stopping for a breath, just wanting to get the disgusting slimy liquid down as quickly as possible. He shuddered with revulsion as the last drops slid into his mouth, panting a little as he caught his breath once more. He gratefully leaned his too heavy head against the strong warm shoulder behind him and smiled, closing his eyes as the now familiar 'taste' of Sirius flooded his senses.

"You've been holding me a lot lately, haven't you, Siri?" Sirius nodded, pleased that Harry had reinvented the nickname that his mother had given him when she had gotten fed up with the overused and downright annoying 'serious, Sirius' jokes the four Marauders had used. "Yes, pup, we all have. Severus tells me you could tell who held you by the 'taste' was the way he said you put it?" Harry just nodded against him, his eyes still closed.

"Yeah, and I got so I could recognize almost everyone. Well, except for two who felt really powerful, and somehow very closely connected to me. I think one of them might be Professor Dumbledore, but I'm not sure and the other one felt female, but I can't imagine Professor McGonagall doing that and she doesn't seem strong enough…oh, I don't know how to explain it." Harry sounded slightly frustrated.

A clearing throat brought his startled attention to the very elderly couple sitting next to him, holding hands and looking at him with awe and love. "That would be your grandmother and me, Harry. We have been here for the last two days, holding you and talking to you. I am sorry, child we never knew about you or we would have taken you from here long ago."

Harry looked back and forth between the white haired couple and his godfather, his mouth hanging open as he tried to form words. "I thought I imagined…when I first …woke up…but you're real. Are you really my great-great grandparents? How? And why didn't you know about me?"

It took almost an hour, but as Sirius slowly fed Harry the thick creamy chicken and cheddar cheese soup followed by his favorite chocolate pudding, the Flamels once more told the bittersweet story of their long and sorrowful lives, the adults rejoicing in the wonder and joy now shining in Harry's eyes. He raised his arms, inviting his new grandparents into his heart, the final empty chinks in his mind filling in as he felt the loving embrace of a real family for the first time since his parents deaths.

0000000000000000000000000000000000

Draco had just finished breakfast when the first of the owls he had sent out was answered. Blaise Zabini's family was proud of their long Slytherin heritage, but had remained firmly neutral for centuries, refusing to bow down or submit to any of the score or so of dark wizards that had appeared and then been destroyed. The parchment had been carefully worded, Draco had no doubt. He read it aloud to his mother as they sat at the table, the used dishes still on the small table.

_Dear Draco,_

_I was surprised to receive your letter of apology yesterday, but I cannot say that it was totally unexpected. I was aware of your father's 'beliefs' but had been unaware of the lengths he took to ensure that you followed them._

_I cannot even begin to imagine how the rest of our house will react to your changed circumstances, but I for one will not seek revenge for past transgressions. I will not tolerate any new ones however, so be warned._

_I will agree to a truce and I pledge that I shall not be the one to break it. This opportunity will only be extended to you once, Draco. Do not waste it._

_Blaise Zabini_

Draco heaved a deep and heartfelt sigh. It was better than he had expected and was perhaps an indication that his return to school would not be the unmitigated disaster that he had feared it would be.

He excused himself from the table and went upstairs, his tread lighter than it had been in days, intent upon studying and not wasting this opportunity to succeed.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Severus Snape had been watching the newfound family with resentment and envy, even though his face remained blank and emotionless. There were no celebrations over his recovery, no people sitting around him, keeping him entertained as he was forced to remain in bed and accept the blasted hovering of the infernal medi-witch. He forced his eyes back to the room at large once more, before noticing that both Black and Lupin were approaching him, identical hesitant smiles upon their faces. Sirius stood awkwardly in front of his childhood enemy, his hands gripped tightly behind his back as he let Lupin speak first. "Snape…Severus…I…We…just wanted to thank you for everything that you've done to help Harry. We know it can't have been easy for you to do that…I mean…after James and…all of us, really…were so cruel to you." Lupin was uncharacteristically stumbling for words as he tried to express their thanks.

Sirius managed to sit down beside Snape so the man didn't have to crane his neck up at them. "Well, I just want you to know that it was _stupid_ what I tried to do to you in fifth year. I had been around Moony…Remus…so often as Padfoot that it never dawned on me how…_dangerous _it was for you. I just wanted to scare you so you would stop following us…I never wanted you to be in danger. I'm sorry and I know you will never forget what I did to you; but can you at least begin to forgive me. I swear, a wizard's oath if you want, that no one else knew about it beforehand. James and Remus wouldn't talk to me for a full month after that and Albus threatened to expel me if I did anything out of line again."

Severus looked over at the man he had hated for so many years but couldn't find the deep well of hatred and rage that had been so much a part of him for so long. He furrowed his brow as he searched deep within his soul and found…it was completely gone! He could look back and think logically about everything that had happened between them, and it no longer brought up the overwhelming hatred and rage that he was so accustomed to feeling at the mere mention of Sirius' name.

He looked wonderingly up at the two men sitting so quietly beside him and smiled softly. "I suppose I can, Black. I admit I was a right mean bastard at times too."

Remus let go of the breath he had been holding and leaned forward. "I don't know if Albus has explained to you why Sirius wasn't expelled for endangering you, has he?"

"No, I know he has tried to on several occasions, but I was never _willing_ to even discuss the incident. I hated you so much; I couldn't see anything past pure rage at the mention of your names. And now, it's gone. I will probably never become friends with you, but I no longer blindly hate the both of you. I suppose it has something to do with being in Harry's mind during the ritual, I have no other explanation for being able to let go of all the hate and rage otherwise."

None of the three men had noticed the quiet arrival of Albus as they spoke. He sat down next to Severus on his bed and took one of his hands in both of his own. He leaned over and placed a soft and gentle kiss on Severus' forehead, surprising all three of the wizards watching. "I am so pleased to hear that, my child. I can now tell you that my first choice would have been to expel Sirius for the _impossibly stupid stunt_ he pulled, but that would have revealed Remus' problem and exposed him to the Ministry. At the least, they would have forced him from Hogwarts, but my greatest fear was that they would have used the incident to have him _killed_ for endangering another student. I could not bear to have Remus killed like some slathering beast; I certainly didn't want you responsible for a fellow student's murder, no matter how much you hated him."

He patted the hand he still held between his and continued. "It truly was terribly stupid, but as Sirius has said, he was so used to Remus in his other form that he actually had not considered the true danger he placed you in. He was in tears that night and not just because Remus and James had screamed at him. Sirius spent the next month in nightly detentions with Mr. Filch and Minerva, and his dorm mates refused to even speak to him the entire time."

"Minerva and I discussed it long and hard before deciding upon the punishments young Mr. Black would receive. There was also the very real possibility that expelling him and returning him to the rest of his family would condemn him to serving Tom Riddle as his brother and the rest of his family eventually did. I hope you can forgive me child, for not forcing you to listen before, but I did not want to cause you any more pain. And I am afraid in saving Sirius from servitude, I forced you into it." Silent tears gathered in the corners of the old mage's eyes and he looked deeply into Severus' eyes, hoping to find understanding and forgiveness within the dark orbs.

Severus reached up his free hand and pulled Albus down to him so that he could whisper into his ear. "There was no choice for me. I was marked irregardless of my wishes. My father would have dragged me, stunned or drugged had I not gone under my own power. I chose to hide behind my pride and walk beside him to be marked, but that was my only choice. You bear no blame for that, old man. I cannot forgive you for there is nothing to forgive. Now, you must forgive yourself."

Albus gasped in wonder and pulled Severus into a hug, the first one he could ever remember that the thin man actually returned.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000

AN: I have a quick question before I complete the next chapter. Should I have Severus' dark mark gone because he was in Harry's mind when the connection was broken, so that the ritual also broke his connection, or should it just be faded as everyone else's will be? Also, I need help for the next couple of chapters; I want to have a verbal battle of wits between Ginny and Ron versus Percy. I need you to come up with insults that fit the wizarding world. You can translate a cliché into wizard-eze such as: 'He's a few fries short of a Happy meal' becomes 'He's missing a few ingredients in his potions'. Or it can be simply insulting: such as, 'He's dumber than a garden gnome with a head injury'.

AN: If anyone cares, the Latin words mean

Complexus-------embrace in love

Puer---------------a male child

Commendo-------commit to the protection of

Percarus----------very dear, much loved

Immedio----------surround, obstruct

Abrumbo----------to sever, to destroy

Copula------------link, leash

Conclusio---------closing, blockade

Repercutio--------to rebound, reflect

Veneficus---------a poisoner, a sorcerer

I obviously do not speak Latin, this is a translation of the English incantation that Albus does singly run through an online translator. Thank you for your patience if this is not exact. Teacherbev


	23. Chapter 23: Unexpected Consequences

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, I know nothing, and I deny any knowledge of any wrongdoing. So there!

AN: The responses have been overwhelmingly in favor of the total removal of the Dark Mark from Severus which is what I had initially intended, but I wanted to make sure it was believable…uh, that's right this is a story about a battle between wizards inside someone's mind…forget believable.

**AN: WARNING: MUCH MUSHY LOVE AND EXPRESSION OF FEELINGS IN THE FOLLOWING CHAPTER. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK.**

Chapter 23: Unexpected Consequences

Voldemort staggered slightly upon landing in the familiar cavern that he had inhabited as a disembodied spirit. He slumped down on a flat rock, breathing heavily as he attempted to recover from the ordeal of the long apparition. He had collapsed the formidable wards he had surrounded his father's old manor house back into himself, the inward rush of pure magic allowing him the energy needed for such a long and arduous trip, but that energy was now expended and there were no more convenient wards or followers or Nagini to feed him energy while his own stores recharged.

It took him several hours but he finally managed to recover enough to limp down the trail the long kilometer or two to the little wizarding inn that the unfortunate Bertha Jorkins had unluckily met her fate by recognizing that fool Wormtail at. It wasn't much but he could recover there much better than in a dank cave and since he now had a body, he would need regular nourishment and shelter from the elements that he hadn't needed the last time he was here.

With his hood pulled up so none of his face was visible, he plunked down a small leather bag containing 45 galleons on the scratched and grimy bar, reserving a small room and meals for the next 30 days. It should be enough time for his magical core to recover enough for him to leave the miserable hovel and begin his great quest once again. It was a good thing his face was hidden, as much as the little hidden inn prided itself upon granting its patrons total anonymity, they would still have drawn the line at the pure evil radiating from the inhuman snake faced being now smiling evilly, it's unnatural red eyes seeming to glow briefly before becoming dull and pain filled once again.

* * *

Sirius had left Harry to sleep, the Flamels finally consenting to go upstairs to sleep after the grueling afternoon they had all endured and the very emotional evening that had followed. He sat down next to Severus and looked down at his hands, unsure where to begin. Severus coughed softly and raised one eyebrow, the perfect picture of a sarcastic Slytherin. Sirius reached into his comfortable old and worn day robes and pulled out a folded and crumpled thin parchment. He said not a single word but simply handed it to the bedridden man to read, waiting to speak until Severus had a chance to finish the startling missive from his cousin Narcissa.

Only the tightening of his eyes and the thin white line that appeared around his tightly pursed lips gave evidence of his emotional turmoil as he read and then reread the short letter. He let out a long slow breath as he hissed, "That arrogant bastard!"

Sirius nodded as he agreed, "He sure was that and more, wasn't he?"

"I find it the height of arrogance that Lucius did not plan for the continued survival of his wife and heir in the incidence of his death. Surely he knew of the possibility when following that arrogant egomaniac. This will devastate Draco, no matter which way you decide to proceed."

"And which way should that be, Severus? I grew up in a Slytherin family, but I never had the totally Slytherin mindset. I will admit I am unsure of which way to reply to her…if it was just Narcissa I would welcome her back to the Black family. But what will Draco do without the Malfoy name? He's been fed a steady diet of his rights and the privileges that go along with that name. And what will happen to him now that his father has been Kissed?"

Severus dropped the parchment on his lap, his face drained completely of blood and color. "Lucius was Kissed? When did that happen? Who else has been Kissed? What of my students…have they been contacted, offered counsel on what happens now?" His voice rose as he tried to climb out of bed, only to fall back weakly, his traitorous body unable to follow his commands.

Albus had rushed over to grab Severus by the shoulders and push him back down into the bed. "Severus, please it's much too soon for you to get up. You have not fully recovered from the injuries inflicted by Mr. Dursley, and then the exertion of breaking the connection; please do not attempt this, child."

Severus grasped Albus by one forearm, his expression pleading with the old man. "My students, the ones whose parents have been captured and Kissed, what have you done for them? With their family money gone, how will they survive? How will they pay for school? What is to become of them, the innocent children being punished for their parents' crimes?" Severus was so distraught he didn't care if his voice sounded pleading and weak.

"Hush, my child. Minerva is contacting them right now. She is compiling a list for us."

Sirius turned to the Headmaster. "It is my understanding that now that I have been officially cleared, the Wizengamot has just two days to meet and acknowledge that I am the rightful heir of the Noble House of Black and confirm upon me the rights and titles of Baron of Blackmoor. Is that correct, Albus?"

Albus stroked his long beard as he thought. "Yes, that is true, Sirius. I am surprised that I have not received the official notification of the meeting yet."

Sirius continued, "And with the title, the goblins of Gringotts will release all entailed vaults to me." He continued after noting Albus' nod. "So I shall set up a special trust scholarship fund to allow all of the affected children to complete their schooling without interruption. The Black name is Slytherin enough for them to accept the money I'm sure."

At Albus' smiling acceptance, Severus leaned back into his pillow, relief plain upon his face as the most pressing issue was so deftly handled. There would be almost two full months to make arrangements for his affected students while the school term continued if they had their tuition and fees provided for.

Albus kissed Severus on the forehead; his action caused the surprised wizard to look completely startled at the old man. Albus smiled down on him, "I can now show you how much I care about you. There is no need for an act between us, child…for you are my child, you know." He left, winking at Sirius when Severus could no longer see his face. Sirius looked back at Severus and leaned his head back and roared with laughter at the usually dark man's totally gobsmacked expression.

* * *

Draco ran down the narrow stairs to find his mother, a crumpled parchment tightly grasped in his fist. "Mother, Mother where are you?" he called.

She looked up from her small desk in the study and answered, "In here, Draco. What is it, son?"

He handed her the parchment but explained before giving her time to even read it. "It's from Pansy. With her father in Azkaban, she her little brother, and her mother have lost their house and the friends they were staying with have told them to leave, they don't want the ministry looking at them closely because of taking them in. She's desperate, what can we do, Mother?"

Narcissa was aware that her son felt more for the Parkinson girl than he would usually admit too. It might have originally been an arranged deal between Lucius and Pansy's father, but the two had been raised together and were closer than most others would guess from their attitude in public. "I can invite them to stay here, Drake, but they will have to furnish their own food. I cannot support another mouth, let alone three; especially since Stanislaw will not be attending Hogwarts for two more years, if then." She had fallen back on her old nickname for her son; the one Lucius had insisted she stop using since he deemed it too undignified for his son and heir.

Draco smiled at hearing his mother's old name for him, reached over and kissed her on the cheek. "I'll go write to her right away. And thank you Mother, I appreciate it."

Narcissa picked up her quill once more and set about trying to find a way to word the letter to Lucius' French relatives, trying to find the proper line between humility and reconciliation without having to actually beg or grovel. She sighed and hoped she would hear back from Sirius before she actually had to send such a missive.

* * *

Minerva rubbed her weary and tired eyes as the words on the parchments threatened to blur into an unreadable mess once more. She knew how important this mission was for the safety and future of several of their students, but she was not as young as she once was and she hadn't yet recovered from the exertion of the long ritual to free Harry. She certainly didn't begrudge him the effort, but Merlin she was tired. She thought back to the short nap she had involuntarily had directly after the ritual ended and twin spots of color appeared on her cheeks. She would never admit it, but she had enjoyed her makeshift pillow and waking up to Albus' hand stroking the top of her head, her tight bun completely fallen down.

She certainly wouldn't let anyone know how much she enjoyed being petted while in her animagus form, most people assumed she became a cat because of her almost overwhelming curiosity about the world around her, but she thought her love of being touched, petted and just held might also have had some influence upon the choice her magic had made. With a rueful smile she forced herself back to her tasks, thoughts like that were useless she knew, and dreaming about what could never be certainly didn't get any work done.

* * *

Percy almost turned around and walked out of the kitchen when he wandered in looking for some breakfast and only found Ron and Ginny sitting at the long wooden table. With one hand on the doorframe he debated, but before he could move Ron looked up from his mug of hot chocolate and muttered, "Don't let the floo fire burn your arse on the way out, Percy."

Percy turned to glare at Ginny, "What are you looking at?"

Ginny smiled evilly, "I used to think you were a pain in the neck, now I think the pain is much lower."

Percy huffed, his face turning red as he yelled, "Well, at least I don't go around like a lovesick fool about someone who doesn't even know I exist."

Ron laughed at him, "Nah, you just follow a guy with fewer brains than a mountain troll until he gets killed, and then you kiss up to a wizard with less of a backbone than a flobberworm."

Ginny joined in the laughter, "That's right Percy; you always said you were _nobody's _fool, but maybe you'll get lucky and _somebody_ will adopt you anyway."

Percy turned and rushed out the door, unwilling to hear any more only to run into George and Fred on the stairs. "Where you going so fast Percy? We have some news for you from the Daily Prophet."

Percy couldn't help himself, "What news?"

"You just came in third in the yearly beauty contest, right behind Grawp and Umbridge!" The twins leaned up against each other, laughing as their older brother sputtered at them, his face brighter than his red hair. Percy clenched his fists tightly and took a step towards them only to be stopped by the sight of his Mother coming out of the dining room behind them. "Oh, there you are boys, breakfast is on the table, come on in while I find everyone else."

"Yeah Percy, better eat up before you have to leave for work, I know it used to be checking cauldron bottoms, now it's making sure boogey flavored Bott's Beans have the proper amount of boogies in each batch, right?"

Molly smacked a twin with each hand as she passed them, "Boys, leave your brother alone. Let's just be a family for a while."

All three boys looked chagrined as they walked into the dining room, luckily there were several people already waiting or the three might have given in to their urges to start a food fight.

* * *

Severus had slept badly all night. The letter from Narcissa Malfoy and the plight of all of his students weighed on him too heavily for him to relax, plus he had spent an inordinate amount of time in sleep the last week or so. He looked up as Albus entered the room, a plate of steaming hot breakfast in each hand. He was followed by the Flamels and the two Marauders who pulled up chairs so that they could all sit between the two beds.

After handing a plate to Severus who had managed to scoot himself up to sit against the headboard, Albus reached into a deep pocket and pulled out a thick roll of parchment before he sat down with his breakfast perched on a small table beside the head of the bed. "Eat up, child before it gets cold. And we can discuss what is to be done with your little snakes as we eat."

Severus looked pointedly at Harry before he took a small bite of scrambled eggs with sautéed mushrooms and bell peppers, smothered in provolone cheese. "Are you sure we should discuss this here, Albus?"

"Oh, quite. With the prophecy looming and the events of the past year or so, it is important for all four houses at Hogwarts to come together. Plus now that Sirius has guardianship of Harry, if he does as Narcissa asks it would make Draco almost Harry's brother. I don't think it would be wise to decide the boys' futures without hearing from them also; don't you?"

Sirius picked up Harry's head and shoulders, stopping the boys weak and ineffective effort to sit up on his own. He scooted behind him, letting Harry use him as a back rest while Perenelle handed him a bowl of oatmeal with sliced peaches and thick cream on top. Harry looked longingly at Sirius' own plate of sausages and waffles smothered in syrup and sweet butter, but the adults all chuckled. Perenelle kissed his forehead and explained, "Sorry, child but your Madame Pomfrey insisted on oatmeal instead. I had to fuss at her to allow the peaches."

Harry shrugged and stirred his cereal, tasting a small bite he decided it wasn't too bad and he began to eat, listening with undisguised interest as the adults talked around him.

Most of the talk revolved around who would need help with tuition, which families would be most affected by the seizure of assets from the Ministry and who would need to be watched closely the most in the Slytherin commons while the dynamics of the group changed and new individuals and groups jockeyed for position and dominance. It was interesting to be sure, but it really didn't affect him too much. He had finished over half of the bowl of cereal before setting it aside; he was too full to eat any more. He had eaten in his mind, but his body hadn't been used to anything more than small helpings of fortified mush for quite a while and his stomach had shrunk.

Sirius took his bowl and put it aside with his own plate before leaning over and pulling Harry tight against his chest as he leaned down to whisper in his ear. "I have the paperwork for legal guardianship all ready; all it needs are our signatures and two witnesses. But I'd like to ask you something first before we sign guardianship papers." He stopped and thought about how he wanted to ask his question.

Harry looked up over his shoulder in curiosity. "I know you're okay with being my godson, Harry, but can we make it more? Would you be my son in fact?" Sirius looked down at the boy that now held his heart and his whole life in his hands.

Without hesitation, Harry flipped around in Sirius' arms and threw his own arms around the man's necks, tears beginning to well up in his eyes as he kissed the man he loved as the only father he had ever known. Harry kissed him on the cheek, laughing through his tears and said, "Yes, Dad yes!" Albus and the Flamels stood up at once and hugged the two in congratulations. Harry looked hesitantly up at his great grandparents, "It's all right, isn't it?"

Perenelle kissed both of the happy wizards on the cheek, "Certainly Harry, we had already discussed with Sirius that no matter how much we love you, we are just too old to raise another teenager. This just means that Sirius is now a son to us too."

Albus moved away and sat down on the bed next to Severus, "And I know that you are much too old to need a guardian, but will you be my son, Severus? The child I have never had?" Severus patted Albus on the shoulder and whispered so that only the two of them could hear, "You already are, Albus ever since you welcomed me back from the dark lord's service."

It took quite a while but the discussion finally returned to the matter of the newly 'orphaned' Slytherins and what could be done about them. Harry reluctantly admitted to his defense study group, the 'DA' and offered to invite a few carefully selected Slytherin students to join as a way of breaking down house walls. He listened to the mild rebuke for breaking the rules that his new father gave him, but he was just too happy to pay much attention to it, besides, a lecture from Sirius Black about not breaking the rules at Hogwarts was definitely hypocritical at the very least.

"Harry, you know that if I grant Narcissa's petition, you would in fact become Draco's cousin and eventually as my heir, you would have the responsibility of being his Lord and the Head of his Family. Could you do that, fairly and without prejudice?" Sirius asked.

Harry nodded thoughtfully, "Yeah, I think so…I didn't like Draco's attitude when I first met him, he reminded me too much of my cousin Dudley and then he made fun of Ron who was the first friend I ever had. But I've never started throwing insults at him or started a fight; he's always been the instigator. I know you will find that hard to believe, Professor Snape, but I really don't like conflict, it brings back too many memories of being helpless and abused for me to feel comfortable around it, let alone start it. Most of the time, if Draco would leave me, Ron and Hermione alone, I wouldn't even know he was there." After the ritual it had become much easier for Harry to share his past, they were painful memories to be sure, but the pain and agony were blunted so much, it was almost like telling about someone else's life.

"I do know _very well_ who the instigator is in your conflicts and I assure you they will no longer get my tacit support. I will try to be much fairer to the other houses, but Albus you must speak to the other staff about being fair to my snakes as well, especially now. I know that Minerva and Filius are rigidly fair, but many of the others are not. You know the worst offenders, I am sure. And if Black teaches DADA, he must vow to try to be as fair to my house as I will try to be toward his."

Severus turned to Albus and put the old man on the spot, "And you must **_stop_** this ridiculous _plot _to force the Slytherins and Gryffindors to take potions together. I spend so much time refereeing; I never get a chance to actually '_teach_' anything. Split them up, please before someone gets killed." Albus looked chagrined as he nodded at Severus.

"Yes, child; I admit it was an idea that did not work out as I had hoped. I will split up the houses better next term. It is too late now, there is so little of this term left that it would be too disruptive for everyone's schedules to change."

Severus sat with one arm folded over the other as he glared at the old man, "And you had better not forget it either, I have _witnesses_."

The group laughed and went back to the more serious discussions.

* * *

Narcissa held her breath as a beautiful snowy owl gracefully swooped into the dining room at lunch. She landed on the back of the empty chair next to Narcissa and held out one taloned foot for the rolled parchment to be removed. Draco handed the owl a piece of ham off of his sandwich and watched his mother curiously as she seemed to be holding her breath as she read.

Narcissa finished the long parchment and slumped into her seat in relief, she would not have to beg Lucius' relatives for assistance after all. Of course she would now have to explain her idea and all of its ramifications to her son, which might actually be harder. She took a deep breath, her own lunch forgotten as she absentmindedly reached up a hand to stroke the beautiful owl.

"Draco, I need you to listen to me and not interrupt until I have finished, please. I wrote to the head of my family a few days ago and this is his answer. As you know, I was born Narcissa Black, and with the clearing of all charges against Sirius Black he is to be acknowledged and confirmed as the Baron of Blackmoor and the head of House Black. He has the power to arrange marriages, annul marriages and the responsibility and duty to care for any unmarried women, widows and orphans of the family."

Draco nodded, he knew all of this from the frequent culture lectures his father had made him sit through. But he would now be Head of the Malfoy family wouldn't he, why was his mother writing to her old Head of House? He waited impatiently but silently for his mother to continue.

"I know that you were aware that Lucius and I barely tolerated each other, it was an arranged and very political marriage and nothing that either one of us wanted. I have asked Sirius Black, my cousin to annul my marriage to Lucius and he has granted my petition to be placed under his protectorate and care. It means that I am no longer a Malfoy and, if you so choose; neither are you."

"What, without asking me? How could you do that Mother?" Draco was shouting in fury that something so important to him had not been discussed with him before she wrote to Sirius Black.

"Calm down, Draco and let me finish or I will cast a body bind and you will listen anyway!" Draco knew her threat wasn't a hollow one so he forced himself back down onto his chair and clamped his lips tightly shut.

"As Draco _Black_, you will be supported and have resources that are no longer available to you. Sirius has informed me that he has adopted his godson, Harry Potter…hush…and just listen! You will _not _be his heir, but you will be under his protection, something that you do not have now. The Black family has long been a power in Slytherin and the name still yields weight that the Malfoy name will never again."

She looked at her son shrewdly and laid the cards directly on the table. Sometimes blunt honesty was the best way to get through to the Slytherin ambition and cunning that her son had in overabundance. "Be the disgraced and penniless son of a convicted and Kissed criminal or the moneyed ward of a very powerful and titled Lord, free to pursue a relationship with Pansy. You choose Draco, but know that this offer will not stay open long. I intend to take it, but Sirius has left the decision about your future up to you. Oh, and your abominable behavior towards Harry Potter, and the rest of Gryffindor will cease and desist either way or we shall find ourselves disowned from _both_ families. Now, go to your room and think about your future."

She swept out of the room to go pen her answer to her new Head of House, the owl floating down the hall silently after her, leaving her son to stare at his unfinished lunch, too deep in thought to eat.

* * *

Percy had been humiliated, picked on and tormented all day, but he couldn't really say that he had expected anything else, especially from his younger four siblings. After all, he had lorded his being a prefect over them and then used his position as Head Boy to dock them points and lecture them at every opportunity. He even made himself sick thinking back on that horrific and pompous letter he had sent to Ron earlier in the year. He berated himself for believing everything told to him by Fudge and Umbridge while mocking them for believing what Harry and Dumbledore said. How could he be so bright in school work and so dumb in real life?

He was hiding in the very nice room that Mr. Black had given him the use of, and as he thought over all of his interactions with his family, he did something he hadn't done in years and, if he was going to be bluntly truthful with himself, he should have done all along. He thought about the things his siblings had said _to_ him and _about_ him and giggled. Some of the things had been hilarious if he had to admit it.

'I thought of you today, it was while I was shoveling dragon dung.' Was from Charlie.

'Don't worry about it, I've never listened to a thing you've said since the day I met you.' was what Harry told him when he tried to apologize to him again.

Bill had caught him off guard during lunch when he had innocently asked him if he had ever thought about becoming an animagus. When he answered no, Charlie had just said, "Pity, I always wondered what a banana slug looked like."

The twins had followed him around all day, trading insults with each other that he knew were directed at him. "If he was twice as smart as he is now, he'd still be dumber than a garden gnome with a head injury."

"Some folks are so dumb they have to be watered twice a week." Percy snorted as he remembered his favorites.

As he played the various insults he had heard all day over and over, he giggled, then snorted and finally let it all out and laughed as he should have done on all along instead of getting insulted all these years. The book smart boy had finally realized that laughter and love of his family were more important than prestige and power.

* * *

Poppy came bustling into the living room just before supper time, Winky following behind with a tray full of potions and bandages. She stopped first at Harry's bed and made the small group of people around him move back so that she could check out his recovery. She tisk tisk-ed and humph-ed as she waved her wand. "You are going to have to let him rest much more than you have today or he will never recover enough to return to school next week." She reached back to Winky and selected four different potions which she handed to Harry to drink. He gagged and coughed harder with each one. "What was in that Madame Pomfrey? It tastes like Dudley's used gym socks mixed with cauldron sludge!" He turned red with embarrassment when Remus quipped, "And how do you know what those things taste like, hmm?" Even Poppy laughed at his discomfort as she patted him on his blanket covered leg and just commented, "Probably better that you don't know exactly what's in them, Mr. Potter. Trust me; you don't really want to know."

Severus was smirking at the Gryffindor Golden boy when Poppy turned and glared at him, "Hush, Severus, you're next." Albus laughed as he stood up from the chair at the head of Severus' bed to make room for the medi-witch to cast her diagnostic spells. "Good, good, Severus. Your spine is healing nicely; the ruptured disk is almost healed. Tomorrow we should be able to get you up and beginning to walk around a little." She put her wand back into her apron pocket and started to unwind the long bloody bandage from his left forearm. She was giving instructions about mixing two different salves into a basin of warm water to Winky as she worked and didn't notice the sudden hushed quiet of the two men as she unwound the last layer, taking care as the dried blood stuck to Severus' arm.

She turned around and dropped the dirty bandage in surprise. There were a few scabbed cuts still in evidence but the dark mark itself was completely gone, disappeared without a trace, something that hadn't happened even when the dark lord was disembodied so many years ago.

She sat down in the chair that Albus had vacated as Albus sank down on the far edge of Severus' bed. Severus gingerly ran his hand up and down his unblemished forearm, almost afraid of what he would find as he doubted his own eyes.

He turned around to look between Poppy and Albus, "How…is it…really gone…but how? Is he dead? How…" He was beginning to repeat himself in bewilderment.

Albus grabbed Severus' shoulders in excitement, his overwhelming emotions threatening his ability to speak. "It must be because you were in Harry's mind when we broke his connection. Can you tell me how you felt? Exactly what happened?"

Severus thought quietly as he rubbed his right hand up and down his now unmarked left forearm. "I remember it wasn't quite enough, the river was almost gone, but there was still a trickle making its way in. My arm was burning and it was distracting me so I gathered up all of the hate and fear and pain I was feeling and fed all the power of those emotions to Harry for him to push the dark lord the last little bit out of his mind forever. I remember feeling suddenly lighter and happier than I can ever remember being, as if a heavy weight that had always been there was gone. The wall sealed up the opening, Harry passed out but I managed to stay awake long enough to get us both down then I saw the deep crevasse in his mind filling in, layer after layer of clean white rocks. I fell asleep before it was done and then I woke up, here."

Nicholas looked at Albus, his face solemn in deep reflection. "I have heard you call Severus 'child' and 'my child' on several occasions over the last few days. Do you consider him your child, truly and beyond doubt?"

Albus nodded and simply stated, "Yes, for many years, but he wouldn't listen to me and turned away from me when I called him that. Now he no longer glares when I call him that." He smiled down at Severus who forgot to even scowl in his surprise and the warm feeling deep in his chest at hearing Albus' words.

"But I thought you would never forgive me for tricking and hurting Harry? I treated him and the other children so badly and you were always so angry with me, I thought you didn't approve or even like me?"

"Oh Severus, a parent can love a child, love him deeply and unconditionally and still disapprove and even dislike his actions and attitudes. But that doesn't change the fact that you love your child. Look at Percy and his family, do you think they have truly hated him this last year, or just that they disapproved of his choices and actions?"

A slight tinge of pink appeared on Severus' cheeks as he fully understood the reason that Albus had shown such disappointment and disapproval towards him all these years. "And I didn't help it any by not understanding. I have never had a parent's unconditional love before."

Nicholas coughed softly, drawing the attention of the two men back to the current discussion. "I know Severus that you did not hear what Albus chanted while the rest of us focused our love and our magic on shielding Harry's mind from Voldemort. He said:

**_Embrace this child in love, surround him with our protection_**

_**Destroy the evil wizard's link; sever it with our love,**_

_**Unleash the child's mind, destroy the evil and fill him with our love.**_

_**Close the link, obstruct the pain, and sever the connection,**_

_**And send it back upon the evil sorcerer,**_

**_That he may feel the pain of this innocent child."_**

A look of deep understanding filled Albus' face as he smiled broadly. "Ah yes, I did not specify which innocent child I was asking for protection and to have the connection severed from did I? That incantation fits both Harry and Severus does it not?"

Nicholas nodded at his friend's epiphany, while Severus just looked thunderstruck. "You think of me as an _innocent child_? I was a **_death eater_**, I am no innocent. I have blood on _my hands_ and I always will, as you well know!"

Perenelle leaned over and patted Severus on the head, much as she had been doing to Harry all day. "You did not choose that life now did you child?" At his reluctant nod, she continued. "You did what you had to; to survive and continue to do a very difficult task in order to save other lives did you not?" Severus still didn't look convinced but it was difficult when three of the most powerful wizards in all of history ganged up on you.

Poppy interfered at that moment and hustled everyone but Harry and Severus out of the room and off to dinner, telling them the two men needed to rest and that the elves would bring them dinner later after they had napped. Poppy put both hands on her hips and glared at the two, threatening to dose them with dreamless sleep if they didn't obey her command.

Harry looked over at Snape and grinned, his lop sided smile infectious, "Scary isn't she?"

Severus just nodded as he scooted down on his bed and pulled up the blanket to his chin. "You have no idea Potter, you have no idea."

* * *

Draco was sitting silent and distant when Narcissa entered the sunny room the next morning. She sat down opposite him but she wasn't sure he even noticed her entrance. "Drake, son have you decided? I am afraid I must answer Lord Black so that arrangements can be made before you return to school this weekend." She was gentle but firm, thankful her voice revealed none of her inner turmoil.

Draco heaved a theatrical sigh before looking up at his mother. "There really is _no _choice, is there Mother? I refuse to serve that sick bastard, even if he would have me. And I have no future for myself let alone one to share with Pansy as a Malfoy. I must accept my Lord Black's offer and make the best of it if I want any kind of a life."

Narcissa smiled, she had been sure her son would chose the correct path, now if he could just learn to hold his temper and keep his mouth shut, this might actually work out better for the two of them than if Lucius was still free and their fortune intact.

She reached out and grabbed his hand. "It will be better, Drake you'll see. And you can now chose your own future and make your own name. Use this as the opportunity to excel on your own merits and not as a set back. Show what a real Slytherin is made off, son. I know that you can do it."

She quickly finished her morning meal, anxious to send off her reply with the snowy owl that was still waiting patiently on the end of table. She then hurried out to help Draco and the old elf prepare rooms for the Parkinson family that would be arriving later that day.

* * *

Pettigrew sat on the floor of his cell in Azkaban, his spread legs and a rolled up blanket making a rough circle on the floor as he urged on the two cockroaches. "Go Blacky; go you can win, just a little farther!" The goblins marching down the slimy hallway between the cells just smirked, their pointed teeth showing as they contemplated the madness of wizards.

* * *

Voldemort used the last bit of coarse black bread to sop up the gravy of the almost meatless stew that had been left for his evening meal. A few turnips and carrots gave the brown glop texture and color but not much taste. His eyes flared dark red as he scratched the scab on his right eyebrow. How had that muggle loving old coot managed to sever his mind connection with the brat? He snarled and plotted as he finished the last of the bitter mead in the small mug that completed his meal.

He put the tray with the dirty utensils on the meager table in the corner and pulled a clean nightshirt out of his carpetbag before leaving his small room to trudge to the end of the hall. At least the community wash room would be empty at this time of night, the raucous laughter and ribald singing that wafted up the stairs signaled that the other occupants of the small inn where still downstairs.

A too short bath with not enough hot water didn't alleviate his evil mood as he rubbed himself dry on the tiny, roughly textured towel, his eyes narrowing and deadly when the towel moved enough to bare the newly burned dark mark on his own arm.

* * *

AN: Hope no one choked on the fluffy in this chapter but it was necessary for Albus to show Severus his feelings and for Severus to accept that he is loved for both the incantation to have worked and for the next chapter.

Now the questions. Does Severus Snape have feelings for Narcissa; do you want them to eventually hook up? And how does he really feel about Draco, I have read many stories where Draco is his godson but I don't think he was that close. My own feeling is he tolerates Draco and his actions because of Lucius' former position with Voldemort, but I could do this either way. Any way, next chapter they all go back to school.


	24. Chapter 24: Gestapo Poppy

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: This is a piece of FAN fiction, with heavy emphasis on the FAN, therefore by definition, I own nothing but I do like to play with the wonderful Ms. Rowling's characters by saying 'what if' and going from there.

AN: This is my sandbox, if you don't like my writing or the way my characters develop over the story, then simply DON"T READ. They have a nifty little button on both the top and the bottom of the page that says 'back'. That said, thank you so much for those who have offered support and encouragement.

Chapter 24: Gestapo Poppy

Early the next morning, Minerva cornered Sirius as he was coming out of the kitchen, a large mug of steaming black coffee under his nose as he inhaled the aroma, waiting for the liquid to cool enough to drink. She grabbed him around the upper arm and led him like a wayward student into the empty study.

"Something I can help you with, Minerva? Or is this a delayed detention?" Sirius was still rather euphoric about the happenings of the day before. It was hard not to with the almost physical manifestation of love that had suffused the room during and after the ritual.

She pursed her lips, her hands clasped tightly together in front of her waist as she contemplated what she wanted to ask. "Sirius, have you thought this through? It is a huge step between claiming guardianship and asking Harry to be your son. Are you ready for the responsibility, can you grow up enough for him as emotionally and psychologically fragile as he is after all of the abuse? And more importantly, are you willing to stick around and endure what comes after the excitement of having a parent wears off? Harry has obviously never had a father, that miserable muggle, Dursley doesn't deserve the title."

Sirius blew across his hot mug, gingerly taking a small sip to give him time to formulate his answer. "I've actually been thinking about it for a long time, Minerva. I had years of nothing but _time to think_. My years as a fugitive have pretty much killed any impulsiveness that was left from twelve years of rethinking and replaying every bad action, every bad decision I ever made in my life. When the dementors would leave, you would lie on your cot and just think and wish you were able to go back and change everything, rethinking and replaying every decision every action you ever made that turned out bad. I haven't been able to be there for Harry before but _I vow_ I will be there now. And with the ceremonies and investiture at the Wizengamot tomorrow morning, I have to declare an heir, if I do not adopt Harry; the position of the Black heir is automatically passed to Draco Malfoy as my nearest male relative." He looked closely at her for her reaction.

She sat down heavily on the desk chair, her face going white as the full implications of that happening filtered through her mind.

She cleared her throat, "It would be signing your own death warrant and the guaranteed marking of Mr. Malfoy, willing or not."

Sirius nodded as he swallowed his coffee, "You got it in one. Voldemort wouldn't be able to pass up unlimited access to such a fortune and the seat on the Wizengamot inner council that the Lord of Blackmoor controls. And because Draco is still a minor, he would just appoint one of his toadies as guardian, the fortune would be siphoned off and Draco would be discarded as useless before he came of age. And it would all be legal. I don't know the exact total of the six Black family vaults, but last I heard it made Lucius Malfoy look like a pauper. Several of the oldest families have been absorbed through marriage into the Black family and the combining of the family wealth added to the Black coffers. And as my heir and son, I can protect Harry and train him in how to manage an estate. Even though the Potter estate isn't quite as large, now that we know he has inherited the Ravenclaw estate and stands to inherit from the Flamels, he will need serious training and advice lest he fall prey to the vultures."

Minerva nodded her head reluctantly, "I can tell you have given this much more thought than I had originally assumed, I am sorry for doubting your judgment. I had though it was a spur of the moment offer, based upon the euphoria and exhilaration that affected us all so much yesterday. I don't think I have ever been so aware of the connection between strong emotion and magic as I was yesterday."

Sirius barked a short laugh, "Yes, even our resident cynic was overwhelmed with the love yesterday. I wonder how he will react today when he remembers what happened and what he said, _in public_, yesterday?"

Minerva joined in his laughter. "Well, let's just go see if the two patients are awake yet then shall we?"

* * *

Albus stood on the circular staircase as it turned upward towards his office, a pleased and happy smile graced his lips, his eyes twinkling merrily. 'That was the most enjoyable and productive Board of Directors meeting I have ever attended. Without Lucius and his cronies, we actually got some real changes pushed through. And the six new directors actually had some sound suggestions.'

He chuckled as he thought of the straight laced Agnes Longbottom putting the youngest member of the newly reformed board into his place. Of course, young was a relative term, Cyrus Baxley was pushing the far side of forty, but compared to the other board members, that was a young chicken. Mr. Baxley had suggested that the school uniform be either scrapped or greatly modified toward more muggle style clothing and the rest of the Board, particularly Mrs. Longbottom had been very vocal in their disapproval. But most of the other suggestions had some merit, and some would even be implemented by the following fall term.

He rubbed his hand through his long beard as he contemplated the new staff he would have to find. DADA would be taken care of by Sirius, he was well qualified, a pureblood, trained as an auror, extremely wealthy, not a werewolf, or a host for an evil dark lord, and most important of all, he intended to stay as the DADA Professor for the foreseeable future. He thought with satisfaction about finally being able to force Professor Binns to move on to the afterlife. Now, he just had to find a more 'stimulating and interesting' teacher. The suggestion that the Muggle Studies Professor be either a squib who lived as a muggle or an actual muggle who already knew about magic was an idea he had contemplated many times over his long tenure, but the make up of the old board had precluded anyone who was not a pureblood from being hired to teach anything at Hogwarts.

And then the new classes of Wizarding Culture, Magic and the Law, and Business in the Magical and Muggle World would not only need Professors but a whole curriculum developed for each. He knew he could convince Poppy to set up and oversee the suggested Magical Healing course that would be even more necessary in the coming years. It had been taught in the past, but when the last Healing teacher had retired the course had been stricken from the castle.

Albus rubbed his hands together in anticipation, soon he would be overwhelmed and bogged down with decisions and the sheer volume of work required in beginning implementing all of the sweeping changes, but for now he could just relish the progress that had been accomplished in such a short amount of time.

* * *

Poppy relished waking up her two patients and beginning their physical therapy program. She always delighted in the improvement in her patients, she really got much too personally involved with her patients; which was the major reason she had left St. Mungo's even though she was well qualified and in fact a formidable healer whose great talents were somewhat wasted as the Matron at Hogwarts, but she could watch her students grow and develop, care for them for seven long years and even watch over them as they left school for their adult lives. Something she had never been able to do with the see them, heal them and send them on their way mentality of the magical hospital.

She rubbed her hands together to at least warm them up a little before pulling the covers down from the deeply sleeping Harry Potter. She smiled as his eyes flashed open with the shock of the cold air. "All right, Mr. Potter, you have lazed about in bed long enough, time to get up and moving." She held her hands down so that he could grab hers, stabilizing him as he swung his pale legs around to sit up, swaying as a wave of dizziness swept over him. She flicked her wand, exchanging his hospital gown for a pair of muggle sweat pants and warm sweat shirt. Waiting just long enough for the vertigo to subside, she pulled gently on his hands, encouraging him to stand up. "You must be able to attend the Wizengamot meeting tomorrow at eleven a.m. so you must be up and moving, Mr. Potter."

Harry looked around wildly, "Where is everyone? Where's Sirius?" He looked bewildered at the now virtually empty room, the only witness to Madame Pomfrey and he was a smirking Professor Snape, propped up with several plump pillows in his own bed now moved further across the large room.

Poppy looked down at the boy as he trembled on weak legs, and answered, "They all have things to be getting on with, they will be in and out all day today, but for now, _you_ are **_mine._**" She turned and looked over her shoulder at the satisfied snort that came from Snape's bed. "You're next Severus and I imagine your attempts will be even less successful; after all, Mr. Potter is only weak from being in bed so long; you are recovering from a ruptured disk and a broken back. It will be much longer and more work to get _you _up and moving. So if you don't want Mr. Potter laughing at your efforts, I would suggest you lie still and anticipate your own turn." She turned back to Harry with a satisfied gleam in her eyes as she encouraged Harry to stand up by himself.

Harry wobbled a little as he let go of first one hand and then the other, finally managing to stand unsupported after a few minutes of hard work. He tentatively took a single small step, shuffling his foot forward instead of truly picking it up, but he did manage without falling. He took several more small steps, Madame Pomfrey encouraging him with each successful effort. By the time he was five feet from the bed, his hair was plastered to his forehead with sweat and he was literally shaking with the exertion. Poppy grabbed him around the shoulder and the waist, and guided him back to his bed, where he gratefully sank down, and leaned back into the pillows she piled up for him so that he could at least sit up. "Very good, Mr. Potter, I shall return in a couple of hours and then we'll walk further. Rest now and breakfast will be here soon." She got an evil look in her eyes and turned away from him, her glance falling upon her next victim.

Severus cringed from the evil menace heading his way, he had been badgered and tormented by the mediwitch since his own student days and had never managed to completely overcome the conditioning. He crossed his arms over his chest in defiance and raised a single elegant eyebrow in insolence. Poppy just charged on, totally ignoring his most intimidating glare, the one guaranteed to make an entire class of first years cower into stuttering silence. She waved her wand, changing his pajamas into a set of soft sweats and gleefully grasped the covers, pulling them out of his weakened grasp with a soft chuckle.

She held her hands out wordlessly to Severus, offering silent support to help him turn in the bed and stand up. He pushed her hands away impatiently, and tried to swing his legs around, only to flip his whole body off the bed when his legs refused to comply. Only Poppy's quick action of grabbing him in her surprisingly strong grip saved him the ignobility of flopping off the edge of the bed and landing in an ungraceful heap face first on the floor. She chuckled again and offered her hands again. Curling his upper lip into a snarl he grudgingly accepted her help and tried to swing his legs again. He finally managed to move his legs off of the bed, but the effort left him shaking and sweating. He wasn't sure how much more effort he would be capable of, but he was _damned_ sure he wouldn't let Potter make more progress than he did.

After letting him sit for several moments, chest heaving with exertion, Poppy pulled his hands up slightly, encouraging Severus to try to stand up. Severus bent his back forward to shift his weight preparatory to standing and gasped, the sharp stab of agony bringing unwanted tears to his eyes with its intensity. He couldn't stop the long moan of agony that escaped his pursed lips and the sudden dizziness that caused his vision to tunnel in with blackness.

Poppy smiled with satisfaction. She knew from long experience with Severus Snape that he would never listen to her advice and had to learn about his limitations by himself, not that he would ever admit to any. She helped the poor man back against the pillows, lifting his almost useless legs up and covering him with the blanket, casting a warming charm to make him more comfortable. She waited, one eyebrow raised until he managed to open his eyes again and glower up at her. "Pain potion, Severus?" She didn't wait for an answer but grabbed one from the small table at the head of his bed and opened it with well practiced ease. She picked up his head and put the vial to his lips where he swallowed without comment.

She waited several minutes for the potion to work its way through his body as she sat on the edge of his bed. As soon as she saw the pain wrinkles leave his face she patted his hand and explained. "You were _severely _injured, Severus and in fact you _nearly died_. It will take a while to recover. I will not lie to you; or sugar coat it; it will be painful and hard work but you will recover fully… eventually. For now you will need to concentrate on exercises to stretch and strengthen your back muscles, I will be back after breakfast to give you a therapeutic massage, and show you some exercises that you can do while lying in bed. Now just rest for a few minutes while I see about some breakfast for the two of you." With a final pat of his hand she reached up over his head and pulled down a very welcome sight. His wand! He reached for it eagerly and ran his hands up and down the well worn and beloved length, finally feeling whole again. As Poppy stood and left the room, he gave the long smooth wood one final stroke before tucking it under his pillow, easily accessible if he needed it, but safe.

* * *

Draco paced back and forth in the narrow entrance way, chewing on his bottom lip in anxiety. He had helped his mother clean and prepare rooms for the Parkinson's and they were due to arrive at any minute. His mother called out from her place in the study, "Relax, Drake they should be here any moment." Just as she finished speaking, a hesitant knock sounded on the sturdy oak door and Draco grabbed the iron handle and yanked it open before a second knock could sound. Pansy stood startled, her hand upraised to knock again, stopping just short of hitting Draco in the chin. She looked at his face, seeing the old him for the first time in a long time, the Malfoy mask of arrogant disdain gone. She smiled coyly and asked, "Going to ask us in, Draco?"

Mrs. Parkinson met Narcissa's eyes with a knowing look as the tall, graceful woman exited the study to greet her guests. Stanislaw stood half hiding behind his mother, the events of the past week having shattered his whole life, first his father had been arrested, tried and kissed, then their house and belongings had been seized. They had moved in with the Baddock family; but that had only lasted a few short very tension filled days. And now his mother and sister had brought him out here, somewhere else unknown. The nine year old boy was understandably nervous and uncertain about the future. His mother pushed him forward with a firm hand upon his back and introduced him to the Malfoys, his new hosts.

* * *

Sirius was ready to pull his own hair out; he had been shuffled from one cranky bureaucrat to the next, one ministry department to the next in a seemingly endless circle of paperwork all necessary to be completely filled out before he would be allowed to claim guardianship and adoption of his godson. The paperwork he had signed regarding his own innocence and the reinstatement of all of his rights as a fully qualified wizard had been much less complicated and only involved a single department.

With the signed and certified paperwork from the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he had excitedly walked down to the Department of Adoptions only to be sent to the Department of Wizarding Children's Services since there was an open case involving Harry and his muggle relatives. That had involved a mountain of paperwork before all of the Dursley's rights to Harry had been revoked and his own godfather status had been proved with a copy of James and Lily's will. Thankfully the paperwork that Amelia had provided stated that he had been cleared of all charges and was deemed an upstanding and productive member of society or he would have had to wait for an investigation. A copy of his own Gringotts account proved he was not only capable of providing for himself but also a minor child, but that had involved a trip to the Financial Services Department at Gringotts only to return to the first department again.

Finally armed with a file folder full of documents from them he had irritably waited for the elevator up three floors to the Department of Adoptions. He had to wait an interminable forty five minutes for a case worker to be available to even open a case file for him. He yanked on his hair again, chewing on his lip to keep from screaming at the balding overly officious man and his damned paperwork. He held his temper in check as he provided the involuntary release of custody for the Dursleys followed by the parchment that proved Harry's relationship with the Flamels while voluntarily releasing their rights to custody to Sirius citing their advanced age as the reason. So far so good, he then handed over character references by Albus Dumbledore, Amelia Bones, Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel, Minerva McGonagall and even the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour! The officious little rat took his time reading each of the notarized statements, his little nose wrinkling up over a pretentious handle bar moustache as he read them.

Surely all those well known and highly esteemed references would have been enough, but no…the weasel wanted proof that Sirius had acquired gainful employment, even though his financial statements clearly proved that he could live four lifetimes without even watching his spending without making a dent in the vast Black estates. A quick fire call to Albus, luckily the Headmaster was in his office and available, produced a signed contract offering him the position of Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher at Hogwarts.

Finally, the simpering little nose wipe finally stamped the final documents, signed his name with a flourish and handed them to Sirius. They needed to be signed by both Sirius and Harry with a minimum of four adult witnesses, but then the long ordeal would finally be over and Harry would officially become Harry James Ravenclaw Flamel Potter-Black. Sirius smirked to himself, the poor boy would have more names than Dumbledore and if they ever proved the persistent rumor that the Potters were direct descendants of Gryffindor the poor boy would have another prestigious name to add to his already long mouthful of names. Of course most of the time it would be just Harry Potter-Black which made Sirius smile for the first time since he began the long circle of Ministry offices several hours ago.

* * *

Voldemort sat at the grimy little window, his chin in his hand as he contemplated unique and unusual ways he could torture that little brat, the-boy-who-would-not-die-no-matter-how-many-times-he-tried-to-kill-him in ever increasing disgust and rage. How dare that little _nothing_ cause **_him_**, the _greatest wizard to ever live_ to come to such a pitiful existence!

The respectful knock on the door announced the delivery of another of the disgustingly miserly and pitiful offerings this miserable hovel called a meal. A sharp, '_enter_' and the meal was placed on the small table, the dirty, uneducated serving wench gratefully fleeing the malevolent presence of the occupant of Room 6. Stories were beginning to spin around the suspected identity of their newest long term resident and none of them were pleasant. She shuddered as she pulled the door tightly shut behind her, thanking the Goddess for another safe retreat from an encounter with the evil man. She hurried down the steps, thinking over the prospects of finding another place of employment in the small and very well hidden wizarding community. Maybe she would just take up her cousin's offer of a place to stay in Munich and leave Albania and its inhabitants behind for good.

* * *

With the mass arrests and the sweeping overhaul of the Ministry, it was decided that the majority of the inhabitants of 12 Grimmald Place would be safe returning to their various homes so the Weasleys had left for the Burrow, Hermione had reluctantly returned to her parents house for the remainder of the Easter break and Minerva and the rest of the professors had gladly returned to Hogwarts, mounds of neglected paperwork still awaiting them. Severus had wanted to return to the castle but both Poppy and Albus had ganged up on him and over rode his wishes.

Albus had walked toward him after breakfast, a mad twinkle in his eye, a suspiciously eager expression on his face. Severus eyed the old man with deep suspicion, then dawning horror on his face as some of the things he had allowed the old man to _do_ and _say _to him the previous day came back to his memory. Then his face lost all color and his eyes widened in abject terror as he realized what _he had said_ to the man in return.

Forcing his face to settle into his usual comfortable mask once more, he grabbed his wand out from under his pillow, thankful that Poppy had returned it just that morning. He raised one eyebrow, his eyes menacing and dark as he glared. "Don't you come near me with those damned twinkling eyes and that smile. I _know_ what you did yesterday and if you attempt to…kiss…me…or….call me….endearing names….again…I shall **_hex_** you until you will welcome the 'next great adventure' _you barmy old coot_!"

Albus threw back his head and laughed heartily. "Welcome back, my child. I had wondered yesterday if the real Severus Snape would return and it seems that he has!"

Poppy merely smirked in satisfaction before removing Severus' breakfast tray from his lap and pulling back the covers. She grabbed one bare ankle in her strong hands and pushed his leg up into the air. "I want you to raise and lower each leg to the count of ten, slowly up and then even slower down. Ten times on each leg, do you hear me? As often as you can stand to do it, but at least once or twice and hour; now Albus, help me turn him over so that I can massage these healing potions into his back and legs; will you?"

Severus glowered over to where the Potter brat…no Harry, now…was looking at him trying hard not to laugh. "I can still deduct points and give you detention, Mr. Potter. I demand the respect due to me regardless of the present circumstances!" His voice oozed with sarcasm and scorn. Harry gulped loudly and looked down at his own half eaten breakfast. "Yes sir." He said, hoping the presence of the Headmaster and Madame Pomfrey would alleviate the possibility of retaliation from his potions professor.

He knew his own embarrassment over the revelations in his mind of the last few days would be _nothing_ to the humiliation and embarrassment the professor would be feeling just knowing that Harry had seen him totally helpless and suffering. At least Snape didn't know that he had heard him pleading with his father to stop beating him, at least Harry _hoped _he didn't know; he just knew he wouldn't be bringing up the subject anytime soon, or ever for that matter.

* * *

George, Fred and Ron were busy throwing garden gnomes over the hedge, the mindless and familiar activity allowing for uninterrupted conversation and planning. "So what do you think we should do to old Snape for what he did to Harry?" Ron asked his brother as he twirled a gnome by its feet, watching with satisfaction as the small being flew in a long graceful arc before landing well past the hedge.

"What do you mean, little bro?" asked George as he scrambled to catch an escaping gnome.

"I overheard Mum talking to Professor McGonagall that Harry's coma was caused by him snooping in the old greasy git's pensieve. Apparently the bastard had made up a horrendous fake memory that destroyed Harry's faith in his father. I don't know exactly what the memory contained but the old prune said it was deliberate and was a _trap _just for Harry." Ron had stopped throwing gnomes to face his two older brothers. They looked at each other, contemplative expressions on both redheads as they silently communicated with each other.

"Let us think on it a while." Fred finally said, his expression turning to glee at the thought of pranking the old bat.

* * *

Nicholas and Perenelle sat together, holding hands with the easy comfort of those long married as they watched the old wizard busily writing their instructions down onto a long roll of fine parchment. They had originally hired the man's great, great grandfather as their solicitor and the family had proven quite adept over the long years at drafting completely ironclad documents for the old couple. No one had ever been able to find let alone manipulate a loophole in any document written by Archibald Cordoba or any of his sons or grandsons.

"So your entire estate will fall to your newly found great grandson at your deaths, with his guardian and adopted father, Sirius Black named as the trustee if he is not yet of age. And you still wish a duel executive of Albus Dumbledore and Rangog Longtooth of the Goblin nation. Do you want the small bequeaths to the Weasleys, Ms. Granger, and Mr. Lupin to be from the Flamel estate jointly or just Mrs. Flamel's Ravenclaw estate. It really doesn't make much of a difference; it just needs to be clearly stated to satisfy the law."

Perenelle leaned forward across the desk, eyeing the young man intently. "I wish for the Ravenclaw estate to be gradually released to Harry between the ages of eighteen and twenty-five. It has sat idle for much too long. I also want to make arrangements for the ceremony and investiture of magical inheritance for the Ravenclaw heir to take place within one week of his sixteenth birthday." She looked determined even after witnessing the blanching and the involuntary sharp inhalation of breath from the usually taciturn solicitor.

"Are you sure, Lady Ravenclaw?" His voice was barely above a whisper as he used her title for the first time that afternoon. "That will grant him the Ravenclaw magics and powers before your own passing, is that wise, Lady?"

Perenelle smiled at the ignorance of youth. "Child I am over _six hundred_ years old, well practiced in my own magics that the loss shall be easily handled. I have little use for such strong powers at my age and I am sure that Harry will need all the help he can garner in the dark days ahead. I am certain, make it so."

The elderly couple made just two more stops that day, one at Gringotts to inform them of the change in status of Harry Potter and grant him unrestricted access to both his parents and their own vaults and then off down the street to arrange for the finest tailor in all of wizarding England to make formal presentation robes for their great grandson and his newly acquired adopted father.

* * *

Severus bit his own lip rather than give the grey dressed deceptively pleasant torturer in front of him the satisfaction of hearing him scream with agony. His legs burned as she relentlessly forced each of them up and down, bending them at the knees as she pushed his foot up, knee bent, ankle pointed; one right after the other. His eyes clenched shut to keep the tears of pain from escaping his tight control. He would _not_ admit defeat; his hands were clenched tightly into fists, the sheet below him balled up in his iron grip in a futile attempt at controlling the agony Poppy was causing him.

The _sadist_ finally finished tormenting his legs only to float him up and over onto his stomach like a piece of meat. Another flip of her wand and he was dressed only in a pair of revealing shorts, his bare skin forming goose bumps as she relentlessly massaged his own potions into his agonized flesh. Using the pillow under his head to wipe his eyes of his traitorous tears; he groaned deeply, his involuntary moan almost too soft for the vicious woman to hear. Unfortunately, it was only _almost _too soft as she stopped her 'tender ministrations' to his helpless body and leaned down to ask him if he was in pain.

He wanted to snap at her that he had passed _pain_ a long time ago, followed by torment, agony and excruciating torture. It was now equivalent to an extended session of Cruciatus from the dark lord himself but he was too proud and stubborn to admit it so he just mumbled something incomprehensible and gritted his teeth, bracing himself for the agony to begin again.

* * *

Harry wobbled on his feet, Sirius on one side, Remus on the other as the two men walked him up and down the surprisingly bright and much longer than he remembered hall. He felt his knees give out for the fifth time in less than five minutes before he felt Remus let go and the strong arms of his godfather scoop him up, an arm under his knees, the other across his back in a firm and comforting hold. "I think that's enough for one session, Harry. It won't do to overdue and send you back to bed when you've just gotten up." Sirius voice rumbled just inches from his ear as he leaned his weary head down onto the warm and strong shoulder.

He nodded, too tired to even protest as he was carried back to his bed. Remus walked softly beside the two, pulling his wand and quickly changing the sheets for the boy before he went back into his bed. "How bout we ask Poppy if we can help you take a bath after lunch, Harry? I'm sure you would feel better after a real bath, scourgify can only do so much." Remus offered the tired boy.

Harry smiled, one side of his crooked grin almost touching the dimple in his cheek. "That'd be great, Moony" he managed to say before his eyes drooped, too heavy for him to open them again. Sirius looked over at where Poppy was busy giving a therapeutic massage to a grumbling and obviously in great pain Severus Snape.

Remus followed his eyes and smiled before commenting softly, "Hate to say it but it's easier to relate to the familiar 'greasy git' than the emotional, _kind man_ of yesterday isn't it?"

Sirius nodded in agreement. "Yeah, almost didn't know how to relate to the new Snape, but at least we got the air cleared between us about the past. I still haven't forgiven the git for the planted memory yet. And I don't even know how to bring up the subject with Harry. His recovery is just so fragile; I don't want to do anything to break him again. I don't know if I could live through that again."

Remus sat down on the edge of Harry's bed, absentmindedly brushing the dirty hair off of the boy's forehead. "I know what you mean, Paddy. But it will have to be dealt with sometime. Severus is going to have to admit the truth of what he did to Harry before the two will be able to get past this, I know, but they are both such proud, stubborn men. I can't give you an answer, friend, since I don't have one myself." The two sat in companionable silence for a few minutes before conversing about what the upcoming days would bring to the emotionally fragile and just barely recovering child sleeping so peacefully beside them.

* * *

AN: So the snarky Snape has returned and his mushy personality was a side effect of the emotionally overwhelming ritual and the severing of both Harry's scar and Snape's dark mark. Most of the burns from the multiple flames I received have healed and I hope I have restored your faith that Snape is still Snape inside. Years of denial and habit do not change in one afternoon. I will not be developing any relationship with Snape and Narcissa, which was my original feeling, unless it was based upon mutual benefit rather than any affection. I still haven't decided how Draco will turn out in the end; he could still go either way. I really don't want a Harry/Ginny relationship. I see her 'loving' him as a combination of hero worship and gratitude for his saving her from the Chamber of Secrets, not real love. I see him with maybe Susan Bones, or Luna Lovegood or maybe? 


	25. Chapter 25: Innocence and Adoption

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: This is a piece of FAN fiction, with heavy emphasis on the FAN, therefore by definition, I own nothing; but I do like to play with the wonderful Ms. Rowling's characters by saying 'what if' and going from there.

AN: This is my sandbox, if you don't like my writing or the way my characters develop over the story, then simply DON"T READ. They have a nifty little button on both the top and the bottom of the page that says 'back'. That said, thank you so much for those who have offered support and encouragement. Enjoy the next installment.

Chapter 25: Innocence and Adoption

As the day progressed, Sirius got more anxious about the events they had planned for the evening. He knew that Molly, Dobby and Winky had all been cooking all afternoon for a huge celebration, a combination of thanks for Harry and Severus' recovery, the success of the severing ritual, the knowledge of the Flamels relationship with Harry and his adoption of Harry as his son.

Hermione would be returning along with her parents, all of the Weasleys, most of the Order members and several of the Hogwarts staff would all be there. Albus had made sure to invite old Mrs. Figg as he was hoping to entice her to become the new Muggle Studies teacher since Harry would obviously never be returning to Privet Drive and therefore wouldn't need watching over. The old squib really was a nice person, when she wasn't playing a batty old cat lady and he hoped her experiences living undetected among the Muggles for so many years would bring the reality and authenticity that had been so lacking for so many years.

Sirius and Remus were walking Harry up and down the hall for the fifth time that day when Nicholas and Perenelle entered the old house, pockets bulging with shrunken packages from their shopping. Sirius smiled at his new son's grandparents. He felt really honored to not only meet such wonderful and powerful people, but to actually be welcomed into their family was such an honor for a man who had sadly lacked parental approval all of his life. The Potter's had taken them in, but they were James' parents, so while he basked in their approval it always seemed almost 'second hand' to him, no matter how hard he tried not to feel that way. But Nicholas had treated him with pride and respect in his own right and he had enjoyed the feeling and hoped he could pass the emotion on to Harry, his son…_his son_, my how that phrase made his heart swell with pride and love.

* * *

Albus needed a break, he had been struggling with an overwhelming amount of transition and change in a very short period of time, so he walked out the front doors of the castle and aimlessly walked the silent grounds, missing the laughing and exuberance of the children that were usually present at this time of year, but enjoying the warm April afternoon sun.

His wandering footsteps took him down to the edge of the lake and he squatted down to feed some conjured bread to the giant squid, tickling it gently as a long tentacle waved at him. He was somewhat surprised when the chieftain of the merpeople stuck his head up out of the water and crooked a gnarled green finger at the wizard, obviously wanting to speak to him.

Casting a quick bubblehead charm, he sat down on his creaking knees and leaned his head over until his face was underwater so the merman could breathe as they spoke. A minute passed as pleasantries were exchanged before Gwil got to the point.

His voice a sing song of soft sibilant sounds, the chieftain began his story. "Several of my people were collecting lily pods last week when they witnessed something very unusual and disturbing. A man and a woman, posing as toads swam from the castle to the large rock near Hagrid's hut. As they were sunning and getting warm, a very large, _very powerful magical snake_ ate the woman toad, but somehow as the snake was swallowing it, a great explosion occurred and the snake was blown apart, dying instantly. As the snake was still in its death throes, the squid swept up the body of the snake and the man toad and ate them both. We felt the explosion of released very powerful magic clear into the depths of the lake and my people were badly shaken and dazed for hours. Do you have knowledge, old friend of these happenings? Are we safe from a reoccurrence?"

Albus blew out a long breath in thought before replying, "So _that's_ what happened to the dark marks! The violent death of Nagini must have rebounded on old Tom and through him to all of his followers. I suspect the explosion was caused by the destruction of the woman toad's wand. It would have remained upon her body even through an animagus transformation and she must have transformed Argus Filch into a toad. That's how they escaped from the dungeons. Ingenious really, they almost made it except for the presence of Nagini. I wonder how…and _why_…she was here?"

He looked directly at Gwil, putting his hands together in the hand motion meaning thanks and respect. "I thank you for your information, Gwil it has solved several mysteries for us, including the disappearance of a witch and a squib from the castle when they were being apprehended by the Ministry for Magic. I shall be sending a load of fresh sea greens down to the lake in thanks for your help and to help your people recover from the magical backlash." He smiled, careful to show all of his teeth in respect. "May your nets be full and your tails long, my friend." After accepting the thanks and goodbyes from the merman, Albus pulled his head out of the lake, dispersed the bubblehead charm and got slowly to his feet, his knees popping loudly as he stood up.

He limped slightly as he turned back toward the castle, chuckling at the knowledge that Umbridge had really been a toad after all.

* * *

Amelia Bones pulled off her reading glasses and rubbed her tired eyes, reading through long boring legal documents always made her eyes blurry and want to cross painfully. She could see no legal basis for the long standing ruling that wizards and witches under the age of seventeen couldn't use magic during holidays. From all of the long dry and boring documents she had been reading interminably, magic got stronger and steadier the more you used it, much like exercising regularly increased physical strength; so not only did students _forget_ over the summer, they actually _lost strength_. She frowned as she scanned the notification and punishment lists for the Underage Magic department. So far she could find not a single instance where a pureblood student had ever received a letter, in fact the list read like a blood purity list. Muggle borne were most prevalent, than half-bloods who lived in the Muggle world, almost no half-bloods who resided in wizarding homes were cited, and not one pureblooded student had ever been reprimanded. It seems that not only was the law itself flawed, the enforcement over the decades the decree had been in effect was extremely prejudicial in selective application and deliberate intent.

She swept the large stack of parchments off of her desk in frustration, opened a new bottle of ink and pulled a clean parchment out onto her blotter. Picking out a nicely sharpened quill from the stand she began to draft a new law for underage magic use, one fair and equitable to all and encouraging reasonable and responsible practice of magic outside of school, under proper supervision of course. She stopped for a brief moment to ask her clerk to bring in sandwiches and tea, before she pulled the quill from between her teeth where she had been absentmindedly chewing on it and began to write again.

* * *

Perenelle waved the four wizards in the hall back into the converted sick room, almost as excited with the results of her shopping as a woman of sixteen not six hundred. She reached into her husbands robe pockets and pulled out several shrunken bags and boxes before emptying her own on the foot of Harry's bed.

She enlarged the pile until Harry was almost buried. A glare from the witch made all four men stop laughing at the flustered child and she began sorting through the mountain, tossing boxes and bags to Sirius, Harry, Remus and even an occasional package was flung over to Severus where he sat propped up in bed, watching the spectacle, his normal smirk of sarcastic amusement changing into a look of surprise when the first box hit him squarely in his chest.

"Well, open them open them; don't just sit there like bumps on a log!" Her normal alto voice had raised several octaves in her excitement. Nicholas just laughed at the four flabbergasted wizards and laughed heartily. "No use fighting her when she gets like this, gentlemen. Just give in gracefully and open everything. I find it works best to just say, 'Thank you, dear' and 'it's nice, I love it!'" He almost giggled when his wife turned and play smacked at him, but he had already ducked, knowing her usual reaction to his playful teasing.

Sirius was the first to open a box labeled with the trademark of a very prestigious wizarding tailor boldly emblazoned on the fine box. He lifted aside the flimsy tissue paper and pulled out a magnificent formal presentation robe, the elegant House of Black emblem embroidered with the finest Acromantula silks and gold and silver threads. The fine black robe shimmered with a silvery sheen where the light hit it and as he held it up, the back was resplendent with his own personal emblem, a magnificent golden stag standing proudly surrounded by large black and silver grim on one side and a large silver haired wolf on the other. The animals were so finely embroidered, they almost looked alive. He reached a single shaky finger toward them reverently, almost afraid to touch them. He looked up at Moony, who had a silly grin on his face, happy that he had been able to convey his idea for the back of the robes to Perenelle and that Paddy liked it so much.

Sirius grabbed the old witch up in a heartfelt hug, whispering almost incoherent thanks to the legendary and very powerful woman. She patted his back and just whispered back, "You are my grandson's father; that makes you _my son_. Just call me Grandmother, son." She wiped a happy tear from her eye and pushed him back a bit, wanting to watch the others reactions to their own robes.

Harry had waited so that Sirius and his grandmother could watch him open his own identical box, wondering what his own robe would look like. He hesitantly pulled off the top and pulled aside the tissue, involuntarily gasping as he saw his own robe for the first time. It too was formal presentation black, but somehow the robe seemed to glimmer with a beautiful midnight blue where the light touched it. The left breast had the same House of Black patch with the added emerald green circle around it that indicated he was the heir, but the right breast had an ornate and beautiful Family Crest with the Ravenclaw eagle, surrounded by the midnight blue heir circle. He was almost afraid to pick up the robe to see what was on the back but he eventually did, his hands running up and down the fabric, positive he had never felt anything so wondrous in his life. He smiled at the same trio as on the back of Sirius' robes with the addition of a magnificent majestic eagle perched on the back of the grim and a scattering of beautiful white lilies around the animals' feet.

Remus opened his box, knowing his robes wouldn't be formal presentation robes, but still curious as to what Perenelle had bought for him. He smiled at the soft feel of the deep midnight blue robes, adorned with a laughing silver wolf on the breast pocket. He couldn't resist rubbing the soft and unfamiliar material through his fingers as they all turned to watch Severus open his own box.

Snape didn't know what to do, he had seen the magnificent robes the others had received, but he couldn't comprehend why _anyone _would want to give him anything, especially as he had been the cause of Harry's mental breakdown, of course, he hoped the older couple didn't know that… as a Potion's Master, the alchemist Nicholas Flamel had been an idol his whole life, secondary only to the legendary potions master, Salazar Slytherin. He held his breath as he opened his own box, painfully aware of all the other eyes upon him. He slipped aside the tissue, his hands so slick; he barely made a wrinkle in the fragile paper before drawing in a sharp breath in unconscious mimicking of Harry's reaction. He pulled up a fine garment of the darkest of deep forest green, the superlative embroidery of a cauldron with crossed wand and quill superimposed over it; the symbol of his potions mastery surrounded by a lighter green snake, so lifelike he almost expected to see the tongue flick. He ran his hands over the soft fabric, looking up at Perenelle and Nicholas in unabashed wonder, "Is it Acromantula silk?" At their joint nods, he pulled the robe tight to his chest, wondering at the generosity of people he had only known for a few days who would buy him a single robe that cost as much as he made in two months as a Professor and feeling guilty at not having confessed his guilt for Harry's illness to them.

The rest of the packages were duly opened, but they consisted of normal day robes, finely made, but no where near as spectacular as the formal robes had been, undergarments, trousers, shirts and socks and a hundred other necessities of life. Harry was overwhelmed, after all he could count the number of presents he had received in his whole life on two hands and the only clothes that had ever been bought specifically for _him_ were his school uniforms. And now he was literally buried in new clothing and other items! After recovering from his initial speechlessness at the generosity of his new grandparents; he finally regained his voice and teased his new grandmother that she had forgotten the _seven compartment trunk_ he would need to pack all of these new things in to take back to Hogwarts when she theatrically slapped her head and yelled, "Dobby!" The little elf popped in, a package the size of a deck of muggle playing cards in his hand which he handed to Nicholas. The old mage smiled mischievously, pushed a finger to the top of the deck and said, "Enlarge!" The entire room broke out into peals of happy laughter as a new school trunk with four expanded compartments grew and grew. It was highly polished burled walnut with brass corners and fittings and had a large brass plaque on the top with Harry's new full name engraved in elegantly looped letters. Remus and Sirius took turns teasing the decidedly red faced Harry as they folded and neatly packed his new pretentious, but beautiful trunk for him with all of his new belongings.

* * *

Voldemort turned from the window he had been staring out of at the hesitant knock upon his door. It wasn't time yet for another barely palatable meal, and no one else had dared to disturb the mysterious inhabitant of Room 6 before. So bored he was willing to accept almost any distraction, he pulled his robe hood up and over his head so that his face was totally hidden in the deep shadows, he called out. "Enter!"

Four wizards entered the room, three following at a respectful distance from their leader, all four had their heads bared and their wands sheathed. They only took a few steps into the nearly bare room and waited respectfully for Voldemort to speak, telling him that they considered him to be someone to respect. He nodded in silent approval and just waved a hand for them to speak, unwilling to speak aloud until he knew who they were and what they wanted.

"My Lord, we are here to bring you to the humble manor house we have procured for your use. We have heard the rumors that you have graced our humble country with your munificent presence. We had waited many long years for your return and then for you to grace us with your presence." The man in front was almost too scared to get his words out; he knew exactly who the wizard in front of him was and what he was capable of. He and his fellows were not marked, they had not been honored enough to be in the Dark Lord's presence before, but they would have joined him eagerly and without hesitation if the opportunity had presented itself before now.

"How many are here and ready?" Voldemort didn't need to speak the incantation to legilimense anyone not knowing how to shield their mind and he read the four in front of him with ease.

The three followers were speechless with this display of the great wizard's omnipotence and it showed on their faces, their mouths open in surprise. The first man, Boris, was better able to hide his surprise but it was still easy for Voldemort to read.

Boris swallowed loudly before answering with a deep bow, "We have twenty two who have vowed to follow you, My Lord and many more ready to hear your message. Will you allow us to escort you to your manor?" His knees shook as he waited for the answer, hoping he had not sounded too presumptuous to the powerful dark wizard now looking directly at him, it seemed the dark lord was looking all the way into his very soul. He let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding when Voldemort gave a barely perceptible nod and motioned for the men to gather his belongings. The room bare of any sign of its inhabitant in mere moments, the five went down the stairs, the one in front sweeping regally out the dirty inn and out onto the dirty cobblestone street. Boris nodded almost touching his forehead to the ground as he asked for permission to touch the great one's hand in order to apperate them to the manor.

Voldemort felt the first thrill of power rise deep within him, all was not lost! The twenty two would be just the beginning, he would retire from sight once more and his followers would grow in power and strength until he would return triumphant and unstoppable to Great Britain once more!

* * *

Both Harry and Severus had been bullied into afternoon naps before the celebratory dinner with threats of potions and hexes by Poppy. She had gone so far as to threaten to strap Snape back into the infernal harness to keep him still, but she pretended not to notice how white his face turned when he remembered the utterly terrifying feeling of waking up to being completely helpless and strapped down. She apologized when she realized how disturbing the threat had been to him, but she did not relent on his having to nap before dinner. Harry just shut up when the mediwitch turned his way, he figured if she could cow and make Snape behave, he had no hope of winning an argument.

Albus had expanded the dining room and enlarged the table while Minerva conjured an adequate amount of chairs for the huge group that had been invited to attend that night. Molly and the two elves had outdone themselves and tempting and tantalizing aromas were filling the house from the basement to the attic. Guests were beginning to arrive in clusters and clumps when Albus and Sirius went into the sick room to help the two sleeping wizards up to dress for dinner. Poppy had reluctantly agreed to allow Severus to attend if he promised to return to bed at the first twinge of pain or fatigue. She just glared at Harry and he knew he would not be staying long at his own party either.

He had been embarrassed when both Sirius and Remus had insisted upon bathing him like a little child, after all Aunt Petunia had just turned the hose on him outside during the summer and then made him shower and clean up alone in the winter from the age of about four on so he wasn't used to having anyone help him. Of course all the boys were used to the community showers at Hogwarts so that wasn't a big problem, but Sirius insisted upon scrubbing his back and legs and Remus helped wash his hair! The only thing that saved him from dying of embarrassment was finding out that Professor Dumbledore and his Grandfather had floated Snape down the hall and done the same thing to him before dinner. In fact, Snape still had little red circles of embarrassment on both cheeks that refused to fade away.

Sirius had insisted upon carrying Harry down the stairs after casting a feather weight charm upon him, Remus walking in front to make sure they didn't fall since Sirius couldn't see his feet or the steps, but at least he wasn't floated down like Snape was. The two wizards were at least settled at either end of the long table before anyone else was allowed into the highly decorated and huge room so no one else witnessed their humiliation. Snape even nodded at Harry in acknowledgement of their mutual plight. Harry smiled at Severus, remembering their truce and then actually cooperating with each other to expel Voldemort from his mind. He made a note to thank the man as soon as they were alone again, he didn't imagine that Severus would want anyone to witness the-boy-who-lived actually thanking him for something.

Soon the room was filled with happy and laughing people and Dumbledore stood to make a small announcement, Professor McGonagall tapped her spoon gently on her goblet for quiet just as she had done hundreds of times at Hogwarts.

"Friends and family, we are gathered here to celebrate many things. The recovery of both Severus Snape and Harry Potter from grave illness; the re-uniting of grandparents with a long lost grandson," he nodded at the Flamels and then to Harry. "The long overdue proving of the innocence of Sirius Black;" he waited for the applause to die down before continuing. "The severing of the curse scar for Harry and the removal of the dark mark from Severus…the ousting of a corrupt minister…and many other things that have happened recently, too many to innumerate."

Cheers as well as clapping greeted his words and continued for several minutes but it finally faded and died out completely as everyone realized he was still standing. "But now I have the pleasure to relate to you a most _wonderful _tale told to me just this afternoon by the chieftain of the merpeople of Hogwarts Lake. I was taking a short break from my duties as Headmaster this afternoon and had wandered down by the lake. Much to my surprise I was greeted by Gwil and he told me this tale." By the time he had finished the story of the ignominious end of Dolores Umbridge, the destruction of Nagini and the unlamented, by most of those attending, passing of Argus Filch, the entire table, including Severus Snape was laughing heartily and long.

After dinner and pudding had been cleared and the large group had fallen into pleasant conversations, Albus stood once more and brought the group to silence. "It is now time for something that should have occurred almost fourteen years ago. Sirius, if you will?"

Sirius stood up proudly, bringing an ornate parchment and a fine eagle owl quill out of his inner robe pocket. He turned to Harry sitting beside him and began. "You have been the son of my heart for many years. It was the thought of you that kept me going throughout the long days and nights of Azkaban and kept me going during the years I was a fugitive. If not for you I would have given up long ago. I know you told me yes before, but now I am making it official. Will you Harry James Potter, consent to officially become Harry James Ravenclaw Flamel Potter-Black, my son and my heir, in name, in law, and in my heart?"

Harry leaped up so quickly his chair fell to the floor with a loud bang that was barely heard over the clapping and cheers from their friends and family. Unable to speak through his happy tears, Harry took the pen and carefully signed his full new name proudly on the extra long line provided. Sirius' own eyes were moist as he signed below his son and then the fight was on as everyone present wanted to sign as one of the four official witnesses. It was finally decided that Professor Dumbledore as his Headmaster representing Hogwarts would sign, Perenelle Flamel as his Ravenclaw ancestor, Remus Lupin, representing his biological mother and father would be the third. The last line was still open when Harry stopped the friendly arguing when he made a suggestion that caused instant silence. "I would like Severus Snape to sign as the last witness. He was there for me in my mind, supporting me when I doubted myself, catching me when I fell, and without his active help I would have been unable to completely force Voldemort out of my mind and sever the connection of my curse scar." A few moments of silence greeted this announcement, but soon Albus and Minerva followed by the Flamels stood up and began to clap softly. Several of the order members followed, reluctantly followed by the Weasleys and the Grangers; but soon everyone was standing and clapping for a stunned Severus Snape. He accepted the help of Albus on one side and Nicholas Flamel on the other as they slowly and steadily walked him down the long table to sign his name to the document. He dropped the quill when he had finished and slowly offered his hand to Harry, his hand trembling slightly in both fatigue and hesitation. Harry smiled a big lopsided grin and took his most hated professors hand and shook it. They might never be friends or even like each other very much, but they would no longer be enemies or adversaries.

* * *

Draco and Pansy had spent several hours out in the overgrown garden commiserating about their joint misfortunes and then discussing their options for surviving the next two and a half years. Pansy's father had set even less aside for her and her family, and they were literally homeless and destitute. With no dowry from her mother's parents or a school trust fund there was no way that Pansy would be able to return to school next year. Luckily her father had paid the last quarterly tuition and room and board charges just the week before he had been arrested or she wouldn't even be finishing her fifth year. They both knew without even her O.W.L.'s she would have almost no opportunity to even find a job. Her mother had been a minor clerk at the Ministry before she had married but that had been eighteen years ago, and while she had put in an application in her old department, Pansy's mother hadn't heard anything back yet.

Draco held Pansy's hand as he outlined his own actions, beginning with sending out multiple apologies and then the heavy studying he had been doing every day since. Pansy gave him a chaste kiss on the cheek and the two entered to a plain lunch before heading up the stairs to Draco's room to begin studying intently, their upcoming O.W.L. grades suddenly much more important than they had been just a few weeks ago.

* * *

Minerva trudged down from the owlery late that night. It had been a wonderful evening at Grimmald Place, she had felt particularly triumphant at the ignominious ending to that horrendous witch, Umbridge, she covered her mouth with her hand to stifle an unbecoming giggle at the knowledge the woman actually had been a 'toad', that was just so appropriate. Her smile continued as she thought of the relieved parents and children who would be getting a surprising owl with the morning post. It was so gracious of Sirius to make sure that all of the children affected by the recent wave of arrests would be able to complete their magical education. She knew that, unlike in the muggle world, very few witches worked outside the home until their children had left formal schooling. With the extended lifespan of the average witch, there was no need to leave children and earn a living. Wizards and witches married young, had their families and then the mother had decades to pursue her interests, many spent the next hundred years, 'fulfilling themselves', as she had heard the muggle born students say.

Altogether she had sent out forty seven letters, covering sixty one current students who had been affected directly or indirectly. Two Gryffindors, seven Hufflepuffs, four Ravenclaws and forty eight Slytherin students had lost at least one parent or guardian in the massive sweeps. Not all had been death eaters, there had been several prominent members of the Wizengamot who had been convicted of accepting bribes, corruption and selling votes; as well as six of the Hogwarts own Board of Governors. It had been a shakeup of historic proportions that the wizarding world might never have recovered from if not for the daring decisions and swift work of everyone involved. She opened her quarters with a smile upon her face, happy to be back at Hogwarts once again. It was 'home' after all.

* * *

Everyone at Grimmald Place was up early the next morning knowing it would take much longer than usual for everyone to get ready for their appearance at the Wizengamot. They had to be at the Ministry for Magic by ten thirty to allow plenty of time for signing papers and taking care of any last minute details before the ceremonies that would take place.

After breakfast, Poppy insisted on filling both Harry and Severus up to the eyeballs with pepper up potion, restorative potions and very strong pain and muscle relaxing potions. She might have overdone it a little when it appeared that Harry would be unable to sit without slumping over and giggling madly, but she assured everyone that enough would have worn off by eleven for him to at least act normally. Severus had much more experience with acting through disability so he appeared much steadier, though the slightly glassy eyes and his unnaturally mellow mood let everyone know he was just as 'high' as Harry on his own potions, he just hid it much better.

They waited until they were literally going out the door to slip the slippery silken formal robes over Harry's and Severus' heads, worried about the two falling down and making wrinkles in the fine fabric. Harry was happy to accept Sirius on one side and Remus on the other to help him stay vertical and walking. Severus was having a hard time trying to glare while he was so artificially mellow but he finally accepted the arms of Albus and Nicholas, grumbling incoherently under his breath every once in a while. The rest of the time he stared off into the distance, a somewhat goofy little smile just barely lifting the corners of his mouth.

Sirius and Remus were both having great fun making outrageous offers to both Harry and Severus and then laughing when the two incompetent men would happily agree to them until Albus threatened them and Perenelle took her elegant formal clutch purse and slapped both of them upside the head with it.

Luckily a couple of sleek black Ministry limos were waiting at the end of the block for them; it would have been very dangerous to apperate with either wizard in their current condition. Severus had thrown off the most blatant effects of the potions by the end of the thirty minute drive, Harry was still a little wobbly on his feet, but since most people had heard of his injuries at the hands of his muggle relatives, it was expected for him to still be recovering. Somehow the Daily Prophet had gotten hold of a Department of Magical Law Enforcement parchment regarding the incident involving 'Harry' and his Uncle Vernon last week. The clerk that had leaked the information had been promptly fired, but the damage had been done. Luckily the large dossier itemizing the horrendous treatment Harry had received over the years had been successfully sealed and only the last incident had been made public.

The group was waved through the usual identity and wand checking stations and a junior administrator was on hand to escort them directly to the huge courtroom on level 10. They exited the lifts on level 9; Sirius again carried a much lightened Harry down the stairs, Remus guiding him down the stone steps, walking backwards carefully, and his arms out and ready to catch the two if need be. Albus levitated Severus down, with Perenelle on one side holding his head to keep it from banging the stone walls. Harry shuddered at the memories that the long stone corridor with its flickering torches brought back. He shut his eyes tight, not wanting to relive his nightmare of a trial last August. Sirius carried him gently down the hall, not putting him down until they had entered the Wizengamot chambers, which were still empty except for their small group. Severus was quite creative with the truly inventive names he was calling Albus for refusing to stop the levitation at the bottom of the steps, though Harry began to giggle as he mentally pictured some of the more descriptive and anatomically impossible things Severus was suggesting the old man do to himself when Snape had run out of derogatory names. Perenelle was hiding a grin when she walked over to a very irate Severus and threatened to hit him over the head if he didn't stop corrupting her innocent grandson's mind. Severus was trying so hard not to snort at the thought of an innocent Harry Potter, that he stopped his tirade and Albus set him gently down in a hastily conjured soft armchair, unwilling to have the poor man's barely healed back subjected to the torture of the stone benches that encircled the ancient chamber.

A second swish of his wand removed every trace of the hated prisoners chair and its chains. He then conjured brightly flowered armchairs for everyone in their group, excusing the young administrator to return to his duties.

The six sitting in the comfortable armchairs spent the next twenty five minutes talking softly, stopping to greet friends and acquaintances. Many were surprised to recognize the Flamels, some just awestruck and wanting to meet the famed Boy-Who-Lived, but many more expressing gratitude to Albus for participating in the drastic cleansing of the wizarding world that had happened just the week before. The wonderful floating feeling of potion induced euphoria was beginning to wear off, leaving Harry more alert, but beginning to feel the first twinges of fatigue. He suspected the Severus would be hurting soon and wished they could just get this over with so they could return to their comfortable beds once more.

* * *

As the Wizengamot was beginning to fill, the first of the forty seven owls was making its morning delivery. Shock, silence and finally tears of hope and joy began to flow in the recipients, many of whom had been wondering where their next meal was coming from. Sirius Black, newly confirmed Lord of Blackmoor was not only covering tuition and room and board charges for all affected children, regardless of year or house affiliation, he was offering financial support and training for every affected adult while supplying a fixed stipend to support younger children so that their mothers would not be forced to leave them and find employment or throw themselves on the mercy of relatives and friends.

All over Great Britain, the despair and hopelessness of many families was lifted, but in one family it was too late. Fifth year Ravenclaw Lisa Turpin was running up the stairs to tell her grandmother, who had raised her from the age of eight after her parents were killed in a muggle train accident, that she would be able to return to school and that Lord Black had offered support for both her and her little sister only to find her grandmother had killed herself with poison the night before. With her grandfather convicted during the sweep through the Wizengamot, her grandmother had sunk into depression and nothing the two girls had been able to say or do had made any difference to the heartbroken witch. Lisa closed the door softly behind her, not wanting her ten year old sister to see her beloved grandmother like that and walked slowly back down the stairs to send the school owl back to Professor McGonagall with a much more desperate answer than she had planned just minutes ago.

* * *

Precisely at eleven am Albus Dumbledore stood from the comfy flowered armchair he had been lounging in, straightened his purple robes with the stylized W over the left breast and walked over to the end of the bench and went up the three stone steps, his every movement graceful and fluid. With several soft murmurs to his fellow members, he took his seat in the elaborate high backed chair reserved for the Chief Warlock that stood in the exact center of the long bench. He straightened his beard by running it through one circled hand and then nodded to the clerk to begin the proceedings.

A young clerk, his voice cracking with nervousness stood at the end of the echoing chamber, picked up a long parchment in shaking hands and began to read.

"This meeting of the full Wizengamot will now take order. Albus Percival Brian Wulfric Dumbledore, Chief Wizengamot presiding, Cates Harold Calderon, clerk recording. This meeting of Wednesday the 21st day of April 1995 will now begin." He nervously ran one finger around the inside of his collar before sitting down again, his quill at the ready over the large roll of parchment.

Dumbledore stood, dropping his 'kindly grandfather' persona and letting his magical aura flare brightly and commandingly for a moment before damping the power back down. He had checked during that brief moment for anyone with hostile intentions to anyone within the chamber, but had felt nothing so he began speaking. "We are here today to right an injustice committed by the former Minister for Magic, Bartholomew Crouch, Sr. over fourteen years ago. An innocent man was sentenced to life in Azkaban with no trial, no Veritaserum, and no opportunity to even face his accusers, let alone question them. He was able to escape on his own, and spent the next two years in search of justice, since our own judicial system had so blatantly failed. It is my honor today to offer this wronged wizard our humblest apology and our vow to correct the corrupt system that allowed this travesty to occur. Sirius Black." he waited for Sirius to stand, resplendent in his magnificent robe, his hair neatly trimmed and his grey eyes finally sparkling after so many years of torment.

Dumbledore continued his voice steady and solemn, "We stand here today; to proclaim your innocence to all charges of which you were accused, to pardon you for the charge of escape and to restore to you all rights and privileges so wrongfully stripped from you. Do you accept?" They all knew what his answer was, but the formality had to be observed.

Sirius stood proud and tall, every inch the pureblooded aristocrat he was born to be. "I do." He answered simply, waiting for his next cue.

"I hereby acknowledge and invest you as the legitimate and only lawful heir to the Black family, and the rightful Baron Blackmoor, Lord Black; with all rights, privileges, and responsibilities entailed with your position. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"I declare you the legitimate head and ultimate leader for all matters pertaining to the most Ancient and Honorable House of Black. Do you accept?"

"I do."

"Do you desire to proclaim and acknowledge publicly and officially for now and all time forward your legitimate son and heir?"

"I do. I hereby declare publicly and lawfully my adopted son and heir, Harry James Potter-Black." Harry had been helped to stand up by Remus and was now standing proudly beside his father.

"Harry James Potter-Black; do you so acknowledge and consent to all rights, privileges and responsibilities pursuant to the title heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Black?"

Harry answered clearly and resolutely. "I do."

The entire Wizengamot stood, drawing their wands in unison and incanted a long and complicated phrase in Latin. _"Tribuo is petitioner suus beneficium. Obsido quod agnosco suus vox quod praeconor suus nobility_."

A swirl of colors flew from the combined wands of the Wizengamot and engulfed both Sirius and Harry, bathing them in a whirlwind of bright light that eventually seemed to seep into their very bodies, filling them with warmth and power. Harry felt the rush of power begin to counteract the weakness in his body from his long illness and he smiled in peace. Sirius turned and hugged Harry tightly, acknowledging his son for the first time in public.

As planned, Sirius then stepped back leaving Harry standing for only a moment before he was joined by Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel. As Albus nodded his head in acknowledgement to his old friend and permission to begin, Nicholas' warm tenor filled the chamber, not speaking up at all, but clearly heard in every corner nevertheless.

"I Nicholas Claudius Flamel do hereby publicly and legally acknowledge my great grandson and heir, Harry James Flamel Potter-Black and invest and secure all rights, responsibilities and privileges due the heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Flamel." He put his arm around Harry's shoulder, adding a little support to the still recovering teenager.

Perenelle now seemed to grow in stature, her kind grandmother persona gone and a powerful witch, fully capable of giving Dumbledore a run for his money appeared. She seemed centuries younger than her age as she spoke clearly and succinctly. "I, Perenelle Rowena Ravenclaw Flamel, do hereby acknowledge both publicly and lawfully my great grandson, _Harry James Ravenclaw Flamel Potter-Black_ the rightful and only Heir to the most Ancient and Noble House of Ravenclaw, to become Lord Ravenclaw, the Duke of Tir na Nog, to be invested with all rights and powers upon his sixteenth birthday."

Perenelle leaned over and brushed Harry's hair off of his forehead before kissing him in acknowledgement, sealing his future with her kiss. The entire Wizengamot membership was now openly gawking at the startling revelations they had heard in the last hour. As the collected group of stunned wizards and witches watched in growing awe, Nicholas and Perenelle began glowing; Perenelle the bright royal blue of Ravenclaw, Nicholas a deep true gold. Their auras expanded to flow over and through Harry who stood between them and then into their spouse, until all three glowed with a bright emerald green the exact color of Harry's eyes. The green light brightened until it was unbearable to watch any longer. A loud boom and a flare of blinding light that left an afterimage on the retinas of all those in the large chamber, signified the absorption of the pure magic into the child standing between his great grandparents. Harry stood immobile with the influx of power until, almost in slow motion, his knees began to buckle and he crumpled slowly down, his grandfather catching him in strong and loving arms before his head could hit the cold stone floor.

With a look of pure mischief, Nicholas winked at Albus, gathered his grandson up to his chest, Perenelle circled her arms around them both and with absolutely no sound, the trio disappeared from one of the most heavily warded rooms in all of wizarding Great Britain, leaving a roomful of stunned and speechless witnesses.

* * *

AN: Hope you enjoy this chapter. The next should be up next week sometime, I have to get poor little Harry to Hogwarts in Paddy's Little Pup before I update this one again. Thank you for all the reviews and support from you my loyal readers. I appreciate all of you. 


	26. Chapter 26: Coming Home

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: This is a piece of FAN fiction, with heavy emphasis on the FAN, therefore by definition, I own nothing; but I do like to play with the wonderful Ms. Rowling's characters by saying 'what if' and going from there.

AN: This is my sandbox, if you don't like my writing or the way my characters develop over the story, then simply DON"T READ. They have a nifty little button on both the top and the bottom of the page that says 'back'. That said, thank you so much for those who have offered support and encouragement. Enjoy the next installment.

Chapter 26: Coming Home

Harry woke up to the most wonderful, warm and floating feeling that he could ever remember. He enjoyed slowly waking up, his senses gradually growing to awareness as he decided he was in the most comfortable, overstuffed featherbed he had ever felt. The goose down cradled him in softness, almost like floating on a cloud. But the drowsiness finally left him when began to wonder exactly where he could be. The last thing he had remembered, his grandparents had just publicly acknowledged him in the cold stone chambers of the Wizengamot deep below the Ministry for Magic building in downtown London. He vaguely remembered the indescribable feeling of an overwhelming influx of power before the memory faded into just blackness. He supposed he had passed out again, at least he hadn't returned to the lonely landscape in his own mind again.

He opened a bleary eye and acknowledged that he had been right, he had never seen this room before; even without his glasses he would have remembered this room. Forcing his other eye open he turned his head, searching for his glasses. The sunlight flashed on the glass of a very familiar lens; he reached his hand out, rolling over slightly, sinking into the feathers as he reached out to grab his glasses from the gleaming golden oak table standing beside the head of his bed.

After carefully putting his glasses onto his nose he looked around, too impressed with his surroundings to say more than "Wicked!" The room was huge and painted in muted shades of green and blue, the walls were green close to the floor and changed gradually and without a line until they were sky blue near the ceiling which was enchanted like the Great Hall, showing a clear blue sky, wisps of white clouds streaking the sky far overhead. The bed he was in had clear blue curtains and canopy that made the golden oak wood almost glow. A tall graceful wardrobe with a long mirrored nine drawer dresser seemed almost small in the oversized room; the plush deep green carpet almost like a beautifully manicured lawn, rather than carpet. An oversize roll top desk flanked by floor to ceiling bookshelves was in the far corner with an invitingly deep blue upholstered window seat between the study area and his bed. Directly opposite was a tall white marble fireplace with a carved oak mantle. Two sturdy oak doors on one side of the room probably led to a walk-in closet and a bathroom, at least that's what they appeared to be with both doors slightly open. By turning his head to the other side he saw an intricate hanging tapestry, a forest scene with several unicorns in a sunlight bathed forest clearing by the looks of it and then a third door, open to a long corridor with polished oak floors, wood wainscoting and a plethora of portraits that reminded Harry of the gracious long hallways of Hogwarts.

Something about the tapestry niggled at the back of his head so he slipped off the side of the bed and went over to look closer at it, 'Yeah, that unicorn is airborne and jumping over the other one. That's truly weird, hmm…what's this written across the bottom? 'Never Play Leapfrog with a Unicorn!' well, that's good advice.' He rolled his eyes, wondering at the bizarre sense of humor of the tapestry. He was still standing in front of the odd wall hanging when he heard footsteps in the hall and turned to watch his grandfather come into his room.

"Ah, good to see you up, Harry, I assume you are very hungry since you slept through dinner last night. So why don't you get cleaned up and dressed and then Flick will show you down to the morning room to eat." Nicholas noticed that Harry was still glancing back and forth between him and the tapestry and thought he could clear up some of the boy's confusion. "Yes, well, about that tapestry. What can I say, your grandmother has a …very odd…sense of humor. She thought you might like that particular one. Now why don't you get cleaned up, child? If you need assistance, we have assigned a personal elf for you, just call 'Flick' and he will help you with anything you need." Nicholas pulled Harry into a one armed hug and with a final squeeze of his shoulder, left the room so that Harry could get ready for breakfast.

* * *

By the time the shock of the Flamels disappearance with Harry had worn off, Sirius was almost beyond words, Remus had laughed himself silly, and Severus was unable to move through the pain in his back. Albus had finally cleared the large chamber, promised the stunned aurors that he would be sure to let them know if he found out how the Flamels had managed to apperate out of the tenth underground level of a highly warded building and stunned Severus for the trip back to Grimmald Place, since they couldn't feed him any more pain potions for several more hours and even the slightest movement was causing the poor potions master excruciating pain. He turned an old shoelace he pulled from his pocket into a portkey and the four returned to Grimmald Place, hoping to find some clue as to where Nicholas, Perenelle, and Harry had gone.

Sirius rushed up the stairs, his hands undoing the intricate fastenings of his Acromantula silk presentation robes, muttering vile threats against the two elderly 'kidnappers'. He pushed the door to his room open so hard the door hit the wall and almost bounced back hard enough to hit him on the rebound. He flung the robe down across his bed, and stopped, mystified at the crinkling sound he had heard. He knew that the pockets on his robe had nothing in them because he had placed nothing in them after he had put them on, but he had heard the distinctive rustle of heavy parchment coming from the inner breast pocket. Curious in spite of himself, he opened the robe and cautiously opened the inner pocket, pulling a small roll of parchment that was tied securely with a strip of dark blue ribbon.

_Dear Sirius,_

_Sorry for making you worry, but we were afraid that we would be mobbed trying to leave the Ministry and knew that after the influx of magic that comes with officially declaring a true Heir of one of the Founders; Harry would collapse and be very vulnerable for several hours while he recovered._

_We have brought him home to recover and introduce him to his rightful home of Tir Na Nog. He will be here with us for the next month before we return, which will be tomorrow around eleven in the evening. That should give him enough time to fully recover from the stressful events of the past few weeks and to regain his strength and stamina._

_If Poppy wants Severus to also have the extra time to heal, this parchment can be used as a portkey to Tir Na Nog at exactly five p.m. this afternoon. Anyone holding onto the parchment will be transported here when the activation phrase, "insula deporto" is spoken. The portkey is set up to bring a maximum of ten people._

_See you tonight._

_Grandmother and Grandfather Flamel_

* * *

Lisa Turpin helped her ten year old sister, Laura finish packing her small travel bag with clothes and her most precious possessions before packing her own belongings back into the small bag she had brought home for the Easter holidays from Hogwarts. She squeezed her eyes shut, refusing to cry, Laura needed her to be strong, she was now the oldest living member of her family that wasn't locked up in Azkaban; she had to be strong for her sister.

She took the smaller and so trusting hand into hers, made sure both backpacks were secure and grabbed a small handful of green floo powder. Determination radiating off of her face, she flung the powder into the flames and pulled her sister quickly into the flames with her, pulling her close so that she could put both arms around the still shocked child. She said "Three Broomsticks, Hogsmeade" quickly so she wouldn't get a mouth full of ashes and shut her eyes, the last look at the beloved home of her grandparents quickly fading in the blur of passing fireplaces.

Lisa tripped over Laura's feet as they landed in a tumble of arms and legs in the warm and welcoming pub, Madame Rosmerta looking up at the new arrivals. She recognized the Hogwarts uniform of the older girl, so she went back to wiping the already clean bar and barely noticed the two girls as they stood up, straightened out their clothes, resettled their bags and walked out the doors into the noonday April sun.

By the time the two reached the large doors into Hogwarts, Laura was tired and sweaty, "Can we sit down, Lisa? I'm tired and I'm hungry. Why did you bring me here and where's Gram? What's going on, Sissy?" she whined, her voice cross with fatigue.

"Its okay, Laurie, we're here and you can have something to eat and drink in just a few minutes. I need to talk to Professor Dumbledore for just a bit and then you can sit all you want." Lisa was trying to keep up a strong front so as not to scare her little sister, but her nerves were fraying and a growing sense of panic had settled deep in her chest; all she wanted to do was curl up somewhere and cry her heart out. She wasn't sure who would be in the castle, but she couldn't think of anywhere else to go and she desperately wanted an adult, almost any adult to take charge of the chaos of her life.

She let go of her sister's hand just long enough to wipe her sweaty palm on her robe. Taking a deep breath, finding a sense of determination and resolve to take care of her younger sister, she resolutely climbed the marble steps and pulled open the huge door.

* * *

The panic at the disappearance of the Flamel's with Harry had now turned to utter bedlam at Grimmald Place. When Sirius had first read aloud the letter of explanation he had found, almost everyone had begun arguing for their own inclusion in the portkey trip to the fabled island. Poppy had indeed insisted that Severus absolutely needed the extra time to heal and recover his strength; there was no way he would be able to return to teaching on Monday morning at his current rate of recovery and she had insisted upon going with them to oversee both of her patients.

Ron, Hermione and Ginny had argued that they needed to be there to help Harry recover and catch up on all of the school work that he had missed, plus the support and their friendship so that he would have time to just 'be a kid'. Of course no one argued that Sirius would be going and they reluctantly agreed that Remus should travel as well. That hadn't been the problem; it was the last three spaces that were causing all of the current arguments.

Molly Weasley was arguing that she needed to be there to chaperone and oversee the children, and all of the children were certain that they didn't want her to be there. Tonks, Kingsley Shacklebolt and Mad Eye Moody had all volunteered to go to help all of the children, but particularly Harry build up their physical training and magical dueling. No one really wanted to know exactly why Mundungus Fletcher wanted to go, but Snape personally thought he wanted to check out the opportunity to 'liberate' some priceless antiquities.

George and Fred as well as Bill and Charlie all wanted to travel to the fabled island to get to know the Flamels better and perhaps learn how the two had managed to apperate through all of the ministry's finest wards without so much as an alarm bell going off. The noise level was growing until a flash of green floo powder announced the unexpected arrival of Minerva McGonagall followed by the totally unexpected arrival of a fifth year Ravenclaw and a younger little girl.

Everyone sat back down; they had all been standing and arguing with each other, so that they could hear why the two unknown girls were now at Grimmald Place. Professor McGonagall asked Dobby and Winky to take the two girls to the kitchen to feed them some lunch before turning to the Headmaster and sitting down in an empty chair beside him. She made sure the door had closed tightly behind the two girls and dobby before beginning her explanation.

She sighed in a tired and utterly defeated manner before beginning. "That's Lisa Turpin and her ten year old sister, Laura. The letter we sent out was too late, Albus. Their Grandfather was implicated in the corruption of the Wizengamot as you know. Well you may not know but the girls lived with the grandparents after their parents died five years ago. Their Grandfather is now in Azkaban for the next fifteen years, and their grandmother couldn't take it. Albus, she killed herself last night. I was…too…late…" The old witch seemed to collapse in upon her self as her shoulders shuddered with silent sobs. Albus pulled his old and closest friend to his chest as he soothed her, his own face reflecting the shock and horror of the news.

The group looked at each other in shame, realizing their petty arguing over who got to spend the next month on a beautiful island was trivial next to what the girls would be feeling. Sirius looked horrified that he had not made the offer earlier, but he actually could not have promised the support until he was actually invested with the title and the subsequent release of the family vaults. He stood up and walked around the table to have a whispered conversation with Albus as he continued to hold and comfort the badly shaken Minerva.

"Albus, I think the children should all go to the island, they need the respite from the war more than the rest of us. They need time to be just children, not training, nothing but freedom for a bit. I know I want to see Harry, but he will be back tomorrow and I'm sure there will be plenty more opportunities to visit the island later."

Albus nuzzled his face into the long tightly coiffed hair of the witch clinging to him so tightly and met Sirius' eye, raising an eyebrow as he deliberately looked down on Minerva's head. Sirius nodded in understanding, knowing that the Headmaster wanted Minerva included in the group. He patted Minerva's shoulder in silent support and understanding and went down the table to pull Molly and Arthur out into the study to talk to them privately.

The five Hogwarts students stood up silently and without saying a word left to go talk in Harry and Ron's room, suddenly sober and very grateful for their own parents.

* * *

Harry had stood under the hot shower for a very long, long time. The spacious etched glass cubicle had multiple showerheads positioned at various heights that completely surrounded him in an invigorating and refreshing spray of hot water. The supplied shampoo and body wash made his scalp and body tingle with a sense of clean and health that no muggle concoction could ever rival. To his surprise, the instant he had turned off the water, he had been enveloped with a wash of warm air from all sides that gently and refreshingly dried both his body and his hair before he even stepped foot out of the crystal enclosure.

He had forgotten clean clothes, so he wrapped a huge, fluffy towel around his waist, noticing for the first time that he seemed not only to have gained some weight, but he felt taller somehow. Shrugging off the unusual feeling he picked out a pair of black silk boxers, enjoying the feel as he slid them up and over his slender hips before throwing open the door to his closet. He looked at the room in stunned silence. He had thought his grandmother had bought him a lot of clothes the day before, but that was nothing compared to the contents of the oversized room. He spied rack upon rack of clothes, all of the finest quality and all perfectly sized for him. The left side of the closet had a top racks full of muggle style shirts while a series of lower second rods hung directly below filled with slacks, jeans and training sweats. The right side was filled with a broad selection of rich and very tasteful wizarding clothes, robes and robes of every weight, elegant color and fabric, and use: everyday robes, dress robes, dueling robes, work robes and even stylized presentation and wizarding rite robes. The far end had a somewhat eclectic combination of cloaks, muggle suits and jackets as well as a new set of Quidditch robes in Gryffindor colors. The base of the huge room had rack upon rack of shoes, boots, trainers and even several pairs of slippers to choose from.

Harry was so overwhelmed he just pulled the first pullover shirt and pair of muggle jeans from one side of the closet and dressed quickly, throwing a simple but obviously expensively made dark green day robe over his shoulders, sure that his grandparents would expect him to dress in wizard fashion.

He picked out a new pair of white trainers that had moving golden snitches on them and went over to his bed to put on his shoes and socks. When he had finished dressing he stood in the middle of the room and hesitantly said, "Flick?"

"Yes, your Grace? Flick is happy to serve." A house elf had appeared almost silently. Harry looked startled, this elf had very little in common with any house elf he had ever seen before or even heard about. The creature had the familiar large and pointed ears, the round slightly bulging eyes and the long pointed fingers and toes, but any other resemblance was gone. The elf stood taller and straighter, reaching almost to Harry's chin. It's manner was quiet and elegant, no bouncing, no fractured and almost indecipherable speech, and certainly no groveling servitude.

"Uh…Grandfather said you would show me to the breakfast room?"

"Yes, if you would follow me, your Grace. It's one floor below and to the east end of the main hall." The fellow was dressed in an outfit that resembled a shrunken butler's outfit. His white shirt was neatly pressed with a perfectly tied black bow tie around his neck. His black trousers were pressed with a crisp line down the front and his bare feet looked quite odd peeking out of the bottom with his very long pointed toes. He had a small black jacket with the same family crest that had appeared on Harry's presentation robes, minus the heir circle of course on his left chest. His speech was cultured and correct; the pronunciation would have been acceptable in any fine manor home, the correct amount of servitude and culture of the well trained upper English servant obviously evident in each sentence he spoke.

Harry bemusedly followed Flick down the long hall, ignoring the whispering and pointing of the paintings as he traipsed after the soft flop, flop sound of Flick's bare feet on the polished wood flooring.

* * *

Narcissa's hands were trembling slightly as she sat perfectly still, her breakfast tea growing cold as she held the unopened envelope in her hands. The red candle wax on the back bore the newly reinstated family crest of the Black family and she was afraid to open it, for both Draco's and her whole future rested upon the answer in this elegant parchment envelope. She noticed that a second owl had delivered another letter, but seeing the name Parkinson on it she just placed it on Emma Parkinson's empty plate.

She forced herself to slit open the flap with a butter knife, wanting to read the missive before her son and her houseguests came down the stairs for breakfast. She drew in a deep breath and began to read.

_Dear Cissy,_

_I am sorry that Lucius had so little concern and caring for his family to squander your future and Draco's with his own. I will of course annul your marriage and hereby give you official legal permission to once more become Narcissa Black._

_I have set up a Gringotts account in that name for you and Draco; the key will be issued to you on your first visit to the bank. Just show them this letter._

_I have deposited 2,000 galleons to begin and the sum of 1,000 galleons per month will be added on the first of each month. I have ascertained that his remaining tuition and room and board fees for the current year have already been paid. Please let me know if this amount proves inadequate. I will be meeting with Draco about his future as soon as he returns to Hogwarts after break. I am pleased to tell you that I have accepted the position of DADA professor and hope to help guide Draco and his fellow Slytherins on a more productive course than the one his father had planned for him. _

_Please let me know if you would be willing to assist me in my goal of making sure Voldemort's supply of willing servants from amongst the Hogwarts students and graduates is cut off as completely as possible. Our family owes it to the next generation to have the chance to live after inflicting the likes of Bellatrix and all of our parents on our own generation. It is time that the old pureblood families take responsibility for either supporting or just not defying the rampant prejudice and hatred of the few. _

_Your Cousin,_

_Sirius Black_

Narcissa slumped, her heart slowing as the tension in her body eased. Sirius had accepted and would care for her and even for Draco. She smiled at the thought that she could now tear up the abhorrent letter to Lucius' detested relatives. She called Nana and asked her to begin breakfast, happier than she had been for years.

* * *

After breakfast, Harry, Perenelle and Nicholas had adjourned to an elegant but comfortable study to begin the long but welcome process of becoming a family in fact as well as name and blood.

Perenelle and Nicholas had taken turns telling Harry the long and complicated story of their lives and lineages and then Perenelle called an elf to bring tea, wanting a short distraction before telling the boy about his magical inheritances, the first of which he had received just the afternoon before.

"Harry, what do you know about Rowena Ravenclaw and the other Founders?"

"Not much, just that she was supposedly very intelligent and creative, Hermione would know more, she's read _Hogwarts: A History_ about a hundred times or so." He shrugged his shoulders as he accepted the cup of spicy tea his grandmother handed him.

Nicholas covered a snort while Perenelle glared at him. "Well, there's a lot more to being the Ravenclaw heir than that. She was indeed a brilliant witch; in fact, she designed the changing floor plans, appearing and disappearing rooms, and the moving stairs at Hogwarts. She was also a renowned seer, a real one, not like the fraud Trelawney that Albus has now. She was also a potions mistress on a scale to almost rival Salazar Slytherin, though very few people know that. Of the four, only Godric was useless at potions, but he more than made up for it with Transfigurations and Defense." Perenelle was comfortable sitting and bringing her new great grandson up to speed on his heritage. The others would not be arriving until next week after all.

"Do you remember the magical transference from yesterday afternoon at all?"

"Some, I remember feeling like I was being filled with power and that somehow my mind was being speeded up…and…enlarged…somehow…Oh I can't really explain it at all." He looked frustrated and perplexed at his inability to put the way it had felt into adequate words.

Perenelle leaned forward and looked Harry deeply into the eyes as she smiled broadly at the confused teen. "What you received yesterday was just the beginning of your Ravenclaw heritage. If we had known of your existence; you would have received the 'child's blessing' that you received yesterday from your mother on your eleventh birthday, before you ever left for Hogwarts. It is too dangerous for a small child with no control over their magic to have the kind of power and knowledge that are the birthright of the Ravenclaws. The blessing is designed to release the first set of the bindings and constraints upon your magic and intelligence that all those of true Ravenclaw blood are born with. Rowena herself cast the first binding on her second son after her first born child, a daughter, died of magical burnout at the age of four. Because her mind could not control or contain the amount of magic that her body held, she died from casting very strong accidental magic."

Nicholas joined the conversation for the first time. "Have you done accidental magic much stronger than your peers and at a much younger age than them? Or have you seemed to learn something way beyond your years and abilities and yet struggled to learn other things that should be simple?" Harry's eyes widened as he remembered just that happening to him. After the long time he had just spent organizing his memories in his own mind, he knew that his learning was very sporadic and oftentimes inexplicable. He couldn't keep up with Hermione and yet he cast a corporeal patronus capable of driving away over a hundred dementors at once. He had found out over the years of dorm room talk that his dorm mates' accidental magic usually consisted of summoning a toy or a bottle rather than apparating to the top of the school as he had once done to escape Dudley and his gang. Harry nodded, understanding dawning on his face.

Nicholas smiled at Perenelle as she continued her explanation. "So you should have had your magic and intellect unbound on your eleventh birthday, but since no one realized that Lily was our great grandchild, no one knew you were a Ravenclaw and you have been struggling against those bindings for years. I simply released what was already within you yesterday. Now we have the next month to help you adjust to your new power and to absorb the new knowledge you gained yesterday so that you can return to Hogwarts without any danger of hurting someone accidentally with a too strong spell. You also need the time to recover from your prolonged illness. And being here at Tir Na Nog will allow you that time."

"Is that where we are?" Harry looked out the window with more interest, noticing a faint golden hue to the horizon. A large expanse of lush green lawn led to a healthy looking forest to one side and a large, almost glass like lake with high wisps of clouds reflected upon its still surface to the other.

"Yes, child and in a couple of days, when you have recovered more you will be free to explore. Your friends will probably be here in a couple of days so you will have companions to explore and learn with. Now, lets begin to find out exactly what you have learned in spite of the blocks and start filling in some of the gaps in your knowledge." With a frightening look of anticipation, both Perenelle and Nicholas sat back in their chairs, looking at Harry with a very fond but decidedly calculating glee.

* * *

At precisely 5 p.m. Sirius, Minerva, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Lisa, Laura, and Tonks squeezed together, each with a finger upon the parchment. A sour looking Severus Snape was propped up between Sirius and Tonks and Poppy had her large leather satchel full of potions clutched tightly to her chest. Each traveler was carrying a bag with their belongings and Hermione and Ron each had their extra hand firmly clasped onto a large trunk of miscellaneous supplies. Laura's face looked excited in spite of her red, teary eyes but Lisa's eyes were still dead with shock. Minerva had recovered somewhat but she was still heartbroken for the girls so recently left virtual orphans. Her heart constricted as she sent a prayer to the gods that no other letter was too late. As she thought to herself, "It is always the innocent that pay for other's mistakes!" the familiar jerk of a portkey pulled everyone away.

* * *

AN: Yes this is rather short, but it was a set up for the next chapter and therefore was necessary. I don't plan on having any major romance in this fiction. I enjoy reading a good romance but I really am not in a point in my life that I want to write it so don't worry about ships. Any here will be very minor and mostly left to the imagination. 


	27. Chapter 27: Tir na nOg

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: This is my sandbox, if you don't like my writing or the way my characters develop over the story, then simply DON"T READ. They have a nifty little button on both the top and the bottom of the page that says 'back'. That said, thank you so much for those who have offered support and encouragement. Enjoy the next installment.

AN: Sorry for the slow update, my wireless router has gone died and the company is sending me a new one, under warranty, but it will take 7-10 days to arrive. I have borrowed one for a little bit so that I can get on line, but I do have to return this one. I live on a fixed income so I appreciate not having to spend extra to replace it.

Chapter 27: Tir na nOg

Harry sprawled on his new, very comfortable feather bed and absently ran a finger down the page of the book he was trying to read. His thoughts over the past week, and particularly yesterday afternoon, running through his mind in too chaotic a fashion for him to really pay attention to the history book his grandmother insisted that he read. He smiled at the thought of actually reading a wizarding history book that had very few goblin wars in it. The book had been published almost 400 years ago, so there was no recent history contained within, but the older history was much more accurate and in depth than anything he had heard Hermione ranting about.

After the first day of questions, answers and testing by his grandparents, his days had settled into a comfortable routine. Every morning he was awakened by Flick with a cup of strong tea and a couple pieces of toast before he was expected to appear for physical training in a large well equipped dueling room. He had been carefully guided through a series of strengthening exercises by a young house elf named Grip. He was frustrated that he had lost almost all of the muscle tone he had gained from the last year, but he was almost up to the level of fitness he had had before his 'illness' had wasted his strength away. He was looking forward to actually beginning on weight training and physical fitness next week, but his grandparents hadn't released him yet.

He would shed his smelly sweats and enjoy a most refreshing hot, steamy shower followed by a therapeutic massage from a rotating staff of healers before being allowed to dress for the day and going down to the breakfast room to eat a huge nutritious breakfast with his grandparents. The rest of the morning was taken up with lessons with his grandmother on history, Arithmancy and Ancient Runes, both subjects he had not taken but found he actually liked and even understood much more than he thought he would have from the glimpses he saw of Hermione's homework and her totally baffling conversations with her study partners. A long lunch taken up with rousing discussions and debates with both grandparents would be followed by a short rest in his room, where he was supposed to read if he couldn't actually sleep any.

Afternoons spent in the best equipped and largest potions lab he had ever seen with his grandfather were more enjoyable than he ever thought a potions lesson ever could be. Nicholas had been brewing for many long centuries, and had taught a long succession of both his own children and a series of talented apprentices. His teaching style was diametrically opposite that of Severus Snape. He patiently began over from the very beginning for Harry, teaching him about basic ingredients, how to brew, why things were prepared the way they were, and how different methods of heating and stirring made different ingredients either more powerful or more stable. Harry found he actually understood and was beginning to understand how someone could actually love to brew and even invent new potions.

Later he was given free time to enjoy the outdoors, though he was forbidden to fly until he had been cleared by the healers that visited each morning for his massages. He wandered through the crisp green forest, picking random fresh potion ingredients as he found them or sitting down at the peaceful blue lake, throwing bits of bread at the flocks of geese, ducks and graceful swans that mobbed him whenever he showed up. He would take long walks, visiting the stables to meet the horses and thestrals; and staring out at the pasture that had been empty each time he had seen it.

He was surprised yesterday afternoon when he had wandered down to the oversized pasture and been startled by the sudden appearance of a very curious yearling griffin cub that came to the side of the pasture to investigate the new and intriguing smelling young wizard. Harry had hesitantly reached a trembling hand through the fence to touch the odd feeling feathers that adorned the eagle head of the large winged lion in awe. The youngling had allowed his hesitant pets and then opened his mouth and let out a loud call. "_Mother, Father; come and meet the child of Gryffindor. He has come to meet us."_

Harry fell backward onto his bum as he realized he could understand the young griffin's speech. He looked around to see if anyone was near him, but they were all alone in the late afternoon sun. "Can you understand me?"

An odd crackling noise issued from the viciously sharp beak that Harry finally recognized as laughter. He stood up and walked back to the griffin that had now stuck his head through the white wood fence to be petted some more, the crest of his head just reaching to Harry's waist height. "_You are of Godric's blood youngling; his children alone are bound to us through magic for all time. You and yours alone can understand us. My parents have waited long and long for you to come. They knew that you would be here at this time and thus hatched me for you."_

Harry looked gobsmacked and unable to form a coherent thought or sound as two fully grown golden griffins appeared from the far woods and walked sinuously and lithely over to where Harry was standing, too shocked to move.

The tallest griffin was only slightly larger than Sirius in his grim form, the smaller one was the size of a large dog, though much more sinuous and graceful in her movements than any dog would ever be capable of. The two bowed formally at Harry before the larger male began to speak, one leg stretched out in front as they bent the other knee. "_We have waited young Gryffindor for your coming was foretold almost a century ago. The stars spoke of your trials, and the task that has been placed upon your young shoulders. As you are the last of Godric's blood, we vow the support of all of our kind and offer our youngling as your familiar, to help you on your journey and to guide you in the ways of the griffin."_

Harry's face lost all of its color as the words of the male griffin sunk in. "I'm not Godric's blood, I can't be…I just found out that my grandmother is Lady Ravenclaw…I can't be…"

The odd cackling sound now issued from all three griffins before the adult female spoke for the first time_. "Are you not a Potter, child? For all Potter's are descended from Godric's beloved daughter. And the Ravenclaw is from your mother, we can sense your blood very clearly, it is very strong in you, young one. Rather deny that you have green eyes and your ancestor's unruly black hair, it would be as easy as trying to deny your heritage, child."_

Harry had eventually been convinced of his unknown further heritage by the utterly calm logic and experience of the griffin family. After all, if only the children of Godric could understand and speak to the griffins, the very fact that he was talking to them in the first place proved their point.

So Harry now lay across his bed, frantically trying to sort and file all of his new knowledge and experiences. He wasn't sure he could stand to learn anything else new without his head splitting. Giving up on reading his book, he stood up, straightened his robes and left to join his grandfather for another afternoon of brewing.

* * *

Albus had returned to his office after the portkey had taken the ten passengers to Tir na nOg at five p.m. unable to put off his pressing tasks any longer. He had to find someone capable and willing to take on the huge task of overseeing the cleaning and upkeep of the castle. The house elves did most of the work; the caretaker was in charge of overseeing detentions and calling for elf teams to clean any unexpected messes. He actually did very little of the actual cleaning, an occasional mopping up of rain or melted snow, the polishing of the trophy room if there were no detentions pending, and that sort of thing.

Albus didn't know of anyone who wanted to fulfill the position, there had been no love lost between the Headmaster and Argus Filch, but he heartily wished the squib had not been enamored of Dolores Umbridge enough to follow her to his untimely demise, especially during a current school year.

Albus started to chuckle as he thought about asking Molly Weasley to fill in until he could advertise and hire a new caretaker, she would certainly keep the Weasley twins in line. But then he pictured her chasing the two redheaded menaces up and down the corridors of Hogwarts, screaming like a live howler and he shook his head and began searching through his mind for other possibilities. For now, he would just ask Ogden, the Hogwarts Head House Elf to oversee the cleaning of the castle, after all Argus had done very little of the actual cleaning, it was done by the elves all ready. Hmm, overseeing detentions had been the primary focus of Argus' job; perhaps he could have Sybil Trelawney oversee wayward students, that would certainly be as much of a deterrent as serving detention with Mr. Filch had been, at least until he could find a suitable replacement. Maybe he would have to consider Molly Weasley after all, especially for certain 'particular' miscreants.

He filled in the name 'Sirius Black' in the space for new DADA Professor with satisfaction. He would do an admirable job and fully intended to stay for many years; perhaps the ridiculous rumor of Severus wanting the job would finally fade away, as well as the rumor that the job was cursed; as if anyone knowing Severus would believe he wanted to leave his beloved potions to teach DADA. He tapped his quill to his chin as he contemplated the other slots he would have to fill; at least he had until next summer to finalize his recommendations. Perhaps Mrs. Malfoy, no wait, it was Ms. Black now; would be interested in teaching Wizarding Culture and Etiquette; she was certainly well versed in the subject. Or perhaps he could convince Mrs. Longbottom, she was certainly well versed in formal wizarding culture. He would have to talk with Severus about some of his Slytherin parents who might be interested in working in the castle now. He knew very little first hand information about the parents of the students hit hardest by the Ministry sweep, especially the mothers. Another thing he would need to correct in the near future, perhaps some kind of parents nights, or even a parent's week next year?

He rolled up the parchment for now, his tired eyes starting to see spots after the hectic events of the past few days. He was certainly looking forward to the return of the students on Sunday afternoon, even with all of the changes and the multiple problems that his returning students would be facing with the extensive and sweeping changes that had occurred.

* * *

Draco and Pansy had made steady progress on their studies and had even begun to formulate a few plans of their own to consolidate and strengthen their standing in the new Slytherin house. They hoped the new Head of House would be reasonable and able to control their house the way Professor Snape had been. They had not heard anything directly about Snape's arrest, but neither of them doubted that he had been arrested with all of the others. It was certainly no secret in their house that Snape was a marked death eater; their parents had been quite vocal about the man's ongoing job of spying on Dumbledore for their lord.

Draco had only received two more responses to the plethora of apologies that he had sent out at the end of last week, but he was encouraged by their response. With Blaise Zabini's offer of a truce and then the slightly conciliatory letters he had received from both Daphne Greengrass and Cho Chang, he might have some chance of surviving the next two years intact.

* * *

Harry woke up to a bright sunny morning with an unfamiliar but somehow comforting weight pressed against his back. His usual morning fog dissipated as he tried to figure out who it could be without waking up the other body in the bed with him. It didn't feel like either of his grandparents and the only other people he had met were the three healers that rotated giving him his deep muscle torture er 'massage' each morning. This didn't feel large enough to be an adult though, but he couldn't imagine any house elf, especially his grandparents' very dignified and proper elves sleeping with him, particularly uninvited. And if Dobby had somehow managed to find him, he certainly wouldn't be sleeping, jumping on the bed yes, but not sleeping peacefully.

Harry managed to move away and twist enough to look over his shoulder before he stopped breathing in shock. Curled up in bed with him was a very frightening sight, well, maybe not frightening, but definitely shocking. The young griffin he had met yesterday afternoon was asleep, his eagle head on the other pillow, his wings folded tightly against Harry's back, his four lion's legs bent to fit on the bed as he slept. Harry managed to begin breathing after he noticed he was beginning to see black spots in his vision. He panted softly, wondering if he could call Flick without the beast waking up. Before he could even come up with a workable plan, he noticed the griffins golden eyes were open and watching him, amusement clearly coming from its mind to his.

"_Good morning, my friend. My mother and father told you yesterday that your coming had been foretold and that I was 'hatched' to be your familiar. And as your familiar, I now live with you. Since there is no other bedding for me, I improvised."_

"Oh, well, that's all right I guess, but what exactly does it mean to be 'my familiar'? I can't take you to school with me, it's not allowed."

"_And who exactly at Hogwarts is going to tell a griffin that he cannot stay? Especially if my mother and father accompany me so that they know where the castle is?"_

"Well, um…." Harry went over the list of Professors and staff before admitting that there was no one who would either be concerned enough, or stupid enough to try to take on a griffon, even a half grown juvenile, especially if it was accompanied by its fully grown parents. He suspected that Dumbledore would just twinkle his eyes madly and offer the beast 'lemon sherbets'. McGonagall would love having a living symbol of her house; Snape wasn't stupid enough to threaten a griffon. "Well, okay, you can probably stay with me. But what exactly does a 'familiar' do?" He was very curious, he had thought that Hedwig was his 'familiar' after all, most of the students considered their owls and cats as their familiars, heck, even Neville considered Trevor, his toad, as such.

"_Well, I am your life companion, to help you, support you and love you. I can advise you when you need it, yell at you if you are being stupid, love you when life treats you badly and just be a very close friend."_ The griffon went on, _"But first we must decide upon a name. I call you 'Harry' but I object to you calling me 'beast' even if it is in your mind. Though I admit, sometimes I might act like one." _The odd crackling noise coming from the animal's chest showed it was laughing at its own joke.

"I don't know, I mean… I never had a pet…not that I think of you as a …pet…no…I think you will be my …friend." Harry hurried to deflect the annoyance he was beginning to feel coming off the griffon in waves at the 'pet' statement. "I just meant I don't have any experience at naming anything. I mean, all my friends already had names when I met them." Cor blimey, but he was sounding stupider by the second. He buried his head in his blankets and tried to hide his growing blush.

The crackling noise was back even louder, so he looked up his eyes half hidden in his fringe of unruly black hair. The griffon met him eye to eye and then opened his mouth in a truly scary mockery of a smile. _"How about I just take the name friend, then? Amicus it is."_ Harry nodded in agreement, anything with a wickedly vicious beak like that could be named anything it wanted in his book.

The two spent a few minutes beginning to build a friendship before Flick entered the room, shooing Harry toward his bathroom to get ready for his day.

* * *

When Harry showed up for breakfast, neither Perenelle nor Nicholas seemed surprised to see Amicus loping easily behind Harry like a fearsome golden shadow. The table even had a bowl full of chunks of raw meat sitting ready beside Harry's plate so with a mental shrug, Harry just but the bowl down where the griffin could reach it and tucked into his own huge meal.

His grandmother waited until he was almost finished before asking him how his morning had been. "And what have you two decided upon for your familiar's name? We have been calling him youngling and child, but now that you have bonded, I'm sure he wishes to be called something else."

"Uh, well he told me his name is Amicus, you know, Latin for 'friend' since I really didn't know what to call him. You knew he was going to bond with me yesterday? Why didn't you tell me before he scared me to death this morning?" Harry was getting irritated at his grandparents for keeping secrets.

Nicholas reached across the table and patted Harry's hand to calm the teen down. "Yes, we did know that Amicus would bind himself with you at sometime during your stay here, but we could not tell you because it might influence the bond negatively. The bond had to be natural; it had to come willingly and freely to be accepted, without any influence from anyone else, either us or Amicus' parents. And that is how it happened, did it not?"

Harry thought back to how the two had met, he had held his hand out first, and had preened the eagle feather on the top of Amicus' head before he 'heard' a single word in his head. Somehow he had felt drawn to the animal, more so than he had been to any other creature he had ever met. He couldn't have explained what exactly he had felt, but he 'knew' he was completely safe and that he was supposed to greet the griffon. "Yes," he nodded at his grandparents, "I somehow knew that I was safe and that he wanted me to pet him. I sort of 'felt' him even before he talked to me."

Amicus lifted his beak and ran it gently down Harry's arm in a long gentle stroke. _"It is as I told you, child, I am for you and you are for me."_

They discussed the care and feeding of young griffons for a while before Perenelle turned to Harry with a twinkle in her baby blue eyes, almost as maddeningly bright as Dumbledore's could be. "I think you will like today, not only have the healers released you to do magic once more, your friends will be arriving this morning to spend the next three weeks with you before returning to Hogwarts for the end of the term."

Harry jumped from his seat and leaped into the air, his fist raised above his head as he hooted in happiness. Amicus screeched along with him, the overflow of happiness washing over him through their newly formed bond.

* * *

Amelia had worked long hours to craft the new underage magic law and was finally ready to present it to the new Minister for Magic, Rufus Scrimgeour that afternoon. She had repealed the strictures for practicing magic completely while in the presence of a fully trained witch or wizard. Magic was still restricted without supervision for anyone not having passed with an 'Acceptable' or above on their O.W.L.'s in charms, transfiguration and DADA, and of course, no magic was allowed in front of uninformed Muggles at any time. She planned to offer secure portkeys to all those younger students and those who had not passed the requirements who were Muggle born or raised so that there would be strictly enforced places and times for them to practice their magic.

She left her office, pleased with the new draft. Now if she could just get it passed by the new Wizengamot without any stifling changes to it she would be most pleased with her long hard efforts.

* * *

Stanislaw and Emma Parkinson were sitting in the small bedroom that Narcissa had given to Emma and were talking over what would likely happen for the next two years, until Stanislaw was old enough to attend Hogwarts. Emma had gratefully accepted the offer from Lord Black; it would keep them off the streets and fed, but there wasn't much else there. They could survive without her finding work, but there would be no money for any extras and certainly not anything for extra lessons for her son.

"Stanislaw, I can stay home with you and we can do lessons together, but there will be no money for tutoring or any frills. We will be able to get a small house for ourselves, perhaps near some wizards your age. Or Mummy can keep trying to find a job and you can go to primary magic school somewhere. If Mummy works, I won't be home all the time and you will have to manage on your own sometimes, but there will be extra money then and we could arrange perhaps for some tutoring in potions, since you seem to love them so and I am totally useless in them. But it will affect you too, so Mummy wants to know what you want. Either way, Mummy will have to find a job when you go to Hogwarts, since the money from Lord Black ends when you graduate."

Stanislaw seemed near to tears, he just wanted things to go back the way they were just last week. Sure they didn't have a whole lot of money, his Dad worked for the Ministry but they had been comfortable and Mum stayed home with him. He missed Master Landry and his potions classes something fierce, but he didn't want his Mum to be gone each day either. Emma seemed to understand for she stood and hugged her ten year-old, something he wouldn't have allowed before the turmoil of the last week. "Let's wait until this summer when Pansy is home to decide, shall we? Mum can last that long and perhaps I will find an accounting job with a house right close for us." She ruffled the boy's blonde hair and patted him softly on the bum, sending him out to play in the small fenced garden while she started writing letters again, the first to Professor Vector, her old Arithmancy professor asking for a letter of recommendation. She had taken special lessons from the witch so she was hopeful she would still remember her after seventeen years.

* * *

Albus and Remus were cleaning and boxing up all of the dreadful possessions that Dolores Umbridge had left behind when Remus came across a very disturbing poster. He held up the large frame with the collage of pictures and almost gagged at the sight of the nearly nude Dolores posing for the camera. "Hey, Albus, shall we hang this one in Severus' office as a welcome home present? I'm sure he misses hearing his Dolores calling for her 'Sevie Poo' don't you?" He started snorting as he perused the various pictures.

Albus turned to find out what had tickled Remus into fits of laughter and stopped, rather gobsmacked at the sight of the large frame that Remus was threatening to drop because he was laughing so hard. Albus tried, he really tried, but he couldn't stop himself from throwing his head back and letting go a hearty laugh at the sight. "Or we could hang it in Minerva's quarter so she could see it first thing in the morning." He managed to get out before the two gave up coherent speech for quite a while. The two finally decided they would hang it in the staff room so that everyone could appreciate it without scaring the students too much.

* * *

Harry was pacing back and forth, chewing on his lip as he waited impatiently for his friends to arrive. He didn't know exactly who was coming, his grandparents merely said they had left a portkey for up to ten people but they didn't know who would come either. Amicus was crackling at him as a huge mound of arms and legs appeared in the middle of the empty entrance hall, followed shortly by a scream of intense pain. Minerva and Poppy began pulling students off of poor Snape, who had somehow managed to land on the bottom of the dog pile of bodies. After the initial scream of agony, Snape had luckily passed out and the madly thrashing bodies had sorted themselves out into recognizable people in short order.

Harry ran forward, hugging Hermione, Ron and Ginny tightly as he turned to find out who else had come. Sirius charged toward him, grabbing him by both shoulders when the trio had let him go. He pulled Harry close and gave him a fierce hug. "Harry, son you are looking so much better. I know it's only been a few hours since you left, but you look healthier."

Harry explained that it had been almost a week his time and that he had been exercised and fed to regain his strength when Poppy turned to him and asked where they could put Professor Snape so that he could recover in peace and quiet.

"Flick!" Harry said, waiting only a short time for the staid and elegant elf to appear. "Our guests have arrived, and Professor Snape is injured. Can you show Madame Pomfrey the suite set up for them and notify the healers that they have arrived?"

Professor McGonagall turned; Snape levitated in front of her and followed the flop-flop of Flick's bare feet up the massive grand staircase to the upper floor, Madame Pomfrey following behind, clucking at her patient's misfortune in arrival. Harry looked around and finally notice the two Turpin girls and Tonks.

"Wotcher, Tonks!" He happily exclaimed to his favorite auror and Sirius' cousin. He walked over to the two girls, one he vaguely recognize who was wearing her Hogwarts Ravenclaw uniform and a younger one that looked so much like her it could only be a younger sister. "Hi, I'm Harry Potter, I don't believe we've ever talked, but I remember seeing you around school. You're a fifth year too, aren't you?" He had a friendly hand outstretched to the older girl. Lisa took his hand hesitantly; she had heard rumors and even read some articles in the Daily Prophet that weren't very flattering to the young wizard now offering his hand.

"Lisa Turpin and this is my little sister Laurie. We had no where else to go so Lord Black said we were to come here, wherever here is." She looked around and seemed to notice Amicus for the first time. She let out a short scream which caused everyone else to look around and notice the small griffon calmly sitting on its haunches, watching the tableau with an open beak of amusement.

"That's…that's…a golden griffon, Harry!" Hermione actually stammered in surprise at the small creature.

"Yeah, guys…meet Amicus. He's my familiar now and will be coming back to Hogwarts with us when we go back in three weeks." Harry was enjoying the looks of shock on his friends' faces.

Lisa's face paled, "Three weeks…but we'll miss school! It's Thursday night and classes begin again on Monday. I can't miss three weeks of classes, I have O.W.L.'s coming up!"

Every one looked at Hermione, expecting a similar squeal of outrage from her, but she remained quiet, looking at Harry to explain the time discrepancy on Tir na nOg to her. But Harry didn't have to try to explain something he was only just understanding himself as his grandparents walked down the grand staircase to greet Harry's guests themselves.

"Ah, I see you have all arrived safely. Come we have tea ready, and Miss Turpin's entire list of questions can be answered then." Perenelle waved a graceful arm in the direction of the ground floor parlor, inviting the group to proceed her into the warmly decorated room.

* * *

Voldemort looked around the small parlor in the elegant but modest old family manor that Boris had apperated them to, pleased at the much better accommodations, though he let nothing of his thoughts show on his cruel snake like face. A respectful knock on the door caught his attention and he leaned back in the old upholstered chaise, his legs crossed at the ankles, one arm carefully stretched in poised insolence on the arm of the golden fabric.

"Enter." He said with just the right tone of boredom and nobility.

Boris entered, bowing low over the silver tray that he carefully balanced. A selection of covered dishes were emitting an appetizing aroma, not that Voldemort would ever admit that he was starved and more than anxious to eat something better than the swill the small inn had called food.

"M-my Lord." Boris waited respectfully, head bowed for the master's permission to speak.

Voldemort smiled at the abject servitude in the man's tone and manner. Perhaps he would stay for a while in Albania, they certainly remembered how to treat nobility, not like the bunch of useless, uppity Brits he had as followers in England. The pureblooded English wizards had never really learned their place after all, he thought with quiet introspection. "You may leave the tray for me." He deigned to notice Boris after just a brief moment, his desire to make the wizard squirm and the delightful smells assaulting his nostrils battling. The smells won easily and he barely waited for Boris to pull a small table over next to his chaise before dismissing the man from his presence so he could investigate the covered dishes.

* * *

Sirius had explained the presence of Lisa and Laurie to the Flamels and Harry while the girls had been show an elegant bathroom so that they could clean up before tea was served. Harry managed to give Lisa a brief hug of support and murmured several heartfelt condolences before everyone sat down and Perenelle served drinks to everyone. Harry watched Lisa's face closely as he introduced his grandparents to the newcomers.

"You…you…you're Lady Ravenclaw!" Lisa finally managed to stutter as she quickly grabbed her mug of hot chocolate before it spilled down her uniform.

"Why, yes child I am. I have been for a very long time. And you know Harry from school don't you; he's Lord Ravenclaw, did you know?" Perenelle had a look everyone recognized from seeing it on Fred and George's faces too many times to count. She was up to something they were sure.

Lisa looked over at Harry where he had his head bent down, his face mostly hidden, but what could be seen was turning a bright red in color.

"But…he's…he's not in Ravenclaw, he's a Gryffindor!" Lisa was looking back and forth between Perenelle and Harry, not sure if the woman was pulling her leg or not.

Perenelle smiled wickedly and dropped the next bombshell on the poor girl. "Well, yes but his father was Lord Gryffindor after all, so he is Lord Gryffindor too. You can tell because he's being followed around by a griffon after all." Harry had had enough. He glared at his laughing grandmother and snarled. "That's enough, Grandmother! I think we can change the subject from me now. So Tonks, I was really surprised to see you, not that you aren't welcome but I sort of expected someone else would beat you out of a spot."

Tonks smiled, her hair turning the exact golden color of Amicus as her nose lengthened into an almost perfect facsimile of his beak. "Well, Molly wouldn't let the girls come without a 'proper' chaperone. Sorry, Mrs. Flamel apparently you are not expected to be able to keep up with the hellions here. So it was Arabella Figg, Molly Weasley or me…and you got me!" She giggled as Sirius slapped his head theatrically and said, "Thank Merlin and all the gods for that!"

* * *

Everyone had been shown to their own room after a welcoming feast that put the Hogwarts feasts to shame, though they had to drag Hermione and Lisa out of the immense library on their short tour of the house before bed. Only the promise of lessons for everyone in the morning convinced them to leave the room; which made Ron groan loudly and then look sideways at Harry as the expected support never materialized from his best mate.

Harry remembered to have Flick supply a suitable bed for Amicus before he wound up sharing his bed again with a vicious beaked, sharp clawed griffon once more. He went to sleep smiling; the soothing mental voice of his new familiar 'purring' in happiness in his mind, looking forward to the new adventures that would begin tomorrow.

* * *

AN: Thank you for all your kind reviews and for voting my "Snape's Invisible Friend" first place in HPAA's contest. 


	28. Chapter 28: Island Vacation

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: This is my sandbox, if you don't like my writing or the way my characters develop over the story, then simply DON"T READ. They have a nifty little button on both the top and the bottom of the page that says 'back'. That said, thank you so much for those who have offered support and encouragement. Enjoy the next installment.

AN: Thank you for your reviews, I had already thought of the errors with the names, but unfortunately I was at the grocery store when I thought of it. I have now reposted the chapter with the names corrected. Of course Minerva went to the island and it was Albus and Remus alone cleaning out the DADA office, just as you all suspected. Thank you again, its fans like you that keep me on my toes. Happy reading.

Chapter 28: Island Vacation

Harry woke to a face full of wing, which caused him to leap out of bed and run several steps in sheer panic before the sound of griffin laughter managed to pierce the thick fog he usually woke up with. He belly flopped onto his bed, his arms outstretched, willing his fingers to make contact with griffin neck, only to miss and slide on the satin sheets so that he tumbled off the other side of the bed in an embarrassing heap of tangled sheets, pillows and madly complaining teenage boy. The laughter in his head just got louder and then was echoed by Ron's very familiar giggle and Sirius' barking laugh.

Harry managed to untangle his head long enough to glare at his loudly laughing audience before pulling the mess of sheets up and over his head in embarrassment, wishing they would just all disappear.

"Too bad Colin isn't here with his camera, hey Harry?" Ron managed around his giggles.

"Just shoot me now, why don't you?" came a disgruntled snarl from the mess on the floor.

Sirius was still laughing at his son, but he was at least trying to untangle him from the mess. "Come on Harry, up and at 'em. We were told you get up early every morning to do physical training. I need you to help Tonks and me show this lazy bunch of kids what to do. Then your grandfather has promised to show us some new dueling tactics."

Harry's head burst from the tangle as he stood up and let the sheets fall to the ground. "Why didn't you say so, Paddy? Let me get some sweats on and I'll be down in just a second." Sirius nodded, still smiling at the griffin's antics and Harry's response, but Ron stayed in the room, wanting to talk to his best mate alone before they joined the others.

"Uh, Harry can I talk to you a bit…you know…alone?" Ron was looking down at his trainers, a new pair, so white they almost shined. His room had supplied a fully stocked closet of new robes, muggle clothes and shoes which he had found this morning.

Harry sat down on the edge of his bed, kicking aside the sheets so that Ron could join him. "What's up, Ron? Is there something wrong?" Harry's face showed his deep concern for his friend.

"No, nothings wrong…well…not really. I just wanted to …you know…apologize for everything I did and said last year. You know ... the jealousy stuff? I mean I didn't know everything that had happened to you, well no one did actually. I'm kind of mad that you didn't tell me about it, I would have helped you like we did that summer. But well, Sirius and Professor Dumbledore and even Mum kind of explained about how you wouldn't want anyone to know about that and that it didn't change who you were and well…that I was being a royal git for the way I treated you. Mum showed me a huge insurance policy they have on her and Dad, since they have seven children you know. And she asked me if I thought you would be jealous if they both died and then I had money from the policy, like you have money from your Mum and Dad. And it made me think really hard and I thought…you know…Harry really wouldn't care if I had money and he didn't. I mean you didn't get jealous when I made prefect and you didn't even though everyone thought it should have been you and not me."

Harry didn't know what he should say to Ron so he just nodded his head in agreement. "And then Sirius told me stories about his growing up with his parents hating him and how miserable it was even though his family had plenty of money. And what with everything that's happened to you…I guess what I'm saying is…I'm all right with you being some Lord or Duke or whatever and being wealthier than Malfoy, because really you're just Harry to me…just Harry, my best mate. And if you want to share ... or buy me things to share what you have with me, that'll be okay because I'll share with you what I have, my Mum and Dad and my brothers and sister." Ron looked shyly over at his best mate for the last five years, unsure if Harry understood exactly what he was trying to say to him.

Harry smiled and leaned into Ron giving him a manly one armed hug, before reaching over and punching him in the shoulder. "Thanks mate. I would trade everything I have to have had my Mum and Dad when I was growing up, or even now. I always wondered why you were jealous of me, when I was so jealous of you. I love your house and your Mum's homemade fudge and sweaters, because they are filled with love and that's something you can't buy. Now enough of this sensitive mushy stuff, let's go whip the girls, we are seriously outnumbered here and we need to defend the honor of males everywhere."

The two boys ran down the stairs and slid on the polished wooden plank floors, sliding into the physical fitness room on their knees in a dramatic entrance.

* * *

The Malfoy's and Parkinson's were eating breakfast in a much lightened spirit after the offer from Sirius had been received and accepted when two nondescript post owls flew in the open window and landed on the table, sending the toast flying off of the plate in the center of the table. 

Draco reached over, since he was closest to them and took off the two parchments, handing one to his mother and keeping the other, turning it over in his hands gingerly as he recognized the imposing seal of the Baron of Blackmoor, his new guardian.

"What does your Uncle Sirius say, Drake?" Narcissa was looking curiously at her son, her own letter unopened beside her plate.

Draco used the butter knife beside his plate to slit open the heavy parchment envelope and carefully unfolded the letter.

_Dear Draco,_

_I have written to your mother and offered the protection and support of the Black family and the formal annulment of her marriage to Lucius Malfoy. She has left the decision of your formal renouncement of your father up to you._

_I am writing to reiterate my pledge of protection and support to you if you chose to officially claim the name of Draco Amgius Black._

_I will be assuming the position of DADA Professor starting next week so I will be available to you at Hogwarts. I have the pledge of my son, Harry Potter-Black that he will continue to deal with you in the same manner that he has always done so. If you refrain from taunting and/or physically attacking him or any of his friends, he will continue to ignore you._

_If I become your guardian, it is my sincere advice that you refrain from taunting or physically attacking anyone, not just the Gryffindors. I am willing to help you change the direction of your life, but you must make not only the first step but all of the subsequent steps as well. No one can force you to change, Draco that must come from deep within. I hope it is still within you to not only want that change but to have the strength and courage to make that change._

_Just remember, you are not alone. Your mother and I will be there to help you make each of those steps._

_Your cousin,_

_Sirius Black_

_Baron Blackmoor_

Draco finished reading his letter out loud to his mother and the Parkinsons. It took only a moment for him to finally make his decision, after all Sirius Black, a man he had never actually met before was offering him more encouragement and acceptance than his father had in all the years of his life. He looked at his mother and nodded to her, a warm feeling spreading through his chest as he noted the pride shining from her eyes at his choice.

* * *

Harry had barely kept up with Ron during their morning exercises but they both were exhausted and panting while Tonks and Paddy just laughed at them, both of them barely sweating at the end of the long exercise program. None of the girls had been able to even finish, dropping out to go sit and rest while the two finished up with the two boys. Harry was almost as clumsy as Tonks, he was still getting used to his new height that Poppy had forced with potions during his recent illness making him gawky and awkward. Amicus had kept up a steady stream of snide but very funny comments in his head which didn't help his concentration and made everyone look askance at him until he finally stopped laughing at some rude comment and explained his mental connection to his familiar and what exactly Amicus had been doing to him.

* * *

Not only the six children, but Tonks and Sirius were completely awed and speechless when the two professionals were soundly and rapidly defeated by Nicholas in a two against one match so one sided it was embarrassing to the two younger fighters. Nicholas had merely laughed and admitted he had much more practice and had probably forgotten more than the two had ever learned. He then patiently began teaching the group how to shield from almost any curse or spell, using ancient shields neither Sirius or Tonks had ever heard of, let alone been taught. He then went on to teach them to duck and move, something he stated he had learned during sword fights as a necessity but he soon realized it took much less magical energy to simply dodge a spell than it did to block one and by dodging you could still send spells back at your opponent while shielding meant you could not send spells back without dropping your own shield, a distinct disadvantage against a better trained opponent or when facing overwhelming odds.

By the end of the two hours of dueling practice, everyone but Nicholas was hot, sweaty and ready to collapse upon the floor, while the six hundred year old wizard was openly laughing about the lack of stamina in younger folks. Sirius made a silent vow to train and train and then train some more, but he would at least give the man a good fight before the summer when they would return to the island to train Harry and his friends once again.

The six teens and two adults had showered and dressed in jeans and thin jumpers before joining Harry's grandparents, Professor McGonagall, Madame Pomfrey and a very grumpy Professor Snape for an elaborate and filling breakfast.

* * *

Perenelle finished her hot scone with clabbered cream and raspberry jelly before beginning to explain the schedule for the next three weeks to the group. "As you did this morning, you will be up and exercising at six a.m. for thirty minutes then dueling and DADA until eight thirty, followed by showers and breakfast at nine a.m. Severus this will be time for your physical therapy followed by therapeutic massages and a whirlpool bath with healing herbs. After breakfast, lessons will be split up. Hermione, Lisa and Harry will have Ancient Runes and Arithmancy while Ron, Ginny and Laurie will have Transfiguration and Charms with Professor McGonagall until eleven when the two groups will switch until lunch at one."

"After lunch, the children with Professor Snape and my husband will brew potions until three thirty or four at which time the children will be free to roam outside, play Quidditch on the pitch or just enjoy themselves. And no Hermione and Lisa, that doesn't mean reading in the library, you may read but at least do it outdoors if you must. Dinner is at seven and then it will be time for individual study or reading or playing quiet games until bedtime at ten. The weekends are free except for physical training in the mornings which will begin at eight rather than six as it does on the weekdays. Any questions?" she looked around at the group, one eyebrow raised in questioning but no one had any objections. In fact, Professor Snape looked almost eager for the opportunity to brew potions with Nicholas Flamel even if he had to suffer having the imbecilic brats with them to do it.

The adults had all discussed and organized the schedule the evening before after the children had been sent to their rooms so they had all agreed on it the night before. Professor Snape and Nicholas would have mornings and evenings off to do whatever they liked, though Severus would need to spend a large portion of his time in regaining his strength since they only had three weeks for him to recover from the near fatal beating he had received from Harry's uncle. Tonks and Sirius would be up working early with physical training and then dueling but then they had off until they would supervise and just be available in the afternoons during free time if it was needed. Perenelle and McGonagall would be teaching every morning but then they would have the rest of the time off, though Minerva wanted to take time each evening to help the Turpin girls over their grief and begin to develop a mentoring relationship with them if possible. In fact, the only ones who would have a full day schedule were the children, though Sirius would also be working hard to devise class syllabi for all seven years of DADA classes before they returned, it would be difficult but Tonks had offered to help him during her free time, since Umbridge's old ones were worse than useless.

The group finished up their breakfast, Ron and Harry each grabbed a last scone to eat on the way out of the room and the groups split up to go to their different classes and assignments.

* * *

Severus was having a hard time masking his excitement as he sat at the table, waiting for the blasted children to finish eating lunch so they could all go down to Nicholas' excellent potions lab in the basement. He glared at Poppy as she finished eating her pudding; the miserable task master had insisted he spend the entire morning resting after the very painful deep tissue massage the massive healer named Hans had given him. He swore silently that the man could have been Hagrid's little brother by the size and strength of his massive hands if he didn't know better. Though the very hot and fragrant whirlpool bath that followed had almost made the massage worth it, though he would never admit to anyone that he was much less stiff and sore after the long and tiring morning but now he was terribly anxious to begin to brew. 

Finally even the two teenage boys were finished and the group was led downstairs and into a well lit and ventilated area set up with multiple brewing stations. Six waist high tables with tall stools were spaced evenly around the room, the walls lined with glass fronted potions ingredient cabinets and huge shelves filled with every piece of potion brewing equipment he had ever seen or even just heard about. Severus felt his heart speed up and his hands begin to itch at the floor to ceiling bookshelves of potions books and grimoires that stood behind a massive oak desk. He swallowed loudly; he had actually salivated at the sight of his dream room!

Harry pulled Ron to a table, Hermoine paired up with Ginny and the Turpin girls took a third station after everyone put on the protective aprons that had been waiting for them on the stools. Severus noticed that Harry was whispering excitedly into Ron's ear, disbelief clear upon the redhead's face as the other boy chatted excitedly. Severus took up his own station apart from the children who would be taught today's lesson by Nicholas who was smilingly standing in front of his own brewing station, facing his students as he began to tell them what they would be brewing and how to prepare the ingredients as well as cautions about some of the more common mishaps with this particular brew. Severus pretended to be totally involved in his own brewing of dreamless sleep, but he was actually paying rapt attention to the master as he spoke, fascinated at the man's interesting and insightful lecture on so simple a subject as the very familiar burn paste he himself taught mostly unsuccessfully to fourth years.

The children watched as Nicholas prepared each ingredient, having the students copy what he was doing as he explained why he chopped one item and pulverized another. He showed them how to remove the dust from his finely chopped roots so that the dust didn't make the final potion cloudy or too thick. He would add an ingredient to his own cauldron and then stop to make sure each duo did exactly the same thing. Severus hid his astonishment but even Ron and Harry had successfully brewed a prefect bight luminescent orange burn paste by the end of the lesson and were joining in on the end discussion with intelligent questions and comments. Nicholas had never raised his voice once, no one had made a single error and the children and Nicholas were all laughing and happy as they discussed their successful afternoon when they all cleaned up their stations and bottled the paste for use in the local infirmary.

As he finished his own cauldron full of sleeping potion, Severus pondered the afternoon, his thoughts comparing the enjoyable afternoon in a glaring contrast to the overtly negative experiences of an afternoon of his own classes. He knew that very few students ever went on in N.E.W.T. potions and even fewer expressed any interest in gaining their mastery in the very difficult subject that he so loved. Several recent articles in his favorite journals had bemoaned the severe lack of suitable apprentices and how the shortage of new potions masters was adversely affecting the new potions that were being developed as well as new refinements on the old standard ones that increased their efficacy or decreased detrimental or annoying side effects.

Severus finished bottling his potion, absently cleaning his station without conscious thought as he evaluated his own culpability in the decreasing number of qualified students. Without the massive ball of hate and anger he had nursed for the past two decades, he could admit with deep ever growing shame that he had personally been responsible for the rapid decline of willing students. Instead of encouraging and sharing his deep love of brewing, he had made it a painful and humiliating experience for all but a few specially selected students. If he was being brutally honest with himself, even the few students that had succeeded in his classes were related more to their parents' political standing and their house affiliation rather than any particular natural talent the child possessed. He always privately tutored several Slytherin students each year to assure they passed both their O.W.L.'s and their N.E.W.T.'s but none of them were more than adequate at brewing memorized formulae if he was being scrupulously honest and none of them were capable of the flashes of insight and creativity necessary to modify existing potions let alone the genius necessary to begin to develop new potions.

Severus spent the rest of the afternoon and evening in quiet introspection and self analysis before coming to a very painful and humiliating conclusion. He stood up from the comfortable armchair in the library and went in search of Nicholas to beg for the man's help in totally revamping and revising his teaching of his beloved subject. He was filled with determination to change his intimidating teaching methods before he turned the study of potions into a terrifying nightmare for another generation of Hogwarts students.

* * *

After the first fun potions class that the students could ever remember having, they trooped outdoors to enjoy the spring sunshine. Harry and Amicus eagerly leading the way to the huge barn and the oversized green pasture to meet Amicus' parents and the rest of the varied flocks and herds of animals that reside on his grandparent's enormous estate. Harry and Lisa rode several of the thestrals as the other four took turns riding horses in the paddock, the helpful elves giving impromptu riding lessons as the animals enjoyed being exercised. Hermione and the Turpin girls had all ridden horses before so they were also helping the Weasleys and Harry. Harry of course was a natural rider, almost as much a natural as he was at riding a broom, but Ron and Ginny weren't far behind him, their broom riding served as excellent training for riding a horse it seemed. 

With an invitation from the elves to return each afternoon to ride, the six wandered down to the pasture and were introduced to the two adult griffins before the boys and Ginny managed to drag the other three behind the huge manor house to the small Quidditch pitch and the broom shed Harry had found on his explorations during the past week. Laurie joined the others in flying gleefully, but Hermione and Lisa each pulled a book out of their small packs and settled back to read, looking up every once in a while when one of the four would squeal or yell particularly loudly at some antic.

All six looked pink cheeked and carefree as they joined the adults for supper and excitedly chattered about everything they had done that day. Perenelle had separated Harry from his friends for the evening to just visit with her grandson and gently discuss his heritage and all that it entailed, while Poppy took the Turpin girls with Professor McGonagall into a small study to counsel them and begin to discuss exactly how their lives had changed and what options were now available to them. Minerva had liked Lisa as a student, she had a bright mind and a very pleasant personality so she was hoping that she could eventually offer to become the girls' guardian, at least until they found out if the two had any other relatives that would want to take on the guardianship.

* * *

Ron challenged Sirius to a game of chess and found himself having to scramble against a very equal opponent, something he hadn't had to do for years. He was enjoying himself tremendously, he liked winning, sure who wouldn't, but he also enjoyed having to really work against a formidable opponent even more. At evening's end he had managed to win one game, they had tied another and Sirius had won the first game. 

Ginny, Hermione and Tonks had spent a long giggly evening discussing gossip, fashion and hair care, just being the 'girls' while Tonks demonstrated ever more elaborate and hilarious outfits and hairstyles for the others.

Nicholas had listened patiently to the much younger man as he finally poured out his heart to the ancient alchemist. Severus had finally found a willing mentor. Albus had tried over the years, but the inherent hatred and anger from their relationship during Severus' school years and his lingering resentment against the Marauders had tainted their relationship so that Severus had always held back, unwilling to completely let go and trust the older man unconditionally with his deepest secrets and fears, even though Albus had always been willing to wait patiently and gave the harsh bitter man all the time he needed to gain that trust.

Nicholas had no personal history with Severus to overcome, he was a gentle, kind and understanding man and their mutual love for potions brewing forged a friendship and respect that was almost instantaneous when the two met for the first time. Severus held Nicholas almost in awe because of his reputation and accomplishments while Nicholas was deeply grateful of the danger and difficulty that Severus had faced to sever the unnatural and inhuman beast's vile connection that was eroding and damaging his grandson's mind. Albus had explained about Snape's culpability in the original withdrawal of Harry into a coma, but Nicholas was willing to overlook that because of Severus' subsequent actions. And when Severus haltingly admitted and confessed of his deception and its unintended consequences, the two men bonded on a deep and almost inexplicable level.

That night, all thirteen people in the ancient manor slept better and deeper than any of them had for a very long time.

* * *

The next day, Perenelle had regaled every one with a wonderful history lesson during the long lunch period, her expertise at weaving a spellbinding story made everyone forget to even eat at times as they became entranced in the retelling of tales from old wizarding England. Because she had lived through many of the events she spoke of, she could put a face and a personality on names they barely recognized from their dull lessons with the ghost Professor Binns. Even the adults were fascinated with a peek into the elder witch's long and exciting life. She spoke of centuries old events with a fresh, first hand perspective and Nicholas even interrupted occasionally to add his own voice to the retelling. 

The children sat in awe at the table as the six hundred and forty year old Lady Ravenclaw told family tales about the Founders told to her by her over two hundred year old grandfather as he spoke of his own grandparents, Lord and Lady Ravenclaw and their friends, the Griffindors who became Potters in a grand and glorious wedding of the Gryffindor daughter to the Heir of the Potter family. The gentleness of Helga Hufflepuff and her willingness to accept almost anyone until they were proven unworthy of her high regard, giving friendship and trust so easily to the bitter betrayal of Salazar Slytherin after the murder of his wife and infant son by a mob of crazed muggles on a simple trip to visit her father's keep, to the long forgotten but eventual reuniting of Gryffindor and Slytherin decades later when the very existence of Hogwarts was threatened by the Norman invaders after the Battle of Hastings.

Every lunch became an impromptu history lesson as Perenelle and Nicholas enthralled their audience with colorful pagentry, memorable personages, bloody battles and the insane political maneuvering and skullduggery behind those conflicts. History came alive for the small group in a way that a history book and the dry monotone of a long dead Professor never could. Even Minerva learned things she had never heard of while a student long ago herself.

* * *

Those first days set the pattern for the rest of the time spent at Tir na nOg and the three weeks passed quickly, too quickly for everyone concerned. All six of the children grew stronger, healthier and much happier, Severus and Harry had returned to full health and the adults had relaxed and recuperated fully from the stress and ordeal that had marred the previous months. Even Snape had gained some weight and the beginnings of a tan. And everyone was finally getting used to a Severus Snape wearing colors other than black! When Perenelle had arranged for the wardrobes in each person's room to be filled, she had removed Snape's heavy teaching robes and replaced them with spring weight robes; true they were still dark colored but the greens, grays, browns and blues were not black, merely dark. She refused to return his own black teaching clothes until the day before they were to leave. 

So after a much too short three week visit, Harry clutched Amicus to his chest with his much stronger and finely muscled right arm as his left hand touched the rope his grandfather had spelled as a return portkey, smiling a deep and truly happy smile for the first time in many years as he looked at the mismatched group grabbing onto the long rope around him. He couldn't believe how much happier and younger both Professor Snape and Sirius looked after just three weeks. Tonks was always irrepressible but now Ginny, Hermione and Ron had lost any traces of the strain that Harry's illness and the misery that both Umbridge and Snape had inflicted on them during the last school terms had disappeared completely. Lisa and Laurie had lost the grief stricken hollowness from their faces as they smiled up at Minerva McGonagall, their new guardian. Poppy Pomfrey had a large trunk full of potions that Severus and Nicholas had tweaked and greatly improved from older potions grasped securely in her right hand as her left clutched the rope tightly and she looked very pleased with the recovery of her two patients as well as the marked improvement in the mental health of everyone there.

Harry turned to receive a final rib crushing and tearful hug from his Grandmother Perenelle and then another hug from his Grandfather. Nicholas whispered into his ear so that only Harry could hear, "It's only six weeks, child. We have already arranged for you and Sirius with all of your friends to spend the summer here. And we will be watching over you. If you ever need us, just tell Amicus, he can contact us no matter how far away you are through his parents. Keep safe and remember always, that we love you and always will, child." With both their eyes suspiciously wet the two wizards hugged tightly before the portkey activated, returning the eleven to the real world and new adventures once more.

* * *

AN: One more chapter will take them through O.W.L.'s and the end of the school year. I might write a sequel covering their summer together if there is enough interest in it; but I want to finish up Paddy's Little Pup next. As always, I enjoy hearing from each and every one of you, so thank you for taking the time to read and review. 

Top of Form


	29. Chapter 29: Shifting Loyalties

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: Personal note, don't read if you don't want to. I am sorry about the harsh tone of the AN in the last couple of chapters but after receiving a great number of flames, some downright abusive as well as foul I had to complain about several of them to FF/Net who actually removed them because of language. Every one of the most objectionable ones was anonymous. I do not want to turn off permission for anonymous reviews but I might have to. So thank you for your positive reviews, I even appreciate the ones pointing out cannon or grammatical errors or even when I just screw up on my own story line or character name, but the personal attacks are a little bit much since no one has paid anything for this story and it is for your and my enjoyment only. So thank you for your patience and I will try to get back into the mood to write again soon.

Chapter 29: Shifting Loyalties

The eleven landed almost smoothly until Harry overbalanced as usual and pulled the other students down into an undignified heap. Ron and Hermione laughed while the others looked rather surprised. "He battles evil dark wizards, slays a basilisk, and steals an egg from an angry mother dragon, but he can't land on his feet from a simple portkey." Ron quipped at his best friend.

"Oh, shut it you prat," Harry was used to the ribbing so he just struggled to his feet, Amicus complaining loudly at having been fallen on. Lisa turned at looked at Harry, surprise making her eyes wider than normal. "You mean they haven't taught you the trick to landing on your feet after using a portkey or the floo?" She looked askance at the tall Weasley boy who was laughing so hard his face was almost the same color as his hair. "Well that's not very nice of you is it? I thought he was your best mate." She reached over and grabbed Harry's arm, pulling him to the side of the empty salon of Grimmald Place where they had arrived just moments before. "Harry, you don't actually move; you see it's all an illusion of movement, so don't tense up or brace yourself or lean. If you just stand still and let the magic do all of the work you won't fall down."

Harry looked murderously at Ron, the tips of his ears turning red and his eyes beginning to glow an eerie luminescent green that was downright frightening. "You great bloody git! Were you ever going to tell me or was it just too much fun laughing at me?"

Ron put his hands up defensively as he started to stutter in his haste to explain. "Well we all knew that you had never been taught…I mean you were raised muggle…and we all…that is Dean and Seamus…and me, well we thought it was kinda…funny…you know about how you are so bloody brilliant at everything…." His voice trailed off as he turned tail and ran out of the room, an irate Harry at his heels screaming at him like a banshee.

Molly Weasley was standing right outside the door as the two peeled around the corner, and reached out both arms to hug the boys but Ron had too many years of escaping his mother to be caught; he simply ducked under her open arms and continued, running up the stairs, three steps at a time in his haste to escape. Harry wasn't so lucky and ran right into a smothering hug, thankful that he had grown enough that his head was no longer embarrassingly buried right between her amble breasts and that he was actually taller that the short, plump woman.

"Let me look at you, child. My how you have grown and you look healthy thank Merlin. The island certainly agreed with you!" She pushed him back just far enough to inspect him carefully, her hands still holding both his shoulders in a surprisingly powerful grip as she beamed at him. She let go of one shoulder and stroked her free hand through his messy hair as she clucked over him. "How is it your hair never lays flat? Were you born with your hair sticking up all over?" Remus and Sirius just laughed as they exited the salon, following Ron and Harry at a much slower rate. The rest of the group was right behind them and stopped to listen to the cheerful conversation.

"As a matter of fact he was born with that mop. Drove Lily mad it did. She tried everything, even muggle hairspray but nothing worked for either Harry or James' hair." Remus said as Sirius nodded in support.

Hermione looked at her friend and thought back over the years she had known him as something strange occurred to her. "Harry, have you ever tried to grow your hair longer, see if a little more length gives it enough weight to lie flat?"

"No Hermione you know I haven't. The last time I had a haircut I was about nine and my aunt cut it herself with the kitchen sheers the night before school started. It was a mess, little bits of hair sticking up and almost bald everywhere else but my fringe. I was so upset and worried that I spent all night locked in my cupboard crying and wishing my hair would return to normal. And by morning it was all grown back just like always. If it hadn't been the first day of school she said she would have locked me up for two weeks, as it is I had to spend any time not at school locked in my cupboard." Harry had found it almost cathartic over the last three weeks to speak about his dreadful treatment at the hands of his relatives. Since everyone already knew his innermost secrets it felt as if a huge weight he had not even been aware of had lifted off of him.

Tonks came over and stretched up a hand to run her hand through his short hair. "You do know Harry that's not normal don't you…even for wizards?" She tipped his chin up from where he had ducked his head down and looked him straight in the eye. "You and I are going to have some serious discussions this summer about being a metamorphmagus, because I'm the only other one who never needs a haircut that I know of, well except men who are totally bald maybe."

* * *

Albus had made a sizeable dent in the massive amount of paperwork that seemed to materialize on his desk every time his back was turned by Saturday afternoon so he decided that a short visit to Grimmald Place would be a good reward. The travelers had returned late last night after their time at Tir na nOg. It had only been two days of real time but it meant that Harry had almost a month while everyone else had three weeks to relax and heal mentally and physically. He had a strong suspicion that Severus had never found the courage to tell Harry about his culpability in his initial collapse and he wanted the matter confessed to before the group returned to Hogwarts. It would not do to let the knowledge fester between the two and he didn't wish to witness the explosion of anger that would most likely result should Harry learn the truth through a casual mention from someone else. Albus knew that too many people knew of the matter for it to remain a secret much longer.

Albus stepped through the grate into the kitchen just as Dobby and Molly were putting the finishing touches on a magnificent tea. He nodded greetings to them as he stole a delectable petit four covered with pastel pink frosting, popping it into his mouth with a sigh of enjoyment; he picked up a lemon yellow one to eat on his way out the door. "Albus, you wait for the others…" Molly's half hearted rebuke faded as the door closed behind him.

"Ah, Severus just the man I was hoping to speak with." Albus spotted the tall man just as he was leaving the Black library, his nose buried in some ancient text, judging by the yellowing of the pages and the traces of dust that still remained.

Snape just looked up and lifted one elegant eyebrow at his friend as he stopped walking and stood just outside the door while Albus finished walking up the stairs toward him. Snape could feel the intense scrutiny the older man was giving him.

"Do I pass inspection then, Albus?" A hint of sarcasm touched the otherwise mild words.

"Yes, yes I am pleased to see you fully recovered, my boy. I will not deny that you gave me quite a scare. It still makes my heart shudder when I remember my first sight of you lying so still, bloody and beaten on Arabella's couch. I am so sorry for sending you there, but even sorrier for sending Harry there so many times. I was so arrogant, so certain that any decision I made would be for the best that I gave no credence to the stories and rumors that circulated about Harry and his relatives. Can you forgive an old man his arrogance and foolishness?" Albus looked every bit his age as he stood head bowed and contrite before the younger man.

"I can not condemn you for the same arrogance and unwillingness to confront the truth when I am just as guilty, now can I? At least you wished the boy no harm and your error was because you have always seen the good in everyone and cannot comprehend that evil that some can inflict upon their own innocent children. I have no such excuse; I know full well how…abusive…some parents can be. I know the signs and yet refused to give them credence, let alone actually investigate for proof." Severus waited patiently, his hands clasped tightly behind his back as he waited for the man to acknowledge the truth of his words.

"Well, let us vow to do our best to never repeat our mistakes together then shall we?" Albus moved up to the waiting man and ushered him back into the empty library, looking around to make sure the room was really empty, he pulled his wand and cast a privacy spell to ensure the confidentiality of their conversation.

As the two men took seats on comfortable armchairs across from each other, Albus leaned forward, his hands upon his knees as he looked deeply into Snape's eyes, willing the younger man to know without a doubt of his support and love for the man he considered a son in many ways. "It is pleasing to see you look so healthy, child. I don't believe I have ever seen you looking better. And wearing colors, oh my Perenelle has really wrought a miracle!" Snape twisted his mouth in annoyance. "And a tan of all things, she must have really threatened to get you outside enough to gain a bit of color." Albus was chuckling at the other's discomfort.

"I am sure that my attire, no matter how sartorially pleasing to you, has not precipitated your visit this afternoon or the privacy charm you have just cast over this conversation." Snape's dry wit was still evident as he used words to show his displeasure at the man's comments, no matter how accurate they were. Especially about the threats that Perenelle had indeed issued, backed up by Poppy's very loud outspoken approval and support. The two women had conspired with the willing help of the blasted elves to forcibly bar him from the manor every afternoon while the children were busy in lessons. At least the vile creatures had allowed him to just sit in the mild sun and read without interruption besides making sure he never ran out of snacks and chilled juice; which had been rather pleasant though he would never admit any such thing to anyone while a single breath remained within him.

Albus turned serious once more. "No, I daresay you are correct in your assumptions. What I wish to speak of is a much more difficult and unpleasant subject. Am I correct in assuming you have not discussed with young Mr. Potter your actions…concerning the pensive…that precipitated the entire sordid incident?"

Snape had the grace to look ashamed as he simply shook his head no. "I am sorry Severus but I insist that you tell Harry about your actions before the two of you return to school or he learns of the fallacy of your 'memory' from someone else. It is no secret to most of those residing here and a simple remark could destroy the fragile peace that you two have managed to salvage from your shared experiences. I will also insist that Harry accept some of the blame for going uninvited into a pensieve, but I will admit that it is partly my fault for not explaining how very private pensieved memories are, and the unacceptability of invading another's privacy in such a blatantly rude fashion. When Harry accidentally fell into my pensieve during his third year I did not explain it to him and for that I apologize to you, just as I shall apologize to him for not taking the time to explain. And yes, I know that incident was totally an accident, the images were floating above the pensieve and he simply leaned too close to see something he had never seen before and simply fell in. The portraits informed me of the events as soon as I returned to my office after Minerva informed me she had sent Harry up unescorted to wait for me."

As Albus looked down his long crooked nose at him, Snape gathered up his thoughts before tacitly agreeing. "I will do as you request, Headmaster." Both of them knew it was not a request but an order, and Snape's use of his formal title let them both know the order was understood and would be followed, no matter how distasteful or embarrassing it might be. Dumbledore simply patted Snape's knee and stood up speaking over his shoulder as he left the man sitting morosely in his chair. "I'll just send Harry in to you now then, shall I?"

Snape just nodded in defeat, his mind devising and discarding different scenarios about how he could tell the Gryffindor about his duplicity and still maintain the fragile trust that was just beginning to burgeon between them.

* * *

Draco had asked his mother to help him draft a reply to the missive from his cousin accepting his offer of support and granting Sirius Black the authority and fealty required by his formal acceptance of the man's offering of name and family. It had taken several hours, interrupted by a very pleasant and filling lunch before the two returned to the task. Draco and Narcissa wanted the formal acceptance of wardship in place and duly signed and registered at the Ministry and Hogwarts before Draco had to return on Sunday afternoon to Hogwarts for many reasons, not the least, protection from his fellow Slytherins.

With a theatrical sigh of relief, Draco sealed his acceptance letter into the heavy vellum envelope his mother had provided and sent it off with the owl that had belonged to him personally rather than the Malfoy estate. He kissed his mother gently on the cheek, giving her his unspoken thanks for her help and ran up the stairs hoping to entice Pansy out into the glorious spring afternoon. It wouldn't matter if they had to take their school books and continue their studies, somehow being outside and in the sun while they read would make it much better.

* * *

Amelia Bones had been quite pleased with her efforts in drafting a new law for underage magic use which she had presented to Scrimgeour before leaving early on Friday afternoon to spend a long weekend with her niece Susan. She had been her guardian ever since the young girl's parents had been killed in the last war, in many ways her niece was even closer than a daughter would have been. She looked over at her niece who was curled up on her favorite chair, reading a Witch Weekly magazine and twirling her hair absently with her fingers as she read.

"Susie, I want you to know that you can always come to me with anything." She spoke softly but the teenage witch looked up at her when she broke the peaceful silence of the afternoon.

Susan smiled at her aunt's use of her old childish nickname. "I know that, Auntie Am. I always have known that. What brings it up now though?" Susan had replied with her own nickname for her aunt when she had been much younger and Amelia had been too much of a mouthful for a toddler.

"I was just thinking of all the recent trials and how everyone was hiding secrets from everyone else and I didn't want that between us, because I love you, you know." Susan got up and walked over to give her aunt a hug and sit down beside her on the sofa. "I love you too, Auntie. I always have." She reached over and kissed her aunt's cheek. "Is there anything else you wanted to tell me?" She smiled impishly. "Of course, if you really, really loved me you would take me out for ice cream instead of just sitting here reading."

Amelia smiled deeply, thankful her Susan never had and never would go through the horrors that Harry Potter had before standing and taking her niece to Diagon Alley for the afternoon, enjoying herself after the hard but satisfying work of the last two years.

* * *

Sirius had received the owl with Draco's acceptance letter that afternoon as soon as he had returned from the island and now he was just waiting for the right moment to tell Harry that he would be…well not 'brothers' but maybe… 'cousins' with his school nemesis and that he would be expected to not only tolerate the boy but somehow make his peace and perhaps even form an alliance. Sirius had only met the boy once or twice before he was thrown into Azkaban but he had no doubts that the stories the children had told about his new wards attitude and personality were all too accurate. He pulled the carefully written missive out of his inner robe pocket and read it again.

_Dear Uncle Sirius,_

_I am most humbly grateful to you for your support and encouragement. It is with heartfelt gratitude that I write to accept your most generous offer of support. I will abide by your terms and welcome your offer of guidance and familial support._

_I look forward to meeting you upon our return to Hogwarts and am most grateful for the truce offered to me by your adopted son, Harry Potter-Black. I also offer my hand in peace and vow to change and honor the truce between us._

_Thank you, sir for your support, both financial and familial to both my mother and myself during these most trying and turbulent times._

_Your nephew,_

_Draco Black_

The second page in the envelop had been strictly formal and Sirius had scrawled his own signature across the bottom in acceptance before the letter flashed in a burst of golden magic and vanished to be instantly recorded and filed with the proper department in the ministry. Sirius knew the self updating records at Hogwarts and elsewhere in the magical community would also change at that moment, signifying the change in Draco's name and status.

_I, Draco Amgius Malfoy, _

_do hereby renounce and condemn my biological father, Lucius Malfoy, and abdicate and repudiate the name of Malfoy._

_I accept and confirm the offer of Lord Sirius Orion Black, Baron Blackmoor to become his ward and charge; to submit to his control, to follow his guidance, and to become his ward in thought, word and deed for all time._

_I swear to these things with all my heart, mind and magic._

_Draco Amgius Black_

Sirius sighed and went to find Harry to tell him the news about Draco and hopefully to plan some strategies together to smooth the awkward times he knew would occur soon.

* * *

Harry ducked his head inside the library and then entered when he found Professor Snape sitting lost deep in thought, his fingers steepled in front of his face, thumbs just touching his chin while his large nose rested on his forefingers as he stared, unblinkingly ahead.

"Professor Dumbledore told me you wanted to talk to me Professor?" Harry asked with much more respect than he would have just a month ago before all of this mess started. He felt overwhelming relief as the hatred and rage that had once surged at the very sight of the greasy haired man didn't occur; he had been afraid their truce and the lack of emotional discord between them would reoccur simply because they were off of his grandparent's island.

Severus sighed and pointed to the chair that Albus had just vacated. "Please, sit down. We have much to discuss, Mr. Potter," Severus' voice was flat, lacking the usual vitriol and spite, but still not welcoming or even overtly pleasant.

"You were calling me Harry in my mind and then on the island, could you call me Harry now. My relatives never called me anything but Potter or freak…or…well. I don't really want to repeat what they called me. I'm sure you heard it from them if you were disguised as me." Harry gave a small smile, hoping to regain some of the understanding and tolerance their shared experiences had forged.

"As you wish, Harry and you may call me Severus but only in private as you did in your mind." Harry just nodded, unwilling to irritate the man before him. Snape seemed to be deep in thought and whatever he was thinking about it didn't seem to be too pleasant to him.

"I must confess my deceit to you Harry and I hope that you are willing to listen to the entire explanation and my apology before speaking if you might." Snape was actually going to apologize to him? Harry thought he must have heard the man wrong but he nodded anyway.

"The incident that you viewed in the pensieve was not…entirely…accurate. I admit the very sight of you brought back the most painful and embarrassing moments of my own school days and I refused to even entertain the idea that you might not be exactly like your father since you looked exactly like him. I mistook your willingness to stand firm in your beliefs as arrogance. I was…mistaken. You look like your father and have a few of his mannerisms and expressions, but your heart and your conscious is pure Lily, which tormented me even further since I was in love with your mother. No, I never gathered up the courage to admit it when we were younger and studied together and then when your father finally grew up some, she chose him without ever knowing about my feelings." Harry looked stunned as Snape continued; too stunned to interrupt the man even if he had wanted to.

"Your father and his friends tormented and harassed me during all seven years we attended school together, and I was filled with blinding jealousy of him every time I saw James and Lily together. I was not blameless by any stretch of the imagination but the pranking quickly became vicious and malicious rather than harmless pranks like the Weasley twins do. It is funny to be turned into a canary or to have blue hair for example, it is cruel and embarrassing to have someone relentlessly highlight every shortcoming and fault that you have to the entire student population when you have no means of retaliation. I was a loner, a pariah even in my own house Your father was a wealthy, bright student and very talented at Quidditch. He had people following him, idolizing him and doing all of the things I wrongly accused you of doing. The teachers loved him but barely tolerated and in some cases downright loathed me. My father beat the dark arts into me before I was even old enough to know what they were. So in first year when your father shot me in the hallways with a jelly legs curse, I retaliated with a bone breaking hex. I had wobbly legs for about five minutes; your father had a broken leg and ankle. I was condemned by everyone and I blamed it all upon your father. When his three friends retaliated, I felt justified in developing more and more potions that became increasingly embarrassing to the unwilling victim."

Snape took a drink of tea after re-warming the cup that was sitting on a small table to the side of his chair. He looked at the boy sitting shocked speechless in front of him and sighed before continuing his confession. "Let us just say that by the end of seventh year, we would gladly have murdered each other without thinking twice about it. I suspect that you and Draco would be at the same if you actually started any of your confrontations. I confess that I actually do know who starts the fights by his constant taunting and harassing of you, Mr. Weasley and Ms. Granger, but with my connection to the dark lord and Mr. Malfoy there was little that I could do about stopping the harassment. And to be truthful, I did not want to admit even to myself of my bias. Every time I saw your face I saw your father and his arrogance, but it is your mother's eyes that haunt me with what never was and can never be, a wife and family of my own. I admit it was the thought that you should have died and she should have lived that caused most of my tormenting you, your father was merely a convenient excuse."

Harry swallowed hard, not sure if he knew what to say to the man. Their conversation was longer and more civil than anything he could ever remember having. He nodded his understanding of what the man was confessing to him and waited for Snape to continue.

"The point of this whole painful confession is this. The memory that you witnessed did not actually occur. I was the one who turned your father upside down that day. There were many instances of humiliation and torment but I must admit most of the truly disgusting behavior was from my side, rather than your fathers. He tended to prank me and the other Slytherins with mostly harmless but embarrassing physical pranks, while I used more subtle but painful retaliations. And the worst of the harassment was the mutual animosity between your godfather and myself which was encouraged by my family in particular as well as all of the other Slytherins who considered him a blood traitor."

Harry sat in silence, trying to digest all that he had just heard, but finding his mind incapable and unwilling to think straight. "It was a lie? It was all a lie?" He looked up in a combination of anger and …hope?

Snape nodded, afraid to speak as the ever changing emotions flashed across the boys face. "I knew you couldn't resist entering the pensieve, Albus told the staff about your accidental incursion in his during the Tri-Wizard tournament. I set a trap that I knew would be irresistible to you. And then I arranged to leave my office to set off the trap. I did not expect your reaction nor did I know about what you had suffered at the hands of your relatives. I cannot say with any certainty that knowledge of the Dursleys treatment would have changed my behavior towards you, but I cannot but hope that it would have. No one, no matter who their parents are, should be forced to live through that hell."

Severus stopped talking; hoping he had not overwhelmed the boy again, but he knew from the last three weeks spent with the child on top of the hours they had spent alone in the empty landscape of Harry's own mind, that the boy was much stronger than he had ever been in his life before.

Harry looked calculatingly at the oddly quiet man sitting in front of him and nodded just once, barely moving his head. "Thank you for telling me, Professor. Now, if you will excuse me, I need to think about everything you have just told me." Without another sound, Harry left the room, intent upon finding Amicus and sending a message to his grandparents for their advice, leaving a quiet man who was certain the fragile peace between them had been shattered irrevocably and oddly sad about that fact.

* * *

Harry and his friends were all quiet in their own ways on the train back to Hogwarts on Sunday, for once they had even arrived early at the station, but that was probably because Dobby and Winky were in charge of returning all of their luggage to the school, so everyone only carried a small bag with a few items to entertain themselves and a set of school robes to change into. Harry, Hermione and Ginny were all reading ahead in their textbooks, Harry and Hermione for their upcoming O.W.L.'s and Ginny because she had a huge Arithmancy test looming over her for next Friday's class. Lisa and Ron were quietly playing chess, it appears that Lisa wasn't quite as good a player as Ron or Sirius, but she was close and she challenged Ron in a way none of his other house mates ever could.

For the first time in a long time, everyone was looking forward to the return to school, no Umbridge, no Filch, Sirius as the new DADA teacher and who knew what changes amongst the Slytherins after the exposure of their death eater parents had been made very public over the last two weeks. Harry for once was well rested, well fed and found that the release of the bind on his magic and the Mother's blessing that his grandmother had given him in combination with all of the organizing and studying of the knowledge from all of his previous years he had done whilst stuck in his own mind; he was having no problem assimilating and fully understanding any new information.

Hermione however was beginning to panic. She had shared lessons with Harry and Lisa on the island, and Harry had easily outpaced her in learning, even in subjects he hadn't even taken before like ancient runes and Arithmancy. He no longer had to even study in transfiguration, DADA or charms and there were no words to begin to describe his new insight and abilities in potions, particularly since he had soaked up the intensive training that Nicholas had given them all. She just hoped she could keep up for she knew she no longer was top of all of their classes, not just DADA like before. She had several long talks with both Perenelle and Professor McGonagall to help her over her unreasoning need to excel and be the best, but she still couldn't help feeling a little unneeded by the new Harry.

* * *

Draco and Pansy had made certain to talk to every Slytherin student they could find on the Hogwarts Express, wanting to sound out their housemates in the neutral territory of the train rather than in their isolated common room after the returning feast later that night. So far they had managed to extract pledges of neutrality from most of them in return for Draco dropping his pattern of harassment and superiority, which wasn't too hard, since Draco's entire world, including his family heritage and birthright had been shattered and then stripped from him in just the last two weeks. They had even managed to forge a couple of truces and might have even taken the first tentative steps towards a few new friends from amongst the Slytherin students they had mostly ignored in the past. No one seemed surprised that Crabbe and Goyle would not be attending, without the support of the corrupt members in the Department of Magical Education there would be no way for them to pass even the minimum of three O.W.L.'s needed to continue. But to be truthful, no one would actually miss his rather stupid but blocky 'bookends', not even Draco.

With only about another half hour ride before they reached the station at Hogsmeade, Draco left Pansy with her friends Daphne and Millicent before going down the long corridor looking for the compartment that contained Potter and his friends. He saw them in the next compartment, heads bent over chess and books so he drew himself up and took several deep breaths, mustering all of the courage he could for the coming meeting, hoping it wouldn't digress into a confrontation, but not expecting much of anything pleasant from his former nemesis who was now the very powerful son of his liege Lord.

He slid the compartment door open, his hands up and open, to show he was holding nothing and posed no threat to the occupants now looking up curiously at him in surprise to see him without his ever present bodyguards. He bit his lower lip before shutting his eyes, gathering his courage and his thoughts before beginning to speak.

* * *

AN: I believe there will be one more chapter, perhaps two depending upon how long it takes to reach the end of the year. I will be continuing on Paddy's Little Pup but I don't know if I should start a new Shaun Snape beginning with his sorting or begin to post a totally new story that is floating around in my head, but whichever one it is, it will begin soon. Thank you for all of those who have read this and an especially big thank you for those who have made the effort and taken the time to review. 


	30. Chapter 30: Griffins and Quidditch

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

From Chapter 29:

_With only about another half hour ride before they reached the station at Hogsmeade, Draco left Pansy with her friends Daphne and Millicent before going down the long corridor looking for the compartment that contained Potter and his friends. He saw them in the next compartment, heads bent over chess and books so he drew himself up and took several deep breaths, mustering all of the courage he could for the coming meeting, hoping it wouldn't digress into a confrontation, but not expecting much of anything pleasant from his former nemesis who was now the very powerful son of his liege Lord._

_He slid the compartment door open, his hands up and open; to show he was holding nothing and posed no threat to the occupants now looking up curiously at him in surprise to see him without his ever present bodyguards. He bit his lower lip before shutting his eyes, gathering his courage and his thoughts before beginning to speak._

Chapter 30: Griffins and Quidditch

His brilliant green eyes flashing, Harry looked up from the book he had been reading and said, "Malfoy" without any inflection or emotion to give the hesitant Slytherin a clue about how this meeting would end.

"My name's Draco _Black_, Mr. Potter-Black, and I would like to issue a formal apology to you and your companions for my reprehensible attitude and behavior over the last few years. I have been forced to…acknowledge…the errors of my biological father's morals and beliefs in the last few weeks." Draco nodded a short half bow, not taking his silver grey eyes off of his sworn liege's adopted son. He knew Potter-Black's acceptance or even tolerance of him now would make all of the difference between surviving the upcoming ordeals, or him having to endure a living hell for the next two and a half years. A small glimpse of hope shined in his eyes before he ruthlessly squashed any emotion from his pale, thin face.

"Well, as Sirius explained it to me, you are now his fosterling and under his direct supervision and guidance. And since I am his son now, that makes us sort of old fashioned 'foster brothers'. I still don't like you; you are too much of a bullying git for me to trust you without proof. But I won't start anything, Black if you leave us alone. After all, that's all I ever wanted, for you and your foul mouth to just leave us alone."

Draco nodded his acceptance of Harry's terms and bowed even deeper toward Hermione. "I apologize, Ms. Granger for my unseemly and ungentlemanly use of derogatory language in your presence. I vow to abstain from personally insulting language and will do my utmost to discourage that language from being used towards you or any other students by myself or any other members of my house." Hermione looked surprised at the vow and was actually speechless for once. Her cheeks tinged pink; she merely nodded at the surprisingly formal Slytherin and his girlfriend before turning to look at the third member of the Golden Trio. Ron's ears were almost the color of his hair as he silently witnessed the humiliating public apology that Draco was giving them.

Draco looked at Weasley and gulped, unsure if he could actually deliver the apology he had practiced so diligently with a straight face and without loosing his temper. He had baited Potter and tormented Granger, but Weasley had been the one he most often wound up physically fighting. He had put a lot of thought into analyzing his behavior over the last two weeks and had realized that he could never be as coldly calculating and cruel as Lucius, nor as brilliant as Snape. He was never at the top of any class, well except for potions, and he didn't even try to fool himself that his grade in that class had ever been truly accurate. He was a medium powered wizard, his only advantage his unspoken but very obvious backing of his head of house and his father's name and position on the Board of Governors.

He suspected, hell, he knew without a doubt, that if Potter had ever let himself go he would have wiped the floor with him, even with the support of Crabbe and Goyle. It was only the Gryffindors selfless and bewildering blind adherence to some misguided sense of fairness and honor that had kept the Slytherin house from being wiped out of existence long ago. And Draco and every other Slytherin knew it and used it to their advantage to verbally harass and torment the other students until they lost their temper. With Snape's support they could always claim the other student threw the first punch or pulled their wand first and they knew they would always be believed and supported, no matter what led up to the physical confrontation. But that was no longer the case, and the pecking order at Hogwarts had changed drastically. Draco now knew he was at the bottom of the pecking order unless he was relentless in mending fences and forming alliances, so he swallowed his badly bruised pride and spoke to Weasley.

"Mr. Weasley, I must apologize to you most of all. I can only offer the explanation that I was under considerable pressure from Lucius Malfoy to torment and harass you as much as possible since he considered you and all of your family blood traitors. I know that it is an excuse and a poor one at that, but I had been raised that way all of my life and suffered rather…severe… punishments if it was even suspected that I did not believe his teachings. I hold no personal animosity towards you and your family and I regret that my past actions have caused you such anger and stress. I am hopeful that we can cease the useless animosity between ourselves and pledge to refrain from deliberately inflammatory language and behavior on both of our parts. I am truly sorry for the things I have said and done to you and your brothers and sister." Ron didn't look like he wanted to accept the offer of a truce, but a sharp look from Harry and a nudge in the ribs from Hermione made Ron nod at the other and mumble a simple answer. "I won't start anything, Malfoy, but I will finish it if you do."

Draco tilted his head slightly as he nodded again at the obviously angry redhead. "Thank you" was all he said as he turned his back and motioned Pansy back down the corridor to return to their own compartment to compose himself, and get his heart rate back to normal before the train finally arrived at the station.

When the compartment door slid shut behind the two Slytherins, Harry turned to look at his gobsmacked companions and shrugged his shoulders in his own astonishment. "Sirius explained to me all about what would happen with Draco being a fosterling. It's like a medieval thing where young boys would be sent to a male relative to become part of their family to be trained and raised away from their own family. He said I would be his cousin now but also 'foster brothers' so I would have to tolerate him at least and I understand and accept that we need to chose our battles and being angry with Malfoy all of the time didn't help me at all. But I didn't expect him to make such an effort already and I never thought he would make a vow to us."

Hermione looked excited about it as she bubbled, "I read about 'fosterlings' when I was doing a report for my old school. It was almost like an apprentice for a tradesman, the noble families would take in a young boy and train him up to become a leader of his forces, how to run a large estate, how to fight and everything else they needed to know since there wasn't any real schooling to be had…" She hadn't taken a single breath in her excitement but Ron and Harry had burst out in laughter at her usual response to any new situation.

Ron reached over and patted her leg, "Of course you read a book about it, Hermione. If you hadn't we would think the world was coming to an end, you know?"

Harry had leaned against Lisa as he giggled at Hermione's now contrite face. "Don't ever change, Hermione." Lisa pushed the teen off of her shoulder while giving him an annoyed look. "Of course she read about it, so did I. As soon as Mr. Black mentioned it at Grimmald Place, your grandparent's library had quite a few books on apprenticeships and they mentioned 'fostering' as well."

Both Hermione and Lisa were looking at the others suspiciously now, but their looks turned to bewilderment as Ginny and Neville joined in the laughter as well. Ginny looked at them and explained through her own giggles, "We didn't know that Hermione was contagious, Lisa. Perhaps you better move away from her." Ron had slipped off of the narrow seat and landed on the floor so Hermione just reached across and slapped him on the top of his head. The long ear splitting whistle of the train as it slowed to pull into the Hogsmeade station forced the giggling teens to quiet down and begin gathering their scattered belongings for the trek up to the castle.

* * *

Sirius smoothed his new teaching robes once more, the almost too far away to hear sound of the train whistle letting the teachers and staff know that the train had arrived at last. Dumbledore motioned for the milling adults to take their seats at the long head table in preparation for the imminent arrival of the students and leaned over for one last pat of Sirius' shoulder, whispering "You'll do just fine, Sirius," as he turned and sat down at his own chair beside Professor McGonagall.

The sound of the thundering footsteps of almost a thousand teenagers announced their arrival almost as soon as the steady hum of that many excited voices climbed the steps and walked through the entrance hall and into the huge Great Hall, eagerness to be back, anticipation of the food soon to be spreading the tables, and reluctance to leave their friends from the train ride made small clumps of students block the entrance momentarily before being pushed inexorably forward like the relentless push of the tide. It took a good ten minutes for everyone to finally enter and sit down at the four long house tables. There were several empty seats at each of the benches, most under the green and silver banners of Slytherin but several at each of the other three houses also.

Harry looked up at the head table and grinned madly at his new father, sitting so nervously and stiffly in his neatly pressed dark blue robes, his now short black hair plastered to his head. He met his son's eyes and matched his goofy grin before turning back to speak with Professor Vector who was blushing girlishly at whatever Sirius had just told her. Harry looked down the long table, noticing the addition of several new faces and the glorious absence of both Umbridge and Filch. His eyes stopped on the almost nervous looking face of Severus Snape. Harry's own expression flattened as he tried to decipher the unusual expression on the usually dour and acidic man's face, but he wasn't too sure how he felt about Snape and his totally unexpected revelations yet so he turned to look across the large hall to see how the Slytherin's were reacting to the new faces.

It wasn't too surprising to find Crabbe and Goyle's stupid mugs missing but several of the other familiar faces seemed to also be gone. Harry didn't know all of the missing students' names, but he did notice Nott, Montague and Pucey were all gone. That had to completely wipe out the Slytherin Quidditch team with so many of their members now gone he whispered to Ron who nodded. Harry noticed that most of the Slytherin students were staring, mouths open in shock at the sight of their Head of House sitting calmly in his usual spot. Harry grinned, thinking of their shock that the man hadn't been arrested in the well documented and publicized purge of Death Eaters. He wasn't sure how he felt about the man and his deliberate deceit but he thought he might just be able to hold a truce at least; provided it wasn't just one sided that is.

"Come on, come on some of us are starving here." Ron was whispering loudly, hoping that Dumbledore would take the hint and call for their meal to appear soon. Hermione kicked him in the shin softly and said "Hush, Ron, you know the Headmaster has to do announcements first."

With a tinkle of McGonagall's spoon against her water goblet, Professor Dumbledore stood up, his bright blue robes decorated with madly spinning multi-colored planets and moons in a dizzying blur that moved in an eye numbing pattern around the hem and sleeves. "Welcome back, welcome back to all of you. As many of you are already aware, many things have changed during the last two weeks. You may notice that our old DADA Professor, Dolores Umbridge…" Dumbledore had to stop until the cheering and mad foot stomping noise settled down to continue, "and our caretaker Mr. Filch…" the roar was almost more deafening for this announcement and the ancient wizard waited patiently once more until McGonagall's lips thinned in exasperation and she shot red sparks out of her wand to gain the wildly cheering students attention once again. "Ah, yes thank you Professor McGonagall. Now where was I…oh yes…I would like to introduce you to several new staff members. Firstly, I would like you to welcome our new DADA Professor, Sirius Black." There was a sharp intake of breath as the students realized the name of the darkly handsome man sitting nervously beside Professor Vector and Hagrid. "He has been exonerated from all charges and is a fully qualified Auror so I expect exemplary behavior from all students towards Professor Black." He looked down the long rows of students, his chin down so that he could look over the top of his half moon spectacles as he met each student's eyes individually.

He continued, "And our new Caretaker and Defender of the Keep could not arrive until tomorrow morning due to the necessity of packing up and moving; but I expect you all to welcome and _obey_," he looked pointedly at the Weasley twins as he said this, "Mr. Alastor Moody, and yes he is the real one this time." Fred and George looked at each other crestfallen at the knowledge that pranks would be much harder with old Mad Eye's magical eye watching them. Harry's breath whistled out as he imagined a detention under old Mad Eye's supervision and he leaned over to whisper in Ron's ear. "We'd best not be getting any detentions from him…no telling how much of us would be left when he was done with us!" Ron nodded his face slightly green as he agreed with his best mate.

Dumbledore clapped his hands as he finished speaking before sitting down once more. "That said, now enjoy the feast and have a good term." The tables almost groaned as plates, platters and huge bowls of delectable food appeared on them and with a subdued roar; the students tucked it, making the mounds of food disappear almost like magic.

* * *

As luck would have it, the Gryffindor fifth years had DADA first the next morning and Harry was almost as nervous as Sirius was. The Trio arrived almost five minutes early and took a desk right up in front to lend their moral support to their new teacher, of course he didn't have to do much to be loads better than any other DADA teacher besides Professor Lupin, but that didn't actually ease his nerves any.

When the class had all filed in and sat waiting patiently, the door to the DADA office opened and Sirius strode in, well groomed and exuding confidence. "Good morning, for those of you who don't know me, my name is Sirius Black and I am your new DADA teacher. Today I would like you to put away your books and pull out your wands. I would like to do a little testing to find out exactly how far behind you are." The students all obeyed with cheerful comments as they rapidly moved to comply.

He had them all stand up and banished their bags, desks and chairs against the back wall, leaving a large open space for them to move in. "I have a list of spells that you will all need to be able to cast perfectly by the end of the year and your O.W.L.'s so lets just begin with those shall we and see how far we get. Everyone against that wall in twos, spread out so you have an arm's length between you and the next pair." As the group moved to the outside wall, Sirius flicked his wand and produced stationary targets for them on the inner wall. "Okay, first spell is a simple stunner, take turns and practice. The targets will record the accuracy and strength of each spell cast so be sure to just hit your own target. Anyone fooling around or deliberately aiming at another student will be removed from my classroom and you will not be returning." His voice was almost as stern and warning as Snape's as he spoke before allowing them to begin their testing.

Ron, Neville, Hermione and Harry were talking excitedly on the way to lunch, each holding the parchment that held their accuracy and power scores that Sirius had duplicated for each student as they left his classroom. Harry had been shy to share his results with the others, the old fear of being better than Dudley coloring his excitement at his own results. Ron looked over his shoulder though and couldn't help letting out a low moan of wonder. "Wow Harry, I knew you were good and a very powerful wizard but that's something, ain't it mate?" He had grabbed Harry's parchment and passed it to the other two. Hermione grabbed Harry in an excited hug, almost bouncing on her feet. "That's great Harry! I knew you could do it. I mean you've always been the best and with the DA and you teaching us and everything I knew you had to be stronger than us." Neville looked a little gobsmacked but he nodded also.

Harry chewed his bottom lip, "You mean you're not…angry…or…"

"Merlin no, Harry. We're just proud of you, you git!" Ron was thankful he had finally overcome his unreasoning jealousy and was honestly happy for his friend.

* * *

Lunch was going uneventfully as the students alternated between eating and talking about how much they were enjoying their new classes when the outer doors banged open and the clumping asymmetrical sound of Mad Eye Moody entered the hall shortly before the grizzled old retired Auror entered himself. His shoulder length hair was streaked with more grey than black, the long clumps rivaled Professor Snape for greasiness, his face a mass of old healed scars, his nose lopsided and missing a rather large chunk from one side of it. His peg leg ended in a carved animal foot, probably a bird of some kind judging by the sharp talons it sported. He floated a huge trunk in front of him, his wand holding it steady at chest height as he made a dramatic entrance, the bright sunlight coming from behind him through the open outer doors highlighting his outline and giving him an otherworldly and utterly menacing appearance. His magical, neon blue eye was spinning madly, flashes of white showing as the eye looked out the back of his head as well as forward, up, down and all around the edges.

"Well, what are you lot all staring at…get back to lunch before I give you all detention!" A massive intake of breath signified that each and every student had inhaled sharply at the sudden appearance and the overt and very real threat. Everyone hurriedly returned to eating, though the talking never reached the volume it had been just before Moody entered the Great Hall. Most of the staff was trying hard to refrain from smiling, or worse, laughing at the old Auror's dramatic entrance, but Dumbledore simply smiled benignly and Snape was openly approving the man's intimidating manner.

Harry and his friends finished up eating as quickly as possible and escaped out the heavy doors to the beautiful spring afternoon, heading for the greenhouses and Herbology class.

"He's gonna make detentions right fun, isn't he?" Rom muttered darkly.

Hermione punched him in the shoulder and gave him an exasperated glare. "Ronald, detention isn't supposed to be fun. And you shouldn't be doing anything to get a detention. You know if you just followed the rules and didn't lose your temper…"

Harry snickered as he leaned over towards Neville and loudly whispered, "And they're off…"

Neville put up a hand and snorted as he commented. "Sounds just like an old married couple; don't they? I wonder when they'll figure out they like each other."

Harry led Neville away from the bickering couple who didn't even notice their two friends escaping. "Well, they'll either get together or they'll kill each other. And I'm not taking bets on which one of those happens first." He had just turned back when he was thrown to the ground by a missile hitting his chest. Before he could even react properly, his ear was being nipped gently by the razor sharp beak of his griffin, Amicus who had been banished outside the castle and left under the gentle but over exuberant care of Hagrid while Harry had classes. Harry grabbed his familiar around his lion like chest, avoiding the eagle talons on the front legs and squeezed him in welcome and love. "Hey Amicus I've missed you. How has it been with Hagrid?"

'_The large one treats me like a hatchling, master. I am long out of the egg and do not require his assistance. I wish to stay with you, I will be still and not eat any of the other students, well unless they are a danger to you that is…please master let me stay with you.' _Harry hadn't known it was possible for someone to whine telepathically, but Amicus was doing a fine job of complaining rather loudly.

Harry pushed Amicus off of his chest as he rolled over and pushed himself up off of the wet ground, throwing his supplies and books back into the school bag that had spilled when he had been tackled. "Since when do you call me 'master' Amicus? We're friends and you might be my familiar by I don't ever want to be called 'master'; it sounds too much like what Voldemort's followers call him for me to be comfortable with it." Harry looked slightly annoyed at the small griffin as it hung its head in apology. _'Please let me stay with you, the large one is annoying and I might have to bite him to get him to leave me alone.'_

Harry slung his book bag over his shoulder and onto his back as he leaned over and ran his fingers through the feathers on his friend's head. "All right, you can stay with me, but if you get into too much trouble, your mother said she would make you stay on the island with her until summer."

True to his word, Amicus laid under the table in front of Harry's feet all through Herbology, his snide comments about the very unlikely but decidedly humorous uses for the plants they were repotting making Harry occasionally seem to grin for no reason or suddenly snort in amusement. He would then lean over to Ron on one side or Neville on the other and whisper what Amicus had said, Hermione just glared at all three boys whenever it happened, rolling her eyes and sighing theatrically until they would return to the dirty, messy work they had been assigned by Professor Sprout.

* * *

At Quidditch practice that afternoon; Amicus was enjoying himself immensely, swooping and diving through the chasers, sending Ron scrambling behind the goal posts at the sight of a screaming Griffin plunging straight at him was rather unnerving for the still nervous new keeper. Katie Bell was annoyed at the young Griffins antics at first until she realized how much the players had to concentrate on their game in order to not become griffin fodder. It was probably as close to having an opposing team to practice against that the Gryffindor team had ever had, and it was forcing them to play at game pitch rather than their usually laid back practice pace.

But Harry was the one having to focus his entire attention against his familiar. There was no way he could beat the eagle eye of the Griffon to find the snitch each time it was released, and only his years of flying combined with the relative young age of Amicus made them somewhat equal in flying skill, and Amicus was stretching Harry's flying abilities like no one ever had before.

"Cor Blimey!" yelled Seamus who had come down to watch the practice for a little while. "Hey Potter, looks like you got some serious competition for seeker next year!"

Harry wiped the dripping sweat off of his forehead as he yelled back, "I'm just thankful there's a rule against non-human players on House teams or I'd be gone now!" The entire team started laughing, though it did cause a thoughtful expression on Katie's face.

"Ah, Katie…" whined Harry.

"I'm thinking, I'm thinking….you know Harry….I don't think there is such a rule…" Katie stated thoughtfully.

"You can't replace me Katie, you know you need me…Snape would never allow Amicus to fly in a real game…" Harry pleaded before Katie broke out in a wide grin.

"Got you, Harry; now let's see who can catch the snitch first again." She winked at Harry before releasing the fluttering gold ball once again. The snitch hovered for a brief second, the wings moving too fast to register as anything more than a sparkling blur in the sunlight before it disappeared once more, the two flyers taking off from the ground in a dizzying blur of red robes and golden fur and feathers.

* * *

Harry was dead tired as he trudged up the stairs heading for the Gryffindor common room, a hot shower and then bed after the long and grueling practice followed by a long visit with Hagrid about Amicus' lack of need for care, when he felt a spell hit him between the shoulder blades, pulling him backwards as he lost his balance, one foot teetering on the top step, his arms wind milling as he tried in vain to flip his body forwards to fall up the stairs instead of backwards and down the long flight of stone steps that spread out for six stories below him. He dropped his broom and book bag, hoping that was enough as he threw his upper body forward in reaction, when he heard the sound of another unknown spell being cast. His vision tunneled until all he could see was a pinprick of light, encircled by ever encroaching blackness. He felt his body begin to fall inexorably backward, a scream involuntarily leaving his lips as the blackness overwhelmed his senses, a second inhuman screaming joined into his own before he knew no more.

* * *

AN: I know, evil cliff hanger; but oh well, what can I say. I like to write them, I hate to read them. Now who could be his unknown attacker be now that he has an uneasy truce with Malfoy? Can he be saved, did anyone notice him falling? Thank you for your support and remember to feed the review monster. 


	31. Chapter 31: Repercussions and Reprisals

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: Sorry for those who thought that Chapter 30 was the last one, the story was just flowing, unlike Paddy's Pup so I just went with it some more.

From Chapter 30:

_Harry was dead tired as he trudged up the stairs heading for the Gryffindor common room, a hot shower and then bed after the long and grueling practice followed by a long visit with Hagrid about Amicus' lack of need for care, when he felt a spell hit him between the shoulder blades, pulling him backwards as he lost his balance, one foot teetering on the top step, his arms wind milling as he tried in vain to flip his body forwards to fall up the stairs instead of backwards and down the long flight of stone steps that spread out for six stories below him. He dropped his broom and book bag, hoping that was enough as he threw his upper body forward in reaction, when he heard the sound of another unknown spell being cast. His vision tunneled until all he could see was a pinprick of light, encircled by ever encroaching blackness. He felt his body begin to fall inexorably backward, a scream involuntarily leaving his lips as the blackness overwhelmed his senses, a second inhuman screaming joined into his own before he knew no more._

Chapter 31: Repercussions and Reprisals

A golden blur plummeted down from the crenellated ceiling high above. Like a rock, his wings tightly furled for maximum velocity, Amicus dove, beak open with the sound of his inhuman scream rending the air like a banshee with a toothache. His front claws extended and clutched the outer robe of his falling wizard, pulling up just a split second before Harry's head would have made contact with the unyielding stone steps below him. His wings pumping, adrenalin pounding to add lift to his madly beating wings, the juvenile griffin filled the entire castle with his angry, anguished screams. Doors slammed open, the sounds of hundreds of feet pounding as their owners ran to find the source of the inhuman screams that seemed to torment their very souls with the sound of its suffering.

Amicus let go of Harry's body onto the top landing, disentangling his claws as the boy slumped to the cold stone, another strong beat of his wings and Amicus was once more airborne, his cry changing from anguished hurt to full powerful predator as he spotted his prey trying to disappear into the crowds of now milling students. The staff was trying unsuccessfully to wade through the crowds, wands drawn, prepared for battle as they tried in vain to determine exactly what was going on. With a scream of triumph, the small griffin furled his wings once more and dove, until with a mighty back wash of air, he opened his wings, using them to break his dive and extended his front legs, sharp talons stretched and ready. He snatched the madly running student by the back of his robes, uncaring that the cruel knife sharp blades of his claws shredded the material like tissue paper and buried themselves deep in the flesh of his prey.

Amicus dropped the screaming boy from a height of ten feet to land in a bleeding, screaming heap at the feet of the Headmaster. A handful of strong pumps of his wings, and Amicus was once again at the top of the stairs where Sirius and Poppy were kneeled beside the too still form of Harry, his friends forming a protective circle with their wands drawn and ready to protect their unconscious friend.

Albus cast ropes to bind the now crying mass of black robe and red blood before using a foot to turn the attacker over to see his face. "Zacharias Smith, do you have any explanation for attacking a fellow student: especially an unarmed student from behind?" It took no Legilimency to know Smith's guilt; the boy was radiating guilt, hatred and fear like waves battering against Albus' Occlumency shields.

Moody was tired of trying to push his way through the jam packed students that blocked the staircases from side to side, so he pulled his wand and added stinging hexes to his bellows of "Move you bloody morons, let me through!" the hexes made a wide path open up almost immediately and Moody stumped his way up to stand beside the crumpled and blubbering tightly bound figure at the Headmaster's feet. He swooped like a cat catching a mouse and snatched up the boy's dropped wand.

"Priori Incantatem." Moody cast with his own wand onto the confiscated wand of Zacharias. A ghostly fog spilled from the end of the slender shaft, showing a stunner with an odd yellowish green cast rather than the normal red beam and an equally oddly colored '_confundus_' charm right after an '_Accio_'. "These spells are woven with 'iacio is alica per malum livor' and were meant specifically for Potter's magical signature. This boy didn't act alone; he had some mighty powerful help in spelling his wand." He used his wand to hex the students out of his way once more as he climbed the last flight of stairs up to where Poppy knelt beside the still unconscious form of Harry Potter.

"Poppy, I can neutralize the dark magic that was cast on the boy but I will need Snape's help to do it. Then it's just a stunner and a '_confundus_' you'll have to deal with."

Poppy looked relieved, she had been unable to ascertain exactly what had been spelled on the poor boy and had been reluctant to move him without knowing what exactly had injured him. She cast a '_mobilicorpus_' and floated the boy carefully down the stairs, Moody and Sirius walking in front of the procession, making sure the students moved out of the way and dispersing the crowd back to their rooms for the night. "He'll be right as rain by tomorrow morning, so go back to your common rooms, nothing more to be seen here."

Moody's eye was spinning madly as he watched for signs of guilt on any of the other students they passed; after all, the Smith brat might have had an accomplice. His snarling convinced the teens to leave rapidly, no one wanted to give him an opportunity to single them out for a detention after all. Many of them were still rubbing sore body parts as the effects of Moody's strong stinging hexes hadn't worn off totally yet.

Dumbledore stopped Moody and asked him to come to his office after they got Harry sorted out and left, floating Smith in front of him down the stairs and over to his office. He would need to contact Amelia Bones as the head of the MLE and also let Nicholas and Perenelle know that Harry had been attacked but that he would be just fine. It felt odd to have people to notify about the odd happenings that always occurred around Harry, the Dursleys had point blank told Dumbledore not to bother them unless the boy somehow managed to kill himself somehow, otherwise they didn't wish to be bothered with news from his school. Dumbledore berated himself for not wanting to realize that something was dreadfully wrong with Harry's home life before the bleak reality was so dramatically forced on him just a short time ago.

Draco had been following behind the group, his natural curiosity and the years old habit of clandestinely following Potter about the castle had led him to inadvertently witness the attack, though he had been much too far away to do anything about it, so he split off from the group and slipped down a secret passage that allowed him to reach Snape's office in the dungeons before the other group had gone down two flights of stairs.

"Professor Snape, sir…are you still here, sir?" Draco's voice echoed in the darkened hallways of the potions area as he knocked respectfully on his Head of House's office door. The heavy wooden door was jerked open with a muttered curse before Snape realized who was standing before him. His lips turned up in an unpleasant curl as if he was standing knee deep in dragon dung as he spoke sharply, "Black, what do you want, it's nearly curfew?"

"Sorry to disturb you, sir but Potter's been attacked and Mr. Moody said he would need your assistance to remove a dark curse before Madame Pomfrey would be able to heal him." Draco was showing more respect than Snape thought the arrogant little prick had in him, and he admitted to himself that his opinion of the Malfoy spawn had just raised a notch in respect. He looked up at the ceiling in consternation before muttering, "Potter, the things you manage to get yourself into…" before wiping his face of any emotion and lowering his head back to regard the Slytherin standing patiently and respectfully in front of him.

"Return to your common room, Mr. Black…oh and 5 points to Slytherin for your timely notification of a Professor." Snape closed his door behind him, activating the locking and warding charms that were permanently cast upon his private spaces and strode down the long torch lit corridor, his black outer robes billowing like wings behind him as his long legs ate up the distance.

* * *

Poppy floated Harry's body into the infirmary and onto his bed. Sirius had stopped at the entrance, intent upon watching his son without getting into the way when he was hugged from behind by a very familiar pair of strong arms. "How is he, Sirius?" Perenelle whispered into his ear, not wanting to disturb Poppy in her work. "Amicus' message to his parents was rather garbled, something about Harry being attacked from behind and falling down a flight of stairs." Her voice cracked with concern as she fought back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her. Sirius turned quickly and rapidly explained the situation, watching the worry and concern melt off of the old couple; to be rapidly replaced with gratitude for Amicus' swift intercession, and finally a look of deep satisfaction when Sirius went on to describe Amicus subsequent capture of the offender and the damage that capture had inflicted. Nicholas moved around to the other side of Sirius and wrapped a supporting arm around the man's shoulders as the three moved into the ward and over to the side to watch the medi-witch work.

Moody had peeled off when the group reached the fourth floor where the infirmary was located and continued on down the stairs intent upon reaching the dungeons to find Snape, but he had only managed to clump down one more flight before he spotted Snape striding swiftly up the stairs, taking the steps two at a time in his haste. "Ah good, just the one I was going to fetch." Moody's raspy voice sounded even more gruff than normal in the silent halls.

"Draco notified me before heading to the Slytherin dorms. How is he? Do we know what was cast upon him?" Snape appeared to be actually worried about the Gryffindor, so Moody filed the odd bit of information for further analysis when he was not so busy with the current crisis.

"Zacharias Smith hit him with an '_Accio_' at the top of the staircases, then a '_confundus_' and a standard '_stupefy_' but his wand was spelled with '_iacio is alica per malum livor'_ before he sent them; and it was modified in such a way as to be specific for Potter's magical signature alone." Moody looked disgusted at discussing the Hufflepuff chaser who had attacked someone in such a cowardly fashion.

"Mr. Smith is at best a mediocre wizard, he would be patently unable to cast an 'evil malice casting' spell upon his own wand, particularly one attenuated to Mr. Potter's magical signature. He has had outside help, very powerful and proficient outside help." Snape rubbed his chin with his long potion stained finger as the two men hurried back up the stairs to the infirmary. "Where is Mr. Smith now? Has he been questioned yet?" Moody explained about the capture and subsequent removal of the offender; giving an unapologetic chuckle at the swift and rather viscous capture by Potter's enraged familiar as the two hurried as fast as Moody's fake leg could manage.

As Moody pushed open the doors and noticing the new occupants of the room he flicked his wand out and took a protective stance, pointing his wand directly at Nicholas who he had instantly assessed as the greater danger. Nicholas smiled and waved a hand in a languid but precise fashion, causing Moody's wand to clatter to the floor and slide out of easy retrieval reach.

"Now, now Mr. Moody is that any way to treat Mr. Potter's grandparents?" Snape drawled sarcastically, doing an almost perfect imitation of Lucius Malfoy's aristocratic and snobbish tone, as he hid a snigger at the old Auror's gobsmacked expression; it was exceedingly rare to watch someone get the drop on the paranoid wizard, let alone someone unarmed and apparently harmless.

"Moody, may I introduce Lord Nicholas Flamel and Lady Perenelle Ravenclaw-Flamel, Mr. Potter's great grandparents. My Lord and Lady, this is Alastor Moody, the new Caretaker and Protector of the Keep." Sirius performed the introductions, grinning at old Mad Eye's widened eyes and openly gaping mouth as the two living icons moved graciously and gracefully forward to shake the hand he automatically extended to the couple, his motto of '_constant vigilance_' completely forgotten as his brain refused to work.

Poppy looked up at the distraction and noticed the arrival of the two wizards she needed, "Come Severus, Moody I need you to disperse the dark curse before it does further damage. I cannot counteract the stunner and the '_confundus_' while the other spell is active." Potter's uneven and labored breathing sounded harsh in the unnaturally still and echoing ward.

Moody stood beside the head of the bed on one side while Snape stood in the same place on the other; they then pointed their wands together at the middle of Harry's forehead while Poppy moved over to stand with Sirius and the Flamels to watch from a safe distance in case the dark magic released a backlash as it was dispelled. "On three," said Snape, "One… two… three… '_solvo is atrum veneficus ex unde is venit'_" the two chanted in unison, Snape's silky smooth baritone oddly contrasting and blending with Moody's harsh grating bass from his too often injured vocal cords. An ugly sickly greenish yellow fog that oozed malevolence misted out of Harry's body, forming a noxious cloud, roughly man shaped that floated a mere half meter above the bed. Snape nodded at Moody and counted again, "One… two… three… '_solvo is atrum veneficus ex unde is venit'_." The second casting caused crackles of bright blue and white flames to spark and ignite within the malevolent gas until with a mighty flash of bright white light that left everyone seeing spots for several minutes, the miasma disappeared completely and Harry's breathing evened out and grew deeper and more natural.

Poppy rushed forward spelling a simple '_finite incantatem_' followed by an '_enervate_' before Harry blinked his eyes, looking around madly as he tried to remember exactly how he had managed to wind up in the hospital wing once more. His mouth opened in shock when he realized that not only was Sirius hovering beside him, but his grandparents were also. A loud screeching and indignant squawking announced the arrival of Amicus as the griffin pounced upon Harry, causing him to grunt at the impact of 80 pounds of very unhappy familiar onto his chest.

Perenelle stroked the eagle feathers on the beast's head as she praised him for not only saving Harry but catching the perpetrator in such an expedient manner. Poppy looked Harry over again, but could find no reason to make the teen spend the night in hospital so she reluctantly released him and the entire group trudged silently up to the Headmaster's office, each lost in their own thoughts about the incident.

* * *

After checking to be sure that Smith had suffered no life threatening injuries from his capture, Albus bound the still blubbering student to a hard backed chair, and sent a brief parchment with a short explanation to the MLE with Fawkes. He had just greeted Kingsley and Tonks when his connection to Hogwarts told him he had a large group of people entering the staircase to his office. He pulled his wand and conjured seats for the group, only mildly surprised to sense the familiar magics of Nicholas and Perenelle included with the others. He had intended to notify them after questioning Mr. Smith, but apparently they had a much firmer bond with their grandson than he had realized.

"Enter please and have a seat. Good to see you up and recovered Harry. If you feel up to it, could you explain what happened from your perspective, my boy?" The twinkle had reappeared after he had a good look at the boy, reading his magical aura, he sensed only healthy magic, no residue of the sickening malevolent spell remain he was most pleased to note.

Harry looked back at Sirius and Nicholas who were sitting directly behind him. Perenelle had situated herself close enough to her beloved grandson to pull him close to her side in support, one arm comfortingly heavy on his shoulders as he looked up into the Headmaster's blue eyes. Professor Sprout walked over to stand behind Smith, the displeasure with a member of her house plain upon the stout little witch's face, but as his Head of House, it was her job to make sure he received his due rights, no matter how disgusted she was with the teenager.

As Harry leaned against his grandmother's shoulder, he could feel his grandfather's hand on one shoulder and his father's hand stroking his hair in support; so he took a deep breath and began to recite the painful story. "Well, we had finished up Quidditch practice," he motioned his hands down at the sweaty and dirty Quidditch robes that he was still clad in, "and then I went by Hagrid's hut to ask him not to baby Amicus so much. Amicus threatened to bite Hagrid if he didn't stop treating him like a 'hatchling'. I didn't realize it had gotten so late, so I was hurrying up to make curfew. I had my foot on the top step when I heard an '_Accio_' spell coming and it hit right between my shoulders before I could do anything. It sort of…pulled me backwards…I don't know how I fought it but I did. And then I remember trying to fall forward, my bag and broom went flying as I tried to throw myself up onto the landing before I got hit with a '_confundus'_, but I could feel myself falling and everything was going black." He stopped talking, his face reflecting the horror of his memory as his grandmother rubbed her hand soothingly up and down his back, offering comfort to the teen.

Harry took a deep breath and blew it out before he continued, "Then I sort of remember another spell being said, but my ears weren't working much better than my eyes and I think I screamed because I knew I was falling down the stairs…but everything sort of went black then, although I think I remember hearing Amicus screaming too." He shrugged indicating he had no more knowledge of the events and leaned into his grandmother's side, thankful he didn't have to remember the horrific feelings of helplessness that had almost paralyzed him when he realized he was falling and there was nothing he could do to stop it any more.

Tonks had been taking meticulous notes as Harry spoke. Kingsley turned to Smith who had thankfully stopped blubbering but his face was red and splotchy and his breath still came in hitches like a toddler after a temper tantrum. The deep bass voice of Kingsley filled the office, though the tall black man didn't raise his voice at all. "What do you have to say for yourself, Mr. Smith?"

Zacharias paled as he looked up at the powerful Auror towering so menacingly over him. "I…I…I had to…my family…" his voice broke as he tried to stifle another sob. "My mum and uncle wanted…revenge…my Dad was arrested…in Azkaban now…" the disjointed fragments of speech were just barely coherent as the boy rambled for long minutes, his expression getting more frantic as he searched in vain for some hint of support from the adults all gathered around him to decide his fate.

When Smith seemed to have finished, Tonks spoke, her voice unable to completely conceal her disgust. "Your Dad was arrested for collusion and taking bribes, so your Mother and Uncle decided you should kill Harry and make it look like an accident. Your Uncle cast the dark spells on your wand and you waited in ambush for Harry to return to his tower after watching to see that he would be alone. Then you attacked him from behind with an '_Accio_' hoping he would fall down the stairs and everyone would think it was an accident. When it looked like he was going to be able to save himself, you then cast a '_confundus_' which didn't seem to work too well so you finally resorted to a '_stunner_' and were going to throw his unconscious body down the stairs and hope everyone would think he simply fell on his own. Is that about it, Smith?" Her sarcastic tone matched the best that Snape could manage on a good day.

Smith looked up, his eyes watering as he nodded yes in resignation and hopelessness. "Yes, ma'am." His voice was soft and hesitant as he answered, knowing how damning his own testimony had been. Kingsley questioned next. "You are not claiming coercion or '_imperious_' then?"

"No, sir I know that what I did was wrong especially after Harry has been teaching me all year…but I just couldn't see past the…hate…and the need for revenge that my Uncle and Mother pounded into me all holiday." He looked pleadingly over at Harry, his eyes wide with desperation, "I'm sorry, Harry I'm so sorry. Please don't hate me for what I did. I'm glad it didn't work…I don't know how I would have lived with myself if it had…you believe me don't you Harry?" he was pleading for understanding as he locked eyes with the boy who had taught him the very spells he had used against him.

Harry gave a very short nod before burying his head into his grandmother's shoulder, wanting the whole mess to just go away and let him be a normal kid.

Tonks, Kingsley, Professor Sprout, Albus and Sirius moved to one corner of the Headmaster's office to discuss what would happen in low but passionate voices, Sirius' arms waving as he gesticulated wildly while hissing his opinion of the whole traumatic event. Albus finally urged Harry to join them and leaned down to look directly into Harry's face as he explained the alternatives to the teen. "Harry, there are three options available and we will accede to your wishes on which of the three will be implemented. First we can simply turn Mr. Smith over to the Ministry, and he will be prosecuted for attempted murder and assault. He will most likely have his wand snapped and receive five years in Azkaban with another ten years of probation when he is released."

"Second Mr. Smith agrees to testify against his Mother and Uncle in exchange for a reduced sentence of simple assault. He would again have his wand snapped; spend six months in Azkaban and a period of ten years of probation. Or third, he testifies against his Mother and Uncle and remains at Hogwarts under strict probation. His wand is confiscated after classes and returned during his first class of the morning. He can only use magic under strict supervision of a staff member and he will serve two evenings of detention each week until the end of the year with Mr. Moody or another staff member. During the summer and all holidays his wand will remain here at Hogwarts and he will be monitored closely for a period of three years, until he graduates. He will be placed with his maternal grandmother, a witch I know quite well, who is much like Neville's Grandmother and whom I trust implicitly to diligently oversee Mr. Smith's probation."

Harry leaned into Sirius' side and pulled him away from the others, wanting to discuss his feelings with his new father. "I don't want the first one Sirius, I know Zacharias and he wouldn't have done something like this on his own…I just don't know about the other two. I mean, it's his Mother and Uncle that should be punished the most." Sirius ruffled Harry's hair in affection for the boy's good heart.

"Well, let's talk through the two. If he goes to Azkaban he forfeits his education and almost any meaningful job for the rest of his life. I know the dementors are no longer there, but Azkaban is still a dank, dark miserable existence for anyone, let alone a fourteen year old. But are you going to be able to see him in the Great Hall and in classes without remembering what he did to you? It's your decision; I will stand beside either one, pup." Sirius pulled Harry into a one armed hug and waited while Harry thought about the options.

"Well, I don't want to drive anyone into Voldemort's camp and I can't see anything else coming out of the first option. I suppose if I can have a truce with Malfoy I can handle one with Smith. I don't really have any classes with him, he's a fourth year and he certainly won't be welcomed into the DA any more so it would just be in the Great Hall or in the corridors. I guess I can handle that…I really don't want his whole life screwed up for one bad decision." Harry looked up at Sirius, his determination and resolve clear.

"Good for you, pup. I'm not sure I would be as forgiving but I suppose I can't talk after leading Snape into the clutches of a fully transformed werewolf in fifth year now can I?"

Harry spluttered and yelled, "WHAT?" before he realized Sirius had led him back to the waiting group with a whispered, "Later pup, I'll explain later exactly why Snape hates my guts."

* * *

Tensions were still running high the next morning as the rumors of Harry's 'accident' and the subsequent punishment handed out to Zacharias Smith spread. Smith had been suspended for a week so even the Hufflepuff table was free to gossip about him during breakfast. Harry glared at anyone bringing up the subject within his hearing but the big smile he wore whenever his eyes met either of his grandparents where they were calmly eating breakfast at the head table that morning cheered his mood up.

Harry stuffed a last piece of bacon in his mouth before grabbing the remainder of the crispy strips from the half full platter in front of him and wrapping the greasy meat into a napkin before stuffing it into his robe pocket.

Ron snorted at his friend, "Hungry are we, Harry?"

"Nah, we have potions first thing this morning and Amicus refuses to leave my side. I figure I can keep him quiet and under the table if I bribe him with bacon every once in a while. Come on we don't want to be late. Snape may have mellowed some, but I don't think it covers being late and I want to get Amicus settled under the table before he comes in." Harry had slung his book bag over his shoulder while Amicus clambered out from under the table where he had been eating his own breakfast of strips of bloody raw meat and followed, resembling an overgrown puppy following his master as he trotted behind the three Gryffindors rushing down to the dungeons.

The usual clump of students was anxiously awaiting the arrival of Professor Snape in the dimly lit corridor as usual. The Slytherins seemed subdued and were barely talking. Malfoy, oops 'Black' and Parkinson were standing alone to one side, behind the others in an unusually quiet and subdued manner as the others grouped around Zabini and Greengrass. Harry looked over the group, carefully assessing and analyzing the groupings and what it meant for their safety. His Ravenclaw heritage was pushing to the forefront more and more as his Gryffindor impulsiveness mellowed and faded. Both the long period of enforced reflection in his mind and the patient tutelage of his grandparents had encouraged his growing maturity and enhanced his Mother's traits rather than his Father's much more impulsive behaviors. And the absence of Voldemort's artificially induced rage and anger had helped greatly in his new more analytical and logical thinking.

Right as the first bell rang, Snape swooped down the hallway from his quarters; robes billowing as he flung open his classroom door for the waiting students to enter. The first group barely made it into the room before they froze; only moving when the ones following them pushed them forwards. Everyone quickly made it to their accustomed seats before turning as one to watch Snape's entrance into his transformed classroom. Gone were the dark, cobwebbed corners as gentle soothing light dispelled the shadows from muggle style overhead fixtures that reflected off of the now pale grey painted walls. The years of ground in spilled potions on the worn stone of the floor had been replaced with clear, smooth dark grey flagstones in a smooth abstract pattern. The worn lab tables and high stools had been replace by waist high gleaming white marble topped tables with new more comfortable stools with footrests and seat backs as well as a shelf for book bags between the legs. Each table had a small area to organize ingredients and implements on each end; as well as two cauldron stands complete with an adjustable gas flame under them.

The shelves of ingredients and completed potions were still there, but they sparkled with cleanliness and Snape's ancient battered and potion stained desk was gone, replaced with an oversized marble topped teacher's table, a mirror overhead hung at the proper angle so that everyone could see exactly what their professor did as they followed along. The blackboard had been moved to stand directly to the side of the teacher's station, a conveniently placed set of ingredient shelves stood to the other side of the station.

Professor Snape had barely taken a few steps into the drastically changed room before he stopped and looked around, his usual scowl firmly planted on his face through sheer will power alone. He didn't necessarily disapprove of the changes, he just wasn't sure who had the nerve and brass to go behind his back and change his personal classroom. He quickly analyzed his new teaching station and gave a small nod of acceptance, 'Yes this should do nicely for my new teaching style.' He thought as he regained his intimidating stride down the center aisle and took his place behind his work table, looking over the cauldron and gas fire apparatus that stood ready along with the shelves of alphabetized ingredients and gleaming clean utensils that stood ready for his deft touch.

He flicked his wand at the board, bringing up the recipe for the sleeping solution the fifth year Slytherin/Gryffindor class was scheduled to brew, his face scowling briefly as he noticed the large golden body of the griffin lounging insolently under Potter's table. He smirked as he realized that Longbottom was paired up with the teen while Granger and Weasley had taken the work station directly ahead of them. After being in Harry's mind, and then participating in the potions classes given on the island, he was confident that Potter would be able to mitigate Longbottom's deplorable lack of skill in brewing, if only to keep his familiar safe from the cauldron explosion that was the usual result of Neville's brewing anything.

Snape sighed as he acknowledged the uselessness of complaining about the presence of Amicus in his class. First, he wasn't sure that Albus would support him if he tried to ban the griffin, second he knew that Black and the Flamels wouldn't hear of separating the two and third he wasn't sure… hell he _knew_ he wouldn't last very long if the griffin developed a dislike for the potions master let alone perceived a direct threat to his master. After seeing what the sharp talons of the beast had done to Smith's back last night in a single stroke he shuddered to think what a full blown attack of claws and beak would do to a body. Well, he certainly wasn't going to do anything to find out, especially not first hand.

Hermione was the first to begin sniggering and point out the large ornately decorated plaque hung prominently on the wall directly behind Snape's new teaching station. It read:

**_Professor Snape's 10 Rules for Teaching_**

**_1. Education through intimidation…it's the only way._**

_**2. Children should be seen; not heard…anyone heard will receive detention.**_

_**3. Do not speak unless called upon…and don't bother to raise your hand for I shan't call upon you.**_

_**4. The teacher is always right…if you don't believe me, just ask me.**_

_**5. If you don't agree with the grade given…tough it's non-negotiable.**_

_**6. Criticisms will be graded and appropriate points deducted.**_

_**7. Unacceptable essays will be used for lining owl cages.**_

_**8. Extra credit to bring up your grade? You've got to be joking!**_

_**9. Botched potions will be fed to the brewer so be careful how you brew.**_

_**10. Any complaints should be directed to my superior...oh wait, I have no superior.**_

As each student noticed the huge plaque and read it the expressions on the faces that Snape was watching became a bewildering mélange of shocked surprise, repressed glee and pure reverence and respect. Snape watched his students for several long moments before he realized they weren't looking at him or the new work station but instead, intently focused on something behind him. He turned and rapidly read what had his students so unsettled.

Severus read through the plaque several times, nodding to himself as he read. Then he did something that caused his students to wonder about his mental facilities, he threw back his head and laughed, his shoulders shaking and his face turning red as he realized who had so utterly and wonderfully pranked him.

As the students sat in stunned silence while the very bizarre sound of Snape laughing echoed down the dim dungeon corridor; the potions classroom door opened once more and Nicholas and Perenelle Flamel walked in, and graciously seated themselves in conjured arm chairs in the back of the large room. Snape wiped his tearing eyes, nodded a welcome to his mentors and began to teach in a style and fashion never seen in Professor Snape's classroom before.

* * *

The entire Great Hall was abuzz with chattering students as the story of Snape's remarkable meltdown and his new and much better teaching style was told over and over again, the students of all four houses moving back and forth through the room, artificial barriers of house membership temporarily forgotten as the astonishing tale was verified and expanded upon for those who had not yet had a class in the newly refurbished room.

Dumbledore stopped behind Severus as he walked to his own spot and leaned over to whisper, "Good job, Severus I always knew you could do it. I am most proud of you, child, most proud." Severus felt a warm glow that he couldn't ever remember feeling before as the Headmaster's words seemed to settle in a growing warmth in his chest. He let the corners of his mouth turn upward as he reviewed his morning classes in his mind, thankful the usual bitterness and frustration at the dunderheads was gone. He never thought he would actually enjoy teaching, but it seemed he had found a talent he had not realized he even had. Teaching had always been an expedient, something necessary for both of his 'masters'; Dumbledore so that he could provide protection and employment for him and the Dark Lord so that he would be close and able to divine the Headmaster's secret plans, but it had never been an enjoyable experience except for the very few special students he had privately tutored each year. As he filled his plate with a hearty lamb stew and spread butter on his yeast roll, he thought with satisfaction that he might actually learn to like teaching.

* * *

AN: I know I said this story was ending soon, but it just seems to be growing and growing. Plus it is flowing easily which Pup just isn't; so I will continue it for a bit, but it will soon be O.W.L.'s and the end of the year, which will mark the end of this current story. Thank you again for everyone who has read and taken the time and given the effort to leave a review, I appreciate each and every one of you. I welcome any suggestions or alterations to improve Snape's Rules for Teaching that you might have. Thanks.

AN: '_solvo is atrum veneficus ex unde is venit_' means release the dark magic from whence it came; and 'iacio_ is alica per malum livor' _means cast this spell with malicious intent in case you were wondering, at least that's what the online translation site says it means.


	32. Chapter 32: Snape versus Potter

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews kind readers. I have decided to hold up on Paddy for a little bit, but I have figured out why. Today would have been my youngest daughter's 26th birthday and Paddy's Little Pup is a little too close to home for me to want to write about a young child and their relationships right now. But I vow to begin again soon, so bear with me please, I shall continue. And as a special thank you for your support, a chapter over 8,500 words long for you.

Chapter 32: Snape vs. Potter

The students had gotten used to Snape's new teaching style and everyone, even Severus though he would never admit it to anyone, liked the new potions classroom that Perenelle and Nicholas had designed. Snape even left up the huge plaques with his 'teaching rules' that Perenelle had made. Even Neville managed to lose a little bit of his nervousness, though he still didn't particularly like the still sometimes snarky git. Harry had studiously avoided being alone with Snape for any reason, his new ability to retain what he had read and the individual tutoring he was receiving from his grandfather made his potions brewing as good as and frequently better than Hermione's, so Snape had no reason to single him out for detention. Snape for his part had tried to be meticulous and fair, though it had sometimes been quite an internal battle, and he did still sometimes lose that conflict.

The dynamics of Slytherin house were still changing slowly but dramatically. With Draco, who had been the outspoken and tyrannical head of the pro-Voldemort group now being as unassuming and non-confrontational as possible, Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass were now emerging as the leaders of the somewhat chaotic Slytherin house. Their families were both very old, almost all Slytherins, but had managed to maintain rather strict neutrality in both the first war and the current one.

Altogether, the level of strife and hostility between houses was beginning to blur more than any of the current staff except perhaps the Headmaster had ever seen before. The competition became more academic and team support rather than ambushing hostility and verbal sparring.

* * *

Harry was disappearing more and more frequently as April ended, he met frequently with his grandparents who were staying in a comfortable apartment within the castle, all three of them reluctant to give up the still somewhat tenuous family bonding they had begun on the island. They spent several evenings each week with Harry doing his homework in his grandparents' quarters, talking and getting to know each other and sometimes brewing experimental potions with his grandfather in his private lab. Harry was also busy bonding with Amicus, which entailed a lot of the two of them flying endlessly over the grounds, golden wings and flashing red robes almost a blur as the poor Griffin tried to keep up with his master on his firebolt. The griffin was becoming stronger every day, but Harry was still a much better flyer, even though he was sometimes jealous that Amicus didn't need anything artificial to fly on.

And Harry and Amicus spent a lot of time in an abandoned classroom on the third floor that Harry had found, cleaned up and then sparsely furnished. The old sofa had been in a storeroom on the second floor and the big soft beanbags looked like they had at one time graced the divination tower of Sybil Trelawney but he wasn't sure. Amicus love to flop down and wiggle in the overstuffed beanbags, making a comforting nest as he and his master talked about anything and everything.

"I don't know Amicus, I mean they were the only family I knew growing up, and I didn't really know how badly they treated me until I started primary school. I mean I know they didn't treat Dudley like me, but I really did think I was somehow doing something wrong, you know." Harry found he liked having someone he could discuss anything and everything with. Amicus and he had bonded on a much deeper level than either of them could have imagined just a month ago. In a lot of ways, it was like having a conversation with your self, but also having a second opinion. He couldn't explain it to Hermione and Ron; he just couldn't find any words for it. And the fact that Ron and Hermione seemed to be arguing over everything now just made him too uncomfortable to be around both of them, and any time he spent time with just one of his best friends, the other one managed to look hurt and jealous. So he and Amicus spent a lot of time in the sanctuary he had found.

'_The Dursleys did many bad things to you, Harry but the worst was the way they taught you to never tell anyone about how you are feeling and to not trust another, particularly an adult. Most of the dangerous situations that you have found yourself in stem from your inability to confide in or ask for assistance from another, particularly any adult. You will have to work hard to overcome this or you will continue to find yourself in situations that you cannot handle, child.'_

"I know Amicus; and I know I have to work on it, but it's really hard when you've been told all of your life that you are a freak and a burden and that no one could ever care for you at all, let alone love you. I suppose that's why I still have a hard time talking with Grandma and Grandpa, I mean I know they love me…in my head…but my heart isn't sure yet."

'_It will take time, child but you are making great strides in beginning to believe that they can and do love you. Even Sirius and Remus are a lot closer than you have allowed them to be in the past. But what are you going to do about Severus…it isn't fair to leave him out of your life…he risked his own life to save you on more than one occasion and he has been trying very hard to maintain your truce since he helped you vanish the connection_.'

"I know it's not fair to him. And I don't hate him any more…I really don't. I mean, I only ever hated him because of how he treated me and always went on and on about how like my father I was. I was actually looking forward to potions before my first class, after all I had been cooking at the Dursleys for years, it was the one subject, except perhaps Herbology, that I felt I would do really well at and then in the very first class, he takes every opportunity to belittle and humiliate me."

'_How much of that was caused by the unwilling link between your scar and his dark mark, Harry? Some was an act, but I do acknowledge that a lot of it was his loss of a friend and how every time he looked at your rather distinctive eyes, he missed his friend all over again.'_

"I know and I shouldn't have looked in his pensieve, I know it was wrong even if I didn't get in trouble for it before. But I just thought I would find out the secret that Dumbledore was keeping from me, not Snape's memories of my Dad…even if they weren't real. I just don't know how to apologize to him…in fact I really don't know how to treat him. We got rather close in my head and even worked together really well, but now…I just don't know Amicus…what should I do?"

In the end, Harry couldn't decide how to act around the man he had hated for almost five years, so he continued to avoid any direct and personal interaction with the man.

* * *

With the beginning of May signaling the final stretch of the school year before N.E.W.T.'s, O.W.L.'s and other end of year tests, the student body settled down for some serious revising. DADA was rapidly becoming the favorite class for more and more students as Sirius' irreverent teaching style and his dogged determination to make learning defense as fun as possible, the deplorable lack of knowledge due to the parade of horrendous teachers was rapidly being overcome.

Nicholas and Perenelle had decided to remain at Hogwarts for the rest of term and Nicholas was helping Snape in his lower level classes, he and Snape would take turns teaching while the other roamed around the classroom and made sure everyone was following proper brewing techniques to keep potions disasters to a minimum. The upper level classes had even begun brewing harder potions as well as reviewing basic brewing knowledge that all of the muggle born students and even some of the purebloods, had missed out on due to Snape's previous teaching style.

* * *

Harry waited, talking quietly to the others in the DA as they waited for the last few stragglers to arrive in the Room of Requirement on the second Tuesday of May. He stood up straight as he noticed a group coming in the door that he had never expected to see, Professor Snape was leading 20 Slytherin students, including Draco, into the room and motioned for them to go stand to one side as he walked forward to speak with a surprised Harry, Hermione and Ron.

"Harry, I have a proposal for you, if you would be willing to listen." Snape's voice lacked the malice and spite that it had been permeated with for so many years.

"Certainly Professor, what did you want to discuss?" Harry was being just as polite and respectful in his reply.

"I propose that your group be given official sanction, rather than continuing as a quasi-legal student group. I will offer my services as faculty consultant and advisor, though the actual teaching and running of the class will remain with you. I will oversee each meeting, remaining in the background unless needed. And in return you will allow these 20 students from my house to join you. I assure you they have my full support, all of them are willing to swear an oath to protect Hogwarts and fight against the Dark Lord. They are interested in bettering their skills in defense and have expressed a willingness to work as hard as is necessary to catch up to your group." Snape finished his spiel and waited patiently as the three moved away to discuss his proposition quietly.

"They're Slytherins; we can't trust them, Harry. Just like Smith, they'll learn here and then use it against us later." Ron's red faced objection was very predictable even though he had spent the long Easter holiday with Snape and knew that the man had changed.

Hermione was of course much more logical in her opinion. "But Harry, you know the sorting hat is always saying that we have to stand together or Hogwarts will fall from the fighting. I think we should give them a chance, Professor Snape says he trusts them all after all."

Harry pursed his lips in thought as he mentally asked Amicus for his opinion. The griffin was able to 'read' emotions from magical people and had been very vocal about who Harry could trust or not trust. Harry, as his master, was the only human he could actually speak with, though he would develop the ability with a select few as he grew older and his abilities matured.

'_The greasy man speaks the truth Harry. No one here bears ill will to any other, except flame boy but his is nonspecific.'_ Amicus refused to use names and had given everyone around Harry a nickname, most of them very unflattering and some downright derogatory.

Harry had worked hard the last two weeks, and was now able to project his thoughts to his familiar without having to speak them aloud, which had been downright embarrassing on several very memorable occasions. Harry had been caught telling Amicus that he was very proud of him and that he loved him too in the Gryffindor common room, before he noticed that Collin Creevey was sitting in the chair right beside him at the large study desk and beamed at what he thought Harry had said to him. Unfortunately the flaming homosexual Collin was now stalking Harry and trying to take very compromising photos at every turn, even in the Quidditch team locker room after practice one afternoon.

Harry forced his thoughts back to the topic at hand after shuddering involuntarily over the memory of having Collin snatch away the towel he had tied around his waist as he left the shower and headed over to his locker. He had turned around in surprise, his mouth open to yell at Ron for the prank only to be met with the flash of Collin's camera. Luckily George and Fred had heard his scream of outrage and confiscated the entire roll of film before Collin could escape. Sirius had promised to talk to the fourth year Gryffindor, after he had stopped laughing at Harry's embarrassing predicament that is.

Harry walked back to Professor Snape and offered a hand to him in agreement. He knew he would have to meet with the man soon, they had never had a private conversation after the one in which Snape had confessed his memory in the pensieve was false, Harry had taken great pain to never be alone with Snape while he took the time to sort out exactly how he felt about the man's duplicity. One the one hand, it had hurt him deeply to believe the false memory, and it had precipitated a two week coma, but if he had not succumbed to temptation and sneaked a peek into the man's memories, nothing would have happened. And he had to admit he was much better off now than he had been before the incident occurred. His feelings were still mixed up, one day he hated the greasy git, the next he was thankful for the events that led to him knowing his grandparents, organizing his mind, breaking the connection to the dark nutter, and the wonderful blessing he had received that allowed him to learn much easier. He might never really like Professor Snape but he did now trust him and even respected him.

* * *

Slytherin had lost to Hufflepuff in a humiliating defeat that would go down in Hogwarts history as one of the worst routs in its long history, 510 to 150 but since Slytherin had lost over half of its team members after the Easter holidays; it wasn't entirely unexpected. The fact that Draco managed to catch the snitch after a grueling hour and a half was the only reason the Slytherins had scored any points at all. So the last Saturday in May shone bright and clear for the Quidditch finals between Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, warm but not hot with nary a cloud in the sky.

Harry had been able to force down his normal pre-game breakfast of toast and sweetened tea but nothing else, even with Hermione, Ginny, Amicus and his grandparents chiding him to eat more. Even Ron was too nervous to eat much, his keeping skills had improved a great deal, but he was still nervous enough that sometimes he just forgot everything he had ever learned about keeping.

The Quidditch pitch was packed with the crowd almost equally divided in its support. Most of Slytherin was rooting for Ravenclaw while almost all of Hufflepuff had on red or gold to support the Lions. Luna Lovegood stood out in the sea of blue and bronze of the Ravenclaw stands in her bright red jumper and the odd roaring lion hat perched slightly sideways on her pale blonde hair roaring at odd intervals of time, startling bystanders every time.

Lee Jordan was commentating, much to Professor McGonagall's dismay and he was as biased towards his team as he ever had been. "And here's the Ravenclaws, for beaters we have Carmichael and Entwhistle, chasers are Ackerley, McDougal and Captain Roger Davies, keeper Michael Cornforth and the lovely seeker, Cho Chang. Let's give them a round of applause."

The studious and usually quiet Ravenclaws were showing an unusual amount of support for their team and most of the Slytherins were standing and cheering right along with them. After they took their flight around the pitch and landed in close formation to the right of Madame Hooch, Jordan began again.

"And now, her-r-r-r-r-e's Gryffindor's **_Golden Lions_**. It's the indomitable, unbeatable beater team of Weasley and Weasley, the lovely trio of chasers, Spinnet, Bell and Captain Angelina Johnson and our King Keeper, Ron Weasley with the un-catchable, unstoppable Seeker, Harr-r-r-r-ry Potter!" Amicus was flying in formation, wings beating strongly as the young griffin kept perfect pace with the flying formation. The crowd stomped their feet and screamed encouragement, making clouds of dust fly from the wooden stands as the team flew past, Amicus' beak open wide as his screams of joy joined in with their cheering, the team's red and gold uniforms blurring as they flew in formation at top speed, precision turning to land with a death defying loop that ended just feet above the ground and to the left of the waiting referee, Madame Hooch as she rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath at the daredevil act of the entire Gryffindor team.

"Davies and Johnson shake hands, the teams kick off and ….the quaffle's away followed closely by the bludgers…and there goes the snitch!" With a final ear piercing screech, Amicus flew over to the staff section and sat in the spot saved for him between Perenelle and Sirius in the very front row; with Remus and Nicholas right behind them, their voices already raspy from yelling for Harry and his teammates.

It was a fast paced but very clean game, the two teams each trying to win without the cheating and physical assault that Slytherin was particularly noted for; but that would have been unthinkable for either of these teams.

The quaffle sped from end to end, passing between hands so rapidly Jordan had a very hard time keeping up as it was tossed, intercepted, thrown and then caught again in a blur of movement. "It's Johnson… no wait… stolen by Ackerly … Merlin that little boy can move… he tosses it to Captain Davies and he throws… no it's intercepted by Spinnet. Uhh, that must have hurt… Cornforth is knocked halfway off his broom by a bludger to the stomach, nice shot Weasley, don't know if it was Fred or George…no wait it's a toss to Spinnet and then to Johnson and they…no a fake … and Gryffindor scores! Good shot, Katie Bell!" Jordan was on his feet as he yelled into the magical microphone, his enthusiasm equaling the crowds, as most of the students were on their feet, their heads turning back and forth trying to keep the fast paced action in sight.

Harry was circling high above the pitch, trying to catch of glimpse of the golden snitch in the bright May sun, but he hadn't seen it yet, and with Cho sticking to his tail like glue, he was having to dodge her as well as look for the elusive minuscule flying ball. He spotted the sun flash off of Katie's left side, and took advantage of the bright light to dive; his body tucked tight to his broomstick handle, coaxing every ounce of speed out of the firebolt, his eyes focused tightly on the glittering spot far below him. Cho froze for just a second before pushing the handle of her Cleansweep over and flattened her body to it; hoping to be able to catch up to the red and gold streak now so far below her. All of Harry's flying practices with Amicus were paying off, as he used every trick he had perfected against the Griffon's natural flying ability, to follow the wildly zipping snitch as it rose, dove and twisted across the field. He zigged out of the way of a madly spinning iron bludger, feeling the air it displaced as a sudden burst of wind across his back as the bludger clipped the tail of his broom, Cho wasn't so lucky, she had to pull up to avoid being hit in the head by the speeding bludger that the tail of Harry's firebolt had deflected directly at her.

Harry pulled up, the snitch disappeared once more, but he took advantage of his position in the middle of the playing field to scatter the Ravenclaw chasers like a dog chasing ducks. Fred smacked the bludger toward his brother, setting him up perfectly to smack it into the path of Roger Davies; clipping the Ravenclaw captain's right shoulder with a painful thud as the sixth year dropped the quaffle to grab his injured shoulder. Angelina flew directly under him and scooped up the bright red ball, running it down the field and through the left ring, past the still rattled Cornforth, bringing the score up to 90 to 40 in Gryffindor's favor. Amicus' screech could be heard above all the students as he called encouragement to 'his' team.

Harry was once again high above the action, circling as he kept his eyes peeled for the flash of the snitch, Cho again marking him on the inside of each loop around the field. She was starting to annoy Harry and he decided to get her to back off a little bit. He pushed the handle of his firebolt down and leaned over into a screaming dive, his uniform flowing behind him like a streamer. He twisted and turned, following a pretend snitch, Cho making every turn glued to his tail; her eyes scanning madly every time she managed to take her eyes off of the diving Gryffindor seeker in front of her. Harry pushed the handle down into an almost vertical dive, gathering speed as he neared the ground, his glasses pushed back into his nose; his hair streaking straight out behind him, the force of the wind trying to pull his gloved hands off of the broom. Cho hadn't managed to match his suicidal speed, but she was still heading towards the ground at a breath stopping daredevil speed.

Barely a meter off of the hard grass surface of the pitch, Harry sat up, leaned back and pulled up with all of his might, the firebolt quivering as his will fought against the inexorable pull of gravity. With a final shudder of released speed, his flight path flattened out, his toes trailing bare inches above the grass. He smirked as he heard a satisfying thud behind him as Cho bit the dust, her cleansweep unable to match his broom or his sheer will power. With a sharp intake of breath followed by a loud groan, the Ravenclaw and Slytherin stands released their held breaths when the Ravenclaw seeker stood up and waved Madame Pomfrey away with a shooing motion of one hand. Cho was shaky and looked a little bit dazed and definitely worse for wear, but she was climbing back on to her broom, a wince and a soft groan the only sign the landing had been particularly painful and bruising for the pretty sixth year seeker.

A wide grin split Harry's face as he turned around to make sure that Cho was all right, he might be her opponent and want her off of his tail, but he really didn't want her hurt, well not too badly. As he watched her stiffly climb back aboard her broom; he let out a whoop of joy and stretched out his left hand, plucking the golden sphere as it hovered in the air, just inches above his left shoulder. He whooped again as the stadium went silent; stunned that Harry had actually been after the snitch and not just turfing his opponent … hadn't he? As Harry shot up, his left hand repeatedly pounding the air in triumph, the stands erupted into bedlam, Amicus shot out of Sirius' hold and screeched as he joined his master in his victory flight, the rest of the Gryffindor team scrambling to catch them as they flew. Perenelle gave Nicholas a kiss as she hugged him tightly, both faces beaming with love and pride, while Sirius and Remus were pounding the backs of everyone they could reach, including a sour looking Snape who was glaring at Minerva's beaming face, as Dumbledore handed her the Quidditch Cup for another year.

* * *

The celebration in the Gryffindor commons had started long before the team had even finished showering and returned through the portrait hole; but that didn't stop the team from joining in. The exuberant students had returned to the commons to find a magnificent buffet table with muggle and wizarding snacks and a large selection of fizzy sodas and juices as well a several crates of ice cold butter beer awaiting them. Many of the students had never had pizza, but like teenagers everywhere, they found it to be excellent, especially with a cold drink in the other hand.

The banner above the table said the spread was in appreciation for a job well done from the Flamels and Professors Black and McGonagall. With music from Colin's wizarding wireless, students ate, danced, talked and just enjoyed themselves until McGonagall showed up at midnight to end the party and send everyone up to their dorms to bed. Harry had lost sight of Ron and Hermione sometime earlier so he went looking for them to invite them to come spend the next afternoon with him in his grandparent's suite. Hearing Ron's baritone giggle he followed it over to a shadowed corner, and found the celebrating Keeper playing tongue Quidditch with Lavender Brown who was sitting curled up in his lap, her arms around his neck with her hands intertwined in his red hair.

His eyes widened in surprise, Harry backed away and went looking elsewhere for Hermione, but he didn't find her anywhere. He finally cornered Ginny who was sitting next to Neville on the couch in front of the fire, discussing some weird plant that was growing wild in Greenhouse 3. Neville was speaking animatedly about it's magical attributes while Ginny's eyes looked slightly glazed over and her expression was vapid and slack, her head just nodding every once in a while as she said, "Oh, really?", and "Are you sure?" Neville didn't appear to notice. Giving up his search, Harry realized how tired he was and just headed up to his bed, shaking his head to try to remove the very disturbing mental image of Ron with his tongue down Lavender's throat from his consciousness.

* * *

By Monday morning, the new relationship between Ron and 'Lav' as he called her; was all over the castle; of course the fact that she was practically attached to his hip would be hard not to notice. Only the rules against 'Inappropriate Physical Contact' kept them from making out in the Great Hall and spoiling the appetites of everyone else in the room. McGonagall looked livid at the couple, as they walked in lockstep into the hall for breakfast Monday morning. Lavender's hand was on Ron's back, below the belt as it were. She strode briskly toward the two, intent upon giving them a stern lecture on appropriate behavior when she was cut off by Snape who snarled, "Ten points off Gryffindor…each … and a night's detention for your abysmal behavior. Weasley you will serve it with me tonight, Brown with…" He had started to say 'Mr. Filch' but McGonagall beat him to it and spoke sharply at the now red faced girl. "With me, Ms Brown, I shall see you promptly at eight p.m. in my office. Now split up, one of you at each end of the table." Her lips pursed tightly in disapproval she watched the two like a hawk until they were seated before turning around to Snape and offering her hand to him. He took her hand and tucked it into his elbow as he escorted her up to the staff table once more, the entire student body snickering at the Gryffindor couple and their embarrassed expressions.

"You okay, Hermione?" Harry leaned over to whisper to his best friend, wanting their conversation to remain private if she was terribly upset with Ron.

She looked up from the book she had in her hand and looked directly into his face, one eyebrow raised. "Never better… why wouldn't I be, Harry?"

"Well, I thought…well you know…that you and … Ron…were…kind of…well you know." He hesitated, unsure how to put his question.

"Well, I suppose Ron thought that, but I never did. I mean all we do is fight. I want someone I can have a stimulating and intellectual discussion with about something other than Quidditch and chess. And Ron will never be that person. Besides, I'm much too young to get involved in a relationship. I know the wizarding world pairs up much earlier than the muggle world, but I am still muggle enough to believe in women's lib and taking my time to grow up. And I don't ever think I will be seriously interested in someone who thinks witches should stay home, bake, clean and have loads of children. Honestly, Harry…I mean could you see me being happy living like Mrs. Weasley?"

"Well, when you put it like that, no I can't. I can see you being a Professor or a spell developer, or even a barrister, but no… a simple housewife; like Mrs. Weasley or my Aunt Petunia? No; that's not you, Hermione and it never will be." Harry was relieved that Hermione wasn't upset about Ron and Lavender. The way she explained it was pure Hermione after all, logical, educated and precise as always, definitely not a match for Ron.

* * *

The Slytherin's had been coming to the DA for almost a month and had even begun to mingle and partner with students from other houses during practices; when Snape came up to Harry before the meeting began and made another request. "Very few of the students have actually seen a real battle, they only have glorified stories from their parents or grandparents, or even worse, the greatly exaggerated stories in novels." The old Snape appeared briefly as his face twisted in utter disgust. "I have spoken with the Headmaster and Nicholas, Remus and Sirius. We would like to have a demonstration for the school next week. The room of requirement can handle the entire student body in spectator bleachers and still supply a realistic battle field. We propose a mock battle, not a regulated and neat formal duel, so that the students can have a better idea of what they actually might face against death eaters. We six would battle against a greater force of potentially overwhelming opponents and hopefully emerge victorious. Our opponents will be a large group of aurors and others led by Kingsley and Moody; that is if you agree?"

Harry was nodding his head as Snape spoke. "That sounds like a good idea, sir. I have no objections at all. Do you want to hold it during DA time next Tuesday?"

"Yes, though we would like to start it much earlier, as it is liable to last a bit longer than your regular class. I must admit, Mr. Potter that you are doing a creditable job with your students. I might suggest that you think about becoming a Professor rather than an auror, as I am sure you enjoy working with students much more than you would with the rules and regulations inherent in the ministry, as well as the reams of paperwork involved." Snape was being unexpectedly flattering and Harry didn't really know how to respond to the man's comments.

"Uh…Professor Snape, sir…could we talk…privately, sir…after the DA meeting?" Harry knew he had to apologize to the man who had put his life on the line to help him sever the destructive link between his scar and Voldemort before the end of the year, and he knew it wouldn't get any easier the longer he put it off.

"Certainly, Mr. Potter…would you rather meet here or in my office?"

"Here sir, neutral territory and all that, I would feel more comfortable here if you don't mind?" Harry's cheeks were tinged with red as he looked down, unwilling to meet the intense black eyed stare. He might not hate the man anymore, but his unblinking stare could still make him feel like a guilty first year at times.

Snape merely nodded and walked back to his usual small table and chair at the back of the practice room. He would sit quietly and grade papers, unobtrusive unless he was needed for any reason.

* * *

The lesson had gone very well, most everyone could now produce at least a silver wisp of vapor with the patronus spell, though only eight or nine out of the now almost fifty students could produce a recognizable form yet, and no one but Harry could produce a fully corporeal patronus. With about fifteen minutes of class time left, Harry left the group practicing shields and stunners, and went to go speak with Snape. "Sir," Harry stood and waited for Snape to finish the remark he was writing in lurid red ink on someone's hapless paper. When Snape finished writing a massive 'D' on the top of the parchment; he looked up, his left eyebrow raised in silent question, so Harry continued. "Could you help me demonstrate proper dueling form, sir? None of the others are capable of dueling with more than simple stunners, hexes and jinxes. I would like to show them something a little more intense, maybe that will inspire some of them to study beyond the Hogwart's curriculum over the summer."

Snape stood up without a word and removed his frock coat, leaving him in black trousers and a short sleeved white shirt which he unbuttoned the first two buttons of, giving him room to move without constriction. Harry grinned and followed the Professor's lead, removing his outer robes and his Gryffindor tie; he unbuttoned the first couple of buttons as he moved to the front of the room where a regulation dueling platform had appeared.

"Everyone, can I have your attention, please? Can you find a seat and settle down? For the last few minutes, Professor Snape has agreed to help me show you what a duel is like. And no, that drivel with Lockhart wasn't a real duel." Most of the students snorted as they remembered the debacle of the smiling egomaniac, and his utterly bumbling incompetence at DADA.

Snape ignored the gasps of surprise as he stepped up on the platform, his bare arms showing no sign of the dark mark most of them had been sure he would have. With a satisfied smirk he wondered how long before that tidbit of information would spread through both school and the wizarding public.

The two wizards held their wands steady but comfortably, each taking a sideways stance to minimize the area exposed to their opponent. Harry had the group count down from five to one and then the duel began.

Both Snape and Harry were accomplished duelers, both capable of almost silent spell casting and fairly equal in knowledge of non Dark Arts spells after the long time Harry had spent revising and learning in his own mind. As Snape started with a tripping hex, Harry merely stepped right one step and countered with a flaming whip of fire that splashed spectacularly across Snape's flashing shield. With an almost feral grin, Snape stepped up the duel, if Potter was willing to fight at that level, why so was he. He sent a stream of high pressure water out of the end of his wand, holding back any sign of surprise when Harry froze the stream and exploded it, sending icicles speeding back towards him. Harry then sent a 'reducto' that would have caused real harm if it had hit, but Snape bent his upper body to the side, his wand flying rapidly in a circle as he sent a small tornado speeding across the platform.

Harry grinned back as he countered with a hastily conjured brick wall, jumping lithely up to the top and raining conjured arrows down on his madly ducking and twisting opponent. Snape exploded the wall that Harry was perching on, his lip curling with satisfaction until he noticed the barrage of brick missiles now aimed directly for him. He flung his wand to the side, diverting most of the bricks, but one managed to graze his shoulder, sending a sharp stabbing pain down his wand arm as he heard his collar bone crack.

Snape sent a long whip of pure energy directly at Potter's feet, the lash glowing and spitting energy but Harry jumped, using a fierce wind to hold himself up and out of the way. Snape smirked as he conjured lightening bolts and flung them at the teen; who to his surprise, caught them in his bare but glowing hands, his wand tucked under his left arm as he molded the lightening into a glowing ball and flung it out, grabbing his wand and directing the globe of swirling energy straight back at Snape's chest. Snape ducked down, but Harry just lowered his wand, making the ball of fire follow the older wizard's every move. Snape hurriedly cast the strongest shield that he knew and put all of his magical force into maintaining it against the assault. Snape's shield was beginning to tremble and flicker, as he forced more and more energy into protecting himself from the relentless heat of the magical fire. He finally managed to banish the fireball, but his forehead was glistening with sweat while Harry still looked like he could go on for days.

Snape forgot who he was fighting and sent a 'serpentsortia' only to have the huge cobra turn on him at Potter's hissing instructions. With the hooded snake only inches from his very pale and sweat glistened face, Snape dropped his wand and said very clearly, with only a slight tremble in his voice, "Yield."

Harry banished the conjured snake and walked over to Snape. He was grinning as he shook his Professor's hand and held it for a moment. "That was bloody brilliant, Professor! You would have had me if you hadn't sent that snake."

Snape twisted his lips in self disgust, "Yes, well some of us might have …forgotten … about you being a parselmouth."

The quiet conversation between the two wasn't audible over the clapping and enthusiastic congratulations from the witnesses to the awe inspiring duel. Snape allowed them to clap and whistle for a few moments before snapping loudly. "Enough, it's almost curfew. Back to your common rooms …and I want each of you ready to duel like that by summer's end."

The students were still talking and analyzing the duel rather loudly as they exited the room for their dorms. Harry nodded and waved away his friends when they started to stay after to help him clean up the practice room; while Snape had returned to his small table and put his frock coat back on before taking a seat on a small couch that appeared in front of a small but bright fire that had suddenly appeared in the now much smaller room, and gestured for Harry to take the chair across from him for their long overdue talk.

* * *

Hermione took a short detour to Professor Black's office to tell him about the duel that had just taken place. She was surprised to find Draco already there and enthusiastically beginning to relate the exciting tale to both Sirius and the Flamels. She joined in, and between the two they gave a rousing rendition of the fight, and the multitude of exotic and unusual spells and moves the two had made, including the utter surprise on Snape's face when he had remembered too late that it was a really bad idea to conjure a snake to attack a parselmouth like Harry.

Hermione watched Draco, looking for the arrogant little ponce that had been the Slytherin prince for the last four and a half years but he seemed to have changed dramatically in just the last two months time. She wondered if the change was permanent and hoped it was, Draco Black was a much better person than Draco Malfoy had ever been. She filed away her speculation, vowing to herself to keep a closer eye on the dramatically changed Draco. He might be worth getting to know better if he ever broke up with Pansy, she mused to herself before returning to the conversation.

Sirius was holding his sides in laughter as the two finished their tale. "Oh Great Merlin, I wish I had seen that. Would one of you be willing to contribute a pensieve memory of the duel, purely for training purposes you know, must analyze any errors that Harry made so he can learn from them." His smile was too innocent to be authentic, and no one believed him for a single moment; but with a knowing smile, both Draco and Hermione offered, as long as they could watch it again too.

* * *

Snape sat quietly, waiting for Potter to begin. He was proud of the boy; no young man who had just beat him in a fair duel. He had been rather surprised, and not pleasantly, at the amount of sheer power he sensed now coming from Potter. He knew the teen had held back on most of his spells, the sheer magnitude of catching his lightening bolts in his bare hands and turning them back on his opponent was unheard of, and he didn't think even Albus could have done it, especially not at fifteen years of age.

"Professor Snape…sir… I wanted to apologize to you for invading your privacy… when I looked in your pensieve. I know it was wrong of me, all I can offer as an explanation is that I was curious about what the Headmaster has been keeping secret from me all year. Before the … incident…he hadn't talked to me even once this year, unlike all of the other years. He wouldn't even look at me in the eyes. I just felt so alone and abandoned, and I didn't know what I had done." His voice had cracked slightly as he remembered how distraught and upset, as well as angry about how everyone had treated him.

"I know now that he was afraid Voldemort would be able to see through my eyes and possess me, but he never explained it, he just avoided me, but he never explained anything. You know Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia had told me all of my life that I was worthless and a freak that no one could ever care about…and I just…well, I thought…maybe…the Headmaster…had decided that they…" Harry couldn't even continue, his eyes were clenched tight against the tears that threatened to overwhelm him as he relived the feelings of loneliness and utter despair he had always felt while growing up, locked in a cupboard like a thing, not even human.

Snape moved forward until he was on his knees in front of the teen. He grabbed Harry's upper arms in his strong fingers and drew Harry forward towards him. He released one arm and used his free hand to make Harry look directly at him. With his own eyes unblinking in intensity, he whispered, "Legilimens" and gently 'knocked' at the outer shield of Harry's mind. Harry lowered his shields and let the man into the familiar green meadow of his inner mind. The two sat down on the blanket and Snape began speaking, his voice soft and soothing. "You know that I cannot lie to you when we are both here. You must let go of the utter tripe and harmful drivel that your Aunt and Uncle preached to you. You are a strong wizard, an amazing young man and I will be proud to help you as much as I am able, and that you will let me. You know that my father was much as your uncle; and I still battle my own demons of insecurity and self doubt." He reached over and took one of Harry's hands in his own startlingly warm one, and gripped it in a comforting squeeze.

"We can not change our past, but we can live the present to change our future… and that is what I am offering to you, as a person worthy of my respect and support. I know you have difficulties believing that people love you for being Harry, just Harry; but many people do. Sirius, Remus, your grandparents and your close friends; and I know that Albus thinks of you as a grandchild, even though he is sometimes reluctant to show it for fear of showing favoritism. Even Professor McGonagall has a soft spot for her 'little lion' as she calls you in the staff room. So let us make a pact to let go of the past and write our own futures. I did not like you when I knew you as James' son and the cause of Lily's death; but I really didn't know 'Harry' at all. I would like to pledge to help you defeat the Dark Lord, to support you in any way that I am able. And if it eventually develops into friendship, I will not reject that either. But for now, let us be teacher and student, fellow fighters and allies."

Snape pulled Harry to his feet and the two left Harry's mind and returned to the room of requirement, Snape still kneeling in front of the now embarrassed Harry. Harry leaned forward and gave Snape a very short, very hesitant hug, before Snape returned to his seat and the conversation continued as before.

"I would like that sir, and I need all the help I can get to defeat that dark wanker. I know that I can't really live my life as long as he exists, even if the prophecy didn't exist, Voldemort seems to have me directly in his sights as his number one target. I can certainly work with you, I trust you… perhaps more than most adults…I would like to have you train me." Harry had been careful to keep his eyes steady and focused so that Snape could see he was genuinely sincere.

"I understand a little better about you since I had the …unfortunate…experience of meeting your Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia. I have not forgotten what you did, but I am equally to blame …for I knew of your curiosity and frustration with the lack of information from the Headmaster. I used that curiosity to bait a trap that I knew you would be unable to resist." Snape's black eyes were piercing and unblinking as he met Harry's unwavering gaze with equal sincerity.

"I want you to know that I appreciate all that you did for me to sever the link, and help me repair all of the damage that snake faced bastard did to me. I respect you for everything you have gone through to protect me even when I hated you, sir. I know how hard it must have been to be reminded of my mother's friendship and the hatred you had for my father whenever you look at me. But I don't hate you, sir." Harry finally broke eye contact and looked down at his lap.

A long potion stained finger under his chin forced his eyes back up. "I made your life hell, Harry; deliberately and determinedly from your very first day here. Partly because you survived when your mother, my friend, died, partly because you remind me of your father, especially with your face and hair; but mostly because I thought you were idolized and pampered by not only the wizarding world but by your relatives. I was jealous of you for the happy childhood that I never had." A look of remorse and understanding crossed Snape's face as a look of long suffering pain showed clearly in the teen's green eyes.

"Uncle Vernon blew away that belief pretty fast didn't he, sir." A slight smile tugged the corners of Harry's mouth.

"I think the big hug of welcome at the train station started it…" Harry openly gaped at Snape, unable to believe what he was hearing.

"You, you … actually…hugged…Uncle Vernon? And he didn't kill you on the spot?" Harry was dumbfounded as he tried not to snort at the bizarre mental image.

Snape smiled ruefully. "I had just witnessed Molly Weasley greeting her children and imagined you would greet your Uncle in the same manner. I realize now it was a grave error upon my part. And you were calling me Severus when we were alone. I rather liked that, Mr. Potter."

Harry grinned at his teacher and agreed. "Thank you Severus. We both made errors in judgment; how about we start over. Hello; my name is Harry Potter, but please call me Harry." He stood from his chair and stuck out his right hand. Snape stood up and took it, shaking it with a firm grip. "Pleased to meet you Harry, call me Severus; but only when we are alone without other students please." With a flick of his wand, Snape had the room clean and the two wizards left the room of requirement, their truce firm once more and maybe, maybe the beginnings of a friendship begun.

* * *

AN: A note on my belief of Harry's power. A recurring theme of all of my stories is that Harry is a powerful wizard; to support this I cite the following. As a child Harry apperated to the top of his school, he grew his hair back when his Aunt cut it as well as making his teacher's hair blue and other unspecified 'abnormalities'. He wandlessly and wordlessly blew up his Aunt Marge at twelve, he cast a corporeal patronus at thirteen, he 'Accio-ed' his broom from a very long distance away at fourteen, and he learns defensive spells quickly and easily (he taught himself almost all of the ones he used in the Tri-Wizard tournament and those he taught to the DA). The prophecy said Voldemort 'marked' him as his equal, it doesn't say 'his equal when he is ten, or fifteen, or even seventeen'. Harry was Voldemort's equal when he marked him… at fifteen months. After all Harry was able to not only stop Voldemort's spell in the graveyard after he was injured by the spider and the bloodletting and exhausted by the tournament, but he literally forced the spell back and into Voldemort's wand. To me that means that Harry overpowered Voldemort's magic at only fourteen years of age, while gravely injured and in shock … that's one powerful little puppy. Don't agree, tell me why, I'm open to your opinion if you can back it up. 


	33. Chapter 33: The Battle of Hogsmeade

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

AN: Thank you for all of the reviews kind readers. I have decided to hold up on Paddy for a little bit, but I have figured out why. November 1st would have been my youngest daughter's 26th birthday and Paddy's Little Pup is a little too close to home for me to want to write about a young child and their relationships right now. But I vow to begin again soon, so bear with me please, I shall continue.

From Chapter 32:

_The Slytherin's had been coming to the DA for almost a month and had even begun to mingle and partner with students from other houses during practices; when Snape came up to Harry before the meeting began and made another request. "Very few of the students have actually seen a real battle, they only have glorified stories from their parents or grandparents, or even worse, the greatly exaggerated stories in novels." The old Snape appeared briefly as his face twisted in utter disgust. "I have spoken with the Headmaster and Nicholas, Remus and Sirius. We would like to have a demonstration for the school next week. The room of requirement can handle the entire student body in spectator bleachers and still supply a realistic battle field. We propose a mock battle, not a regulated and neat formal duel, so that the students can have a better idea of what they actually might face against death eaters. We six would battle against a greater force of potentially overwhelming opponents and hopefully emerge victorious. Our opponents will be a large group of aurors and others led by Kingsley and Moody; that is if you agree?"_

Chapter 33: The Battle of Hogsmeade

With the last week of May beginning, Hermione rallied the students of Gryffindor House and formed them into study and tutoring teams, some reluctantly, like Lavender and Ron, but most finally agreed, knowing the end of year tests were important to everyone, not just those with the N.E.W.T.'s and O.W.L.'s hanging over their heads. It wasn't so much that the students were willing to let Hermione boss them into studying; it was more that Harry was beginning to come into his own as the powerful and natural leader he was always destined to be and that Hermione's plans had Harry's approval and thus the rest of the house followed Harry's lead. She had a complicated schedule drawn up for every year that partnered the older students with a study group of younger ones in an area they excelled in. Neville found himself surprised but secretly pleased to be the head moderator of a herbology group that included literally all of the fifth, sixth and even seventh year students.

With the acceptance of his fellow sixth and seventh year Quidditch team partners, the older students gladly accepted Harry's new found confidence in tutoring in both Charms and DADA where he was the undisputed student leader from any house; that and the reputation of the DA had reached almost mythical status after the awe inspiring story of Harry's defeat of Severus Snape had made the rounds of the very active Hogwarts rumor mill.

Alicia Spinnet and Hermione took the Ancient Runes tutorial group and surprisingly, the Weasley twins hunkered down and showed a surprisingly detailed understanding of the complexities of potion brewing, as well as a vast knowledge of the interactions and properties of potions ingredients; which shouldn't have surprised anyone since most of their successful pranks involved potions in one form or another.

Patricia Stimpson and Kenneth Towler, two quiet and studious seventh years came forward to mentor the Ancient Runes group. They had a quiet and understanding patience that helped many of the younger students understand the subject in a way that Professor Vector had been unable to instill. Patricia had not been surprised by Hermione's almost photographic memory of her studies, but one late Thursday evening she and Kenneth had been unable to correctly interpret a runes problem in their own seventh year book and had been puzzling over it for a very frustrating thirty minutes. Harry had been reading his own potions journal, looking for something that might help improve the Wolfsbane potion when their argument got loud enough for him to hear. He stood and came over to the large table they were spread out at, and asked if he could see the problem they were working on.

"Sure, Harry but I thought you didn't take Ancient Runes?" asked Kenneth as he flipped his textbook open to the relevant page.

"I don't actually, but my Grandmother has been tutoring me on them for a while, even though I'm not in the class. And I have read a good number of books on the subject in my Grandparent's private library. Grandmother actually wants me to take both Runes and Arithmancy next year, just not at N.E.W.T. level since I'm not taking the O.W.L.'s for admittance into them." His voice was distracted as his attention was on the book, not on his answer.

"Ah, well, here's the problem…the proper rune should be this…." He quickly and deftly drew the proper rune instead of the very similarly shaped one in the book. "It looks like what the muggles would call a 'typo'…an error in the printing of the book. See now it makes sense." He shrugged at the two seventh years looks of astonishment before returning to his seat and picking up his journal to resume his quiet studying once more.

* * *

Harry picked at his dinner the following Tuesday, anxiety about the upcoming 'mock' battle making his stomach churn too badly to eat much. Ron was stuffing his face as usual; thankfully his table manners had improved as he matured, so he no longer talked with his mouth full while spitting bits of food on his friends and the table, but he still hadn't slowed down his rate of eating very much. "I just don't see why you're worried, mate. I mean, after what you did with Snape last week, I just don't see what you're nervous about." Ron went back to his ham steak with relish.

Hermione leaned over on Harry, her head resting on his shoulder as she offered her support to her best friend. "I hate to have to say it, but Ron is right, you know." She stuck her tongue out as Ron gave her an irritated glare that bordered on gloating. "You really don't have much to worry about, and it's not like anyone is going to really get hurt or killed tonight."

"I know, I just can't help thinking about everything that could go wrong, you know…and it seems like I'm…I don't know…showing off…" his voice trailed off as he tried to form words for the feelings he was experiencing.

Harry heard Amicus' voice in his head, thankfully he couldn't see the griffin as he attacked a large bowl full of raw chicken parts, even though he could hear the sounds of the bones being crunched down under the table. _'Stop it Harry, and isolate the thoughts going through your head now._' Amicus chided his master gently.

Harry took several moments to turn his attention inward, isolating the small voice in his head that was telling him he was showing off…he wouldn't be able to beat the older wizards…. he was just a useless freak…Ah ha!" That particular phrase had been the final catalyst for recognizing his self doubts. A combination of old memories of Snape belittling him for being arrogant and a celebrity were combining with Vernon's bellowing voice from his memories; neither one of them belonged to him, and he was able to isolate and excise the little negative voices that had been tormenting him.

Harry leaned over to where Hermione still had her head on his shoulder and surprised her by giving her a brotherly kiss on the forehead. When she pulled her head up in astonishment, he leaned over and whispered in her ear so that only she could hear him. "You were right. The voices I was hearing belonged to Uncle Vernon and the old Professor Snape, not me. As soon as I isolated them I realized they weren't me and didn't belong in my mind. Thanks, 'Mione, I owe you one." He turned to his plate and dug in, his insecurities banished as if they had never been.

* * *

After dinner, the entire student body of Hogwarts followed their prefects up to the seventh floor and in through a greatly expanded doorway into the now massive Room of Requirement. Large wooden bleachers lined three walls, rows upon rows up to the ceiling so that the huge floor and its realistic full sized model were visible to all. With a buzz of excited talk, the crowds climbed up and found seats quickly, the excitement and speculation sounded almost as loud as the crowd at the Quidditch World finals game from Harry's third year summer.

Hogsmeade laid spread out before them, shops, houses, and the train station could all be seen either directly or through a series of huge mirrors on the ceiling and the fourth side of the expanded room. There were no people visible yet, but the anticipation was growing as the students began to quiet down in expectation. Professor Dumbledore stepped out of the mock Three Broomsticks, his dress and manner surprising many students who had only ever seen him in his grandfatherly Headmaster role. His light grey battle robes glistened as the individual dragon scales caught the light, much like muggle chain mail had in medieval times. His hair and beard were tightly bound and the magical aura of strength he usually kept tightly reigned was palpable to the waiting crowd. He opened his mouth to speak and the amassed spectators took in an audible breath in shared anticipation.

"Greetings to all of you here tonight to witness the mock battle between Lord Flamel, Professors Snape, Black and Lupin, as well as Mr. Harry Potter and myself as the defenders of Hogsmeade. We have Professors Flitwick, McGonagall, and Hagrid as well as a team of fifteen others from the Ministry of Magic lead by the Head of Magical Law Enforcement Amelia Bones, retired Chief Auror Alastor Moody, current Senior Aurors Shacklebolt and Dawlish, Aurors Second Class Tonks and Proudfoot, and a select group of volunteers from the community. The defenders will be dressed in light grey as I am;" he swept a hand down his torso pointing out his shimmering attire, "the attackers are dressed in black and hooded so that their identity is unknown, though I suspect you will still be able to recognize Professors Hagrid and Flitwick no matter how they are disguised." A general chuckle greeted this comment as Dumbledore went on.

"The rules are simple, a green mark will appear for any injury mild enough for the fighter to continue, a red mark for a more serious injury and a black mark for any hit deemed fatal or potentially fatal. A witch or wizard will cease fighting and be removed immediately with a black strike; accumulating three red marks within a five minute space of time will turn into a black mark and the witch or wizard will remove themselves from the skirmish. No potentially damaging spells are allowed, it is a given that no Unforgivables will be used. The battle will be over when all fighters are unable to continue or one side has disarmed and bound all its adversaries, or one side no longer has any 'living' members. There is a shield protecting all spectators from random spells so don't worry about being hit while in the stands. We ask that you refrain from trying to leave the stands for any reason during the skirmish. The invaders will begin within the next few minutes, though I do not know where they will chose to make their first attack or any of their battle strategies. All six defenders are currently drinking butter beer in The Three Broomsticks. Thank you." The assembled crowd chuckled as with a small nod and a flourish of his grey dragon scale robe, he turned and disappeared once more into the pub.

The air of waiting anticipation grew until a flash of bright light filled the room and suddenly the streets of the nearby town were no longer empty, scores of townspeople, shopkeepers and even Hogwarts students appeared, seemingly intent upon enjoying a Hogsmeade weekend. The spectators had barely enough time to register the influx of conjured innocents when a wave of talk flowed around the bleachers as the three groups of invaders were noticed and pointed out to the other watchers. The group that contained Hagrid had appeared suddenly on the Hogsmeade train platform and was stealthily sneaking into town from the north side. A second group without a recognizable combatant was using the shadows and heading stealthily toward the main street of the small wizarding village from the east while the third group containing the small figure of Professor Flitwick was completing the pincer movement by creeping quietly down a narrow alley that emptied out into the main street from the west. No one had noticed the hostile groups' activities yet as students and townspeople entered and left the various establishments, the sounds of enjoyment just audible to those watching breathlessly in the bleachers.

With a heart stopping scream, the first group was exposed by a small group of Hogwarts students. Even though the spectators had been anticipating the event, everyone still jumped at the sudden sound. The first scream was joined rapidly by sounds of terror and mayhem as all three groups were spotted by the innocent students and townspeople. Mass chaos ensued as the mass of students tried to flee and escape the upcoming battle, but their escape back to Hogwarts was blocked by the incoming group from the train station. Most people were able to escape south ward out of the battleground, others ducked back into various shops and under and behind any barricade they could find; many of the townspeople and merchants staying outside long enough to help the students escape inside various buildings by throwing various spells at the incoming forces.

A crash of Madame Rosmerta's door being slammed open announced the arrival of the defenders, well at least two of them. Dumbledore and Lupin quickly ducked out and crouched down, wands drawn and ready as they assessed the chaos in front of them. A quick glance behind the bar showed Harry, Snape, and Sirius exiting the now missing plate glass window of the front of the Three Broomsticks, each wizard hit the ground rolling and came up instantly on their feet, wands pulled and ready; Sirius clear across the street and behind a large gorse bush, Snape to the back and under a vender's cart while Harry had dropped just down below the window they had exited so precipitately just moments before. He had conjured a short brick wall almost before he had finished landing and crouched behind its protection as he looked for opponents.

A yell from Harry had Snape and Sirius looking behind them as the last three black robed invaders approached on broomsticks from the south. Snape pointed at them and held up three fingers. He folded down one, then two, and then the third finger. All three defenders stood and cast together, watching in satisfaction as all three broom riders jerked with the force of the stunners that hit them and then fell, unconscious to the ground. The room of requirement would ensure that they were not injured from their fall; otherwise, the fall from thirty feet up would have killed or seriously injured all of the now stunned opponents, taking them out of the battle before they really even entered it.

Ginny was holding tight to one of Ron's arms while Lavender had the other clutched just as tightly. Hermione leaned over to Ginny on her other side and whispered, "Do you see Nicholas anywhere?" She was looking all over the scene that was changing as rapidly as a championship Quidditch match before their very eyes. Ginny gasped and pointed an excited finger upwards, "There he is; how did he get on the top of the church tower so quickly?" Sure enough, Nicholas was raining down various hexes and spells on the distracted combatants spread out in a tableau under him. They knew that someone was firing down upon them, but no one could spare any attention from the spells and hexes coming at them from the formidable force rapidly approaching them from the Three Broomsticks, as Harry, Snape and Sirius had turned their attention back to the battle to the north, east and west after so handily dispatching the southern force.

Albus and Remus had engaged the five dark cloaked figures on the east side of the main street, downing and binding the first two almost so fast that a blink would have missed the strikes. The remaining three had summoned three of the remaining panicking students and were using them as human barricades while sending their own spells around the loudly screaming teenage witches clutched to their chests.

Harry had managed to bring down one attacker by sticking her upside down and wandless on the side of Zonko's joke shop; laughing for a moment when he realized it was Tonks when her bright pink hair showed, while Snape had Flitwick isolated and a dazzling amount of colored lights were speeding back and forth between them, each spell being disbursed with a flare of dazzling lights as it hit a strong shield. The two wizards were almost equal in their power and knowledge to begin with, but the stamina to uphold a battle of the speed and magnitude that was necessary to overpower a much younger Severus was rapidly draining the over three times older Charms master and former championship dueler. The thirty seven year old potions master would eventually overpower the ancient wizard until a final stunner caught the tiring man and shattered his shield; as he slumped down to the ground in unconscious bliss; Snape turned his attention back to the ongoing fight after taking a brief moment to swallow an energizing potion to replace the magical energy he had expended.

Hagrid had managed to march straight up the middle of the main street, his half blood heritage making him immune to most magic; he sported several green spots, signifying hits of minor injuries, but nothing was stopping the half giant from his destination. He had been tasked with abducting Harry Potter and he was intent upon his goal. He had improved mightily over the last years, of course, getting his own wand after he had been cleared of the Chamber of Secrets fiasco several years ago had helped, as had the lessons many of the Hogwarts staff had been giving him on the sly over the last couple of years.

When Sirius managed to hit him with a stinging hex, Hagrid roared with anger. His huge wand flared with his pained rage as he stunned Sirius and then picked up a chunk of stone that had been part of a store wall only moments before with both meaty hands, and flung it overhead directly at Snape's unprotected head. Snape shot a quick '_reducto_' at the massive boulder flying rapidly through the air at him; but he was still struck by many of the smaller shards he had blown the rock into, as the momentum of the sheer amount of shrapnel produced blasted his hastily erected shield into pieces. Several small bleeding cuts on his face, neck and arms were now hindering his progress forward; a two inch cut on his scalp was pouring blood down the left side of his face and into his eyes, annoying the now very angry defender.

Harry sent an '_enervate'_ over at Sirius and then '_Accio-ed'_ the still slightly confused wizard to his hiding spot where he stood briefly to safely catch the flying wizard before lying him down to completely wake up. Leaving Sirius to recover his wits by himself, Harry flung his invisibility cloak over his head and used his years of ducking Dudley's 'Harry hunting' gang and slunk silently and unnoticed behind the three attackers still holding hysterical young witches in front of them, carefully dodging spells from both attackers and defenders. The first black robed wizard went down without a sound, releasing his prisoner. The other two lost their concentration with the surprise collapse of their colleague, enough that one young girl stomped her foot on the instep of her abductor and gained her freedom, while Albus stunned the now defenseless invader. The third opponent went down with a double blast from both Remus in front and Harry from behind.

Nicholas had halted all forward movement from the other four of Hagrid's group by pinning them down with flaming arrows and silver darts from his protected spot on the church steeple; he was too high up and well protected for them to seriously challenge him from below without exposing themselves to the other defenders' attack. He was almost completely free to fire at will, while the attackers below were unable to reach him with anything that posed even the slightest danger to the elderly alchemist in return.

Harry snuck up on Hagrid who was standing in the middle of the street; dazed that he had lost his target, and wondering how in Merlin's name, Harry had managed to disappear in the middle of a battle on an open street. Stopping only inches behind the broad back of his friend, Harry sent the strongest silent stunner he knew how to do, one he had learned from a very ancient text he had read in his grandparent's private library, one that had apparently been lost for centuries. With a flare of magic that made the boy slightly visible for a brief second, Hagrid fell, the ground shaking with the impact of his body, face down on the muddy street, the attack so swift he hadn't even registered the spell hitting him. A loud snore let Harry know that he hadn't hurt Hagrid, so he turned and assessed the village street that now resembled a devastated battlefield from some WWII Hollywood French village movie set.

Several buildings had lost their front walls; piles of jagged rubble formed impromptu barricades, the hundreds of villagers and visiting students having sought refuge in cellars and basements, or huddled behind counters and behind crates of wares visible through the missing walls. Black robed invaders sprawled in crumpled and bound heaps in small clumps down the street as the battle focused intently upon the only still functioning group of invaders that were trapped behind the collapsed front wall of Flourish and Blott's, destroyed books surrounding them, their torn pages fluttering in the slight breeze as the light of spells flashed brightly in both directions, large shards of glass from the destroyed plate glass windows of the bookstore reflecting the light like bizarre fireworks in the glaring afternoon sun.

Snape was marching towards him, blood streaming down his face from a cut on his scalp, his wand almost smoking as he sent spell after spell at the hiding attackers still huddled behind the rubble from the fallen wall. Harry spotted Remus and Albus tying up stunned opponents a few buildings north of The Three Broomsticks and smiled as he realized the only dark robed figures still conscious were the four huddled behind the rubble just 10 feet to the east and north of him. He made sure his cloak still covered him and sidled around the rubble until he was above and to the side of the four. Using the same stunner that had felled Hagrid, he sent the first two soundless spells almost simultaneously at the unsuspecting group. With an oath of shock, the two remaining forgot about Snape's rapid approach as well as the overhead barrage from Nicholas, and half stood, looking around trying to find the unseen origin of the latest attack. The last two invaders were hit by a barrage of multi-colored spells from Albus, Remus, Nicholas, Snape and Harry before collapsing bonelessly behind the rubble. A dead silence covered the streets before the hiding students and townspeople began exiting from within shops, stores and hastily found barricades. A loud cheer started before the conjured innocents disappeared from the room as a real cheer from the barricades started up, rattling the still standing buildings before they too disappeared, leaving behind fifteen bound and stunned black garbed figures and six triumphant defenders.

All six of the defenders were standing in the middle of the now empty open space, only Snape showing any sign of injury. Dumbledore waved his wand and the spectator barrier disappeared, allowing the contingent of St. Mungo's healers to enter, their own Madame Pomfrey in the forefront, leading the charge to stunned and bound witches and wizards. Madame Pomfrey swerved and zeroed in on a bleeding Snape, ignoring his annoyed glare and his protestations to "Leave me alone, Madame. I am perfectly capable of healing the minor cuts that cretin managed to inflict. Be gone woman, there are many others who might…welcome…your fussing. But I do not." She ignored his dark sarcasm and healed his bleeding scalp with a single swish of her wand, leaving the rest of his minor cuts unhealed and oozing blood, as she stalked away, muttering under her breath something about, "Ungrateful…overbearing…miserable…bats…" as she went to try and enervate a loudly snoring Hagrid.

The spectators were dismissed back to their common rooms, and the prefects had managed to empty the room of students before the first of the stunned fighters was sitting up, holding his head in dismay at how easily they had been defeated. Mad Eye Moody had been one of those that Harry had snuck up on and stunned; and he was berating himself for not noticing the boy sneaking up on him under an invisibility cloak with his magical eye, before Harry had gotten close enough to stun him. Albus finally convinced him that between the relentless approach of Severus and the blanketing cover fire of Nicholas from the clock tower, it was no wonder he hadn't noticed Harry's approach. Moody did take some comfort when he realized that Amelia Bones had forgotten herself enough to actually stand up and be stunned by five wizards at once. She hadn't woken up yet as Moody bellowed "Constant vigilance; that's what's required, constant vigilance, men and don't you forget it again." To anyone who would listen to the old auror, though the cringes his loud voice brought to the now conscious fighters gave wordless testimony to the power of some of the headaches still remaining.

Harry had to finally 'enervate' anyone he had stunned with his ancient stunning spell and it took even him three tries before Hagrid rolled over and moaned before asking for the name of the Hungarian horntail that had thrown him down a mountain…head first.

There had been a large contingent of Ministry officials witnessing the debacle from the bleachers and even Minister of Magic Rufus Scrimgeour had been impressed, though he would never admit it. He was white faced and slightly embarrassed as he hurriedly shook hands with the victors before leaving with an entourage of slightly embarrassed personal guards, stressing pressing Ministry business that needed him to personally attend to. Amelia wanted to corner the Professors and the Headmaster to ask them to help revamp the training program for the Auror's program and to even inquire about some summer time retraining all of the existing Auror force. She had brought fourteen of her best aurors after all, as well as three Hogwarts professors and herself. And all eighteen invaders had been apprehended with only minor injuries to the innocents and just a few minor cuts to Severus while every other defender hadn't so much more than a few bruises to show for the fierce battle they had just waged against supposedly overwhelming odds. It had been eighteen well trained invaders against only six defenders, who also had to protect the several hundred innocent students and townspeople, Amelia was already planning the dressing down she would give tomorrow to her Auror force, though she supposed she would have to tone down what she would actually like to say to them since she hadn't fared much better than anyone else.

A slightly euphoric Harry was dismissed back to his common room with the assurance that he would be exempt from classes the next day as the remaining group settled down to drinks and refreshments in the Great Hall to rehash and evaluated the efficiency of both sides to the minutest detail well into the night. Of course no one in the Gryffindor house slept much that night either since no one showed up until after one in the morning to put a stop to the massive celebration taking place in the Gryffindor common room.

* * *

It took several days for the student body to settle down once more, but the oppressive weight of the rapidly impending final exams was enough to subdue even the euphoria the mock battle had instilled and the lurid continuing coverage in the Daily Prophet was continuing. Hermione's study schedule became even more manic, but since Harry wasn't complaining, none of the other Gryffindors said anything to the highly stressed girl. The other houses, mostly through fellow DA members; had heard of the very effective study groups and wanted to be included, so now the groups were meeting in unused classrooms, corners of the library, out on the grounds and anywhere else in the castle they could find to meet.

Dumbledore relaxed the house rules that forbid eating at another house table, and now students from all four houses were frequently found eating breakfast and lunch together as the individual and group tutoring reached a fever pitch. Dinner still found the houses separated, but the groups would only separate when they reached the Great Hall, and then reform once dinner was over. Even the professors had been drafted, and could be found answering difficult questions before and after class and in their offices during open hours. No one had tried to ambush Professor Snape in the hallway yet, but everyone else seemed to be fair game for the madly studying students.

The Friday evening of the last weekend before testing would begin on Monday found all of the staff hiding behind locked doors in the staff room sharing a well deserved, well stocked bar and trying to catch their collective breaths. Minerva sipped her peach schnapps and sighed with relief as the smooth liquor slid down her throat, spreading a warm feeling outward through her body. "My word, Albus I don't think I've ever been asked so many questions before end of term, have you?"

Albus chuckled, his nose slightly red from his own Lynchburg lemonade. "Ah, no I do believe the combination of Miss Granger and Mr. Potter will set the standards for O.W.L.'s and N.E.W.T.'s impossibly high for many years from now. We have always had a few exceptional individuals of course, but I suspect almost every student will do much better this year."

Perenelle was sitting next to Nicholas; sipping on a bright red Candy Apple iced tea as her husband drank warm dark ale with appreciation. "Are you complaining or bragging, Albus?"

"I for one don't see why you are giving any credit to Mr. Potter, it is obviously Miss Granger who has orchestrated the massive tutoring schedule and keeps it running fairly smoothly." Severus would not let the mellow feeling his own Absinthe Paralysis gave him; hinder him from sniping at his former enemy. Their truce was still too new for him to completely forget it all of the time, and traces of the old sarcastic and bitter potions master still snuck through, especially in unguarded moments.

Filius was a giggling drinker who never allowed himself to imbibe too much, but he did enjoy a good glog and was feeling particularly mellow as he sniffed the rich cinnamon, clove and cardamom in the delicate glass mug he held between his small hands. "But Severus, surely you know that none of those students would have joined those study groups without Harry's support and encouragement. That boy is turning into a fine natural leader, you know. Of course you could see hints of it in past years, but he's really come into his own since Easter." He nodded his head at the Flamels in acknowledgement of their contribution and then turned to Sirius and Remus who had identical mugs of fire whiskey, small puffs of smoke emerged from their mouths as they breathed in and out.

Sirius looked smugly over at the sour look on Snape's face and gloated, "Yeah, and I'd bet you every galleon in my family's vault that not a single student in any other house would have asked to join in without my son's leadership." He belched loudly and a small burst of bright red and orange flame streaked out of his mouth towards Snape. "Oh, excuse me…didn't mean to do that." He looked slightly embarrassed as the rest of the staff lounge started giggling, their usual inhibitions slightly dampened by the freely flowing bar.

Many late night studiers were surprised by the unexpected sounds of various people singing rowdy and very off key tunes as the staff stumbled their way back to their quarters very, very late Friday night; or perhaps very, very early Saturday morning would be more accurate.

* * *

Harry had insisted that no groups would be meeting for revising on Saturday and Sunday at all, though he admitted there was no way he could stop everyone from studying individually or with a friend or two, but he was adamant that most people take time off from their last minute cramming to enjoy the beautiful June weekend. Impromptu Quidditch matches quickly turned into multi house free for alls with no one keeping score, just playing tag and throwing and catching multiple quaffle balls while madly dashing about on zooming broomsticks. Ron started a round robin chess tournament in the Great Hall and the preliminary rounds would be played on Saturday with the final semifinals and finals scheduled for Sunday afternoon. Draco had proven to be an adept challenger and the twins reported betting was almost even money on which of the two would ultimately win the competition.

Harry had been shanghaied at the breakfast table by Professor McGonagall, closely followed by Professors Vector and Adiectus who was the new Arithmancy Professor this year. He followed them to his Head of House's office, wondering what he had done to be in trouble this close to the end of the year. He wracked his brain but couldn't come up with anything, which was a huge difference from every other end of term since he had started at Hogwarts.

"Mr. Potter, please have a seat." McGonagall motioned toward a chair that was placed with three other chairs in front of her fireplace. A low table held a steaming tea kettle and four cups along with a plate of vanilla, lemon and chocolate biscuits.

"Am I in trouble, Professor? I don't think I've done anything lately." Harry scrunched his forehead up in worry as he searched for his transgression.

Vector laughed with a lilting tinkle of humor as the deeper tenor of Adiectus joined in. "Oh no, Mr. Potter, though I was a little surprised when Patricia Stimpson and Kenneth Towler told me about a conversation you had with them a few weeks ago."

McGonagall pursed her lips as she poured out four cups of tea and handed them around. "I am rather disappointed that you didn't feel it necessary to share your knowledge of Ancient Runes and Arithmancy with us. I was shocked to find out about your study of those subjects from other students."

Professor Adiectus cleared his throat as he swallowed a bite of chocolate biscuit. "Well, that's neither here nor there, what we propose, Mr. Potter is to give you last year's end of term exam today and if you score well enough, which I assure you we have no doubt of, we will provide you with the necessary paperwork to sit the O.W.L.'s in those subjects as well so that you can take them at the N.E.W.T. level next year. I…that is…we… all fear that the non-N.E.W.T. level would be … boring to say the least and without challenge to you, especially if you have been studying with Lady Ravenclaw." He looked a little awed as he spoke Harry's grandmother's name with reverence.

Harry choked on the sip of tea he had just taken and made a mighty effort not to spew it out on his Head of House as she leaned in to see if he was all right. He coughed mightily, finally managing to regain his breath, though his face was now beet red with the effort.

"Ah, sure…I guess it won't hurt anything…I mean if I don't pass I can still take the regular classes…right?" He looked around as the three Professors nodded in agreement.

McGonagall beamed at her favorite 'little lion' and smiled a rare smile at him. And so, Harry found himself taking two surprisingly easy tests that Saturday morning before joining his friends and his disgruntled familiar for lunch in the Great Hall.

* * *

He threaded his fingers through Amicus' crest feathers, soothing his irritated griffin before pushing him off of the bench beside him and under the table where his own lunch awaited the hungry half grown creature. 'And just why are you upset with me, Amicus' he mind spoke as he dug into his own lunch, taking test always left him ravenous.

'_I missed flying with you this morning, there were several Quidditch games played and you were stuck with missy cat woman all morning. I certainly hope you intend to make it up to me this afternoon_.'

'Of course I do, Amicus. But the Professors decided to let me take the preliminary tests so that I can take Runes and Arithmancy next year at the NEWT level and you know how much Grandmother wants me to study them.'

"_Oh well, I forgive you as long as it makes her happy. And you are flying this afternoon with me, aren't you?'_ Harry could hear contented rumples of satisfaction from the beast as he crunched his way through the bones the elves had given him.

'Nothing will keep me from it, I missed it too you know!' Harry then turned to Hermione and Ginny who were sitting opposite him while Ron tried to listen over the sweet nothings Lavender was whispering to him from the other side. Harry explained what had happened to him that morning.

"Oh Harry, that's great. I know you'll do well, after all you've done well in the study groups and you've never had any of the classes." Hermione was almost bubbling in excitement at the thought of having Harry with her in her classes next year. The group was just finishing up when a gently smiling Professor McGonagall stopped them from leaving and handed Harry a tightly rolled scroll of parchment with a satisfied nod of her head before she left them alone once more. Hermione looked over one shoulder while Ginny stood up on tiptoe trying to look over the other one. Harry raised his fist above his head and pumped it with a huge grin splitting his face. He reached a hand over both shoulders and gave both girls a weird sort of hug before leaving the Great Hall at a run, Amicus flowing lithely down the hall behind him as he headed for his grandparents rooms to share the good news.

* * *

11/11/06

AN: You Broke Him is almost completed, but there will definitely be a sequel on the Island with a group of students and adults training. I haven't totally decided yet who will be included; I am open to suggestions if you want to give them. Unfortunately Paddy's Little Pup is on temporary hiatus until my muse returns for that one. I had a very insightful reviewer tell me that my difficulty was probably from how Paddy's Pup is now covering the years of the Shaun Snape series and that is definitely true.


	34. Chapter 34: OWL's and Endings

You Broke Him, You Fix Him

By Teacherbev

Disclaimer: I am not J.K. Rowling, I am not a multinational bookselling company, nor am I a multi-million dollar movie company, so I don't own anything that you recognize. I am a retired former teacher who likes to twist plots and play with characters, so enjoy.

Chapter 34: O.W.L.'s and Endings

Harry flew up the stairs, his feet barely touching the risers, Amicus flowing gracefully beside him. He clutched the results of his Ancient Runes and Arithmancy tests tightly in his fist, a huge lopsided grin split his face, his dimples deeply etching his cheeks as he ran through the almost disserted hallways.

With a quick muttered password, he grabbed the edge of the portrait that guarded his grandparents' quarters and pulled the too slow opening portrait aside so he could run in and throw himself into Perenelle's opening arms. She had stood up from the table, her lunch forgotten as she noticed the manic smile upon her grandson's face. She hugged him tightly as he gasped for breath. He waved the crumpled parchment in the air in the vague direction of his grandfather. Nicholas reached out and took the offered roll, reading it rapidly as his own smile spread. He grabbed both Perenelle and Harry in a group hug and planted a proud kiss on the slightly shorter boy's black hair while telling him, "I'm so proud of you, Harry. You did an excellent job!"

Perenelle let go of Harry and spun around in her husband's embrace, grabbing the roll of parchment out of Nicholas' hand. She squealed like a girl hundreds of years younger as she turned back around and gave her grandson an even bigger hug. Poor Harry was turning slightly blue from lack of oxygen before the two finally let him go, though Perenelle kept hold of his hand and pulled him over to a comfortable leather sofa to sit down beside her with her arm around his shoulder, pulling him close to her as she spoke. "I am so proud of you. This is quite an accomplishment you know, and you wouldn't have been able to do it without a lot of hard work."

Harry basked in the warmth of their pride. He treasured it even more because this was something he had earned all on his own, no Boy-Who-Lived adoration or special treatment, he had earned this all upon his own. He looked between the two Flamels and explained. "Professor McGonagall brought me to her office this morning to meet with Professors Vector and Adiectus. They wanted me to take the end of year tests for both Arithmancy and Ancient Runes because they had heard from some of the other students that I had been studying them with you, and they were afraid if I took them at the non-N.E.W.T. level next year they wouldn't challenge me, and I would be too bored in class. And so they gave me the tests this morning and I passed them so that I can take the O.W.L.'s in them next week."

The three talked for another half an hour before Harry excused himself, telling them he had promised to fly with Amicus that afternoon and that the young griffin was getting cranky and impatient. That and he would need to revise with Hermione and Kenneth if he was going to ace those O.W.L.'s.

* * *

Draco and Pansy had kept their heads down since returning from the Easter holidays but it hadn't been nearly as bad as they had first feared. Since there were so many Slytherin students now beholden for their continued schooling on Sirius Black, no one wanted to jeopardize that support by attacking the wizard's ward. Draco had surprised himself by actually beginning to enjoy himself now that he didn't have to be Daddy's perfect little pureblood puppet for the Dark Lord.

Blaise Zabini had emerged from the behind the scenes jostling as the new Slytherin leader. He and his family had always maintained strict neutrality when it came to the battle between Voldemort and Dumbledore even though Blaise himself was leaning slightly toward supporting Harry and Dumbledore, especially now that he was a member of Harry's DA group and enjoying the feeling of camaraderie to all four houses. That position was gradually taking over in the once divided and embattled house, led by the twenty members of the DA. And after the first group of Slytherins had not only been accepted but then befriended by the other houses involved in Potter's DA, the ice had been broken. People were seeing new groups of mixed students from every combination of all four houses as the house boundaries blurred more and more.

Harry and his friends had mostly ignored Draco in the beginning, but that first uneasy truce had led to a much easier fellow student type of relationship. Without the constant verbal jousting that had often escalated into the frequent physical attacks that had typified the Gryffindor/Slytherin relationship before, everyone in school benefited. The tension that had permeated the old castle had virtually dissolved before the normal tension of end of year tests spread once more, but without the added stress of hostile houses, it was more manageable than it had been in many long years. And the 'new' Professor Snape had helped greatly.

Potions classes with the improved potion's master and the addition of Nicholas Flamel in most sessions made the classes much more bearable, and with the easy question and answer style of Nicholas's laid back and infinitely patient teaching style, more and more students were beginning to actually look forward to the subject; instead of it being the ulcer causing class it had once been.

* * *

On the Sunday morning before his O.W.L.'s were to begin, Draco held the letter his mother had owled to him in stunned surprise as he sat next to Pansy at the Slytherin table. His mother had informed him that she was moving to France to accept an invitation to become the Protocol and Etiquette Professor at Beaubaton's that Madame Maxime had proffered to her. She would be leaving the small home were they had spent the Easter holidays in the middle of July, and asked him to find alternate housing for the time she would be gone until the beginning of the next term. Narcissa had written that she was sorry for the short notice, but the offer had been a chance for her to begin her life again, and she hoped her son would be happy for her, and would understand and forgive her for leaving him.

Sirius and Harry both noticed the sudden blanching of Draco's face as he clutched a crumpled piece of parchment tightly in one fist, his expression one of shocked disbelief and horror. Sirius caught Harry's eye and raised an eyebrow in question. When Harry gave a half nod in understanding, Sirius left the staff table and made his way down the Slytherin table to his ward. He put a strong hand on Draco's shoulder and asked the boy to follow him. Severus had noticed the interplay between his student and Sirius, and had swiftly followed the DADA Professor and Draco out of the Great Hall. As the three exited and turned toward the stairs to go to Sirius' office, Harry stopped his father with a hand on his back.

"What's going on, Professors?" Harry was always careful to use the proper form of address for his adopted father when they were in public.

Severus and Sirius both looked at a shell shocked Draco and waited for the teen to answer. He just handed his letter to Professor Snape and stood there, his head bowed as his mind whirled, unable to form a coherent sentence to explain the turmoil that was churning and making him nauseous.

"Ah, well that wasn't expected. Perhaps Mr. Potter should join in the discussion as it is likely to affect him also." Professor Snape said his tone oddly flat. The four climbed the stairs to the fourth floor corridor without speaking again until they reached the cluttered DADA office. Moving a few piles of parchment and books off of the chairs, Sirius had everyone sit down and looked at Severus to explain.

"Narcissa has been offered, and has accepted a position at Beaubaton's Academy starting in mid-July. As such, Draco will need to find alternate accommodations for the summer holidays. I suspect it has been somewhat of a shock. That in conjunction with the other upheavals in his life lately, has him somewhat … distracted."

Sirius looked at Harry who glared for a moment before really thinking about everything that had happened to all of them since the middle of April, just two short months ago. His expression showed a wide range of emotions as he processed all of his feelings. He looked between the hopeful looking Draco and the absolutely expressionless face of Professor Snape and made a decision, one he would not have been able to even comprehend before the recent upheavals.

"I will need to double check with my Grandparents, but I know they are planning on a large group of us spending the entire summer on the island. I do know that my Grandfather was hoping to invite Professor Snape along to help teach potions, as well as to work on some experimental potions he is developing. I would not object to Draco spending the summer with the group. As long as the truce stands and he doesn't attack any of us, verbally or physically… well unless we are practicing dueling in DADA, of course."

A look of great pride shone from Sirius' eyes toward Harry before he turned and nodded at Draco, who had a look of wonder and growing hope in his pale grey eyes. "I don't know what to say, Potter. I wouldn't have expected you to invite me…I was just hoping that Professor Black knew somewhere I could stay." Draco was at a loss for words as he looked around at the other three.

Professor Snape had a pleased expression, though only the brightness of his eyes revealed his feelings. "I would be honored to accept the invitation to spend the summer. I would need to return several weeks before term begins to replenish the potions and supplies needed, but I can grade end of term papers and exams, and develop my lesson plans on the island as well as in the castle. And I would like to experiment with Nicholas as well."

Harry smiled a true smile that made his eyes sparkle as he held out a hand toward Draco. "Hello, my name is Harry James Ravenclaw Flamel Potter-Black, but that's just too much of a mouthful. You can call me Harry."

Draco stood and took the offered hand, "I'm Draco Black; but call me Draco." The two teens solemnly and forcefully shook hands before the group settled down into a very pleasant discussion of logistics, before Draco left to go and owl his mother with the arrangements they had tentatively decided upon.

* * *

Hermione had the entire Gryffindor fifth and seventh years up almost an hour and a half before breakfast would begin to give them a pep talk about general test taking strategies. "It's best if you read the entire test first; then go back and answer every question that you are sure of the answer, then the ones you think you know. Leave the most difficult ones for the end so that you don't run out of time, and not answer any that you are sure of. Sometimes you think of the answer to one you weren't sure of when you are answering one that you do know. And I know that everyone has learned this information backwards and forwards, so just relax and do your best." She looked pleased at the confident faces looking back at her, though many were still yawning a bit at the early hour.

Harry stood up and finished off for her. "Now we all know that Hermione will beat all of us, so that takes the pressure of trying to be first ranked off. I know that everyone will pass, we are Gryffindors after all. I am proud of each and every one of you, and I don't need a little scrap of parchment to know that. And no matter what the results, you are a winner to me and all the rest of the house. Now, eat a good breakfast, drink lots of strong coffee, and relax for the next couple of hours, no last minute studying. And that's an order for all of you…Hermione especially!" The group laughed as Hermione rolled her eyes and began to protest before Harry grabbed her with one arm around her shoulder and the other one clamped over her mouth so that she couldn't speak and pushed her towards the portrait hole to head down for breakfast.

The laughing and teasing group followed Harry and Hermione through the portrait hole, and walked en masse down to breakfast, laughing even more when they noticed the bleary eyes and panicked expressions of their age mates in the other houses.

* * *

Harry had Charms first and thought that was a good class to begin with; since it was one of his strongest subjects. He had been surprised at how much he had learned while tutoring the other students in the subject, particularly the younger ones. He had to really know the subject in order to answer their questions, and be proficient enough himself in doing the charm to be able to help them correct any errors they had when they were casting it. The examiner looked pleased at Harry's charms work; and even reached an old, gnarly hand out to shake the teens hand when they were done. A smile and a knowing wink from the hunchbacked and bespectacled old wizard told Harry all he needed to know to leave with a smile of his own.

He wasn't as sure of the next exam as it was Ancient Runes; but his grandmother had been tutoring him steadily, and he thought he did pretty well. He was both relieved and happy to find out that he knew all of the standard questions, and even three of the four extra credit problems. He wasn't as sure of the last problem, but he gave it his best shot and then left for lunch and his friends. He was surprised to find his grandmother waiting for him outside the testing room, and greeted her with a smile and a hug of welcome.

"I did it, Grandma. I know I passed so I can take it with Hermione next year, though I don't know exactly how well I did." He let go of her and the two walked companionably down to the Great Hall talking comfortably about trivial matters; before Harry peeled off to join Ron, Ginny and Neville at the Gryffindor table, whilst Perenelle continued on to sit between Albus and Nicholas, who was animatedly discussing some obscure and almost forgotten potion with Severus on his other side. Harry looked for Hermione but she apparently hadn't left the Ancient Runes exam yet, so he shrugged and piled his plate high with food. He was starved; four solid hours of exams had made him hungry.

Hermione walked in several minutes later, looking around for the group. She flopped down and leaned tiredly against Harry's shoulder as she complained. "That was harder than I expected. Harry, did you know any of those bonus questions? I don't think we ever covered them in class or our reading before; and I know they weren't covered in our textbooks."

Harry swallowed his bite of sandwich and looked at Hermione in surprise. He pulled out a spare piece of parchment from his pocket and quickly wrote out the problems and then showed Hermione what he had done with them. She looked gobsmacked and then somewhat angry. "How do you know how to do them, Harry? You weren't even in the class for the last two years!" She huffed angrily at him.

"Calm down, 'Mione; you know I've been reading up, and my Grandmother has been tutoring me in this and Arithmancy since April. And I spent a longer time on the island than you did. I know the books I had to study from were much older than the current text; perhaps they covered these and didn't cover some things that you know that I don't. I mean not everything was on the test, now was it?" His tone was soothing, trying to placate his irate friend.

She visibly deflated as she realized how she had sounded. "I'm sorry, Harry. That didn't come out very well did it? I know you've been studying hard; I guess I'll just have to get used to the new you. The one I don't have to badger to study and the one that can beat me on tests." She still didn't look very happy about her friend's new found learning skills as she filled her plate and began to eat slowly, still leaning against him.

Harry leaned over and whispered in her ear. He had already explained about being a Ravenclaw heir to his friends on the island, but it wasn't common knowledge and he didn't want to discuss it too much here in the open. "Remember what Grandmother explained about the locking of magic and learning ability that she released in the courthouse after the public acknowledgment? That's why I learn so quickly now; it has nothing to do with you and how hard you study. I will always have an unfair advantage in some things, but I will always need you to be my friend and my…sister?" He pulled back from her and looked at her, a trace of the old, uncertain Harry visible as he waited nervously for her answer.

Hermione threw her arms around his neck and gave him a chaste kiss upon the cheek. "Oh Harry of course I will. I love you too you know!" Ron looked rather startled at her public display; and Ginny glared at her friend, her eyes narrowed and darkened. The two Weasleys understood when she continued. "I feel the same way about you, brother of my heart."

Harry grinned and said, "Okay Sis, now how about letting your starving brother go back to his lunch? And you need to eat too."

When Lavender noticed the dark look that Ron had thrown Harry after he had kissed Hermione and told her he loved her, she leaned against the redhead, her head on his shoulder as she demanded he pay attention to her instead of the other two. "Oh, Won-Won would you like to go for a …walk after the last exam and …look at the lake?" She had a possessive and predatory look to her pretty face as she calculated how to separate Ron from Harry and Hermione.

* * *

All three were laughing as they made their way back up to the castle after successfully completing their Care of Magical Creatures exam. After surviving a succession of Hagrid's 'innerestin' creatures for the last two years, the animals the Ministry had asked about had been downright tame! Even Ron was positive he had made an 'O' in the subject, even with the glares that Lavender kept shooting at him.

* * *

The trio enjoyed their twenty minute break before Ron and Harry; with the ever present Lavender attached to Ron's arm, split with Hermione as she went to take the Muggle studies exam. The other three Gryffindor's went to an unused classroom for the Divination O.W.L. At least they didn't have to climb the long staircases up to the North Tower and put up with Professor Trelawney's constant predictions of Harry's unfortunate and invariably dreadfully painful demise, as well as the stifling and overpowering scent of her incense burning. As the two boys walked down the corridor, they tried to top each other in bizarre predictions for the other's future, as Lavender grew increasingly agitated with their spoofing of Trelawney's rather ethereal and obviously fake wispy voice.

Luckily they reached the classroom door and had to split up to take seats in the long rows of chairs that surrounded the room, before Lavender grew angry enough to explode at them. Every fifth year to be tested in the subject sat talking quietly to their age mates as they waited for their turn. A group of five students at a time were called in alphabetical order, and led into the next room to take a seat at the widely scattered testing stations. An examiner sat at each table, a set of Taro cards, a pot of tea with a blue patterned tea cup and matching saucer, a scrying bowl filled with a crystal clear liquid, and a crystal ball arrayed before them. Harry took his seat nervously in front of a middle aged witch with a rather large mole right between her slightly bulging light brown eyes. He tried not to focus on it, but it was rather hard not to notice; as it had a long, thick and curling hair emerging out of the middle of the splotchy brown spot. He twisted his hands together in his lap, wondering madly how he was going to pass the test when he had never actually seen anything, and he and Ron had just made up their homework.

"Now to begin with, I will deal the Taro cards and then you will read them for me. Don't be nervous, just take your time and let the inner eye flow." Her voice didn't sound like Professor Trelawney, but her words were something the batty old fraud would say. Harry took several deep breaths as he watched her shuffle the slightly dog eared deck, and then dealt them out with a well practiced speed and dexterity.

Harry looked at the cards, clearing his mind and hoping for some inspiration. He opened the memories in his mind to the section in his text that had to deal with Taro cards, and reviewed everything he had organized in his mind while he had been in the coma. With a sudden flash of insight, he began speaking, his tone flat but sure. "The Chariot card heralds unexpected good news but you will have delays and unexpected frustrations in your travel plans so allow extra time. Combined with Temperance, you should avoid making any hasty decisions out of impatience; your plans will succeed if you wait. Third is the Star card. You will have success in your endeavors, especially those in regards to educational and travel goals, avoid self doubt and negativity. You will have good luck in spite of your cynicism. And finally, the Justice card tells me you will succeed in your dealings with certain people. An old wrong will finally be righted; and good fortune and reward shall be yours for past efforts."

Harry blinked several times as he drew his attention back to the room. He noticed the slightly open mouth of the examiner gaping at him and shrugged nervously. "Uh, are you all right, Ma'am?" He asked as the witch shook her head once and then schooled her expression to neutrality once more. "Very good, Mr. Potter…let me just take a moment to write that all down and then we will continue."

Harry waited patiently, turning to observe the other students at the other tables. Malfoy…oops Draco seemed to be sweating as he looked blankly into the crystal ball setting in front of him, but Pavarti seemed excited as she spoke quickly to her examiner. He looked back around just as the witch finished writing on a piece of parchment with his name printed across the top. "Now, Mr. Potter, please pour a cup of tea and then read it for me."

Harry followed her directions, enjoying the warmth the little bit of tea he had poured gave him before swirling the leaves and then dumping the excess liquid out into the saucer as he had been taught. He held the cup in front of him, the handle to the right and read the largest forms first. "I see an apple which signifies achievement, the bell at the top means I will receive good news soon; hopefully that I have passed all of my tests." He gave a small grin to the witch as she motioned for him to continue, she was writing down what he was saying. He scrunched up his forehead as he turned the cup slightly to see if he could see anything more in the soggy mass. "Uh, well, I can see a rabbit and a snake which means I need to have courage in the face of my enemy and the dog at the bottom tells me a friend needs my help. That's all I can see." He handed the cup to the witch so that she could verify the images he had seen when she had finished writing down his reading, and held out her hand for the teacup.

"Excellent, I can tell you have studied hard and encouraged your inner eye." She shot a stream of water into the cup from her wand, and then scourgified the mess, readying the cup for the next student before putting it aside. She pushed forward the scrying bowl. "Now I would like you to scry for a lost item for me. We have hidden several items around the castle and I would like you to find one of them for me. Read this list carefully, and then see if you can spot one of the items on it."

Harry took the proffered parchment and looked at the short list of ten items. They were everyday items and he couldn't seem to get a visual image of any of them. He shut his eyes and cleared his mind, hoping to summon something to say to the woman who was watching him intently. He opened his mouth and then shut it abruptly as he saw a flash of something cross the bowl. He looked intently, clearing his mind once more. There, a small golden something, it was….it was…he couldn't tell exactly what it was. His forehead wrinkled in concentration as he focused intently on the elusive image. He started speaking, his voice slightly vague as he concentrated on the image, rather than what he was saying. "Professor Dumbledore has lost his Gringott's key, it was in his robe pocket and …there was a hole in the lining…it is in the hem of his robe. Tell him to feel along the bottom of his dark blue robe with the golden stars…the one he was wearing when last he visited the Ministry. It is within the lining."

Harry leaned back and rubbed his tired eyes as he took a deep breath and waited for the woman to stop writing. She looked rather startled and then snapped her fingers for a house elf. When the little creature appeared, she handed it a folded piece of parchment upon which she had written what Harry had told her.

Finally she had Harry look in the crystal ball; but his predictions had apparently run dry, and he just mumbled some more about her travel plans and seeing Dumbledore's key again. She nodded with satisfaction as she continued to scribble with her quill. Harry looked over and found to his surprise a very happy looking Headmaster coming over to the table he was sitting at, a golden Gringotts key clutched in his hand as he waved it at Harry. His blue eyes twinkled enough to rival one of the twin's firecrackers as he leaned over and whispered in the examiner's ear. When he had finished, he turned to Harry and gave him a half bow, saying, "Thank you Harry, I have been looking all over for this key. I was afraid I had dropped it in the Ministry building last week when I was there. Take care, and good luck with the rest of your exam." He nodded at the witch, and left the room just as Harry was dismissed for the evening.

* * *

As they sat in the Gryffindor common room that night, Harry wasn't sure what he wanted to tell his friends about what had happened in Divination. After all, he had always believed it was a dodgy subject at best, but how did that explain him finding Dumbledore's Gringott's key? After all, he hadn't even known it was missing, so how did he know where it was?" He preened Hedwig's crest as Amicus rumbled a loud purring sound at his feet. Luckily Amicus and Hedwig not only tolerated each other, they had become good friends once they discovered they could play a bizarre, but very fun to watch, game of aerial tag. Of course, anyone watching would think the Griffon was hunting and the Snowy Owl would soon be lunch, but then it was really funny watching Hedwig chase the much larger and more ferocious Amicus when it was her turn to be it.

Harry turned his attention back to the comfortable conversation between Neville, Hermione, and Ginny as he decided he would wait and discuss the peculiar exam with his Grandmother instead. He tuned back in to laugh as he listened to Ginny's revolted description of finding her brother and Lavender lip locked in a game of tongue tag as she was walking to dinner, and of how it had almost made her lose her appetite for the meal entirely. She smirked as she recounted telling the twins of her brother's location and activity, and watched them gleefully head in that direction.

A few minutes later a very red faced couple tried to sneak into the common room only to be met with gales of laughter. Both miscreants were covered with fake multi-colored kisses and love bites all over every inch of exposed skin. Ron was fluctuating between embarrassment at being caught snogging in public, and ranting at what awaited George and Fred if he ever found them. Fleeing their laughing house mates, the two disappeared up their respective stairs and remained in hiding for the rest of the night.

* * *

The remainder of the O.W.L.'s filled the rest of the week, and Harry knew he had done very well on all of them. He had been able to complete every transfiguration requested, though he went a little overboard when the wizard examiner had requested he conjure a tea cup, and he had conjured an entire ten piece sterling silver tea service, complete with engraved tea roses and ivy vines adorned with tiny leaves, in the shape of his initials.

DADA was actually fun. He stood in front of the novice Auror who was doing the practical part of the testing, and disarmed the man in less than a minute. When he managed to repeat his success twice more; another older Auror was called over to test Harry. With a powerful ancient stunner that blasted through the wizard's shields rendered the poor man unconscious in less than a minute, the examiners grouped together and whispered frantically as Harry just stood by and watched them, unsure of what was going on.

After several minutes, the Headmaster himself stepped into the room and took a place opposite Harry, his wand out and ready as he faced his student. "When you are ready Harry, just begin."

Harry grinned, at last a worthwhile opponent! He flicked his wand as he said clearly '_Tarantallegra_', soundlessly sending a body binding to the right of the old man at the same time. Dumbledore smiled and simply stepped to the right to avoid the first spell and was hit with the second one. His arms and legs frozen to his sides, he fell over immobilized as Harry walked up and took his wand from his frozen fingers, smiling down at his Headmaster.

"Finite incantatem. You walked right into that one, Professor." Harry was smirking as he released Dumbledore and handed him back the confiscated wand.

Dumbledore stood up and smoothed out his robes as he faced Harry once more. "I shall be much more careful, young Harry. You shall not succeed like that again." He had a knowing gleam in his eyes as he took a ready stance once more. The entire room had stopped and was now watching the unusual duelers. Dumbledore flicked his wand, silently sending a beam of purple light directly at Harry's chest. Harry ducked under it and rolled to the left, regaining his feet rapidly as Sirius and Tonks had taught him, as he simultaneously sent a stunning spell in response. He felt the power of Dumbledore's spell as it washed over his back, and it startled him that the Headmaster would use such power in an examination. Harry grinned as he realized that with that powerful attack, _he_ was also free to use more powerful spells than he had been.

Harry sent a series of annoying little spells that Dumbledore ducked and twirled to avoid, only once or twice having to shield against one. The older wizard was being kept busy, but he did manage to send a slicing hex that just grazed Harry's left shoulder, a slight red and oozing line of blood appearing in the neat slice in his school robe that the spell had made. Harry ignored the minor injury as he continued to send a steady stream of hexes and jinxes always moving around, making a very difficult target to hit.

A stream of water hit Dumbledore's right leg, just below the knee and forced him to jump in the air to avoid it sweeping his leg out from under him but; so he didn't notice that Harry sent a soundless 'glacius' and turned the pool of water on the stone floor into a sheet of solid ice just as Dumbledore landed on it. He went arse over teakettle, his robes flying up and giving everyone a brief glimpse of bright purple pants decorated with moving lightening bolts before he landed hard, knocking the wind out of him. A second silent spell had the Headmaster struggling against the tightly wound ropes that held him. Harry walked up to the old mage and removed his wand from his grip once more, smirking down at the now very sore and irritated man. "Do you give up yet?"

Dumbledore looked at the tester, one bushy eyebrow raised in question. "Uh, yes that was almost exactly the five minutes required. Thank you very much for your assistance, Headmaster." Harry had removed the bindings while the unknown wizard was speaking and had an arm under Dumbledore's shoulder, helping him up from the floor after he had vanished both ropes and ice.

Dumbledore shook Harry's hand and then the examiners, before turning and limping out the door, one had gently rubbing his backside where he had fallen hardest, his hair sticking out and his robes still askew as he shut the door behind him without saying a single word.

* * *

Harry's very last examination was potions. A subject he had once hated and dreaded, it had become one of his favorites, mostly because of his Grandfather's patient teaching and his own natural curiosity now combined with his newly awakened Ravenclaw thirst for knowledge. The new and more relaxed teaching of Severus Snape had also encouraged the once reluctant brewer to new levels of understanding and success. He had only been unsure of one or two questions about an obscure potion, and an even more obscure and almost extinct plant, but the practical had been to brew two relatively easy potions at the same time, a task he had excelled at. He smiled at the huge wizard who had proctored his practical exam; as he handed the man his two vials of potions. The dreamless sleep potion had been absolutely perfect in both color and viscosity; he had taken the decidedly vile tasting stuff enough times to be able to know it even without it being labeled. His Grandfather had him make vats of the stuff for the infirmary's use when he had been on the island, so he didn't even have to read the directions he had been given for it. He wasn't as sure of the second potion. He had never had the need for a hair growth potion; but he thought it was brewed right, as it had matched the description given at the bottom of the parchment that had the directions.

* * *

He walked out of the last classroom, and then down the stairs and out onto the grounds. He had almost an hour before lunch and he intended to take advantage of having finished the last test of the year. A group of students were hanging around the Quidditch pitch so he ran down to join them. As he headed toward the broom shed to fetch his Firebolt, Amicus and Hedwig spotted him from where they were flying high above the pitch. A loud hooting and a scream from the delighted griffin made everyone look up with varying degrees of panic. With a predatory scream, Amicus plunged downward, his wings furled tightly to his body, his tail streaming straight out behind him. Hedwig couldn't keep up with the madly plummeting predator, but she was trying her own wings pounding the air.

The wind of Amicus' powerful wings beating to slow his dive made Harry's robes and hair twist and turn as if in a gale. Huge clouds of dust enveloped the two before it finally settled to the ground, and a very dusty and dirty Harry emerged, Amicus strutting beside him, as they made their way out to the center of the pitch. Kicking off in unison, the two rose rapidly to meet Hedwig where she circled high above the pitch once more, and then the three joined together in a flight to celebrate their freedom. Swooping and turning, diving and then climbing, the trio engaged in a strange aerial ballet that entranced everyone watching them, including two couples watching from the windows of the castle. Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had heard the scream of the eagle and stopped their discussion of next years budget proposals. They walked together to watch from the Headmaster's tower, smiling at the sheer joy expressed by the rapidly flying trio. They watched for several minutes before returning to the budget, identical smiles still gracing their faces.

And several floors below, Perenelle and Nicholas stood, arm in arm as they watched their grandson; the joy of their lives, as he flew with wild abandon, almost as much at home in the sky as the owl and the griffin. Nicholas turned and lifted Perenelle's chin with a gentle touch. He bent down and kissed her deeply. She sighed and leaned into him, enjoying his gentle kiss. They drew apart and smiled with love and deep affection at each other, before looking out the window once more.

"I am so happy we found Harry." Nicholas murmured into his wife's hair as he watched his grandson.

"So am I love, so am I. I look forward to the coming summer as I haven't in many years. Having so many young people around makes me feel young again myself." Perenelle confided.

"I too look forward to having all of them stay with us. And I promise not to disappear with Severus into the potions lab too often." Nicolas promised though Perenelle knew it wasn't a promise that Nicholas would be able to keep. But she didn't mind, for the first time in a very long time; she wouldn't be alone while he lost himself in his brewing. She thought back on the revelations of the spring and sighed in contentment. Their lives would never be the same again, but she wouldn't give up knowing Harry and all of his friends and 'family' for anything.

The two watched until the pitch emptied for lunch before leaving their quarters and walking arm and arm down the corridors to the Great Hall themselves.

* * *

Harry couldn't believe it. He stood beside his bed making sure everything was packed and he had missed nothing. He smiled as he thought of never seeing the Dursley's ever again. His father would be meeting him at the King's Cross Station before they went to Grimmald Place for a couple of days. Sirius, Remus and he would be leaving then to go to Tir na nOg for the rest of the summer holidays; which would be almost a year for them, once they reached the island. Most of his friends would be joining them, many for the entire time, but some for lesser amounts. The Weasley's four youngest would go with them so that Arthur and Molly could work full time with the Order taking advantage of Voldemort's incapacity and lack of followers, to strengthen the resistance and make plans for his eventual return, though hopefully that wouldn't be for quite a while yet.

Professor McGonagall had been granted guardianship of Lisa and Laura Turpin, and they would all be coming to the island in two weeks, so the Deputy Headmistress could finish her Hogwarts responsibilities until she would have to return two weeks before the term began once more.

Draco would spend the first part of summer with his mother and then join the group on the island; as would Hermione, whose parents insisted that she join them on a long arranged trip to Australia for the first half of summer holidays. Neville and Luna would visit back and forth as well as several of the others who were now Sirius' charges, due to their changed family circumstances and his being the head of the House of Black now.

Harry looked under his bed once more, shrank his trunk and put it into his jeans pocket. He straightened his school robes and ran a hand through his hair, trying in vain to get it to lay down flat. With Amicus loping gracefully beside him and Hedwig perched on his shoulder, he left the dorm for the last time as a fifth year. Saying a silent goodbye to his only home for the last five years; he smiled as he went down the winding staircase. It had taken many long and painful years, but finally Harry Potter was going home.

The End.

* * *

AN: Thank you to all of you who have stuck with this to the end, especially those who have taken the time and effort to review. My goal is to complete every story I have in progress before I begin classes at OU in January so please bear with me. I will have my daughter add this complete story to my homepage in PDF and mobipocket as soon as she can, but she just started a new job so it might be a while. Thank you again, and keep reading. 


End file.
